Guardians of Atlantis
by searing light dragon
Summary: Hidden with a realm isolated from Earth known as the Dominion, dragons are the sworn protectors of select members of humankind. When one of their own awakens after ten thousand years of solitude with no memory, it becomes the goal of those around her to ensure she is protected from the darkness known as Corruption. COMPLETE!
1. Shadows of Night

**AN: While I realize this is flawed compared to the later books in the Guardian series (Errors of Dragons being the latest) I have decided to put this up simply to have a complete internet detail of the saga. This is by no means the best I can write, if you need proof check out the later books in the series.**

**Chapter 1- Shadows of Night**

In the middle of night, there sits a person, wrapped in a green cloak, watching a human sleep. The sleeping one's name is Tronay Netika and how she is here is very simple. Tronay was born in Atlantis and when she was twenty the Orichalcos stones rained down upon paradise. She was and is Dartz's cousin and after the Battle of Atlantis, Dartz captured Tronay's soul. After her spirit returned, after being locked away for ten thousand years, Tronay encountered a red dragon and found out her name.

Then, several days later, she found out that the red dragon who had told Tronay her name was her Guardian Dragon, Uria. A few days after that she met someone, who had not told her his name yet. Now under the night sky that same person sat watching Tronay sleep.

_**You have no idea of the dangers that await you Tronay and the battles you must face alone. Only you can save our world and the Dominion of the Beasts from falling into complete darkness. Destiny has already chosen the events that you must face**_, the person thinks as he looks at Tronay.

He looks up at the sky. Suddenly a white dragon shows up and lays down next to him.

_Master does the moon looks the same as it did in Atlantis?_ The dragon asks.

_I'm not sure Mirage, but as long as we protect Tronay then maybe she won't know . . . _the person says to the dragon through the bond that binds Guardian Dragons to their human partners.

_I hope that she never will have to find out Master_, Mirage says.

_As do I Mirage_, the person says.

The person looks at Tronay for a moment then gets to his feet and starts walking away.

_Mirage come! _The person says.

Mirage gets to his feet and opens his white wings, then follows the human.

_Master where are we going? _Mirage asks.

The human stops and turns to face his dragon.

_Are you saying you don't trust me Mirage? Is that why you have been so cautious around me lately?_ The human asks.

_Yes Master,_ Mirage replies.

The two begin to walk again. Finally the sun starts to rise, bathing the ground with sunlight. The person looks up at the sky, not realizing that a creature is following them. Suddenly Mirage snarls and pushes his master out of the way of an oncoming attack.

_Why did you do that?_ The human snaps at Mirage.

Mirage turns around to face the creature that has been following them.

_That's why Master_, Mirage says.

The creature attacks again with a blast of water. Mirage shields the person from the attack with a skillful Light Burst. Suddenly a Snow Leopard appears beside the creature that attacked them.

"I'm so sorry about that it's just that we thought that you two were intruders . . ."

She pauses looking at the person.

"Santerous, is that you?" She asks.

"Correct Sundar. I had to take cover so that I wouldn't reveal myself to Tronay quite yet," Santerous says.

_So how is she Santerous?_ The dragon beside Sundar asks.

"Tronay is doing well. How about you Aurora?" Santerous asks.

"She is doing fine Santerous. In fact I think that she might stand a chance against you and Mirage this time, " Sundar says.

"Are you sure Sundar?" Santerous asks.

"Yes I am Santerous," Sundar says. "Now get ready!"

So the two dragons battle each other for fun. Aurora almost would have won the battle if Mirage hadn't shot her thirty feet into the air with a Light Blast. "Oh well we tried," Sundar says.

So the four of them start to walk back to where Tronay is.

"Sundar do you think I should tell Tronay now or wait longer?" Santerous asks.

"I guess it's up to you Santerous. I don't know the right answer anyway," Sundar replies.

Aurora and Mirage take to the sky, finally getting a chance to open their wings all the way.

"Santerous don't feel bad I'll help you if you want to explain to . . ." Sundar begins but is cut short.

"Thank you Sundar but I can handle this on my own," Santerous says, walking off.

Mirage stops for a second then follows Santerous.

_**Something is wrong with Santerous**_, Mirage thinks to himself. _**He's acting stranger than usual and his eyes give me no clue as to what his thoughts are. **_

As Santerous walks along he reaches some sort of cave. He enters and comes face-to-face with an ancient evil white dragon known as Nor'ac. Nor'ac growls as he approaches Santerous.

_Long time no see Santerous, _Nor'ac hums.

Santerous begins to panic. This is the dragon that was . . . His thoughts are interrupted by Mirage's snarling.

_Leave my master alone Nor'ac! _Mirage snarls.

_Well aren't you the brave one, defending your master from his fate_, Nor'ac snorts.

_Leave now! _Mirage screams, his purple eyes blazing with hatred.

Nor'ac snorts and vanishes before their eyes.

_He shouldn't bother you for a while master_, Mirage says.

_Thank you Mirage_, Santerous says.

With that Santerous jumps onto his dragon's back and Mirage leaps into the air . . .

Mirage and Santerous meet up with Sundar, Aurora, and Tronay just before sunset. Mirage glides to the ground and Santerous jumps off his back.

"We were worried about . . ." Sundar begins but is cut off when Mirage growls at her.

_What's gotten into him?_ Aurora asks.

_I don't know Aurora but I think it has something to do with Santerous and why they have been gone for so long_, a red dragon says from behind Tronay.

_Uria_, Aurora says turning around to face Uria, Tronay's Guardian Dragon.

Santerous walks off. After walking for a while he arrives in a forest. Santerous finds a fallen log and sits down. After a few moments a bird-like creature appears beside him.

_Master do not blame yourself. After all you didn't know that the Light of Destruction energy was around that last pillar in the Guardian Chamber_, the bird-like creature says to Santerous.

Santerous raises his head and turns to face the bird-like creature.

_Eatos don't you think that I realize that same fact every day?_ Santerous asks.

_Yes Master it's just that I was trying to give you some encouraging words . . ._

_I see that Eatos but those words are not helping and are needless to be spoken to me_, Santerous says, turning back around.

Santerous gets up off the log and walks back to where the others are; Eatos follows him. Mirage is the first one to see Santerous and Eatos. Mirage quickly informs Sundar who motions for Tronay to come and speak with her.

"Tronay I believe that Santerous wishes to speak with you," Sundar says.

"Very well," Tronay replies walking over to where Santerous is.

"What do you want Santerous?" Tronay asks once she's over there.

"You might not understand all of this information at first, but you will need to know all of it that I'm about to tell you if you are to even last a second against one of the strongest forces in the whole world. Just two years before you were born, I was taken over by a powerful force called the Light of Destruction. Its energy much more powerful than you, or anyone, could ever imagine," Santerous says to Tronay.

"Okay I think I get all that," Tronay says.

_**Good because when the time comes you will need to use that knowledge to save the world from Nor'ac**_, Santerous thinks.

Later that night as Santerous sleeps, the three crystals that he keeps with him begin to float in the air. Suddenly they turn into three glowing orbs of three different colors. The white orb goes to Tronay, the red orb goes to Dartz, and the blue orb goes to Sundar.


	2. Nor'ac's Return

**Chapter 2-Nor'ac's Return **

In the morning, Tronay, Sundar, and Dartz find their crystal hanging around their neck.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tronay)<strong>

_What is this?_ Tronay asks, looking at the crystal.

_It appears to be a crystal of some kind and it's white_, Uria says. _Whoever gave it to us must have not wanted this crystal in the wrong hands._

* * *

><p><strong>(Sundar)<strong>

Aurora is the first one up. She looks at the crystal; her shiny, glittering blue eyes peering into its blue surface.

**_This Waves crystal is powerful, I can tell by the way that it reflects the sunlight. Is it possible that the prophecy is coming true and if it is then that means that both Tronay and Dartz have received their crystals as well_**, Aurora thinks.

Aurora pauses for a moment and looks up at the sky.

**_If I am correct then that means that Nor'ac shall return soon_**, Aurora continues.

Sundar wakes up and sees that Aurora is looking at the crystal.

_So do you think that this crystal is powerful Aurora?_ Sundar asks her Guardian.

_I cannot say Sundar but I do know that a great battle will be waged soon. A battle between the forces of light and darkness and I believe that the crystal that we have is somehow responsible for this battle_, Aurora answers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dartz)<strong>

**_This crystal is very strong but I think that it has something to do with a mysterious and powerful force that I've been sensing lately_**, the Great Leviathan thinks.

_My Great Beast what is this crystal for exactly?_ Dartz asks.

_I don't totally know myself Dartz but I think that this crystal is in a set of three_, the Great Leviathan replies.

* * *

><p><strong>(Santerous)<strong>

**_It appears that they have received the crystals as I had predicted. This is very good. Now Stage Two can begin!_** Santerous thinks.

Santerous finds a friend of his and duel her. She loses and joins him. A few hours later they are together in a cave.

"Master Santerous do you wish for me to go after the Waves crystal first, then go after the Magma crystal, then after the Light crystal?" She asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact that is what I had foreseen before I even got you to join me Kera. Now make sure that you get the Light crystal, the Waves crystal, and the Magma crystal for me or else! Understand?" Santerous asks.

"Yes Master your wish is my command," Kera says backing away.

Once Kera gets outside she reveals her true form: a light blue dragon. Her hazelnut-brown eyes glisten as she flies off to find Sundar and get the Waves crystal. She finally finds Sundar and Aurora in a deserted valley. As Kera lands, Sundar shields her blue eyes from the dust and Aurora starts to growl.

"Well, well, well, my Master has told me a lot about you Sundar but I never expected that he would send me to duel you," Kera says as she transforms back into her human form.

"Who are you and who is your master?" Sundar asks.

"My name is Kera and my master is Santerous," Kera answers.

"What?" Sundar asks in shock.

"I happen to be Santerous' most trusted servant if you must know. Now get ready to duel!" Kera replies as she activates her duel disk.

"I never back down from a challenge," Sundar says activating her duel disk.

"Duel!" Both of them shout.

* * *

><p>Kera: <strong>4000<strong>

Sundar: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I'll start this duel off if you don't mind," Kera says. "I think I'll play the spell card Chaos Distill!"<p>

_Aurora what card is that?_ Sundar asks her Guardian through their mental bond.

_That card . . . Normally cards that the opponent uses go to the graveyard right? I believe that all cards that she uses will instead be removed from play for the remainder of this duel_, Aurora answers.

**_But why would she want her cards to be removed from play_**, Sundar thinks.

"Now I activate my second spell card, Steel Lamp!" Kera continues. "And when Chaos Distill is on the field, I can use my Steel Lamp to summon Alchemy Beast Salamandra the Steel (**500/?)**! Then I think I'll play the spell card Tin Spell Circle to summon my Alchemy Beast Aretos the Tin** (500/?)**! I end my turn, your move."

"Finally," Sundar growls. "I summon my Luster Dragon** (1900/1600) **to the field in attack mode! Now let's do some damage to those Alchemy Beast of your's. Go, Luster Dragon, destroy her Alchemy Beast Salamandra the Steel!"

* * *

><p>Kera: <strong>2600<strong>

Sundar: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I play my Dragon Sacrifice spell card so I summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon by sacrificing my Luster Dragon along with one monster from your side of the field," Sundar says. "And I choose your Alchemy Beast Aretos the Tin! Now I end my turn!"<p>

"Good I was beginning to wonder if I would even get another turn," Kera says. "I summon my Karies Dragon** (1400/?)** in attack mode and guess what my monster has a special ability so your Blue-Eyes White Dragon is returned to your hand."

"Now if you'll allow me to continue I play my Exchange spell card," Kera continues. "So I get to choose one card from your hand and you get to choose one from mine."

"Fine," Sundar says as she holds up her hand for Kera to look at it.

"I choose that Utera Dragon of your's," Kera says as she shows Sundar her hand.

"And I choose your Negate Attack trap card," Sundar says.

The two of them exchange cards.

"I place one card face down and I'm done," Kera says.

"Good. Now it's my move," Sundar says. "It's time you met my Guardian, Kera."

"What do you mean by that?" Kera asks.

"Because I've just drawn my Guardian Dragon," Sundar says. "Now I summon my Guardian Dragon Aurora** (4000/?)** in attack mode."

Aurora appears, her yellow eyes staring at Kera. For the first time in the duel Kera looks scared.

"When my Guardian is summoned to the field I can activate her ability," Sundar continues. "So I can summon one more dragon to join her and I choose my Heris Dragon** (1600/?)** in attack mode. Now Heris Dragon attack Kera's Karies Dragon with Dark Pulse!"

* * *

><p>Kera: <strong>2400<strong>

Sundar: **4000**

* * *

><p>"Is that all you can hit me with?" Kera asks.<p>

"No it isn't! Remember it's still my turn, so Aurora attack Kera's Alchemy Beast Salamandra the Steel with your Aqua Blast," Sundar says.

"I don't think so! I reveal my face-down Soul Shield spell card so your attack is stopped," Kera says.

"Fine! I place one card face down and I end my turn," Sundar says.

"My move," Kera says. "I sacrifice my Alchemy Beast Salamandra the Steel in order to summon my Dark Flame Dragon** (2200/?)** in attack mode. Now you might be thinking that my dragon is weak but his ability makes up for that. I activate my Dark Flame Dragon's effect, so for every card that has been removed from play from my side of the field my dragon gains **1000** extra attack points and I count 6. So my Dark Flame Dragon gains an additional** 6000** attack points** (8200/?).** Now let's put that attack power to good use! Now my Dark Flame Dragon destroy Sundar' Guardian Dragon Aurora with Dark Fire Cannon."

"I reveal my face-down card Negate Attack! So your attack is canceled," Sundar says.

"I don't think so! I play a spell card know as Double Attack, so my dragon can attack again and thanks to it's ability it's attack power rise to **9200**," Kera says.

**_She's right. Every time she uses another spell or trap card her dragon get's stronger by 1000 points, I don't have anything in my deck that could save me from this attack_**, Sundar thinks.

"Luckily for you my dragon returns to my hand now and can't make it's attack," Kera says.

"My move," Sundar says.

Sundar stares at the card.

**_This card . . . this Guardian Eatos card is Santerous'_**, Sundar thinks. **_But why is it in my deck? Unless . . ._**

Suddenly a bright white light covers the area that they are dueling in. When the light vanishes Sundar and Kera look around to find themselves floating in space.

"Where are we?" Kera asks.

"I don't know," Sundar replies.

A person suddenly shows up, his face is covered by a hood.

"Who are you? Are you the person that brought us here?" Kera asks.

"Yes I am the person who brought you two here and I have news to tell both of you. Kera and Sundar, a great battle will be raged very soon. A battle between light and darkness and the Guardians will be involved in this battle as well. So I would be careful and to who I am I believe that you know Sundar," the person says.

"Wait! . . . Hold on you think that I know you?" Sundar asks.

"Yes I do," the person replies.

"Are you sure?" Sundar asks.

"Yes Sundar! Focus and you will know, just trust me," the person replies.

"Very well," Sundar says.

Sundar closes her eyes and starts to focus.

**_His energy. I can tell that I've felt it before but I don't know who he is_**, Sundar thinks to herself.

Sundar opens her eyes.

"I know now. You are . . ." Sundar begins.

"You are Santerous but I thought that . . ." Sundar says.

"That what?" Santerous asks.

"That you had two different personalties, one dark and one good," Sundar says.

"Correct and I need your help to defeat Nor'ac," Santerous replies.

"Wait! I've heard that name before." Kera says.

"I suppose you have Kera, but listen the three crystals are the keys to restoring Nor'ac. I have used my power to give one to you, Sundar, one to Dartz, and one to Tronay. When those three crystals are together a gateway will open and Nor'ac shall return to this world," Santerous says.

Santerous disappears. Kera and Sundar are returned to their dueling area.

"Should we finish our duel Sundar?" Kera asks.

"I don't know Kera but I suppose that it wouldn't hurt." Sundar says.

"All right." Kera says.

So Kera and Sundar continue their duel.

"I play my Celestial Sword spell card and to use this sword I play Guardian Eatos **(2500/?)**," Sundar says.

Eatos is summoned and she picks up the sword.

"I believe that you know her ability," Sundar says.

"I do but it won't work," Kera comments.

"I wouldn't say that because I play my Sword Slash spell card. So that Chaos Distill of your's is now destroyed," Sundar shouts.

"No! This is impossible!" Kera shrieks.

"And with it gone Eatos can activate her ability. Eatos! Use Spirit of Celestial Sword," Sundar says.

* * *

><p>Eatos: <strong>4900?**

* * *

><p>"Now Eatos! Attack Kera's life points directly," Sundar says.<p>

"I remove my Alchemy Beast Salamandra the Steel from play to negate your attack." Kera says.

* * *

><p>Eatos: <strong>4400?**

* * *

><p>"Fine I end my turn," Sundar growls.<p>

"Good I thought you'd say that," Kera says. "I can now summon my Dark Fire Dragon**** (2200/?)** **back to the field. Next I play my Double Fusion spell card along with my Change of Heart spell card. So first I gain control over your Guardian Dragon Aurora then I fuse it with my Dark Fire Dragon to form the Dark Elemental Dragon** **(3500/?)****. Now I fuse my Dark Elemental Dragon with my Utera Dragon in my hand to form the Searing Dark Elemental Dragon**** (**8000/?)**. Go Searing Dark Elemental Dragon destroy Sundar's Guardian Eatos."

* * *

><p>Kera: <strong>2400<strong>

Sundar: **0**

* * *

><p>The blast is so powerful that Sundar gets blown backwards. Kera walks over to Sundar and takes the Waves crystal from around her neck. Kera walks away, Waves crystal in her hand. Aurora summons herself next to Sundar.<p>

_You tried Sundar and that's what counts_, Aurora hums.

_Thanks Aurora but I think that Dartz and Tronay are still in danger_, Sundar says.

Deep somewhere close by, Santerous stands in front of some kind of altar. Kera walks in with the Waves crystal.

"Very good Kera." Santerous says.

Santerous turns to face Kera and takes the Waves crystal out of her hands. He turns to face the altar again. Santerous places the Waves crystal on the far left of the formation and kneels down. He begins chanting a spell. Kera backs up a little to give Santerous some room.

Suddenly from the top of the cave, in which they are in, a white sphere crashes into the room. Santerous resumes his standing position and turns to face the sphere.

"Why are you here?" Santerous asks.

_I believe that you all ready know, Light of Destruction,_ the sphere glows.

"How do you know that?" Santerous asks.

Santerous extends his right hand which begins to glow white and charges toward the sphere. Once the attack reaches the sphere it crackles with a rainbow-like light. The sphere hesitates for a moment then soars out of the same opening that it came in.

**_That should take care of it for a while, at least until Nor'ac returns, _**Santerous thinks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

The sphere floats along until it reaches a clearing in a nearby forest. Then, once exhausted, it crashes to the ground just a few feet from where I am. I walk over there to see what fell. Suddenly the sphere bust open to reveal a dragon, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

_Tronay . . . _the dragon begins.

The dragon reaches out to me with its telepathy. It weakly opens its eyes, its purple eyes and looks up at me. I gasp. It's Santerous! But how? After a few moments, Santerous weakly gets to his feet and unfolds his wings to their full-length.

_Tronay listen I don't know a lot about what happened to me_, Santerous says.

Again he reaches out to me with his telepathy.

"Listen! We can fix this, okay!" I say.

_Very well Tronay. I trust you and I know that you will help me_, Santerous replies.

Suddenly I feel a lot of wind behind me. I turn around and to my surprise there stands Dartz and the Great Leviathan along with Sundar and Aurora. Santerous moves in front of me not realizing that it's them. He roars, challenging the Great Leviathan and Aurora to a battle. Both Dartz and Sundar have to control their Guardians from answering his challenge. After a few moments, Santerous seems to realize that these people, and dragons, are friends.

He moves behind me and lowers his enormous head.

_Sorry_, Santerous says.

Once again he uses his telepathy to communicate with us, since he can't talk by mouth now.

"It's all right Santerous. But what I want to know is how you became this huge beast," Sundar says.

"I was beginning to wonder that myself Sundar," Dartz says.

Santerous raises his head and looks at us.

_You wish to know how I became this beast? I don't know much but I can try to help everyone figure it out. Well let's see . . . I do know that I had protected my spirit in a white sphere of light, as Tronay knows, and that I had bust into where the Light of Destruction was, along with that dragon Kera. I believe that the Light of Destruction was chanting some kind of spell when I bust in and I also think that the spell was from somekind of ancient Atlantean chant. The words . . . I think that I can translate them, but I'm not sure. I'll try anyway. Okay_. **'**_ . . . **Let light overpower the darkness, the earth shall be covered in light from the mighty beast, let the power of this one crystal give Nor'ac enough strength to attack the Guardians, one by one the Guardians shall fall and Nor'ac will gain more power, more power than even the Great Leviathan itself, and Earth shall be reborn with the power of light **. . .**'** I believe that's how it goes but I'm not sure_, Santerous says.

"It sounds good enough for me. So all we have to do is make sure that the Light of Destruction doesn't obtain the other two crystal. Right?" Dartz asks.

_I wish that it was that simple Dartz but it isn't. You see, the Light of Destruction already has one crystal and it didn't even duel for that crystal. Someone else did it for him. So we don't even know what his deck has in store for us, _Santerous says.

"Well you don't but I think I might know," Sundar says as she walks over and places her hand on Santerous' massive shoulder.

"You know?" Dartz asks.

"Yes, I think that it might be an Arcana deck," Sundar says softly.

Santerous growls slightly when Sundar says Arcana. I turn to look at him.

_I'm fine Tronay. It's just that the Light of Destruction and I use the same deck. That deck is filled with Arcana Force cards, of course, but there are three cards that I put in there: Celestial Sword, Guardian Eatos, and Guardian Dragon_ _Mirage. Let's just hope that the Light of Destruction doesn't . . ._Santerous begins.

Santerous stops suddenly. I see that he's looking up at the sky. I raise my head and look up. Right above us is the shadowy outline of a dragon that's as large as the Great Leviathan.

_That's the beast, the mighty dragon, Nor'ac_, Santerous snarls.


	3. Duel against Destiny

**Chapter 3- Duel against Destiny**

**{Tronay -narrator}**

"So that's Nor'ac. He doesn't look so strong," Sundar comments as she stares at Nor'ac.

_I assure you, Sundar, that's Nor'ac_, Santerous says.

_**And his presence here isn't good**_, Santerous thinks.

I look at Santerous once again. I can almost sense that he's worried, probably about the same thing I am. If Nor'ac is back then that means that the Light of Destruction won't need Santerous as a host anymore.

"Look, the Light of Destruction already has one crystal. So how is that beast here?" Dartz growls.

_I wish I knew why Dartz but I don't_, Santerous says.

"Listen, why don't we try to protect the other two crystals from the Light of Destruction," Sundar suggests.

_Won't work. I grantee that the Light of Destruction won't stop until it has the other two crystals_, Santerous sighs.

Dartz starts to climb onto the Great Leviathan. Santerous looks in his direction.

"What are you doing Dartz?" I ask.

"I'm going to find the Light of Destruction and challenge it to a duel," Dartz says.

_I wouldn't do that Dartz_, Santerous warns.

"And why not?" Dartz asks.

_Simple. The Light of Destruction's deck is strong, if you were to challenge it I sure that you wouldn't last five minutes against its deck_, Santerous says.

Dartz ignores the warning and climbs on to his Guardian. Within a few minutes he flies off.

* * *

><p><strong>{Dartz-narrator}<strong>

I fly on. Santerous doesn't know what he's talking about. I can beat the Light of Destruction easily with the Seal of Orichalcos by my side.

_Master, I would take Santerous' warning in mind if I were you_, the Great Leviathan hisses.

_But you aren't so be quiet_, I snap.

Finally we get there. I climb off the Great Leviathan's back and he returns to my deck. I enter the cave. As I wander the halls I look around. Suddenly I stop walking and hide myself behind a wall.

For just up ahead I hear voices, two to be exact.

"I was waiting for you to show up," a voice says.

"Sorry I was late Master," another voice says.

"Kera I told you to go after the Magma crystal. So do it!" The first voice says.

"Yes Master Santerous, but there were complications," Kera replies.

I gasp. The second voice that I heard, is that of Kera, the Atlantean Guardian Dragon of Ice. But why is she here? Kera said something about Santerous, but how? He's with us.

Is it possible that the creature that Kera's talking to is the Light of Destruction and she doesn't even know it. After a few moments Kera walks past the edge of the wall that I hid behind. After she leaves I walk out and decide to follow the Light of Destruction. It doesn't see me following it, of course, and it walks into a room in which somekind of altar is. I wait for a moment before following it into the room.

When I walk in, the Light of Destruction doesn't look up. I see that the Light of Destruction is kneeling in front of the altar.

**_'Rise my beast and return to me. Return and rejoin our world once again. By the fury of the three crystals you will be reborn. Reborn to fight the Great Leviathan and this time no one will stop us,' _**the Light of Destruction chants.

"So you want no one to stop you. Is that right?" I ask.

The Light of Destruction rises and turns to look at me.

"Why are you here and who are you?" The Light of Destruction asks.

"I am a person that holds one of the crystals that you need and as to who I am, I am Dartz, former King of Atlantis," I say proudly.

"Ah so you're the one that they told me to watch out for. You don't look very strong," the Light of Destruction smirks.

**_Yes I don't look strong but I grantee you I am very strong_, **I think to myself.

**"**Listen how about we duel for the crystal. The winner gets the Magma crystal and the loser . . ." I begin as I reveal my duel disk.

" . . . And the loser becomes prisoner to Nor'ac," the Light of Destruction finishes.

"Fine with me. So . . ." I shout.

The duel starts, with both the Light of Destruction and myself having** 4000** life points.

* * *

><p>Light of Destruction: <strong>4000<strong>

Dartz: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I'll start," the Light of Destruction says. "I summon Arcana Force 3- The Empress in attack mode <strong>(13001300)** and end my turn."

_**Great, just great. It uses Arcana Force cards, which means that each one of his monsters is stronger than the last. Now how am I suppose to win**, _Dartz thinks to himself.

"My move," Dartz says. "I summon Orichalcos Gigas in defense mode **(400/400)**."

"You just activated my Empress's ability so I can summon Arcana Force 4- The Emperor in attack mode**** (1400/1400)****. Due to my Emperor's ability both of my monsters receive a** **500** **point boost," the Light of Destruction shouts.

* * *

><p>Arcana Force 3: <strong>18001300**

Arcana Force 4: **1900/1400**

* * *

><p><strong>"Good for you. I place one card face-down and I'm done," Dartz says.<strong>

"My move!" the Light of Destruction says. "I summon Arcana Force 7- The Chariot in attack mode (**1700/1700 **rises to** 2200/1700)**. Now Arcana Force 3 attack his Orichalcos Gigas!"

"I don't think so! I reveal my face-down card Negate Attack, so your attack is stopped," Dartz says as he activates his face-down card.

"Good for you. You managed to stop my attack. But that won't happen next time. I play the spell card Guardian Call, so that means I can summon my Guardian Dragon Mirage in attack mode **(4000/?)**. Next I play the spell card Exchange," the Light of Destruction says.

**_Why that card unless . . . ? _**Dartz thinks.

"Hand over your Seal of Orichalcos spell card. And as for me I'll give you this card," the Light of Destruction says.

"Fine," Dartz snarls as he throws his most prized card over to the Light of Destruction.

In return Dartz receives the card Monster Reborn.

"Now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" The Light of Destruction shouts as he slides the card into his field card zone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tronay)<strong>

Suddenly Santerous raises his head.

"What's wrong Santerous?" Tronay asks.

_I sense a dark presence. I believe that someone has played the Seal of Orichalcos_, Santerous replies.

"Are you sure?" Tronay asks again.

_I believe so_, Santerous answers.

* * *

><p><strong>{Dartz -narrator}<strong>

The Seal forms around us. As I look into the Light of Destruction's, now, red eyes I remember when I had played the Seal to lock away Tronay's spirit. I shutter.

_**Bad memory, very bad memory**_, I think.

* * *

><p>"Tronay say fair-well to your soul for ten thousand years," I cry out.<p>

"I will never give up Dartz. Can't you see that the Orichalcos is using you or are you so blinded by its magic that you don't know that I'm telling the truth," Tronay shouts.

"By the power of the Orichalcos you will return after ten thousand years but your memory will be wiped clean," I shout back.

As the Seal closes around her I hear her final words: "You will be freed from the Orichalcos' power Dartz and I won't rest until that happens."

* * *

><p><strong><em>But it did happen<em>**, I think.

Tronay did free me and now to return the favor I will beat this maddened creature, before it can bring forth Nor'ac.

"Face it Dartz. You can't beat me. All the cards in your deck won't save you now," the Light of Destruction snickers.

* * *

><p>Arcana Force 3: <strong>23001300**

Arcana Force 4: **2400/1400**

Arcana Force 7: **2700/1700**

Mirage: **4500/?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>He has a point, I don't think I can beat him now but that won't stop me from trying<em>**, I think.

As I look as his monsters I realize that wet silvery tears are rolling down Mirage's face.

_Master, look at Mirage_, the Leviathan says.

_I see him my Great Beast. Is he crying? _I ask.

_Yes, I will try to ask him why for you_, the Leviathan replies.

_Very well_, I respond.

Within a few moment the Great Leviathan contacts me again.

_Master I found out why Mirage is crying_, the Leviathan says.

_Why? _I ask.

_Simple. Let me show you_, the Leviathan hisses.

A blinding white light fills the dueling arena. The next moment I find myself on top of my Guardian.

_You may thank me for that later_, the Leviathan says.

The Great Leviathan flies me down to a building.

_What is this? _I ask.

_This is the Guardian chamber_, the Leviathan replies.

My Guardian flies inside. At first I see nothing, but then I see a white aurora. Next I see a human, I'd say about fifteen, walking around impatiently, as if waiting for someone. The next few moment happen so quickly I can hardly keep up. The human walks over to where the white aurora is.

Next the human falls to the ground with the aurora covering him. Then I see a Guardian fly in toward the human. I can hear their thoughts.

_Master are you alright? _The dragon asks.

_I'm fine Mirage, _the human replies.

Wait. Did that human say Mirage? Then the human can only be Santerous, but how? Suddenly Santerous' eyes glow red for a minute, then Mirage flies back into the wall of the Guardian chamber. Mirage lets out a ear- spiting cry as he hits the wall.

A few minutes later, another human comes running in.

"What have you done brother?" The girl asks.

"It was necessary Sarina," Santerous replies.

That name, I've heard it before but where? Wait I know! Didn't Ironheart and Hadreena tell me about her. Santerous' eyes glow red again and Sarina is lifted off the ground. She tries to fight back, with no use.

"Santerous, please, let me go," Sarina cries.

"Forget it. I'm in control of this miserable body now!" Santerous screams.

That didn't sound like Santerous so could it be? Suddenly Sarina breaks Santerous' hold on her and falls to the ground.

_Master I will show you now the reason that Mirage was crying_, the Leviathan says.

_You will? _I ask.

_Yes_, the serpent answers.

Then we are transported to another sene, about five years later.

"I've had just about enough! Mirage use the fury of the Orichalcos to enhance your strength," Santerous screams as a strange white light begins to cover his body.

Mirage does what Santerous asks of him and uses the Orichalcos' power. I watch horrified. How could such a graceful and powerful creature like Mirage use the same power that destroyed Atlantis. The Great Leviathan transports me back to the duel. As I stare at Mirage I realize that he is scared of the Orichalcos and furthermore scared of Santerous.

"Make your final move Dartz," the Light of Destruction shouts.

"Fine I will," I shout back.

**_I must find a way to break the Orichalcos' control over Mirage or this might be my last duel_**, I think to myself.

I draw a card from my deck. As I look at it I realize that this card might just help me free Mirage.

"I play my Chain of Freedom spell card. Here's how it works: First, I can choose one monster on your side of the field and send it to the Graveyard. Second, Now that the monster is in the Graveyard I can summon it to my side by removing one of the cards in my Graveyard from play. So I choose your Guardian Dragon Mirage and then remove my Orichalcos Gigas from play," I say.

Right when I send Mirage to the grave, the Light of Destruction starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Can't you see. The same darkness that you are trying to fight, is the same one that you've used in so many of your duels," the Light of Destruction snickers.

Mirage reappears on my side of the field. Suddenly it uses it telepathy to contact me.

_Thank you Dartz. I should have warned Santerous but I realized that it would have been pointless and he wouldn't have listened to me_, Mirage says.

"All right! Mirage attack his Arcana Force 3 with Light Pulse," I shout.

* * *

><p>Light of Destruction: <strong>2300<strong>

Dartz: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I play the spell card Sacrifice of the Guardian, so I give up<strong> 1000<strong> life points to send Mirage to the graveyard," I say.

* * *

><p>Light of Destruction: <strong>2300<strong>

Dartz: **3000**

* * *

><p>"That was a mistake Dartz," the Light of Destruction snickers.<p>

"Perhaps it was but it was worth it, because now I can activate my Dark Pulse trap card," I say.

"And what does it do?" The Light of Destruction asks.

"Simple. I can win this duel," I reply.

"You can? But how?" The Light of Destruction asks.

"Because I also activate my Guardian Call trap card, so I can summon my Guardian Dragon Great Leviathan to the field in attack mode (**4500/?)** and when my dragon is summoned and Dark Pulse is active I can fuse them together to create a new beast," I say.

"But how? Your dragon is a monster, so how can it fuse with trap cards?" The Light of Destruction asks.

"My dragon's ability allows it to fuse with the Dark Pulse trap card. So it's time that you met my Dark Orichalcos Dragon **(5500/?)**. I end my turn," I say.

"My move! I'll start by activating my Material Lord and Spiritual Lord trap cards. Then I add my Sky Lord spell card, so by sending all three to the Graveyard I can summon my Arcana Force Extra- The Light Ruler** (4000/4000)** to the field. Next I add to it my Monster Absorbing spell card, so now my monster's attack power is (**17300/4000)**. Now Light Ruler end this duel with Dark Light Pulse," the Light of Destruction says.

* * *

><p>Light of Destruction: <strong>2300<strong>

Dartz: **0**

* * *

><p>The Light of Destruction tears the Magma crystal from around my neck by a form of light based-telekinesis.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Tronay)<strong>

Santerous suddenly roars.

"What's wrong?" Tronay asks.

_Dartz has lost. The Magma crystal belongs to the Light of Destruction now_, Santerous says through telepathy.

"So that means . . ." Tronay begins.

_That you have the remaining crystal Tronay_, Santerous says.

Santerous opens his wings and soars into the sky. Suddenly he grabs Tronay by her shoulders using the talons on his hind feet and follows the path that the Great Leviathan took. They soon reach a cave and Santerous enters. They find the center of the cave. Santerous flies in dropping Tronay on the dirt floor.

He lands next to Dartz.

_Dartz you shall be safe_, Santerous hums as he teleports Dartz to another place.

"Well if it isn't Santerous," the Light of Destruction says.

* * *

><p><strong>{Santerous -narrator}<strong>

I growl slightly. I can somehow sense that he has grown stronger. I roar and jump into the air. Using my talons I claw at the Light of Destruction but that doesn't work. The Light of Destruction runs to the altar and places the Magma crystal in the far right spot of the formation.

"Alright, Tronay, hand over the Light crystal or else," the Light of Destruction says walking back to the center of the cave.

Tronay clutches the Light crystal tighter.

"If you want it then you must duel me for it," she says.

"Very well. Let's Duel!" The Light of Destruction says.


	4. The Two Sides of Santerous

**Chapter 4-Light v.s. Dark: The Two Sides of Santerous**

* * *

><p>Light of Destruction: <strong>4000<strong>

Tronay: **4000**

* * *

><p>"The first move is mine," the Light of Destruction says. "I summon Arcana Force 3- The Empress in Attack mode<strong> (13001300)**. Now since the card is face-up every time you summon a monster I can summon one as well. I end my turn with one card face-down."

"My move," Tronay says. "I summon Luster Dragon in Defense mode** (1600/1900)."**

"Thank you Tronay because I can now summon my Arcana Force 4- The Emperor in Attack mode** (1400/1400)** and since his card is face-up all my monsters get stronger by five hundred points," the Light of Destruction says.

* * *

><p>Arcana Force 3: <strong>18001300**

Arcana Force 4: **1900/1400**

* * *

><p>"I end my turn," Tronay says.<p>

"My move," the Light of Destruction says. "I summon Arcana Force 7- The Chariot in Attack mode** (1700/1700 **rises to** 2200/1700)** and since his card is face-up I an re-summon any monster I want from your graveyard."

"But no monsters of mine are in the graveyard . . ." Tronay begins.

"Yes but that's about to change! I'll attack your Luster Dragon with my Arcana Force 7," the Light of Destruction says. "And thanks to my Chariot I can re-summon your Luster Dragon **(1900/1600)** as my own. I end my turn."

**_Finally_**, Tronay thinks.

"My move! I summon my Spirit Dragon in defense mode **(2500/?)**," Tronay says.

"Why thank you," the Light of Destruction says. "I can now sacrifice Luster Dragon and Arcana Force 3 to summon Arcana Force 18- The Moon **(2800/2800) **to the field."

* * *

><p>Arcana Force 18: <strong>33002800**

* * *

><p>"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Tronay says.<p>

"My move," the Light of Destruction says."Now Arcana Force 18 attack her Spirit Dragon."

"I reveal my face-down card Negate Attack," Tronay says.

"I end my turn," the Light of Destruction says.

"Good my move!" Tronay says. "I play my Guardian Call trap to summon my Guardian Dragon Uria in Attack Mode **(4000/4000)**."

"Again I thank you because now I can summon another monster to my field," the Light of Destruction says. "But I have no need for another monster so I won't activate Arcana Force 4's ability."

"Alright! Now Uria attack his Arcana Force 4 with Fire Stream," Tronay cries.

* * *

><p>Light of Destruction: <strong>1900<strong>

Tronay: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I end my turn," Tronay says.<p>

"My move," the Light of Destruction says. "I play my Necro Sacrifice Spell to let you have Arcana Force 3 and Arcana Force 4 and you can choose their mode."

"Fine, Defense Mode," Tronay replies.

"How boring but I'm not surprised and as for me I can now summon my Arcana Force 15- The Fiend (**2500/2500**) to the field in attack mode," the Light of Destruction says.

_That card! Tronay be careful!_ Santerous shouts.

"Alright I will but why?"Tronay asks.

_You wouldn't understand_, Santerous replies.

"I have had it. Begone dragon!" the Light of Destruction shouts.

Suddenly Santerous vanished . . .

"What have you done?" Tronay cries.

"Oh just locked your friend's mind in the shadows," the Light of Destruction laughs.

"You will pay for that!" Tronay screams.

"If I can continue I'll attack your Arcana Force 3," the Light of Destruction says.

Arcana Force 3 and Uria are destroyed.

"Why was my Guardian destroyed?" Tronay asks.

"Because of my Fiend's effect and you lose **500** life points also," the Light of Destruction snickers.

* * *

><p>Light of Destruction: <strong>1900<strong>

Tronay: **3500**

* * *

><p>"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," the Light of Destruction says.<p>

"My move," Tronay says. "I summon my Silver Fang in Defense **(800/1200)** and end my turn."

"My move," The Light of Destruction says. "I sacrifice my Arcana Force 7 and Arcana Force 18 to summon my Arcana Force 21-the World** (3100/3100)**! Go Arcana 21 attack her Silver Fang and Arcana 15 attack her Arcana Force 4!"

"With that I end my turn," The Light of Destruction says.

"My move," Tronay says. "I summon my Giga-Tech Wolf in Defense **(1400/?)**. Then I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring back Silver Fang in Defense as well **(800/1200)**. I end my turn."

"My move," The Light of Destruction says. "I'll activate my two face-down cards Material Lord and Spiritual Lord."

Two pillars of light shot upward from the cards. Material Lord's was blue and Spiritual Lord's was red.

"And from my hand I'll add the Sky Lord!" the Light of Destruction continues. "So I can now summon Arcana Force Extra- The Light Ruler (**4000/4000)**! I'll also send my other monsters to the Graveyard. Now Arcana Force Extra attack!"

Two huge dragon heads popped out of its back and fired two beams of light at Tronay's Silver Fang. Silver Fang was destroyed.

"Anything else?" Tronay asks.

"No so I end my turn," the Light of Destruction says.

"My move," Tronay says.

_Tronay listen to me . . . There's a way to beat his strongest monster . . . it's hard but you can do it . . . I trust you_, a voice echoes in Tronay's mind.

**_I will beat it don't worry Santerous_**, Tronay thinks.

"I play my Guardian Rebirth spell card to bring back Guardian Dragon Uria** (4000/4000)** to the field. Next I play my Guardian Fortune spell card," Tronay says.

"What does it do?" the Light of Destruction asks.

"With it I can summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon** (3000/?)** to the field," Tronay says. "Now Blue-Eyes and Uria fuse into one beast! The Shining Flare Dragon** (5200/?)**. Go and destroy his Arcana Force Extra!"

* * *

><p>Light of Destruction: <strong>0<strong>

Tronay: **3500**


	5. Battle of the Dragons

**Chapter 5-Battle of the Dragons**

**{Tronay -narrator}**

Suddenly the Light crystal flies into the remaining slot and the cave begins tp shake.

"Finally. Nor'ac come forth!" The Light of Destruction cries.

Nor'ac appears. As I look at the Light of Destruction as he stands beside Nor'ac, I realize that we must do battle against them. Nor'ac roars, the Light of Destruction jumps onto the white dragon's head, and the white dragon flies out of the cave; destroying the top of the cave in the process. I summon Uria and jump onto his back and we follow them.

_Uria is it possible for us to beat them?_ I ask.

_I am not sure but we will try Tronay_, my Guardian replies.

Nor'ac flies into a string of mountains. We follow closely waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>{Uria-narrator}<strong>

Nor'ac turns around and unleashes a beam of light. I dodge and return its blast with my own. He dodges and continues to fly. I attack again this time scoring my mark. Nor'ac roars and crashes into a mountain.

I spot a mountain with a cave in the side of it. I fly over there and Tronay jumps off. I fly above the mountain tops to look down on Nor'ac. Nor'ac gets back into the air and soars toward me. He attacks and I dodge.

"I have grown tired of this. Come to me Sword of Kings!" The Light of Destruction says.

That sword . . . it was used in the battle to save Atlantis I believe. But how can the Light of Destruction summon it? He throws the sword at me. I remember that it can turn a creature to pure crystal should it hit. I start to turn around but I'm too late.

The sword hits my side. I roar in pain, trying my best to stop the crystal from spreading. I can faintly hear Tronay screaming before the crystal fully covers me.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay-narrator}<strong>

_How will you win now pitiful humans? _Nor'ac laughs as Uria hovers covered in the chrysalis created by the Sword of Kings.

I run to the back of the cave and stop suddenly seeing Dartz.

"Dartz? Is this where Santerous sent you?" I ask.

"Yes Tronay but let's not waste anymore time just siting here. After all we have a dragon to battle," Dartz says as he draws the Great Leviathan's card from his deck. "Great Leviathan come forth!"

The Great Leviathan roars and storms out of the cave, his fury so intense even I can feel it.

_Nor'ac! It's time to settle our score once and for all! _The Great Leviathan bellows, his yellow eyes hiding a slight trace of red in them.

"What did the Great Leviathan mean when he said that he wanted to settle the score once and for all?" I ask Dartz as we stand and watch the battle from the cave that Uria had found.

"Nor'ac and the Great Leviathan are brothers Tronay," Dartz answers as he stares at his dragon.

"What? Brothers? How is that possible?" I stutter in shock.

"Both Nor'ac and the Great Leviathan had the same father and mother and thus it has made them brothers," Dartz explains.

_Come and get me Leviathan! _Nor'ac growls as he lunges forward, almost throwing the Light of Destruction off.

The two Guardians battle furiously as both Dartz and I watch.

"There is a way to stop this battle," Dartz comments as he watches Nor'ac get hit from an attack by the Great Leviathan.

"How?" I ask.

"We must revive Santerous," Dartz answers.

"But how? The Light of Destruction said he trapped Santerous' mind in the shadows," Tronay asks.

"Perhaps but it seems that the Light of Destruction has underestimated us," Dartz replies.

"What are going to do?" I ask.

"We won't be doing anything. My Guardian will," Dartz answers.

The Great Leviathan growls as he dodges an attack from Nor'ac.

**_He has become stronger since our last encounter_**, the Great Leviathan snarls.

_My Great Beast if you would be so kind as to preform the sacred ritual to revive Santerous_, Dartz says to his Guardian through their mental bond.

_Of course lord Dartz_, the Great Leviathan replies as he leans back and prepares to charge up an attack.

After a few minutes, a dark energy ball storms from his jaws and passes by Nor'ac, grazing the white dragon's shoulder as it flies past. The ball explodes as soon as it's past Nor'ac, sending the white dragon crashing into a mountain. The energy ball's explosion forms a portal of somesort and soon the portal crackles with black streams of power. Nor'ac snarls and flies back up into the sky.

'**_Arise from the ashes and be made known, this portal's power from which you grow, influence your might through time and space, this gift of light is your's to take_**,' the Great Leviathan chants as the portal glows with ever increasing power.

The portal suddenly stops and then a beam of white light bursts from the center of the portal to about a few inches in front of the Great Leviathan. A few seconds later a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon shows up, it's purple eyes gleaming with hatred at Nor'ac and the Light of Destruction.

"Santerous!" I cry in delight as I see the familiar dragon's purple eyes shining.

* * *

><p><strong>{Santerous -narrator}<strong>

I roar and fly toward Nor'ac. Once I'm close enough I slam my tail into his chest. Then I slash him with my talons. Nor'ac tries to fight back but I'm the clear winner. All though he puts up a good fight I finish him with my Shining Blast. I fly back to the cave, weak and tired. Once I'm at the cave I enter. Inside sit Tronay and Dartz. Dartz calls the Great Leviathan back into his card.

"You did fine Santerous," Dartz comments dryly as I gaze at Tronay.

_You okay? _I ask.

"No," she replies as she gets to her feet and walks out of the cave.

After a moment of thought, I follow Tronay. The cool night breeze blows against my flat blue scales and for a moment I drift off into a trace but I'm quickly jarred back to my senses by Tronay's faint, almost inaudible, crying.

_What's wrong? _I ask.

"Uria . . . is sealed in the crystal . . . from the Sword of Kings," Tronay mutters between sobs.

_What? _I stammer as the thought of a powerful dragon like Uria being sealed in ice enters my mind.

Tronay continues to sob faintly and after a few minutes I close my eyes and concentrate. The crystal covering Uria glows softly with blueish light and suddenly cracks. Uria begins to fall headfirst into the base of the one of the mountains. I act quickly and fly out to catch him. He lands on my back and almost falls off but I'm lucky enough to get Uria back to our cave before he slides off my back.

Tronay helps me get him inside the cave but then I stop . . .


	6. The Final Battle

**Chapter 6- The Final Battle**

**{ Santerous -narrator}**

The breeze of the night's crisp air reaches me. I open my wings and fly into the sky and circle the mountains for a while. As I pass the mountains for the fifth time I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my side. I start to fly lower. I make it the cave but then I collapse.

Tronay sees me, stands up, and walks over. Dartz follows and soon I'm moved to the back of the cave.

"So what can we do? We can't just sit here! We must help Santerous," Tronay says pacing the dirt floor of the cave.

"Well there is a town not to far off. I guess we could go, but I'm worried with it being nighttime and all," Dartz says sitting down.

_We can't just do nothing we must help him_, Uria growls as he gets to his feet after regaining consciousness during my flight around the mountains.

"We will Uria. Just go and check on Santerous," Tronay says stopping the pacing.

_Fine_, Uria grumbles walking toward me.

I feel Uria's gentle warm breath as he looks at me.

_Santerous the others have decided to carry you to a town about five miles away, Uria says to me._

I don't feel them picking me up, as best they can, and carrying me to a net stretched between the Great Leviathan and Uria. I don't feel it when we take off. The pain starts to return in fresh waves that hit my body all over. Somehow I roar in pain. Uria turns his head to face me.

_Tronay I think it's getting worse_, he says.

Suddenly Uria and the Great Leviathan start to fly lower.

_What's wrong my Great Beast?_ Dartz asks his Guardian.

_I'm not sure lord Dartz. I suspect that Uria and I are feeling the same pain that Santerous is going through mentally because of his psychic powers_, the Great Leviathan answers.

Tronay thinks for a second.

_Uria, land! _She screams.

_Where?_ Uria asks.

"Anywhere Uria. Just land!" Dartz yells.

So the two Guardians crash into a forest that is below them, taking down at least five trees in the process. The net splits in two dropping me onto the cushiony forest floor. The Guardians land and Tronay rushes over to me.

_He's fine, the Great Leviathan snarls._

_Uria? Are you alright?_ Tronay asks.

_I am fine_, Uria answers.

Somehow Tronay manages to drag me to where the two Guardians and Dartz are.

_Are you sure that his mind won't hurt you two this time?_ Dartz asks as Uria carries me on his back.

_Yes lord Dartz_, the Great Leviathan answers.

So they drag me into a clearing in the forest. The four of them stop to rest for a minute. Suddenly from the nearby trees a human, covered by a large white cloak, walks out into the area that we're in. Uria growls softly and moves in-between Tronay and the girl. Somehow I can sense that this person is a friend.

"Sorry for intruding on you but I couldn't help sensing that someone of your team was hurt," the girl says.

The girl looks around for a minute until she spots me. She walks over and much to her surprise, and the others, Uria fires off an Fire Blast at her feet. She backs up then continues walking toward me. Once there, she reaches out and touches one of my white scales. She kneels down and runs her hand along my side, the side were the problem began.

Then she gets up and turns to face the four of them.

"This dragon of your is very weak and sick," she says.

_And what do we do? Just sit and wait for him to suffer further?_ The Great Leviathan growls.

"No that isn't what I meant, Guardian of the Orichalcos," she says looking up at the Great Leviathan.

"How do you know the Great Leviathan is the Guardian Dragon of the Orichalcos?" Tronay asks.

"Simple. Because I have a Guardian of my own," she replies.

She whistles and a few moments later a silverily-white dragon comes, landing in front of the girl. The dragon roars and paws the ground. In her blue eyes they can see loyally and trust toward this female.

"Meet my dragon Silver. Now if you will allow me. I will carry your friend on my back," she says.

_But how?_ Uria asks.

She picks my limp body up, by telekinesis, and carries it behind her. Once we reach the town, they find nowhere that has space for me.

"It's useless. No one would want to help a dragon," Tronay says leaning against a tree.

"Yes but isn't your friend truly a human?" The girl asks.

_Yes. How do you know that?_ Uria asks.

"Let's just say I've heard things," she says.

Later that night everyone is asleep, except the girl. She gets up and stares at the full moon.

_Sarina, should we worry about Santerous?_ asks Silver.

"No," Sarina replies. "Silver, as I've told you before, everything has a purpose in life. Just as I once had one, so too will my brother."

Sarina turns and looks at Santerous.

_Sarina . . ._ Silver begins.

"Do you think that I don't remember what happened in the Guardian chamber on that night?" Sarina asks turning back around to face her dragon.

_You do, but that wasn't what I meant_, Silver says.

"That night changed everything . . ." Sarina begins as she got up off the grass and starts to walk over to where Santerous lay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Sarina-narrator}<strong>_

_That night I was waiting for Santerous to return from the Guardian chamber but he was late. So I decided to go and find him. As I was walking toward the chamber I saw a dragon fly into it. Naturally it was Mirage, Santerous' Guardian Dragon. Then, a few seconds later, a piercing dragon's cry reached me._

_I ran toward the chamber but I was too late. The Light of Destruction had already taken over Santerous. Once inside the chamber I saw Mirage lying against a wall, I ordered him to leave. I called upon Silver and we stood our ground. Suddenly Santerous picked me up, by telekinesis, and threw me against one of the walls of the chamber._

_Silver sprung, rushing toward him. He did the same to her. I managed to get to my feet. Suddenly Santerous fell to the ground, unconscious._

_"Sarina . . ." he says opening his eyes._

_"You're all right Santerous," I reply._

* * *

><p><em>I always thought that you were too scared to face him<em>, Silver says.

"Perhaps but on that night fate chose for it to happen," Sarina says as she placed her hand on Santerous' shoulder.

**_Brother your time has come. Remember what you used to tell me when we were little? _'Trust the light within.' _Well it's time you trust the light within yourself_**, Sarina hums.

Suddenly light began to cover Santerous' body and the light began to rise into the sky.

_Sarina couldn't the others find you here with him and think you are going to hurt him? _Silver asks in worry.

"No, they know not of my intentions yet," Sarina says.

_I see, so we shall lie low for now? _Silver asks.

"Yes. The transformation is just about done," Sarina replies.

The light died down until none of its glare could be seen. Before Sarina lay her brother's true form, his original human one.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

The next morning we finally find a place that will take Santerous. It's old and rusty but it will do. As we await the results Sarina finally pulls down the hood on her cloak. Both her hair color and eye color is the same as Santerous' eye and hair color are: purple. Finally the doctors allow one person to see him.

The rest must wait outside in the lobby. Sarina gets up and follows the doctor to Santerous' room.

* * *

><p><strong>{Sarina-narrator}<strong>

As I step inside the room the doctor shuts the door.

"Your friend is sleeping right now," he says.

He leaves, allowing me to be with Santerous. As I near the bed that he's on I find my hands sweaty. He weakly opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"Sarina," Santerous says weakly.

I kneel down to eye level with him.

"Hush brother, save your breath. You may speak to me using your mind, if you wish," I say softly.

_Very well sister. Sarina I don't care what those doctors say, but I do know that its some kind of poison_, he says.

"Poison but how?" I ask.

_Even I don't know but I do think that the Light of Destruction somehow created it_ _to further weaken me_, he says.

"So you think . . ." I begin.

_Sarina I don't know. Just do one thing for me. Wait until night falls then let Silver and Uria put the guards to sleep. Then bring Tronay with you and come back in here_, he says.

So I do as he asks.

"Where are we going?"Tronay asks.

"Just be quiet Tronay," I reply.

We enter his room. Surprisingly Santerous is standing up.

"Ah good timing," he says. "Now, I know that both of you are wondering why I'm standing. But in order to do what must be done I cannot sit. So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Tronay asks.

"Tronay I think he wants to duel us," I replies.

"Correct Sarina," Santerous says activating his duel disk.

"Duel!" The three of us shout.

* * *

><p>Santerous: <strong>4000<strong>

Sarina: **4000**

Tronay: **4000**

* * *

><p>"The first move is mine!" Santerous says. "I play Celestial Sword and as you already know I can now summon Guardian Eatos<strong> (2500?) **to the field. I end my turn."

"Quite clever Santerous. Summoning a monster with **2500** attack points on your first move. But however it can't beat what I'm about to summon," Sarina says. "I play my Guardian Call trap card to summon Guardian Dragon Silver **(4000/?)**. Now since I can't attack I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" Tronay says. "I'll also play my Guardian Call trap card to summon my Guardian Dragon Uria **(4000/?)** in attack mode. Then I'll place one card face-down also and end my turn."

"Do you honestly think that I summoned Eatos just to get you to summon Silver and Uria? No I didn't. But since you have your Guardians out I may as well summon mine," Santerous says. "I play a spell card known as Guardian Search."

"What does that card do?" Tronay asks.

"I search my deck till I find my Guardian and then I can summon Mirage to the field. So come forth Guardian Dragon Mirage **(4000/?)**," Santerous says. "Next I'll play the spell card Guardian Sacrifice. So that means I can send both of your Guardians to the graveyard and then I can summon them to my side of the field. And with that I end my turn," Santerous says once Uria and Silver are on his side of the field.

"My move," Sarina says. "I summon my Crystal Dragon-Ruby to the field in defense** (1800/1500) **and I end my turn."

"My move!" Tronay says. "I call Spirit Dragon to the field in defense **(2500/?)** and I end my turn."

"Do you honestly think that your pitiful weakling dragons can stand up to 3 Guardian Dragons? I think not," Santerous says. "Now go Uria and Silver! Take out Crystal Dragon-Ruby and Spirit Dragon!"

"You just activated my Crystal Dragon-Ruby's effect. So your attack is canceled out since Silver has more attacks points than my Crystal Dragon-Ruby's defense points," Sarina says.

"Good move, but I can still destroy Tronay's Spirit Dragon," Santerous says.

"I don't think so. Because I reveal my face-down spell card Guardian Recovery," Tronay says.

"Guardian what?" Santerous asks.

"Guardian Recovery. It works like this: I can bring Uria back to my side of the field as long as I give up **1000** life points," Tronay says.

* * *

><p>Santerous: <strong>4000<strong>

Sarina: **4000**

Tronay: **3000**

* * *

><p>"I end my turn," Santerous says.<p>

"Good," Sarina says. "I summon my Crystal Dragon-Sapphire to the field in attack mode (**1550/2000)**. Next I activate his effect. So his attack power is doubled."

* * *

><p>Crystal Dragon-Sapphire: <strong>31002000**

* * *

><p>"That can't beat Silver and Mirage," Santerous says.<p>

"Perhaps, but I don't plan on attacking them. My dragon's after your Guardian Eatos," Sarina says.

"No!" Santerous screams.

* * *

><p>Santerous: <strong>3400<strong>

Sarina: **4000**

Tronay: **3000**

* * *

><p>"Now I end my turn," Sarina says.<p>

"My move," Tronay says. "I play the trap card Guardian Fury."

"Guardian what?" Santerous asks.

"Guardian Fury. Since you have two Guardians on the field Uria gets a** 1000** point boost and he can attack twice," Tronay replies.

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>5000?**

* * *

><p>Santerous: <strong>1100<strong>

Sarina: **4000**

Tronay: **3000**

* * *

><p>"Is that all?" he asks.<p>

"No and that's far from all that I can do," Tronay replies. "Because I play my Monster Reborn spell card. So I bring back your Guardian Eatos (**2500/?)** to my side of the field. And with that I end my turn."

"My move," Santerous says. "I play a spell card known as Guardian Recall so I can bring back Mirage with **500** extra attack points. I end my turn."

* * *

><p>Mirage: <strong>4500?**

* * *

><p>"My move," Tronay said. "I'll attack Mirage with Uria."<p>

* * *

><p>Santerous: <strong>600<strong>

Sarina: **4000**

Tronay: **3000**

* * *

><p>"And with that I end my turn," Tronay says after attacking.<p>

"My move," Sarina says. "I switch my Crystal Dragon-Sapphire to defense **(2000/1550).** Next I summon my Crystal Dragon-Diamond in defense as well** (1500/?).** I end my turn."

"My move," Santerous says. "I play . . ."

He hesitates. His hand on the card he was about to play.

**_I can't play this card, I just can't. Tronay, Sarina, the Guardians, all of them wouldn't trust me anymore if I used it_**, Santerous thinks.

Santerous raises the card into the air.

**_I can't use it, I can't_**, Santerous thinks again.

Suddenly a stone hanging around his neck on a string starts to shine slightly with green light.

_Sarina that card. . . . that card is the source of power that destroyed our paradise_, Silver says to Sarina.

"I . . . I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Santerous shouts as he slides the spell into the field spell slot on his deck.

The Seal of Orichalcos in-circles Tronay, Sarina, and Santerous.

"Santerous how . . . How could you?" Tronay asks.

"I had no choice Tronay. I can't lose this duel," Santerous says.

"Even at the cost of destroying yourself?" Sarina asks.

"I don't care! I play the spell card Monster Reborn to re-summon Mirage," Santerous said.

* * *

><p>Mirage: <strong>4000?**

* * *

><p>"Now Mirage destroy Tronay's Guardian Eatos, " Santerous says.<p>

* * *

><p>Santerous: <strong>600<strong>

Sarina: **4000**

Tronay: **2000**

* * *

><p>"Tronay, are you alright?" Sarina asks as Tronay gets back on her feet from being blown backwards from the force of Eatos being destroyed.<p>

"Just fine Sarina," Tronay replies.

"I end my turn," Santerous says.

"My move," Sarina says. "I sacrifice my Crystal Dragon-Ruby, Crystal Dragon-Sapphire, and Crystal Dragon-Diamond to summon my Rainbow Dragon **(6850/?). **Now Rainbow Dragon destroy Santerous' Guardian Dragon Mirage with Rainbow Meteor!"

* * *

><p>Santerous: <strong>0<strong>

Sarina: **4000**

Tronay: **2000**

* * *

><p>Santerous collapses to the ground. Sarina runs over to him and tries to pick him up. She only manages to lift him onto her legs, chest and up.<p>

"Sarina promise me that you'll look after Tronay and the Guardians," Santerous says.

"I will brother," Sarina replies.

"Good. I leave you with this," he says handing Sarina an amulet.

"What is it?" Sarina asks.

"You remember the amulet that our father gave me when I got Mirage don't you?" Santerous asks.

"Yes, but why are you giving it to me?" Sarina replies.

"Simple. I used the last of my power to complete the spell," Santerous says.

"What spell?" Tronay asks.

"The spell that would release the Light of Destruction's energy from within me," Santerous replies.

His head drops into Sarina's chest.

"Santerous, don't leave us yet!" Sarina says as tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes.

"In order for the spell to be completed a human spirit must be sacrificed," Santerous says. "So I offered mine to finish the spell."

"But why? You could have told us . . ." Sarina begins.

"Yeah, you weren't alone Santerous," Tronay says.

"Tronay and Sarina trust me I wanted to tell but I was slowly growing weaker by the Light of Destruction. Sarina, the Light of Destruction is pure darkness. I know first-hand . . ." Santerous says.

Santerous' closes his eyes and draws his final breathe.

"Santerous . . ." Sarina cries lowering him to the dusty dirt floor.

Eatos summons herself right next to Tronay.

_Sarina . . ._ Eatos begins.

"I failed him. I made him a promise back in Atlantis, to protect him always, and I failed," Sarina says crying as she falls to her knees next to Santerous' lifeless body.

"Sarina that's not true," Tronay says.

_Tronay, Sarina, we should go_, Eatos says as the building starts to collapse from the force of the duel.

Tronay helps raise Sarina to her feet and they walk out.

* * *

><p>Deep in the sea, a stone tablet starts to shine. Its light illuminate the bottom of the sea with its white light.<p> 


	7. Nor'ac Strikes Back

**Chapter 7- Nor'ac Strikes Back**

A week later Tronay finds Sarina siting on a rock looking at the ground.

"I thought we could cheer each other up," Tronay says.

"Thanks but no thanks Tronay," Sarina says rising from the rock.

Tronay moves in-front of Sarina.

"Look I understand that you feel like a failure, but Sarina we're only trying to help you deal with the pain of losing him," Tronay says.

Sarina looks up at Tronay.

"You mean it?" Sarina asks.

"You bet I do," Tronay replies.

**_Perhaps Tronay is right_**, Sarina thinks to herself.

So the two of them walk back to Dartz.

"Guess who I found," Dartz says as Sundar steps out into the light.

"So how did it go?" Sundar asks.

"Ok I guess," Tronay replies.

"Tronay . . ." Sarina begins, turning to face Tronay.

"What is it Sarina?" Tronay asks.

"I want you to have the amulet," Sarina replies holding out the amulet to Tronay.

"Are you sure?" Tronay asks picking up the amulet from Sarina outstretched hand.

"Yes. I think that Santerous would have wanted you to have it," Sarina replies.

"Very well Sarina," Tronay says tying the amulet around her neck.

Suddenly the amulet begins to shine.

"What's going on?" Tronay asks.

"I think the amulet is responding to something," Sarina replies.

"Responding to what?" Tronay asks.

"How would I know? Just use your powers," Sarina replies.

"I didn't know I had powers," Tronay says.

_Sarina because of . . _.Silver begins.

_I know that Dartz is the reason that she doesn't know that she has powers_, Sarina snaps.

"Tronay just focus," Sarina says.

So Tronay closes her eyes and she can see something: big creatures with wings, dragons, and it looks like they're trying to force something off a cliff. She opens her eyes.

"Come. This way!" Tronay shouts as she runs over to the cliff.

So the others follow. When they reach the cliff they see Mirage on the edge of the cliff with the other Guardians walking toward him.

_Tronay, you must save Mirage_, Eatos' voice echoes in her mind.

_Eatos how? _Tronay asks.

_I think that you already know_, she replies.

Eatos summons herself and flies over to Mirage. Once there, she lands, takes out her sword and points it at the other Guardians.

_If you move one more step then I'll have no choice, she says._

The Guardians don't listen to her, they just keep on coming. Eatos tightens her grip on her sword and runs toward them. She doesn't even get a chance to use her sword however. Uria bashes into her knocking the sword out of her hand and sending it spinning down along the ground. She gets to her feet.

_Enough! _Eatos shouts.

Eatos summon a blue sphere of energy by using both her hands to form a circle shape. The blue sphere hits the Great Leviathan. The Great Leviathan crashes to the ground. She does the same to Aurora and Uria. Uria gets back to his feet.

Eatos creates another of those blue spheres. Uria roars and unleashes a Fire Blast and Eatos unleashes the blue sphere.

"Stop this at once!" Tronay shouts as she runs in-between the two.

Both of the attack collide, where Tronay is.

"Tronay," Sarina shouts.

Eatos, who has created another blue sphere, lets it spin into nothing and she lowers her hands.

"Tronay!" Sarina and Sundar shout running over to her.

Tronay's eyes are closed.

"Sundar take Tronay to camp. I'll meet you there," Sarina says lifting Tronay's body for Sundar.

"Ok. Just hurry Sarina," Sundar replies running off with Tronay on her back.

When Sarina arrives at camp the sun is setting. She walks toward a forest-green tent and enters it. Inside sits Sundar and Tronay lays on a cot placed on the dirt floor. Sundar had lighted some candles and their glow didn't really help.

"So how did it go with the Guardians and Eatos ?" Sundar asks.

With a sigh Sarina sat down on one of the cushions on the floor.

"We got them broken up so hopefully it won't happen again," Sarina answers. "So how's Tronay?"

"Not good," Sundar replies. "That Fire Blast from Uria left her with a lot of burns and Eatos' attack . . ."

"You mean her Aura power," Sarina says.

"Aura? What's that?" Sundar asks.

"You don't know? It's the living energy that is inside our bodies. It's told that some people and creatures could control Aura," Sarina replies.

"Uh-ah ok. Anyway that power that Eatos has is extremely powerful. Look at Tronay's left arm," Sundar says.

Sarina looks at Tronay's arm, huge dark spots cover it.

"That attack it . . ." Sarina cries.

"I know and the bad part is that if Eatos was evil then think how much more powerful that attack could get," Sundar says.

"Sundar you go and get some sleep. I'll look after Tronay," Sarina says.

"Are you sure?" Sundar asks.

"Yes now go!" Sarina says.

So Sundar leaves the tent.

_. . . Sarina . . ._ A voice echoes from the distance.

**_That voice. . . .no it can't be Tronay or can it?_** Sarina thinks.

For the rest of the night Sarina sleeps.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay-narrator}<strong>

It's so dark and my arm is hurting. Wait I sense something. Something large and big and . . .it looks like a dragon. A dragon, but how? All the dragons I know are good.

Wait!

(Flashback of her running into Eatos and Uria's firing path)

That might be why my arm is hurting. Let me see if I can pinpoint that dragon's location. Nope. Nothing but darkness. I wonder what happened to Uria. I wonder if he's safe.

Outside the tent a dragon lays about three feet away.

**_So the human who's brother was the vessel for my master is in that tent_**, the dragon thinks. **_Wait I sense another human in there too! So there are two humans in that tent._**

The dragon moves closer, her yellow eyes shining in the darkness.

**_I'll wait til dawn to strike_.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarina wakes up and steps out of the tent to walk around. She is attack by the dragon with yellow eyes. After a few minutes Sarina knows who it is.<p>

"Finca is that you?" She asks.

The young dragon raises her head.

_Sarina how did you know? _Finca asks.

"Simple I realized that it was you by your eyes," Sarina answers.

_Is was that simple?_ Finca asks.

"Yes it was," Sarina replies. "Why are you here?"

_I was sent here to look for Tronay_, she replies.

"Well then you can see her if you want," Sarina says lending Finca into the tent where Tronay was.

_**So that's her**_, Finca thinks. **_She looks so peaceful unlike her oldest brother_.**

Finca spots Tronay's left arm.

_**So I was right**_, she thinks. **_Tronay was hurt_.**

Suddenly Finca lifts her head.

_**No it can't be him**_, she thinks running outside.

Sarina follows her. Outside dark clouds gather around the camp. A dragon is hovering in the middle of the dark clouds.

_Well I never would have thought that you would be alive_, Nor'ac says looking at Finca.

Finca flies into the air and charges at Nor'ac. He easily dodges and spins around, his tail slamming into her chest. She roars and charges at him again. He can't dodge quick enough and gets knocked off balance.

From the trees nearby a human sits watching the whole battle.

_**Finca you have improved a lot since back in Atlantis but you still can't do it alone**_, the person thinks.

"Eatos help her out please," he says.

A dark shadow flies out of the tree. Finca unleashes a Shadow Blast that traps Nor'ac in a small wind tornado. Nor'ac tries to break free but with no luck. Suddenly a blue sphere crashes into the wind tornado, destroying it. Several feet away a Guardian Eatos is hovering in mid-air, but something is different about this Eatos.

It has black wings. The black-winged Eatos has another Aura sphere in his hand. Its target? Sarina. It releases the Aura sphere.

Suddenly from the west a sword comes spinning. The sword collides with the Aura sphere, the sphere is destroyed. Sarina looks up as the sword returns to the creature that threw it. Santerous' Eatos lands and walks over to where everyone is.

_I thought you could use some help_, Eatos says.

"Thanks," Sarina answers.

_No problem_, Eatos replies.

Then Eatos sees the black-winged Eatos. The black- winged Eatos throws his sword and Eatos does the same. The swords clash in mid-air. Meanwhile, Finca is having trouble controlling the tornado. Finally Nor'ac breaks free and charges at Finca.

She almost doesn't dodge the white dragon.

"What's going on?" A voice asks.

_Tronay?_ Uria asks within his mind, trying to contact Tronay.

"Right here my Guardian," Tronay says standing just a few feet away. _Tronay_, Uria roars in pleasure, running over to her.

_You heal quickly don't you?_ Eatos asks.

"I believe that Sundar might have healed her," Sarina says.

"That's correct Sarina and I believe that you need some help," Tronay says. "Uria crush Nor'ac with your fury and teach him a lesson!"


	8. Nor'ac's Demise

**Chapter 8-Nor'ac's Demise**

_As you wish Tronay_, Uria replies as he flies into the sky.

Uria unleashes a Fire Blast that heads straight for Nor'ac. The dragon dodges it however, flies higher into the air and retaliates with a Light Blast. Uria dodges at the last second possible and Nor'ac tries again. This time Uria doesn't dodge the attack in time and the blast hits its mark. Uria falls out of the sky and lands in a shallow creek.

Nor'ac laughs.

_You foolish humans, you cannot defeat me, _Nor'ac snarls.

Finca growls and jumps into the air. She tries to blast Nor'ac but she's too slow.

_Too little, too late Finca_, Nor'ac laughs as he dodges her claws.

_I am the daughter of the Guardian of Moonlight and Light so Nor'ac I am more than a match for you_, Finca screams, her yellow eyes blazing.

Nor'ac draws his breath and stares at her.

_No wonder I sensed your power when we first met all mighty dragon of the shadows_, Nor'ac says, bowing his head in respect.

_Save it for someone who cares!_ Finca growls.

_Should I Sarina?_ Silver asks as her spirit rises up behind Sarina.

_Go head Silver I don't mind_, Sarina replies.

Silver materializes herself and flies into the sky. Mirage materializes himself and joins Silver, Finca and Nor'ac in the sky.

_Everyone listen, Silver and I are . . ._ Mirage begins.

Mirage didn't finish his that Mirage was distracted and that his plan was working, Nor'ac attacks from behind, knocking Mirage out of the sky and sending him plummeting to the ground. Silver watches, horrified, as Mirage plummets to the ground.

_**Hold on Mirage**_, Silver thinks as she dives toward him.

She can't reach him in time and he crashes to the ground.

_You, you!_ Silver roars. _You will pay dearly for that_.

Silver hangs in midair for a few more seconds then, with one mighty flap of her wings, soared toward Nor'ac. Her blue eyes shining with rage, Silver unleashes a torrent of Moonlight into Nor'ac's face. He draws back, using his wings to shield his face. Still the torrent continued for a minute . . . for five minutes . . . then at last to a half hour before Silver stopped her inferno. Nor'ac growls.

He has never had to face such a powerful dragon before, except for Finca of course. Silver was pushing him to fight back, to counter with his own display of power.

_**No**_, Nor'ac thinks. _**I must wait for his signal. . . . Only then can I attack**_**.**

_Should I?_ Finca asks Silver.

_Go ahead. I care not. Do what you will, but don't destroy him. Save that pleasure for me_, Silver replies.

Finca summons her strength and unleashes a Shadow Blast that hits the foul, ghostly dragon and almost knocks him out of the sky.

_**He is here**_, Nor'ac thinks.

With that Nor'ac unleashes his most deadly attack: Dark Light. Silver and Finca counter with their own attacks. The result is a blast that sends all three dragons crashing to the ground. The only dragon to not survive was Nor'ac. The blast wipes him out . . .

Suddenly they heard something coming from some nearby trees. Silver, who had just gotten back on her feet, growls and walks over to see what it is. Uria, who had finally gotten back on his feet and over to the others, and Finca began to growl as well. Finca carefully opened her mind to all the things around her. Beside from the other dragons and humans, she sensed another, more deadly force.

_Careful Silver_, Finca warns.

Suddenly a blast of dark energy came out of the trees. Silver dodges it and counters with a Moon Blast. When the smoke cleared from the attack, they see a burned tree as well as several black feathers floating around.

"Whoever it is knows how to avoid us," Tronay suggests.

_I agree_, Uria says, _Whoever it knows how to play with us and not get caught_.

_True Uria but I felt that source of power before . . . _Finca begins.

Finca stops as she closes her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sarina asks.

_I think I know who it is_, Finca replies.

Suddenly Finca is plucked into the air and thrown about thirty feet backwards.

_Finca_, Silver cries, rushing to her side.

Evil laughter starts to feel the air.

"Show yourself!" Tronay shouts.

'_**As you wish human!**_' A voice replies.

A bright light fills the forest. Tronay and several others shield their eyes from the light. A human steps out of the remaining trees. His face is covered by a hood so they can't see what his eye or hair color is. Uria growls; something isn't right.

This human must have extremely powerful abilities to send one Guardian flying thirty feet into the air. Finca decides to see if she can tap into his thoughts; surprisingly it was extremely easy.

**Let fate decide our own destiny.**

_**Fate? Destiny?**_ Finca thinks. _**That sounds familiar, very familiar**_**.**

"I wasn't expecting that you would be here Finca," the human says, his rough voice echoing in the still forest.

Suddenly Finca knew!

_**That voice is the key**_, Finca thinks.

The human snarls as he feels Finca's presence inside his mind.

_I'll handle him_, Uria says as he bounds forward.

_Uria no_! Finca shouts.

_What's wrong_? Uria asks, stopping.

_His power is far stronger than any enemy you have ever faced before_, Finca says.

_And that's supposed to stop me? I don't think so_! Uria roars as he unleashed a blast of fire.

"I suppose that's to stop me? Well I think not! Suron! (Shield me from fire!)"

_Impossible! No one knows the ancient Atlantean language_, Finca cries.

"What language?" Tronay asks.

_The ancient Atlantean language, it is how people would commutate back in Atlantis_, Uria replies, growling as the fire passed by the person.

"This is how you use fire! Resa! (Flame!)" The person shouts, as a blast of purple flames runs toward Uria . . .

"Uria, hold on!" Tronay shouts. "Suron! (Shield me from fire!)" The fire passes harmlessly by Uria.

_No one sends fire back on me human!_ Uria roars as he pounces at the human.

"Foolish dragon. I have no time for your insults. '**Powers of the ancients I summon thee, warp thy spirit as I plea, in this night so blackest be, turn thy spirit into thee**.' " The human chants.

Uria growls. That spell, it sounds familiar, but he can't quite put a paw on where he had seen it before. Tronay starts to rise into the sky. Uria realizes what it is but is far too late. The transformation spell is complete.

Instead of Tronay standing beside them, there is a large sapphire blue dragon. The human laughs.

_What have you done?_ Uria snarls.

"I simply used her dreams and thoughts to turn her into what she never wished she could become," he replies.

The sapphire dragon, Tronay, glaces back at us worried. Uria runs toward the human who stops him in midair then throws Uria backwards forty feet and into a tree. Tronay growls as she sees her former dragon partner thrown into the air.

'_**This human is stronger than most. His powers are very strong and well used as well**__,''_Tronay growls.

Uria nods at Tronay and the large sapphire dragon unleashes a torrent of flame and smoke at the human, who easily dodges the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>{Finca-narrator}<strong>

_Let me_, I growl as I unleash my Shadow Blast.

The human doesn't dodge this attack and allows it to hit.

_**What is he doing?**_ I think to myself as he takes the hit.

The human gazes at me for a minute before returning his attention to the battle.

_**Master I know that it's you! You have returned even if you don't like it or not but you are back after all these years**_, I think as I pass my thoughts to the human by telepathy.

_How do you know?_

_Simple. I learned it from your mind_, I reply.

_I thought that I blocked you from my thoughts._

_Well I don't think so._

_Have it your way then!_ He shouts as he sends a light ball straight for me.

I growl and dodge it.

_Still, up to your old tricks, huh?_

_Be quiet!_

_Not until you tell me why you're here._

_You shall find out soon enough, Dragon!_ He growls as he vanishes.

I snort and turn my attention to Tronay who is downright very confused.

_You know him?_ Uria asks.

_In a way_, I reply.

_Do you trust him? _

_Who?_

_The human that we just battled with_, Silver replies.

I growl and walk off.

_**They don't need me with them. I'm just weighting them down**_**, **I think.

Suddenly my eyes fall upon something . . .

_**What is this? **_I think as I look at it.

It's round and half covered with dirt. Could it be? No, it can't! The remaining ones were destroyed when paradise sank to the bottom of the sea. But how did this one survive?

I look at it again. The stone is a perfect black with red veins running across it.

_**Perhaps this was sent here by someone? **_I think again.

No that's impossible! The other dragons are safe in a realm called the Dominion of the Beast. Unless the stone was being sent to someone, but who?

_**I care not whom it was sent to but I guess that I should give it to one of our Riders just in case**_, I think yet again.

So I grab the stone with my claws and fly it to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

Suddenly something catches my eye. Finca is returning with something. I bellow to get everyone's attention.

'_Finca is returning with something_, 'I growl as I move aside for her to land.

She places the stone on the dirt and then looks up at us.

_This is a dragon egg that I found in the sand. I believe that someone was meant to have it_, Finca growls as she releases the egg from her talons.

I gaze at the stone for a second before I realize that it could be for Dartz.

'_Could someone go and get Dartz, please?_' I ask. Uria glares at me before flying off to find him.

_Why do you think that the egg was meant for Dartz?_ Silver asks.

'_I can't tell. It just seems like him to me,_' I reply.

Uria returns with Dartz hanging on for dear life.

'_Uria, what did you do?_' I growl as Sarina helps Dartz get off Uria's back.

_Nothing_, Uria replies.

'_Are you sure?_' I ask.

_Yes_, Uria answers.

'_Fine,_' I snarl

Dartz walks over and picks up the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>{Dartz -narrator}<strong>

The stone feels cool in my hands. This is the first time I've ever held the egg of a Guardian Dragon. Suddenly the stone begins to rock. I grasp it tighter for fear that it might roll away. A long crack begins to show and soon a large piece starts wobbling.

Suddenly the piece falls off and we can see a small black triangular shaped head come out of the egg. Finally the little dragon breaks the remaining egg off its body and starts to lick away the membrane that encased it.

"This is a dragon, right?" I whisper as I stare at the little dragon in my hands.

The dragon stares at the other dragons and attempts to growl at them. It sounds more like a cough than a growl but nevertheless it sends us all into a fit of laughing. The little dragon is startled by our laughing and covers its head with its black wings! I stop laughing and look at the newborn dragon in shock.

_This dragon is special_, Finca says.

_Agreed_, Uria replies.

The little dragon looks up at me with its yellow eyes. This dragon has yellow eyes? The last time that I saw a dragon with yellow eyes was when the Great Leviathan and I were paired up back in paradise, but this can't be? This dragon can't be his daughter!


	9. The Leviathan's Challenge

**Chapter 9- The Leviathan's Challenge**

**{Newborn dragon-narrator}**

What is all the sudden quietness about? Sure I'm a dragon with black wings and yellow eyes but still! It's like they've never seen a black dragon before. Suddenly I spot some kind of amulet hanging from my master's neck. I grab it with my little sharp teeth and attempt to pull it off.

No luck with that, the amulet will not come off no matter how hard I pull it. I growl in frustration and turn away from the amulet. My master can have it for all I care.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

This newborn is rare, make that very rare. I know not of a dragon giving birth, at least not one of ours. But nevertheless the little one is very cute. I believe that Dartz is the right person to wield this little one, out of all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>{Dartz -narrator}<strong>

This little dragon is cute and I sense a great power rising from her. Suddenly I sense that the little one is trying to reach me through telepathy. I carefully open my mind to the little one.

_Master? _The dragon asks.

_Yes_, I reply.

_Your name is?_ The dragon asks.

_My name is Dartz_, I answer.

_**Strange name**_, the little dragon thinks.

_True it may be strange but I was born with it_, I reply.

_Why not change it?_ The dragon asks.

_I can't_, I reply.

_Why not?_ The dragon asks.

_Because my home is at the bottom of the ocean now_, I answer.

_Why?_ The dragon asks.

_It is. . . . _I begin but quickly change what I was going to say._The dragons that lived there flew off and the island sank because without the dragons it could not stay above water for long periods of time._

_Oh. I guess that you miss your home now, don't you?_ The dragon asks.

_Yes I do_, I lie.

_Can it be brought back above the water? _The dragon asks.

_I suppose so but we would need a great amount of power to do it_, I answer.

_**What am I doing? **_I think to myself. **_I can't tell the little one what I'm doing and why I here and I very well can't put her at risk if the Leviathan shows up._**

At that moment what I was dreading, happened. The Leviathan showed up. His eyes told me that he was not happy. When he caught sight of the little dragon resting in my arms, well let's just say that his rage got the best of him.

_What is that thing? _The Leviathan bellows.

I'm certain that if I had not been holding the little one that his roar would have blown her away. The newborn squeaked in fright and lifted up its wings to shield itself.

_This is a newborn dragon! _I answer.

_Get rid of it! _The Leviathan snarls.

_I can't_, I reply.

_You can't? _The Leviathan asks.

_No. It hatched for me and me only! _I shout.

The Leviathan bellows again, this time with more force. I have to cover my face this time from the force of his roar.

_That is enough!_ _Leave Dartz alone!_ Uria growls.

Uria, protecting me? Why? I mean we have never been friends and the way that I treated him in paradise. The Leviathan snorts and turns to the newborn, who is huddled in my arms shaking so much that I'm afraid it could hurt itself.

_You will not survive if you cross my path again, little one_, the Leviathan growls before flying off.

_Not the most enjoyable dragon to have around here, is he? _Finca growls.

"True, he is not, but he does have a powerful gift," I say.

_Not the speech again!_ Uria growls_._

I laugh and turn my sight to the little dragon.

_We shall find you a name, little one_, I say.

_Will he return? _The dragon asks.

_Who? _I ask.

_The serpent_, the dragon says.

I gaze at the dragon huddled in my arms.

_Not if I can help it! _I say.

Early the next morning I set out to find the Leviathan. Considering what he did last night I must make things right with him. To be completely honest, I don't want to see his rage erupt on me. I find his cave easily and wait for him to return. He does not return until much later in the day. He enters and finds me waiting for him.

_What is it? _The Leviathan asks.

_I came to ask for your permission_, I say.

_For what? _The Leviathan asks.

_The newborn needs me and I would like to keep it_, I reply.

_Never! _The Leviathan bellows as he rushes at me.

* * *

><p><strong>{Leviathan-narrator}<strong>

I come at him, fangs bared. Dartz shows no fear as I move toward him. At the last second, he dodges my fangs and draws his sword.

_What a fitting way to end this! _I hiss.

_Please, don't! I can help you! _Dartz begs.

_It's far too late for that, master! I've been allowing you to rule over me all this time and now I will strike back and crush your weak power over me_ _with one blow, _I roar as I draw my head back and prepare to blast him. _It ends now!_

I open my mouth and send a surge of Orichalcos -infused energy flying at him. He tries to block it with his sword, but the weapon melts in my raging inferno. Unable to hold off my power, he is thrown backwards by its force. I inch toward him. He tries to get off the wall, but my tail comes flying out of the air and hits him in the chest, holding him to the wall.

He squirms and tries to loosen my hold on him but soon his strength fades away.

_I was hoping for more, master_, I hiss as I come straight to his face.

His eyes tell me that he is afraid of me. I would be too if I couldn't control my own Guardian. I hiss again and show him my fangs, which are dripping with poison.

_Want to know what I did to someone who challenged me earlier? _I ask.

My master looks at me in fear.

_I am as old as time itself so you nor anyone can stop me nor the power of the Orichalcos. We shall rule this planet without you_, I growl as I remove my tail.

Disgusted with Dartz, I send him flying into another wall. Then, angered by the thought of the newborn dragon now fighting by his side, slither out of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>{Dartz -narrator}<strong>

I waver on the verge of staying awake. What shall happen now? I failed. The whole world will belong to the Leviathan now and humankind will be crushed by his power. I fall into a deep sleep.

Suddenly I feel someone calling my name. I carefully open my eyes to see the newborn dragon on top of me.

_What are you doing? _I ask

_Getting you out of here, Dartz_, the dragon replies.

I draw back in surprise. This dragon just called me by my name! She drags me out of the cave and we shortly find a place to rest. She is only a day old and yet she is doing things that even adult dragons would not do. She curls up beside me and I stroke her black scales.

No matter what the Leviathan says I will keep her!

_What occurred_ _while I was gone?_ I ask.

_Nothing really_, the dragon replies.

_Are you sure? _I ask.

_Completely sure Dartz. _

I quickly inform her of what occurred to me and how I was beat by the Leviathan.

_He is so much stronger than I_, I say.

_Perhaps, but you are special_, the dragon says.

_How? _I ask.

_You told me that you were king of the place that is under the water now, correct? So would a king turn away after one loss? _The dragon asks.

_No, he wouldn't and nor shall I! _I reply.

_That is what I wanted from you_, the black dragon hums.

The next morning, the young dragon and I set out to find the Leviathan by ourselves. Along the way I decide to give her a name. I finally decide on one: Narssia. I ask her about it and she decides she likes it. I'm not surprised.

Finally, about dark, I sense the Leviathan's presence near us. I warn Narssia and walk to where I can see him without informing him that we are here.

_Will this work? _The dragon asks.

_I do not know but we must try. Should he find me, run and save yourself_, I reply.

_Not without you by my side, master_, the dragon replies.

At once my fears became true. The Leviathan sees us and begins to move toward us.

* * *

><p><strong>{Narssia -narrator}<strong>

The serpent comes at once toward us. My master begins to frantically back up. I look at him worried. He had told me to run but I will not! He is my master and I shall not leave him!

_Give up, Dartz? _The Leviathan asks.

_Never! _My master cries as he backs up even more, now that the serpent is close to us.

_Let me remind you of our last encounter then! _The Leviathan hisses.

My master needs me now to help fight with him. I can't just sit here and do nothing, I must help him. I give a sharp growl and dive toward him, pumping my wings frantically.

_I'm coming! _I scream.

_No, stay back! You are no match for him_, Dartz cries as the serpent begins to wrap his tail around my master.

_Stop at once!_ I shout as I drive my teeth into the Leviathan's hide.

He growls in pain and loosens his hold on my master.

_Run while you can!_ I scream at Dartz.

I get no response however and I back up in shock. The serpent however snarls in glory.

_He is mine again! _The Leviathan snarls.

I am in shock. How could this serpent be that strong?

_Fear me not, little one. He is alive for now, but we have a score to settle_, the Leviathan says.

I try to attempt a growl but it sounds more like a cough. The Leviathan chuckles and starts to move toward me.

_Is that all you can do? _The Leviathan asks.

I growl in frustration. The Leviathan chuckles agin and slithers up to me.

_You release my master at once_, I growl.

_Or what shall you do? _The Leviathan asks.

_I will . . . I will . . . _I begin.

I stopped. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I was just in his way. The Leviathan growls and flings his tail out at me. Without really knowing what I was doing, I dodge and fly into the air.

Once there I reveal my chosen element with such a fury that I was powerless for the next few days. I breathed fire! Red, hot flames come shooting out of my mouth and into the Leviathan's chest. He bellows in pain and shock and loosens his hold on my master. I growl and, as I growl, my master flies from the Leviathan's tail and onto the solid ground below me.


	10. Temptation

**Chapter 10- Temptation**

**{Narssia -narrator}**

A few hours later, Dartz finally awoke. I was overjoyed and so I told him of what I did to save him. However, to my surprise, he said nothing as I told him of my great new powers and the ability to breathe fire. I began to fear that the Leviathan had done something to him. He told me what he remembered of the Leviathan holding him captive within his own mind, but that still did not explain what was happening.

To make things even worse, Dartz started having nightmares about the battle the night after it. I yearned to be in his place to take the burden from him but I could do nothing about it, only share his pain as it came to me through our mental link. The dream began as it always did as Dartz had already awoken once from it but this was far different from the others that had come before. Usually Dartz would awaken after such a dream but this time he did not. I pawed at him, begging him to awaken but still nothing.

I growled in frustration and laid down beside him. The next morning, I awoke. I wished for some change in his condition, something new, but I knew still that he probably would not return. I decided to see if I could enter his mind. It was fairly easy and soon I was drifting within hundreds of memories.

Who could he be to live this long? A sorcerer? A magician? I shook my head and walked through the memories. Some were saddening, some were frightful, some were rather quiet romantic.

Finally I found the one that I wanted, the nightmare. I carefully looked at it . . .

The next moment I was spinning through the air. I landed in what I though was a dream but would turn out to be real. It was a dark and dreary place of shadows. The perfect place for the Leviathan to hide in, with its darkness. I got to my feet and began to walk around.

Up head was none other than Dartz. I rushed up to him in glee. He looked at me slightly before returning his attention to a stone platform raised to eye level. I wondered what he was looking at. Suddenly a tail of darkness rushed out toward him.

_No_, I cry and follow my master.

It didn't take me long to catch up with them. That tail dragged him to what looked like a cemetery. It entered first and I followed. Suddenly I heard a deep growl that seemed to echo from the deepest shadows.

_You have done well my servant_, the darkness hisses.

It couldn't be! We crushed him. Well I did but still! A dark head emerged from the shadows to reveal the Leviathan himself! His large yellow eyes caught sight of me immediately and he let out a low, long, dreadful hiss.

_Seize her before she runs off and tells the others about us_, the Leviathan snarls.

The tail dropped Dartz and started to come toward me. I back up until there was no more room to back up.

_Release my master at once! _I snarl.

_Or what? _The Leviathan asks.

_I will fight you_, I growl.

The Leviathan chuckled at my reply. I rushed at him and sliced his left eye open. I backed up, startled, as he closed the eye that I had just slashed open. I growled and dove toward the serpent again, this time scorching his chest with my flames.

Finally the Leviathan bellowed, _Release Dartz and retreat for there is nothing that we can do to stop the little one._

A few minutes later, I awoke back in the real world as the sun was just rising and, to my surprise, Dartz was also waking up.


	11. True Power at a Price

**Chapter 11- True Power at a Price**

While Dartz and Narssia were tracking the Leviathan, Tronay and the others were journeying into the Dominion of the Beast for protection.

* * *

><p><strong>{Narssia -narrator}<strong>

I was informed that the others were on the move. I told Dartz of the event, but he did not seem to want to join them.

_Why do you not want to follow the others? _I ask.

_Because of something from my past_, Dartz explains.

_Tell me! _I beg.

_No!_ Dartz snarls.

_Please?_ I ask.

_Fine, very well_, Dartz growls as he begins to tell me the story of how paradise was sank due to him.

I forgave him for what he had done, yet why had he hid this information from me?

_I was not sure if the Leviathan would still be interested in me or not, so I did not reveal that information to you_, Dartz replies.

_I see_, I say.

_Are you upset with me?_ Dartz asks.

_No_, I reply.

_Then why do you look at me as if I am some kind of alien or something?_ Dartz asks.

_Well, I entered your mind to see if I could. . . ._ I begin.

_If you could rescue me, correct?_ Dartz asks.

_Yes_, I reply.

_You must have found out about my long life I guess_, Dartz says.

_Long life?_ I ask.

_Yes, you see I am more than ten thousand years old_, Dartz replies.

_You should be. . . . ?_ I begin.

_I should not be here? Is that what you were thinking?_ Dartz asks.

I glace at him in shock. Now I know why! He did not want to tell me about his long life I suppose. He glaces at the ground and then, after what seems like forever, Dartz takes out his deck and begins to flip through it. I walk over, curious to see what he is doing.

**_The Great Beast was right. I am not a king, I am merely a tyrant who used to rule an empire, but I am that no longer_**, Dartz thinks to himself as he flips through his deck.

I curl up beside him and glace at the cards as he flips through them. Finally he stops on the card that pictures the Great Beast.

_Is that the serpent? _I ask.

_Yes. It is. His name is the Great Leviathan_, Dartz replies.

_You told me that before, master. What is wrong?_ I ask.

_Nothing_, Dartz replies.

I glare at him. He is wrong. I can tell through his eyes.

**_The Leviathan foretold that I would betray him. He was right. I do not deserve him as my Guardian anymore_**, Dartz thinks.

_You have me as your Guardian now, master_, I say.

_No, I do not. Your birth was not meant to be_, Dartz says.

_What do you mean?_ I ask.

_I was never supposed to have a Guardian Dragon_, Dartz replies.

_Why not?_ I ask.

_I do not know_, Dartz replies.

I glance at my master. All this time he's been hiding this secret from everyone and now it's been released. I look up at him and, to my surprise, tears are streaming down his face.

_All this time I held that secret from everyone, even the Leviathan, and now I don't know what to do now_, Dartz says.

_I believe that you do, master_, I say.

He looks at me in surprise.

_Please tell me the story of the serpent! _I beg.

_Very well_, Dartz replies. _The Leviathan was born as a dragon with black scales and yellow eyes. However he did have a brother by the name of Nor'ac and Nor'ac was not the most enjoyable brother to have around for the year younger dragon, now serpent. Finally, after years of being tormented by Nor'ac, the Leviathan found himself a mate. Her name is your name now._

_Narssia? _I ask.

_Yes the mate that the Leviathan found was a dragon named Narssia. However, the serpent grew enraged by the fact that his brother was spending time with his mate and so he fled paradise to keep his rage under control. He traveled for many years and finally returned home. However his mate had become Nor'ac' mate now and two eggs had been laid. The two eggs would soon be known as Mirage and Silver_, Dartz explains.

_The dragons of light and moonlight! _I cry.

_Correct. The Leviathan was horribly enraged by this and so he crushed his original mate with one blast of fire_, Dartz says.

_He could control fire? _I ask.

_Yes he could. Distraught by the fact that he had destroyed a dragon, he fled paradise again. As he wandered along, he discovered the powers of the Orichalcos and in the process his own body and mind were twisted into what we know now. Realizing that he could now control a far more powerful force than his weak fire, the Leviathan went back to challenge his brother. However the times had changed and I was just being born. Everyone thought that the king's son should have a dragon to keep him company. However the Leviathan was the only one they could find. So I accepted the serpent. However, the stones that the serpent had found earlier were thrust down onto paradise to test us. The stones revealed the true nature of mankind and I, Tronay as well, were the only ones that were not turned into monsters by own greed and lust. However the stones did awaken a darker side of the Leviathan it seemed and soon the serpent was controlling me instead of the other way around_, Dartz answers.

_So the Battle of Atlantis is real? _I ask.

_Yes the Battle is real and after the battle the Leviathan made me keep a pact with him to insure his survival_, Dartz replies.

_So your long life comes from him? _I ask.

_Not quite but I suppose that it came from this stone amulet around my neck_, Dartz replies.

I carefully stare at the amulet.

_Is this Orichalcos crystal? _I ask.

_It is, believe it or not. This is a true fragment of a larger Orichalcos stone. I suppose that the Leviathan has the original stone though_, Dartz replies.

_Where would the larger stone be? _I ask.

_I do not know, young one, but the Leviathan would be the one to ask that question to_, Dartz replies.

_So the Leviathan is a powerful dragon? _I ask.

_Yes he is. In fact, some say he is the strongest of the dark dragons_, Dartz replies.

_The dark dragons? Who are they? _I ask.

_The dark dragons are dragons that use dark magic to affect the environment around them. Perhaps another dark dragon would be the Legendary Dragon Eon_, Dartz replies.

_Who is he? _I ask.

_You don't know? Eon is rumored to have controlled a powerful force . . ._ Dartz begins.

_What is it? _I ask.

_I think the maybe the Leviathan is hiding Eon in the Orichalcos stone_, Dartz replies.

_So Eon is the source of the evil that racks our world? _I ask.

_I can't say. It could be true but to know the truth we must find the original stone and shatter it to pieces_, Dartz replies.

_So we must find the original stone and shatter it? _I ask.

_Yes, but only the Great Beast knows where it is_, Dartz replies.

_Dartz, the serpent said something about an age-old power when I fought him to get you back, what is the power?_ I ask.

Dartz stares at me in shock.

_The power is that of the Orichalcos, the same stone that caused paradise to sink _to the bottom of the sea__, Dartz replies.

_I see. Does the power have a mind of its own?_ I ask.

_I know not. The Great Leviathan would know more than I would about that_, Dartz replies.

**_If this power does have a mind of its own, does that mean that Dartz is in danger?_ **I think to myself.

Suddenly Dartz's deck begins to shine. I rise to my feet and walk over to it.

_Master, come and look at this_, I say.

Dartz follows my gaze and our eyes stop on the Leviathan's card.

_Why would it be shining? _I ask.

_I do not know . . ._ Dartz begins.

Dartz trails off. I extend a claw and touch the shining card. A blinding white light begins to emit from it as I touch it. I shriek in pain and throw up my wings to lessen the light but it does nothing.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, I find myself in a cage-like thing. I snarl and try to break the bars, but with no luck. I hear a sudden hiss and jolt upright, tensing like a cornered rabbit.<p>

_Who is out there? _I ask.

**A friend**, the darkness hisses.

_Show yourself! _I cry.

**As you wish, young one**, the darkness snarls.

The blinding white light shows up again, but within a few seconds it is gone. I blink in surprise and look around. It appears to be some kind of palace. Could this be the palace that I saw from Dartz's memories?

**I knew you would show up given enough time of course**, the darkness says.

The room begins to glow brightly with a greenish light.

_Who are you? _I ask.

**I am what you would call a spirit, I am the spirit of that which you seek most**, the darkness replies.

_Huh? _I ask.

**I am what you want most, young dragon of darkness**, the darkness replies.

_What I want most? _I ask.

**Yes, you wish to control the power of the Orichalcos. To feel it rushing through every fiber of your being. I can give that power to you for a price of course**, the darkness replies.

_What is the price? _I ask.

**Simple, your master has in his possession****an item that I require. So if you were to take it from him then the power would be yours**, the darkness replies.

_Very well, I shall not disappoint you_, I say as I bow before the light.

* * *

><p>I awaken to find Dartz looming over me.<p>

_What happened? _I ask.

_You blacked out, young one, when you touched the serpent's card earlier_, Dartz replies.

I snarl slightly to myself as Dartz tells me of what had happened while I was out. Deciding that it is time, I leap at him, easily knocking him over and onto his back.

_Where is the amulet? _I bellow, my voice losing all of its young dragon-like characteristics quickly.

Dartz stares at me in shock. I would be scared too, if you where about to discover an age old secret, concerning the amulet around your neck. He points to his shirt. I tear a large gashin the shirt exposing the amulet. I dive at it, ripping the amulet's string in half and drag it out of the gash in Dartz's shirt.

_Finally the power that I seek shall be mine! _I bellow as I toss the amulet into the air.

_Narssia please stop this at once! _Dartz cries.

I turn, halfway around, and look at Dartz. Despite the fact that he has half risen out of the dirt, Dartz's words mean little to me.

_Give the power that you promised me, light of the Orichalcos! _I snarl.

At once the greenish light descends on me, covering my body . . .


	12. A Promise is a Promise

**Chapter 12 - A Promise is a Promise**

**{Dartz -narrator}**

As the light of the seal closes in on Narssia, my mind begins to race. Is it possible that when she touched the Great Beast's card, she was offered the power of the seal? Wait a minute! She must have been promised its power just as the serpent promised me. I must show her the light within her own soul if she is to escape his power.

That I know first hand, but if she cannot be saved then perhaps I should surrender to the power of the seal as well. Her eyes redden and her scales turned lighter, almost into a faint green. This has never concurred before, a dragon changing color because of the power of the seal. Finally, Narssia's eyes turn to where I am. I want to tell her to snap out of it, that the Leviathan only wants to use her, but that would do no good.

The Leviathan's power runs deep in her veins now. Only he can reverse what he has done to her.

* * *

><p><strong>{Dark Narssia -narrator}<strong>

This power feels good, so very good. The serpent kept his promise to me and I am pleased by that. My master knows nothing of the power that now courses through my veins. I leap toward him and pin him down with my claws. He yelps in pain and surprise.

_I can help you, Narssia. You must fight this! Don't become corrupted by his power as I once was_, Dartz cries.

I snarl at him and put more weight on my foot, therefore making it impossible to escape. I move his duel disk over to me, by telekinesis, and strap it on. The one thing that the serpent gave me was the ability to walk upright, such as any human might do. Only when Dartz's deck is in place, do I let him get up.

_You are to duel with me two hours from now. Do not try to run, for I will track you and drag you back here should you escape me_, I snarl.

He does as I had asked and two hours later, we are standing across from each other. Dartz finally made himself another deck, since I possess his original one.

"Duel!" Dartz shouts.

_Duel! _I scream.

* * *

><p>Narssia: <strong>4000<strong>

Dartz: **4000**

* * *

><p><em>I'll start this duel off. <em>I summon one face-down monster to the field and then end my turn. Your move<em>_, I say.

**_What is she waiting for?_ **Dartz thought.

"I summon my Luster Dragon to the field (**1900/1600)**. Now Luster Dragon destroy her face-down monster!" Dartz says.

Luster Dragon charges across the field but stops before it reaches the face-down monster. I start to laugh.

"What did you do?" Dartz asks.

_Oh, nothing too bad! _I shriek.

"Tell me now!" Dartz shouts.

_You're about to find out_, I smile.

The face-down card that I had played begins to shine. Then the monster held within comes out. Dartz's face turns pure white as he stares up at the monster.

"It can't be!" Dartz cries.

_Meet the same beast that brought paradise's destruction to you when you were king, Dartz! _I cry.

_**It can't be! He couldn't have survived! **_Dartz thinks.

The Leviathan growls as he looks at Dartz.

_Long time no see, master_, the Leviathan snarls.

"Why is he back?" Dartz asks.

_I revived him from your mind once I gain the power of the seal. Now weren't you attacking me with your Luster Dragon earlier? _I ask.

* * *

><p>Narssia: <strong>4000<strong>

Dartz: **1900**

* * *

><p>Dartz staggers backwards as pain ripples through his body. I snicker as he falls to one knee.<p>

**_What is this? This duel is not usually what I face_**, Dartz thinks to himself as he caught his breath.

_You are correct Dartz. This is a Shadow Duel which is quite similar to the Orichalcos duels you have fought in before_, I explain.

Dartz gets back up. He is still gasping for breath. Certainly that blast wasn't THAT powerful or was it?

_My move! _I shout. _I think that I'll play a very familiar spell card now_. _I play the Seal of Orichalcos! _

The Seal surrounds us and my eyes shine with the light of hated and rage. A dark aura rises from within the Seal and covers my body.

**_I warned her not to use it but she did it anyway_**, Dartz thinks as he stares at me.

I hiss slightly, then turn to the Leviathan and say, _Crush Dartz now or he will never join us!_

The Leviathan nods and moves toward Dartz.

_Halt! _I cry.

_What is it?_ The Leviathan asks.

_I want to try something first_, I snarl.

_Very well_, the Leviathan snarls as he moves back to my side of the field.

_Dartz, just give up!_ _The scoreboard does not point in your favor and your so-called friends are no where to be found. They have abandoned you as the people of paradise did when you ruled over them. Just give in to the darkness of your heart. You knew that you couldn't run forever from the Leviathan and that you would get caught. After all, darkness shall win over light. Even the Light of Destruction knew that when you dueled him. You are the one responsible for paradise to sink to the bottom of the sea. You nearly destroyed the world and yet here you are, walking around like it never happened_, I say.

I can feel the layers of protection that Dartz had created for himself, to tell him that the serpent had caused paradise to sink and not him, begin to weaken. Finally, the layers shatter and both of his eyes begin to shine with the light of the Orichalcos. Dartz places his hand over his deck.

_Yes, good. Give in to the voice of reason in your head and do what is right_, I say.

"I must give up," Dartz says as his hand slidcloser to the top of the duel disk.

I hiss as Dartz's hand moves ever closer to top of his duel disk.

_Yes Dartz, give in and join all the others who have met the same fate_, I snarl.

Deciding it was time, I cry out, _The time has come, fair-well. Sacred Seal encircle Dartz and capture his soul! _

The Seal flares up and slowly advances toward Dartz. I chuckle to myself as the Seal incloses Dartz.

_Just relax and allow the darkness of your heart to control you. After all, your friends will no longer support you, once they find out the truth_, I hiss.

Suddenly a bright light surrounds Dartz and the Seal is thrown back to its normal size. I look around in shock.

_This is impossible! No one can overcome the power of the Orichalcos! _I scream.

Suddenly, without warning, the Seal shatters and both Dartz and I are thrown backwards. The Leviathan returns to my deck as I fly backwards. My head hits a rock wall and I black out . . .


	13. The Leviathan's Return

**Chapter 13- The Leviathan's Return**

**{Dartz -narrator}**

As I fly backwards from the Seal shattering, I realize that Narssia was right. I was the reason that paradise sank and not the Great Leviathan, he was just a pawn for the Orichalcos until I came along. I land in the dirt of the valley and lay there for serval minutes. Finally, I get up and get on my feet. My whole body hurts, well I guess that's what I get for being thrown backwards forty feet.

I begin to search for Narssia although it goes quite slow on a count of my injuries. Despite the fact that she is evil now, I still care about her. The sun blazes above me as I work to find her. Finally, I spot a dark green scale laying in the dirt. I walk over to it and pick it up.

**_She should still be here_**, I think as I stare at the scale.

The one wound that troubles me the most would be the one on my right shoulder. When I landed in the dirt, that shoulder took most of the force. Perhaps a bone was broke?

_Narssia!_ I cry.

I cry out to her using our mental bond. If she is still alive, I will be able to sense it. Finally, I sense what could be her. It's weak though, so I must hurry. I frantically begin to move rocks around.

If they are too big, I shove them out of the way by telekinesis. Finally, the glint of dark green begins to emerge from within the rock formation. I tear at the rocks, revealing more and more of the dark green color. How could she have been thrown this far? Finally, I toss the last rock off her body.

_Narssia! _I scream_._

What happened to her? It looks it she was dragged into the rock formation. How could she? Unless the Great Leviathan did this! I kneel before her lifeless body and touch her brow.

_Narssia, it's because of me that you didn't survive. There is life within me, take it! _I say.

She moves ever so slightly. I raise my head and, to my surprise, one of her eyes is open.

_I will not take it from you, Dartz. Even you don't have a heart big enough for the both of us_, Narssia says.

_Narssia, take it before. . . ._ I begin.

She sighs and closes her eyes.

_Narssia, please! _I cry.

I shake her, wanting her to awaken. Only when she does not, does what she did reach me.

**_Narssia must have known the price for what she was doing_**, I think. **_But it still isn't fair. Narssia! Mark my words, you will be brought back and what you started shall be finished!_**

I stand up and drag her now lifeless body over to the middle of the arena. Once there I begin to dig a tomb for my Guardian. Sure it would have been easier to use magic to move the dirt, but I enjoy a challenge. Finally, all the dirt was moved out of the way. I pull her body toward the grave, then shove her in.

I move the dirt back to where it was by telekinesis and as the last remaining little bit of dirt is pulled into her tomb, I fall to my knees as tears stream down my face.

**_This isn't fair! I should be the one locked away not you!_ **I scream.

With that I collapse onto the dirt below . . .

* * *

><p>As I lay before Narssia's tomb, I realize that I was the one that caused this to occur. She had put her faith in me and I failed her. The Orichalcos should have captured my spirit earlier for I do not deserve this.<p>

**_I failed as a Rider and as a friend, Narssia. You may make your judgement about me now, if it suits you_**, I think.

Suddenly a violent gust of wind whips through my hair. I raise my head, expecting her presence to be near, but it is not her. All we went through, all the adventures we shared and, although quite brief, our time as one. Her being offered the power of the Orichalcos and her using the Seal to try and capture my soul. Her lifeless body and the tomb that now stands before me.

All these memories flash before my eyes. I pick myself off the ground and stare at her tomb.

**_Well, I guess I have no choice now. I must travel to the Dominion of the Beast. I must go there for protection and safety. This land is no longer safe, even for me_**, I think.

Summoning my strength, I begin to prepare a portal that will take me to the Dominion of the Beast. Suddenly a bright green light blasts Narssia's tomb in two and the Leviathan rises out of the dirt.

_Nice try massster, but you aren't getting away from me that easssily_, the Leviathan hisses.

The Leviathan hisses as he draws nearer to me, his yellow eyes shimmering with hatred and rage.

_Please, don't do this Leviathan. I can help you_, I cry.

_And you think that I ssshall except help from you? Well, you had better think again!_ The Leviathan screams.

The Leviathan roars and I'm blown backwards by his force. I wince in pain as I strike my shoulder as I land in the dirt.

_You pitiful human. You think that you can just waltz in here and take control of me, don't you? _The Leviathan growls.

My shoulder begins to throb and pain shoots throughout my body. I gaze at the serpent. He must be responsible for this!

_You are correct, massster. I am ssshowing off my new power to you. Do you like it? _The Leviathan asks.

_You are despicable, you little serpent! You call yourself a dragon of the Orichalcos, but does the power that the magic of the Orichalcos has control you or do you control the power? _I ask.

The Leviathan hisses in anger and slithers up to me.

_You ssshall regret sssaying that, human! _The Leviathan snarls.

His eyes begin to shine brightly and pain erupts from my shoulder. I scream and my vision begins to become blurry. The Great Beast snickers and his eyes remain on me. Every minute the pain seems to increase. I can't take mush more of this before . . .

_**Where am I?** _I think.

I carefully open my eyes and look around. It appears to be some kind of dungeon. Could I be in paradise? A sudden rattling of keys catches my attention and I turn to see the Leviathan opening my cell. I try to jump to my feet, but as I try, I collapse.

_I wasss hoping for more fighting me than thisss Dartz_, the Leviathan hisses.

I pant as I find a comfortable place to sit and blink at the serpent.

_How long have I been here? _I ask.

_About a month_, the Leviathan replies.

**_A month!_ **I think.

_When you passssssed out, I grabbed you and took you here_, the Leviathan says.

_And where is here?_ I ask.

_Don't you know Dartz? This isss home for both of usss_, the Leviathan replies.

**_Paradise and the palace too!_ **I think._Why are you keeping me?_

_Sssimple, I need you to help me lead an army to ssstorm the Dominion of the Beassstsss_, the Leviathan replies.

_And if I reuse?_ I ask.

_Than I ssshall have no further ussse for you_, the Leviathan snarls.

I think for a second. On one hand this is home and I know where I could run if I tried to escape, but on the other hand if I join his army than I could flee once we get there. Either way it is very risky and if the serpent knows of my plans. . . .

_I shall join your army and lead you to the Dominion of the Beasts_, I say.

_Excellent. I ssshall sssend my best ssspellcasssters to you in the morning, until then get sssome ressst Dartz. The fate of our victory liesss with you_, the Leviathan snarls.

The Leviathan leaves my cell and I huddle in a corner, thinking of a way to escape once we are at the Dominion of the Beasts. I finally fall asleep however, and soon I begin to dream. I am awakened by a sharp poking in my side. I growl and open one eye, to see a line of scared spellcasters lined up outside my cage. I shake my head and open both eyes.

"Come in! You need not fear me!" I cry.

The spellcasters enter and line up before me.

After they give me their names I ask them, "What is it that the Leviathan wants with the Dominion of the Beasts?"

A young spellcaster named Rica answers, "I think he wants the three dragons, or that's what he called them at least."

**_The three dragons? The three legendary dragons that battled against us in the Battle of Atlantis, of course!_** I think.

"And why does he need them?" I ask.

Another spellcaster named Mica answers, "I think that he believes them to be a nuisance, Lord Dartz and he wants to get rid of them."

**_Lord Dartz? Well, at least the serpent allowed them to give me the proper recognition_** **_for once!_** I think.

Suddenly pain shoots through my back and I fall to the floor. As pain erupts from my back, I curl myself into a ball. Memories, countless memories float before me eyes. Some I recognize from my own mind, others I don't, I figure that those would be from Narssia' mind. Why am I being showed these memories?

Most of them I already know about. Finally, I uncurl myself and look up at the spellcasters.

"Are you alright, Lord Dartz?" Rica asks.

"I'm fine," I growl.

"Should we begin?" Mica asks.

"Yes, you should. Let me know if you need me," I say.

The spellcasters leave and I stagger upright. My head hurts slightly from all those memories. Could Narssia still be alive somehow? The Great Leviathan said that he had grabbed me after I passed out. Could he have lied?

Could he have been draining my strength to restore Narssia's life?


	14. Into the Dominion of the Beasts

**Chapter 14-Into the Dominion of the Beasts**

**{Dartz -narrator}**

"Lord Dartz, we are in need of your help with the portal," a voice calls out.

The voice of one of the spellcasters rings out to me and I walk over to see what is wrong. Three days have passed since I met the spellcasters and the portal is just about finished.

"Allow me to complete it," I say.

"Oh no, Lord Dartz! Our master said that we could not allow you to help. We will handle it," Rica answers.

"Fine, have it your way." I growl as I walk off.

I was finally given something other than my cage to sleep in. After the Great Beast saw how good we were working to complete the portal, he allowed me to stay in one of the bedrooms on the middle floor of the palace. The next morning the portal is ready to go. The Leviathan and I enter first, followed by the spellcasters. The portal was done very good, I will give the spellcasters that pleasure.

The Great Beast growls as we step out into the Dominion of the Beasts. I think for a minute then realize that his remaining eye is being burned by sunlight. Summoning my skills in magic, I create a shield for the poor serpent. I would like to see him burn but I may as well be kind to him for now at least.

_We ssshall ressst here for the night, then in the morning we ssshall ssstorm the cassstle and take what ssshould rightfully be oursss_, the Leviathan snarls.

I am given a tent to myself and while everyone else is asleep, I sneak out of camp. As I run along a dark forest I realize that this is the first time that I have been to the Dominion of the Beasts. By the time morning has come, I'm just about at the castle where the legendary dragons are. My limbs are shaking but at least I got here before the Leviathan did. Suddenly I spot a dark figure swooping out of the clouds.

Could that be? Suddenly I am grabbed from behind by two pairs of talon-like feet.

"Let me go," I yell, pounding on the claws nearest my shoulders.

The creature only tightened its grip as it flew through a tunnel into some kind of temple. It dropped me on the floor of the temple and landed, where it then folded up its wings. The room was covered in mist, which made it difficult to see anything beyond two feet in front of you.

"What are you?" I ask.

_A friend to you Dartz_, the creature replies.

_**How does this thing know my name?**_ I think.

_I am somewhat related to the serpent that you came with_, the creature says.

The beast stepped out of the shadows. I took a step back. This was a blue dragoness and it was huge!

_My name is Ameria and you were going to mess with the Dragons of Atlantis weren't you? _The female asks.

"I wasn't," I respond.

Ameria snorts and her yellow eyes begin to stare at me.

_You are lying Dartz_, Ameria says.

**_How does she know? _**I think.

Simple, I can read minds, Ameria answers.

"Will you stop that!" I cry.

_Sorry about that, it just I tend to be hostile around others until I get to know them better_, Ameria says.

Suddenly a piercing bellow fills the air. Ameria snarls and twists around to see a huge black dragon growling not at her but at me.

_Ameria this human is the one that destroyed paradise and he has sided with the Great Beast_, the dragon snarls.

_No he is not! His soul is pure. I sensed no darkness within_, Ameria growls.

The black dragon roars again and black flames shoot out of the walls of the chamber. I begin to reach for my deck but then I remember that Narssia had used it earlier, when we dueled. Although that thought fills my head, I draw a card from my deck and summon it.

"Go Fireblaze Dragon!" I yell as a long serpent-like dragon rises up behind me.

_I told you that he is evil. Only people that have dark hearts can summon that beast! _The black dragon screams.

_Cryill that does not mean that he is evil!_ Ameria snarls.

Cryill simply snorts and turns to face me.

_I will find out why you are here and once I do, I will be back with the truth_, Cryill snarls.

Cryill flies away.

"Okay that was interesting," I say.

_Don't worry about it you'll get used to it sooner or later_, Ameria says.

I smile and call back Fireblaze Dragon to my deck.

_**Alright so far Ameria thinks I'm not evil, that's good, and Cryill said that he would come back with the truth once he found it**_, I think.

_You have friends here don't you? _Ameria asks.

"Yes I do," I reply.

_Good I shall take you to them_, Ameria says.

_**Whoa hold on! My friends? They are not my friends, well not any more at least**_, I think.

I climb onto Ameria' back and she takes to the air. As I clutch the spines running along Ameria' back, the tragedy of Narssia' passing hits me full force. It takes all my willpower to keep myself from crying.

**_Narssia trusted me with her life and I let her down. She was the only dragon that I could have truly called my Guardian_**, I think.

Ameria lands and I side off her back. Ameria growls and turns to walk off.

"Wait do not go we wish to thank you first," a voice says.

I look up and I see Sarina, Tronay, Uria, Sundar, and Aurora. Ameria growls sharply and then walks off.

_'Dartz, we heard about Narssia and we are grieving as well. Her life was short but it was well used to help others,' _Tronay says.

"Thank you Tronay. By the way where's Finca?" I ask.

_She left this morning in a rush to get somewhere. Although I do not know where_, Aurora explains.

"I see," I answer.

"I have heard that the three Legendary Dragons of Atlantis are here. Sealed away in ice, they wait for the chosen ones to awaken them from their slumber," Sarina says.

"Yes the three dragons battled to save paradise and in the end they got what they deserved," I snarl.

_'Perhaps, but they at least allowed a few hours to see paradise before it sank to the bottom of the sea_,_' _Tronay says.

Once we arrive, we see Ameria being pinned down by Finca.

_You saw him didn't you? You saw my master! _Finca screams.

_I didn't honestly_, Ameria says.

_Liar! You did see him!_ Finca screams.

_Please believe me I didn't_, Ameria snorts.

Finca snarls with such a distaste that I get chills up and down my spine.

_I know that he is here. Because I sensed his energy. He is alive! _Finca bellows.

"What is she talking about?" I ask.

_She believes that her master is alive_, Uria answers.

"Who is her master?" I ask.

_I believe that it's Tamli Nekita but I'm not sure_, Aurora answers.

Finca pauses in her rage and looks up at the sky.

**_He is alive I just know it! _**She thinks to herself.

Suddenly I sense something familiar calling out to me . . .

The voice calls out to me, begging me to come and seek it.

'_Dartz . . . I will never leave your side . . . we are friends . . . you must stop . . . final battle . . . two sides . . . one winner . . . _' the voice calls.

Then it fades and I simply stand there wondering what it could be. Suddenly an idea comes to mind. Narssia . . . my Guardian that had passed on, but it couldn't be her. Deciding that I must try and reach the voice, I began to search within my own mind. A breeze begins to blow and I lift my head.

**_Narssia show yourself to me_**, I think.

Finca growls as if she can sense that Narssia has come. I turn around and to my surprise Narssia stands before me. I reach out to touch her but my hand slips through her body.

_Dartz . . . _Narssia begins.

_I know, the Great Leviathan tricked me into believing that you were dead_, I say.

_Yes he did and he did it to protect me. I am his granddaughter you see_, Narssia says.

_Granddaughter? But how?_ I ask.

_All families have relatives that they pass on certain characteristics to. I am one such dragon and the Leviathan gave me the use of fire_, Narssia replies.

_His original ability_, I mutter.

_Yes, the gift he began with but abandoned once he gained the power of the Orichalcos_, Narssia says.

_I see . . . Is there any way to bring you back? _I ask.

_Not that I know of, yet_, Narssia says.

_What do you mean by **yet**?_ I ask.

Narssia simply stares off. Her eyes void of any feeling.

_What's wrong? _I ask as I walk in front of her.

_It's nothing_, Narssia replies.

_Come on Narssia I know you. Now tell me what is wrong!_ I cry.

With saddened eyes, Narssia turns away from me.

_Dartz, if I were to tell you than it would like telling you who was truly the reason for my death_, Narssia says.

_Then go ahead and tell me_, I say.

_Alright. It wasn't the Leviathan it was Tamli, Tamli Nekita who lead to my death and now I work for him_, Narssia says.

_I see . . ._ I begin.

_**So the Leviathan was right about carrying me off after I collapsed after all**_, I think.

_Now it seems that Tamli wants me to get something for him. Some type of card or something_, Narssia says.

_The three Legendary Dragons of Atlantis perhaps?_ I ask.

_Yes that would be it but how did you know?_ Narssia asks_._

I simply laugh and then close my eyes and sigh.

_Young one there are many things that I know about, many of which I have never told anyone about_, I respond.

_Like your past?_ Narssia asks.

_No, Tronay knows about that, or she used to anyway before her memory was erased_, I reply.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the ocean, a human sits watching Narssia tell Dartz about who it was that lead to her death.<p>

"Narssia will pay for that later but for now my plan is just begun. The battle shall soon start and I will make the greatest comeback known to mankind," the human snickers.

_Master is the process ready to begin yet? _A giant serpent asks.

"Yes it is my dear friend. Soon my host will have the pleasure of rejoining us. But however I feel it would be best to cast a memory spell on him, just in case," the human replies.

_Yes it would be right to use the spell but aren't you in need of the three Legendary Dragons before you can begin the process? _The serpent asks.

"True yes I do need the Legendary Dragons but until Narssia delivers them to me, then I shall use my own strength to fuel the spell," the human says.

_I wish that for once you wouldn't be so headstrong and that you would think things through but I guess not_, the serpent snarls.

The human stands up and grabs the orb that he was watching from.

"I enjoyed the chance to see your master again Leviathan," the human chuckles softly as he hands the shining green orb back to the serpent.

The Leviathan hisses as he slithers away, farther into the rubble of the underwater palace that is now home to the two.

"Soon darkness shall regain its power once again and I shall lead them to battle for the first time in a millennia. Once I revive my former master, I shall transfer my weaker side into his body, giving him his dual personality once again. No one can stop the power of the light!" The human cries as white light covers him and streams upward into the sky. "Let the light be reborn!"


	15. Darkness Rises

**Chapter 15-Darkness Rises**

Deep under the sea a giant serpent dove and twisted through the currents. His left eye had been sliced to shreds, so his only good eye was continuously looking around, for fear that it might one day be torn to shreds as well. The serpent hissed slightly as he began to move faster, thanks to a current that was now dragging him down toward where he wanted to go. A huge burn had, at one time, seared across his chest; but now only a scar was left, a reminder of his battle with his granddaughter. The serpent flicked his tongue out lazily and snapped up some fish.

He had eaten over a month ago but now he was hungry and that was why he had ventured out into the waves that surrounded his fallen kingdom. It had once been a great nation until it sank thanks to a stone that the serpent had found and brought to paradise. Finally, once able to see the great palace walls rise up, the serpent halted his descent, his yellow eyes flickering with rage. Ever since he had returned here, nightmares had plagued him of what he had done to his former mate. Thrusting that thought out of his mind for now, the snake slithered up the icy cold green marble steps of the palace.

Although most of the buildings had fallen down after paradise had sank, some buildings such as the palace and Guardian Chamber had remained somewhat intact.

"Good you have returned," a voice calls out from the darkness.

_Yesss I have massster._ _Is_ _the ssspell complete yet? _The serpent asks.

"No, not yet, but I am getting closer to completing it," the human replies. **_Soon it shall be finished and the plan shall finally begin!_**

With that the Leviathan entered the Atlantean palace. The throne room had suffered the most damage but the serpent and, now the human as well, used it rarely. Mostly the two spent the most time in the dungeons on the third floor, where the spell was taking place.

_How much longer ssshall we must wait? _The Leviathan asks.

"It shall be done within the next few days," the human replies as he walks toward the serpent, his cloak's hood covering his face.

_And ssshould it not be done by that time? _The Leviathan asks.

With that the human tensed up.

"How dare you insult my power you little serpent!" The human shouts in rage, his purple eyes shining from inside the hood.

The Leviathan draws back, shocked at the human's sudden outburst.

_I wasss sssimply asssking, what if you didn't complete the ssspell by then? _The Leviathan says.

The human says nothing to the serpent's question and simply stands there, his eyes distant, staring off somewhere.

"The spell shall be completed by tomorrow night and my former host shall be rejoining us, however with no memory of his past," the human says.

_That isss the plan? _The Leviathan asks.

"Yes it is," the human replies.

The human walks back over to a giant blue crystal and presses his hand against it. Closing his eyes, the human begins to chant. The Leviathan begins to mentally translate the spell. Although most of it is long and complex, the serpent manages to get somewhat of an idea of what the spell meant. This spell was a resurrection spell, however the spell could only be used by some of the most powerful spellcasters in Atlantis, all others couldn't use it.

If they tried, most couldn't handle the mass amount of energy needed to fuel its strength. The Leviathan snickered slightly as he realized that Dartz, in his weakened state right now, couldn't use the spell to restore Narssia.

**'_Let me guess, you are thinking about how Dartz can't use the resurrection spell to restore Narssia for now, am I right?_' **The human asks the serpent through telepathy, his eyes still closed.

The Leviathan draws back and snarls at the human.

_Tamli I wisssh that for once you wouldn't do that, I creepsss me out_, the Leviathan snarls.

Tamli simply laughs and returns his attention to the crystal. Suddenly the crystal glows pure white and Tamli removes his hand.

"That should last for a few days until Narssia brings the dragon cards to me," Tamli says.

The Leviathan snickers and lashes his tail out at Tamli.

_I allowed you to ussse the sssacred cryssstals of paradissse and how do you repay me? By telling my granddaughter what to do!_ The Leviathan cries.

"In that sense you are wrong Leviathan. I was showing her the light," Tamli says.

_By turning her into your ssslave and letting her do your dirty work? _The Leviathan asks.

"Again you are wrong. I did not mean for that to happen like that it just did," Tamli replies.

_Like what happened to Sssanterous? _The Leviathan asks.

"That was my fault and I took the blame for it," Tamli says.

Tamli dodges the Leviathan's tail and his eyes glow a dark rich purple. The Leviathan backs up, fearing the worst.

"From now on you shall serve me!" Tamli cries.

The Leviathan's eyes turn a darker shade of yellow and he lowers his head.

_Yesss massster, _the Leviathan replies, his voice soft and lower than normal.

**_Good it seems that I still have control over my powers. Luckily for me, Santerous' mind didn't interfere with my mental abilities once I merged with him. Santerous should have known not to mess around with my powers, but sadly his mind paid the price for such interference. Soon he will find out what I had to go through the hard way_**, Tamli thinks as his rage begins to build.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again why we are doing this?" Tronay asks as she holds onto her dragon's spines while Uria flies through the sky.<p>

_Because Sarina asked us to met her in the Twilight Forest within the next hour_, Uria replies.

**_Great, within two weeks time we return me to being a human again and find out about a spell that could be used to restore this human, Tamli I think it was, and now Sarina wishes to see if it works first before we try to cast it_**, Tronay thinks to herself.

To Uria, Tronay must have seemed worried about something, probably the same thing that he was worried about. The fact that Tamli might be more powerful than Santerous ever could have become. Uria's scales shown like a blazing fire as the light from the sun brushed against them.

_Uria? _Tronay asks.

_Yes Tronay, what is it?_ Uria asks.

_Are we truly safe here. You know, in the Dominion of the Beasts?_ Tronay asks.

Uria thought for a second. Perhaps Tronay was right about not being safe.

_I don't know Tronay but we can at least play our part in the life cycle of all things_, Uria says.

_Perhaps you're right, maybe I'm just thinking of bad ideas that could befall us_, Tronay says.

Uria chuckles softly to himself. This was the Tronay that he knew from way back in paradise, before Dartz erased her memory.

_What's so funny? _Tronay asks.

_Nothing Tronay it just something I thought of earlier_, Uria replies.

_Let me guess. Something about my past maybe?_ Tronay asks.

_No fair, you used telepathy to read my thoughts!_ Uria cries.

_All's fair if you know the answer_, Tronay chuckles.

Uria growls quietly and a little bit of steam rolls out of his nostrils_._

_I didn't mean to make you mad_, Tronay laughs. _But I couldn't help myself._

_Watch it Tronay, if you ever try something like that again then I'll . . ._ Uria begins.

_Then you'll what? _Tronay asks.

_Then I'll show you what I did to Dartz when I brought him to see Narssia' egg_, Uria roars.

_You told me that you did nothing to him, remember? _Tronay asks_._

_Oh yes I remember, but let's just say I had fun with Dartz_, Uria snarls.

_What type of fun? _Tronay asks.

Uria suddenly folds his wings under him and twists his body downwards.

_Tell me before you do that! _Tronay cries.

_Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and had to change course slightly_, Uria says.

Tronay sighs and leans back. This was going to be a long flight and it seemed that Uria wanted to talk the whole way there.


	16. Unleashing the Dragons

**Chapter 16-Unleashing the Dragons**

Meanwhile, while Tronay and Uria were going to meet up with Sarina, Dartz simply laid around in his room. He had finally been given one, after many arguments and promises had been made. Narssia' death still overwhelmed him and he had begun to rarely venture out of his room for anything. Most of the Guardians thought that he was going too far in his misery but he didn't care. Nightmares had begun to spring up about how he was the one to cause all this.

Dartz rolled over and looked out at the sky. How good it would be to fly through them but now he couldn't! Tamli had taken his chance for freedom from him when he captured Narssia. Finally Dartz got up and walked over to a small wooden table where his deck was.

**_I'll find this Tamli and duel him to get back Narssia if I must_**, Dartz thinks.

Suddenly a breeze blew through the window and Dartz could sense that it was Narssia' spirit.

_Master_, Narssia says as she began to take a semi-dragon-like form.

_Narssia you're back_, Dartz says.

_Yes but not for long. You see Tamli wants those dragons by tonight and I need help to get them_, Narssia says.

_Me? _Dartz asks.

_Yes, would you be willing to help me? _Narssia asks.

_Of course I would_, Dartz replies.

_Good then meet me in front of the Sacred Temple tonight at seven and don't forget to bring your deck_, Narssia says as she vanished.

**_Very well Narssia I shall be there_**, Dartz thinks to himself as he put his duel disk on and slid his deck into it.

A few hours later, Dartz stood waiting for Narssia outside of the Sacred Temple.

_Dartz . . . you came even though it was dangerous? _Narssia asks.

_Yes I did Narssia. Is the path to the dragons clear yet?_ Dartz asks.

_Yes it is master but please hurry_, Narssia replies.

Dartz ran into the Temple and looked up at the three dragons. Timeaus, Hermos, and Critias; the three dragons that had lead to his downfall in the battle.

_Dartz, quickly get the dragons and leave the temple now! I can't startle this dragon away_, Narssia says.

_Did you say '**dragon**'?_ Dartz asks.

_Yes I did_, Narssia replies.

_Let her through_, Dartz says.

_What? Why? _Narssia asks.

_She is a friend_, Dartz replies.

_Very well_, Narssia growls as she stands aside for the white dragon.

Dartz turned his attention from the dragons to see Finca moving toward him.

"Finca I knew you would come," Dartz says.

_As did I Dartz. You share a special bond with these dragons, don't you?_ Finca asks.

"Yes I do," Dartz replies as he gazes at the dragons. "The Eye of Timeaus, The Fang of Critias, and The Claw of Hermos. All three dragons fought against me to save paradise."

_There is one more dragon Dartz_, Finca says.

"There is?_" _Dartz asks.

_Yes, I myself do not know much about it but I believe that its name is Diablos_, Finca says.

"Diablos, huh? It sounds powerful," Dartz says.

_Yes it does_, Finca says.

"So how do I set the dragons free?_" _Dartz asks.

_I believe you must use some kind of spell to release them, Lord Dartz_, Finca says.

"No need to be formal with me Finca. Now can you go and release Timeaus and Critias for me?_" _Dartz asks.

_Of course Dartz_, Finca replies.

Dartz placed his hand on Diablos' leg and began to chant. The spell was quick and to the point but it could be lengthened if necessary. Suddenly Diablos' crystal shatters and before Dartz stands a orange colored dragon with yellow eyes. The spines along his back are also yellow as well as his claws.

**Dartz of Atlantis, you have been chosen to be my Rider. I am Diablos, fourth dragon of the Legendary Three Dragons that chose to protect Atlantis before it sank under the sea**, Diablos growls.

Dartz backs up, not expecting this.

**Dartz, the dragon Timeaus has a grudge against you for something that occurred in the Battle of Atlantis that he believes you caused, correct? **Diablos asks.

"Yes he does Diablos for I'm the one that gave him his injury, the slash across his right eye," Dartz replies.

Diablos growls softly and turns to see that Critias is just about to be freed from his icy seal.

**What are you doing freeing the other dragons? **Diablos asks.

"Someone needs their power for something," Dartz replies.

**Very well Dartz**, Diablos replies as he transforms into a ball of light and shoots towards Dartz's deck.

Diablos enters Dartz' deck and transforms into a card. Dartz draws the card and sees that it's title is "**The Scale of Diablos**". A few seconds later both Critias and Hermos are free and in their card form so only Timeaus remains.

_Dartz, what was Diablos talking about when he said that Timeaus had a grudge against you? _Finca asks.

"When the Battle of Atlantis was going on I called upon the Legendary Sword of Kings and threw it at Timeaus. The result was a horrible scar that stretched across his right eye. By that time I didn't know that the Leviathan was using me as a tool and so I ordered the serpent to finish Timeaus off. Timeaus, however, still had some energy left and so our attacks collided into each other. The result was the battle's end. The Leviathan was drained of his power and forced to retreat so the other side did as well," Dartz explains.

With that Finca returns to freeing Timeaus, while Dartz remembers the battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>{Dartz -narrator}<em>**

_Lighting flashed across the sky. My Orichalcos Soldiers against the creatures of the Dominion of the Beasts. The two sides were equal until the Legendary Dragons flew into battle. Both Hermos and Critias where severely beaten so only the dragon Timeaus remained. I had never liked that dragon anyway so it seemed fitting for us to be finally face-to-face in a battle for the first, and hopefully last, time. Timeaus crushed at least half my army and ended up striking the Leviathan as well._

_I should not have done it but I called upon the Sword of Kings and threw it at the dragon. It hit where I had wished for and Timeaus fell out of the sky. He roared in pain and struggled to get on his feet and back into the sky._

_"Fair well Timeaus!" I cried as I ordered the Great Leviathan to destroy him._

_Timeaus fought back with a Fire Blast and the two attacks collided. Light from the two attacks blinded nearly all of us and in the end I was forced to retreat for the Leviathan had taken a massive amount of damage and I still needed to finish Tronay off._

* * *

><p><strong>{Dartz- narrator}<strong>

_Dartz, Timeaus is ready to begin the process now_, Finca says.

I am thrown back to real life when Finca calls out to me.

"You may begin but only unfreeze his head for I wish to speak to him before you unfreeze him totally," I say.

_Fine_, Finca grumbles.

Soon Timeaus' head was unfrozen and he shot me a glance sharper than even my sword.

**You. What are you doing alive you coward? **Timeaus asks.

"I take it you remember me then," I answer.

**Remember you? How could I forget when you gave me the scar that took 3 months to get it somewhat healed! **Timeaus cries.

I laugh and draw out Diablos' card.

"Diablos would you please join us?" I ask.

Diablos roars and materializes himself.

**Welcome back Timeaus**, Diablos says.

**I need no welcome from you Diablos. This is the traitor that sided with the Great Beast in our battle**, Timeaus snarls.

**I know that**, Diablos says.

**So why are you joining him?** Timeaus asks.

**Because I sense a good heart and strong willpower coming from him**, Diablos replies.

Timeaus growls and looks away.

"You may now finish Finca," I say as soon as Timeaus turns away from me.

Soon all three dragons are within their card forms and Finca and myself prepare to leave the Sacred Temple. Only when Narssia says it safe do we move. Finally we walk out and I hand the three cards to Narssia.

_Here, the three dragons as promised_, I say.

_Good Tamli should be pleased. You both may come if you wish_, Narssia says.

I jump on Finca's back and we fly off after Narssia. Finally after hours of flight we land in a forest clearing.

_Wait here_, Narssia says as she walks a little farther up.


	17. Tamli's Truth

**Chapter 17-Tamli's Truth**

**{Dartz -narrator}**

_So what do you think she's doing? _Finca asks me as we wait for Finca.

"I don't know Finca," I reply.

Within a few minutes, Narssia returns.

_He is coming_, Narssia says.

_Very well Narssia_, I reply.

A few hours later Tamli finally shows up. Narssia is the first to sense his presence.

**"**I figured that you would bring Dartz with you but Finca was a shock," Tamli says.

_Welcome back master_, Finca says.

Tamli snarls as he looks at Finca.

"You and I are no longer dragon and master understand!" Tamli cries.

Finca backs up slightly.

_The dragons are now yours master_, Narssia says as she hands the three cards to Tamli.

"Ah at long last, The Eye of Timeaus, The Fang of Critias, and The Claw of Hermos are mine. I've waited centuries to hold their power in my hands," Tamli says.

**_That weakling Narssia doesn't even come close to the bond that Tamli and I once shared_**, Finca growls angrily as she watches Narssia give the cards to Tamli.

"Careful Finca. Remember we are on their territory and they make the rules," I carefully say to Finca, fearful of what Tamli could do to us.

Finca simply growls and turns her yellow eyes away from Tamli.

"I figured that Dartz would remember our duel once he saw me but I guess not," Tamli says as he puts the cards into his cloak.

_**Is that truly the person that I dueled with for control of the Magma crystal? **_I think.

"Correct Dartz. I am Tamli or should I say the Light of Destruction," Tamli says.

I back up in fear.

"I mean you no harm. After all, you did get me the legendary dragons," Tamli says.

_True he did, so what shall you give him as a reward? _Narssia asks.

"I know! Narssia hand me the convex stone," Tamli says.

_Here master_, Narssia says as she hands a darkened blue stone to Tamli.

"This stone will give you various abilities depending on what you use it for," Tamli explains as he hands the stone to me.

The stone feels quite cool in my hands as I grasp it.

"Go on. It shall not harm you," Tamli says softly.

Narssia suddenly tenses up and begins to growl softly.

_Dartz that stone is dangerous! _Narssia screams.

"Be quiet Narssia!" Tamli barks as his eyes glow dark purple for a second and then Narssia falls to the ground.

"What have you done to Narssia?" I scream as I thrust the stone away from me.

Tamli avoids my gaze and turns to Finca.

_The time has come_, Tamli says.

_Master no, please don't!_ Finca cries.

_I must Finca before** it** comes back_, Tamli says.

_**It**?_ Finca asks.

_Yes, the one that controls dark light_, Tamli replies.

_The one that you warned me about? _Finca asks.

_Yes. He shall return and so will his dragon_, Tamli replies.

_But we crushed Nor'ac, didn't we?_ Finca asks.

_You only thought that you did Finca_, Tamli says.

_He tricked us!_ Finca cries.

Tamli laughs softly.

_Perhaps it would be best if you met me tonight at Full Moon Lake so that we may talk together without anyone hearing us? _Tamli suggests.

_That will work_, Finca replies.

With that Finca manages to somehow get me on her back and we take to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>{Finca -narrator}<strong>

Later that night, I fly out to Full Moon Lake to meet Tamli or should I say my master. Once I arrive I find him looking out at the waves running along the lake.

**'_You have come_,' **my master says.

I jump back, startled. Tamli usually didn't use his telepathy unless it was important.

_I came as you asked_, I say.

**'_I see that_,' **Tamli says.

_What is wrong master?_ I ask.

**'_The light is coming_,' **Tamli replies.

_Light?_ I ask.

**'_Yes_,' **Tamli replies.

I probably sounded puzzled for Tamli finally turned around and looked at me.

_The Light of Destruction, Finca_, Tamli says.

_But weren't you . . . ?_ I ask.

_No, I was merely a host for him_, my master says.

_Host? Like Santerous was to you?_ I ask.

_Correct Finca_, Tamli replies sadly.

_What's wrong? _I ask.

_His energy is far more powerful than my own_, Tamli says.

_Whose?_ I ask.

_I know not his name. I suspect that he erased my memory of him ever living so that I wouldn't come after him later on . . . _Tamli begins.

_Once you were a spirit?_ I ask.

_I think so_, Tamli replies.

I carefully walk over to my master and lay down on the grass beside him.

_Master you can fight his magic, I know you can_, I say as I gaze at the water beneath me.

_Thank you Finca but it is of no use. Tomorrow night the spell shall be said and he will return to our world_, Tamli says.

_But master!_ I cry.

_Finca this must be done to protect everyone. How would you like it if I just suddenly collapsed because I didn't use the spell to release his energy from within me before it was too late?_ Tamli asks.

I stop gazing at the water and look over at him.

_I shall help you if you require it master! But you must reverse what you did to Narssia first! _I cry.

_I cannot_, Tamli says.

_Why?_ I ask.

_That was his doing_, Tamli says.

_You mean he can already use his powers now!_ I cry.

_Yes, that is what I meant when I gave you the example earlier_, Tamli says.

_Fine I shall come anyway just because we are dragon and master. I knew you were in danger when you attacked us on earth_, I say.

_That too was not my doing. But nevertheless I shall take you to where I stay now_, Tamli says.

In the darkest part of the night we leave to journey underwater into our old home.


	18. A Dragon's Burial

**Chapter 18-A Dragon's Burial**

**{Tronay -narrator}**

"What do you mean Finca is not in the Dominion of the Beast anymore?" Sarina shouts as Uria lands and I jump off his back as both dragon and rider had stayed in the forest for the night.

_We were told a few minutes ago ourselves so we don't know that much anyway_, Uria comments.

_Uria watch your tongue_, I snap at my dragon.

Uria snarls slightly at me then lays down on the grass.

"I was told just as we left the castle this morning Sarina. I think Finca might have been going crazy without Tamli by her side," I say.

"That's not it Tronay . . ." A voice says from within Twilight Forest's thick grove of trees.

Uria sits up and begins to growl.

"Who is there?" Sarina asks.

"I am a friend and I wish to be of some assistance to you when you go to find Finca, the Guardian of Shadows," the voice says.

"Just tell us who you are!" I scream.

"I was expecting that you would ask that Tronay, youngest of the Nekita family," the voice says.

With that, Uria stands up and roars.

_Speak your reason for being here or else I shall burn you with my flames! _Uria bellows.

"Peace be with you Guardian of Flames for I mean thee no harm," the voice says.

_This human must enjoy speaking in riddles_, Uria suggests.

"Correct Dragon of Fire. That I do," the voice says.

Suddenly from within the forest a loud piercing bellow echoes. Uria tenses up and begins to snarl.

"Calm down Uria," Sarina whispers to the tensed up Guardian.

_Silver would you like to come and try to get Uria calmed down? _Sarina asks her Guardian.

_I would like that_, came Silver's reply.

A few seconds later, Silver shows up.

"Ah the Guardian of Moonlight joins us, what a surprise," the voice says.

Another growl is heard a few seconds later.

**_This human knows Uria, Finca, and myself so who is it? _**Silver thinks to herself.

Suddenly a flash of bright light nearly blinds us. When it had somewhat died down, Uria sprang toward the part of the forest where he believed the light had come from, the part of the forest with that strange voice. A yell and snarl were heard a few minutes later.

"Uria!" I scream as I run toward my dragon.

Suddenly Uria comes crashing backwards through the forest and lands beside Sarina. Half of his body looks like it's been hit with over a thousand Aura Spheres from Eatos. The other half looks like had been burned away with a severe amount of light. Sarina kneels down to place her hands on Uria.

**_This Aura and light could it be?_** Sarina thinks.

Uria weakly opens his eyes.

_Sarina he has returned_, Uria whispers.

"Who Uria?" Sarina asks.

_The one that holds the dragon of . . . . _Uria begins.

Uria closes his eyes and lays his head down on the grass.

_Uria . . . _Silver begins but stops when she sees that Uria cannot be saved from his fate.

I finally run over to Sarina and Silver and I'm about to say something but I stop when I see Uria.

"He shall never roam this land again Tronay," Sarina says sadly as she gazes at the once mighty dragon of fire.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

"I believe that a dark force must have consumed both Eatos and Mirage and so they are now being of pure evil," Sarina says.

_Such as Dartz once was? _Silver asks.

"No, he was never truly evil but he did have a passion for using the Leviathan's dark powers to do his bidding," Sarina comments.

"Why would they go and attack Uria without warning?" I ask.

_They probably knew that if he was here then you would be here Tronay_, Silver replies.

"So we have a burial for him here, right?" I ask.

"No, such things can wait until we come back to the castle tonight," Sarina says.

Suddenly a very faint snicker is heard.

"Show yourself to me!" I yell.

"No not yet Tronay but soon you shall see what I have in store for you. Sarina, don't think that you're safe either because you aren't," the voice says.

With that the forest becomes quiet again.

_Okay that was a little strange don't you think Tronay? _Silver asks but I'm already gone.

_Come Silver let's find Tronay and then return to the castle with Uria_, Sarina says.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sarina and Silver return to the castle where they sleep with Tronay and Uria.<p>

_Should I go to the Guardian chamber now? _Silver asks.

_Yes Silver, but take Tronay and Uria with you_, Sarina says.

_I know that they come along too_, Silver chuckles as she nuzzles Sarina.

After that, Silver takes to the air, with Tronay on her back and Uria grasped between her front paws. At first it seemed that Silver couldn't handle Uria's weight but never underestimate the strength of a Guardian Dragon. Finally the three reach the Guardian chamber that was built in the Dominion of the Beasts once the Guardians found out that their home was danger of slipping beneath the waves. Silver lands, careful not to harm Uria. Once she had landed, Silver reaches behind her and grabs Tronay off her back.

**_The young one is still very tired and she has slept all the way to the Guardian chamber,_** Silver thinks to herself as she lays Tronay on the grass.

_I have reached the chamber Sarina_, Silver calls out to Sarina.

_I know_, comes Sarina's reply.

After speaking with Sarina, Silver enters the chamber. Its design is similar to that of the Atlantean chamber only that a dense fog covers its main chamber.

_Ameria I have come! _Silver growls into the fog.

_Ah Silver I figured you would show up before morning like you promised me, _Ameria says as she steps out of the fog, her blue scales shimmering like thousands of tiny sapphires.

_Sarina shall join us shortly Ameria_, Silver says.

_Good, then that gives me time to get Uria ready_, Ameria says.

_Ready?_ Silver asks.

_Yes, I must prepare him for the dragon burial_, Ameria snorts.

Within a few minutes Sarina shows up.

_You teleported here didn't you? _Silver asks.

_Correct Silver_, Sarina says.

_Good you've come. I was informed that you would be with us shortly but I didn't know it was going to be this soon_, Ameria says as she returns.

_Where is Uria? _Silver asks.

_In the back of the chamber_, Ameria replies. _Now that both of you are here, where is our guest of honor?_

_I shall retrieve her_, Silver cries as she leaves the chamber to get Tronay.

A few seconds later she was back with Tronay.

"Sarina is this the Guardian chamber?" Tronay whispers to Sarina.

"Yes it is," Sarina replies.

"So the time has finally come?" Tronay asks.

"Yes. For the first time in ten thousand years a dragon burial shall take place," Sarina says as she stares at Ameria.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

Ameria nods at Sarina and then turns to me.

_In order for the burial to begin, a spell must be cast to allow our ancestors to join us. I would like you to cast the spell_, Ameria says.

I back up, startled that Ameria would even ask me to do that.

"Perhaps I should cast the spell?" Sarina suggests.

_Fine Sarina, you can if Tronay allows it_, Ameria says.

"Tronay . . . ?" Sarina begins.

"Go ahead," I say softly.

"Fine. **'I call upon thee from the Guardian line, Brothers, Sisters, Family, Friends, our powerful magic without end, join us now in this hour of need, to witness the arrival of one you hold dear.' **"Sarina chants.

_Well put Sarina, now let us see if your spell shall call our ancestors to our side_, Ameria comments.

Several orbs of light begin to circle around us. I draw back, expecting the worst. The orbs disappear to reveal several thousand Guardian Dragons.

_Your spell was successful Sarina, I'm proud of you_, Silver says as she witnesses the Guardians come forth.

A large green dragon steps forward, his yellow eyes locking with my own blue eyes.

_Tronay, daughter of my master Tundra, we grieve for your loss_, the dragon says.

**_Can it be? Is it the dragon that aided me back when Santerous was taken over by the Light of Destruction? _**Sarina thinks.

_Sarina it pleases me that we get to meet again after all these years_, the dragon says.

_Thorn how are you?_ Silver asks.

_I'm fine except for being a spirit now,_ Thorn snorts.

Silver chuckles slightly and I turn away from Thorn. Thorn looks at me in worry.

"She is fine Thorn. Well as good as one can be for just losing their dragon," Sarina says.

_Thorn can you help me complete the burial for Uria?_ Ameria asks.

_Of course Ameria_, Thorn replies.

The two leave and we are left in peace for now. After what seems like forever, Thorn and Ameria return along with none other than Uria, although Uria looks almost see-through.

_Uria asked us if we would allow him to remain with you as a spirit until you get another dragon Tronay_, Thorn says.

I glace at the three before turning away again.

_Tronay . . . _Uria begins.

"I don't want to see you or even speak to you again!" I yell before I run out of the chamber, tears streaming down my face.

_That didn't go so well_, Silver comments as she watches me leave.

Uria lowers his head and closes his eyes.

_Tronay was right, I don't deserve to be her dragon anymore. I should just pass on_, Uria says.

_Uria don't say that beside I'm sure Sarina can help us, right?_ Silver asks.

"I guess so," Sarina says.


	19. Darkness Awakens

**Chapter 19-Darkness Awakens**

**{Finca -narrator}**

Later that night, Tamli and I reach our home. Paradise! I'm downright shocked as we enter the remains of the Guardian chamber. The next morning I awaken after a very good sleep and discover that my master is staying here along with the Great Leviathan. When Tamli speaks the serpent's name I begin to snarl.

That serpent caused paradise to sink beneath the waves and become as it is now.

_You have returned lord Tamli, I am glad that your trip wasss sssuccessssssful_, the Leviathan hisses as he slithers up to us, his gaze on Tamli.

I snarl at the Great Beast, hoping that he will look at me but he doesn't.

_Will you cassst the ssspell tonight? _The Leviathan asks as he flicks his forked tongue out to taste the air around him.

_Yes, the time has come. No more shall I flee from my fate_, my master answers, his purple eyes gleaming under the feeble light of the Guardian chamber.

Suddenly the Leviathan senses my presence.

_Why isss the Dragon of Ssshadowsss here massster? _The Leviathan asks as his remaining yellow eye glares at me.

_She has come to help me with the spell tonight_, my master replies.

The Leviathan hisses at me before slithering away into the darker parts of the chamber. Later that night the three of us stand in a triangle.

'**_The Leviathan shall leave once the spell has begun,' _**my master says to me through telepathy.

I nod and Tamli begins the spell. Although it is very long and complex, I manage to understand why my master wished to use this variation of the spell. Unlike the one that Santerous had preformed to release my master from him, this variation required no sacrifice of a spirit to complete it's purpose. A dark energy begins to circle around Tamli. At first I think it's nothing but as it remains for more than a few minutes, I began to get worried.

Suddenly a blast of light shoots toward the top of the chamber, engulfing my master in it's energy. I bellow in concern as soon as Tamli disappears from my sight. The light soon recedes and the image before my eyes was truly a sight to behold! Before me stood the monster that had caused Tamli and myself to fight Nor'ac in the first human opens his blue eyes and stares at me.

_'Your usefulness has ended Dragon of Shadows,'_ the human says to me as his eyes turn from their sapphire blue to a dark, rich, almost black, blue.

I scream as he picks me up by telekinesis and sends me flying into one of the chamber's walls. I struggle to remain conscious but, in the end, I finally black out . . .

I'm awakened by the sound of voices as I feel the warm sunlight on my scales.

_Is she alright?_ A female asks.

_I think so_, a male replies.

I struggle to raise my head so I can open my eyes.

_She's waking up_, the male says.

_I know Cryill but let's not trouble her with our problems until she awakens_, the female says.

Wait a minute! Did that person say Cryill, the Guardian Dragon of Darkness? If they did then I might be in the hands of friends. I struggle to open my eyes because I sense a black dragon looming over me.

_Cryill don't be so pushy with our guest, _a voice calls out to the dragon.

_I wasn't Isis I was simply checking on her_, Cryill replies as he snarls at someone.

'**_Where am I?' _**I ask through telepathy.

_You are lucky that Cryill found you, young one. My dragon was looking for food and he ran upon you instead_, Isis says.

I blink my eyes and open them but to my surprise I'm shrouded in darkness. I snarl and lash out at the shadows surrounding me.

_Easy now young one, take it easy_, Isis says.

I growl in rage and begin to blast the shadows with my Shadow element. The dragon Cryill bellows for me to stop but of course I'm so worked up that I don't even hear him. Cyrill roars and a blast of shadows come flying at me. I dodge and return the blast with my own. Cryill screams in pain for me to stop once more but I continue in my rage.

_Cryill release your Dark Crush attack on her mind before you end up even more hurt! _Isis screams.

At once the darkness lifted and I could see the area around me. My gaze fell on Cryill. He had crouched down, his green eyes shone fear towards me as we locked eyes.

_Allow me to heal you,_ I say as I walk toward him.

_No_, Cryill stammers as he backs up.

Isis walked over, her brown long hair whipping around her.

_I'm sorry for hurting Cryill_, I say as I lower my head.

"It is fine, besides Cryill needed someone to fight back and teach him a lesson," Isis laughs.

_I will heal him if you will allow it Isis. Think of it as a way to thank you for making Cryill stop his attack on my mind. If he had continued, I'm pretty sure he would not be with us now_, I say softly.

"Very well," Isis replies. "By the way what is your name? Cryill tried to find out earlier but that's when you awoke and he knew that he needed to keep you busy if he was to find out your name."

_My name is Finca. I am the Atlantean Guardian Dragon of Shadows. I had joined my master, Tamli Nekita, in paradise so that he might be able to cast a spell to release his brother's energy from inside him before it was too late. The spell worked but his brother threw me against a wall of the Guardian chamber by telekinesis and I blacked out_, I explain as I begin to heal Cryill.

"I figured that you were a Guardian Dragon by the way you defended yourself against Cryill's Dark Crush attack," Isis says as she watches me heal Cryill.

_You did? _I ask.

"Yes. Although Cryill is not a dragon that was born in Atlantis, his ancestors were pure Atlantean Guardians so I recognized the way that you fought back against Cryill as a move that Cryill's ancestors would do," Isis says.

I blink, not understanding what Isis meant.

"Let me try to explain it another way. Your energy, or aura, is similar to the ancient Guardians of Atlantis," Isis says.

_I think I understand where you're going with this_, I say.

"You do?" Isis asks.

_Yes_, I reply.

"Anyway, Cryill's story with me is quite interesting, do you want to hear it?" Isis asks.

_I would love to_, I reply.

"I found Cryill's egg one day while I was at the beach and I brought it home with me. Within a few days, Cryill hatched for me and I had a playmate. When Cryill turned a year old, he began to show his element. He nearly put me in a coma twice before he even turned two years old! Over the years Cryill got better at controlling his element and soon he even began to catch my supper for me while we trained in solitude. One day Cryill took me to the Dominion of the Beasts and needless to say I wouldn't mind going back there again," Isis says.

_You wouldn't mind returning to the Dominion of the Beasts? _I ask.

"No I wouldn't," Isis replies.

**_This human could be a useful tool in order to ensure that my master's legacy lives on_**, I think as I stare at Isis.


	20. Visions of the Future

**Chapter 20-Visions of the Future**

**_Great, I get the job of trying to help my little sister accept her own Guardian back into her life_**, Sarina thinks as she falls back onto her bed in the castle.

The castle overlooked the Guardian chamber so that made for a quick route of communications between her and the Guardians in case they needed anything.

_You did a good job with helping Santerous when Tamli left to search for a way to speak with Finca_, Silver answers from down on the floor.

_That was because I knew what he was going through Silver_, Sarina says.

_And you think less of Tronay?_ Silver asks.

_No but . . ._ Sarina begins.

At that moment the door to Sarina and Silver's chamber opened.

"Someone called room service?" A tiny fairy asks as it hovers behind a huge tin of food.

_That would be mine_, Silver says as she stands up.

The fairy places the food in front of Silver and then exits the room.

_You asked for food to be brought up here? _Sarina asks.

_Yes_, Silver replies as she takes off the tin top and stares at her food.

_And yet you got nothing for me? _Sarina asks.

_I asked you if you wanted anything but you didn't response so I didn't get you anything_, Silver says as she rips a large piece of meat off what looks like a drumstick.

_What is that, a drumstick? _Sarina asks.

_Yes it is_, replies Silver as she tears another piece off her food.

Sarina sighs and looks up at the ceiling. Suddenly an image rips through her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>A large white dragon backs up against the walls of Sarina's own chamber. Two other creatures approach the dragon. One looks like a black dragon with the symbol of the Orichalcos across his chest.<strong>

**_Let us have the child Finca_, the dragon growls as he rises onto two legs.**

**_No_, Finca screams as she backs up even more.**

**_Should you refuse we shall make your passing more painful and filled with misery_, the other creature says.**

**It looks like a beast that is half dragon and half serpent.**

**_No the child is not born yet_, Finca cries.**

**_We know. But once it is born, this child shall be the most powerful dark dragon of all! _The black dragon snarls.**

**_You shalln't take the child away from me. The only way that you shall ever see the child is when it fights against you in battle_, Finca growls as her wings push against the wall.**

**_There is no place to run now Finca_, the serpent-dragon crossbreed snarls.**

**Finca looks around in fear. The black dragon snarls and breathes a blast of fire at Finca . . .**

* * *

><p>Sarina is pulled back from her vision by Silver.<p>

_Are you alright Sarina? _Silver asks in concern.

_I'm fine Silver I just need a little air_, Sarina replies as she as she gets up and steps out onto the balcony overlooking the Guardian chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>{Sarina-narrator}<strong>

I breathe in and then breathe out. I blink my eyes and raise my head to look at the chamber.

**_What was that ? A vision? _**I think. **_It couldn't be a premonition. I haven't had one in years. But that's the only reason I can give as to what it was._**

I sigh and turn back around to face Silver.

_You seems troubled young one_, Silver says as she ruffles my hair with her snout.

_I am Silver_, I reply. _For I just had a premonition after all these years._

_What? You had a premonition? _Silver bellows.

_Yes I did Silver_, I reply calmly.

_When? _Silver asks.

_A few minutes ago_, I reply.

_When you zoned out? _Silver asks.

_Yes_, I reply.

Silver stares at me. She must have just remembered that my last premonition was over twenty years ago, when I foretold that we would meet up with Santerous, Dartz, and Tronay in a forest clearing.

_We should go see Sundar and Aurora_, Silver says as she grabs my arm with her teeth.

_No! _I yell, jerking away. _We are not going to see Sundar and Aurora because they don't need to be involved in this._

Silver backs up, startled at my sudden outburst.

_Sorry Silver I didn't mean to yell at you_, I say softly as I place my hand on Silver's scaly shoulder. _If you want we can go see Sundar and Aurora_.

A few hours later we meet with Sundar and Aurora and Silver begs me to tell them about my premonition. I do as she asks and it is then that I learn that a Guardian Dragon egg was stolen from the Guardian chamber. Silver and I fly at once to the chamber to find out what happened. We are met by Ameria who leads us inside.

_This has never occurred before_, Ameria says as we walk to the holding chamber for the eggs.

_Did you try to find out anything about the thing that fled with the egg? _Silver asks.

_No we didn't find anything about the person that took the egg_, Ameria replies sadly.

I was told to meet with the Guardians later that night to try and find a way to find Tronay but after Silver and I leave the chamber I ask her to land in a grass field.

_Why did you ask me to land here Sarina? _Silver asks as I slide off her back.

_Is it because you want to find out about what took the Guardian egg?_ Silver presses as I remain silent.

_No, I was asked to meet with a friend of mine tonight so I need you to leave me for a few hours_, I reply.

_What? _Silver asks.

_Please, just for a small amount of time._

Silver snorts. _Fine. _

Silver leaves and I go and find my friend. I'm alerted to her presence by her dragon Cryill nearly jumping on me.

"Cryill watch it!" I cry as I dodge him.

_Forgive me Sarina I thought that you were someone that came looking to harm Isis_, Cryill says as he looks at me, his green eyes locking with my purple ones.

"Ah Sarina I knew you would come as you promised me earlier," Isis says as she walks out of a bush with Finca trailing behind.

"How did Finca get with you?" I ask.

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later but I want you to have something," Isis says as she hands me a cloth that holds something.


	21. Tamli Returns

**Chapter 21-Tamli Returns**

"What is this?" Sarina asks as she holds the bundle in her hands.

"Open it and you'll see," Isis replies.

Sarina pulls back the layer of cloth to reveal a blue dragon egg.

"Isn't this . . . ?" Sarina asks in shock.

"It is. The dragon egg that was stolen from the Guardian chamber earlier. It was given to me by someone," Isis says.

"Who gave you the egg?" Sarina asks.

"I don't know. He simply said that if I needed him again to say **'I search for thee that walks between the light and the dark.' **" Isis says.

_Tamli_, Finca says as she stares at the egg. _He took the egg and gave it to Isis._

"That is what I thought as well Finca," Sarina says.

_Now we know that my master is safe and alive_, Finca says.

"What do you mean alive?" Isis asks.

_My master used a spell to release the Light of Destruction and restore him to his original form_, Finca explains.

"But wasn't Tamli the . . ." Sarina begins.

_No he was simply a host for his older brother Amia_, Finca says as she lays down.

"That name sounds familiar," Isis says.

_That name! Amia is the oldest child of the Nekita family! _Cryill cries.

"What?" Isis asks.

_It's true Isis_, Finca says.

"I agree with Finca," Sarina says.

_Do you know Amia? _Cryill asks.

"No I don't. He vanished before I could even get a chance to know him," Sarina replies.

"Sarina . . ." a voice calls out.

"Who said that?" Sarina asks.

_It came from the nearby trees_, Cryill replies.

From within the trees nearby, Sarina's brother emerges.

"Tamli!" Sarina cries running over to meet him.

_Master you're alive! _Finca cries.

"It took a while to get here but I made it finally," my brother says.

_I'm glad that you're back! _Finca snorts as she walks over and ruffles Tamli' hair with her snout.

Suddenly Silver shows up. Tamli grabs his sword and draws it before realization dawns on him who it is.

_Be calm Tamli_, Silver growls.

"Silver," Tamli says as he bows before her. "Forgive me for not recognizing you earlier."

_It's fine Tamli_, Silver says. I'm pleased that you were not hurt from the separation of Amia and yourself.

"Silver I wish that you wouldn't try to talk my head off please," Tamli chuckles as he walks over to her.

"I agree with Tamli," Isis says.

"I didn't know that you were here Isis. Is it a pleasure to meet you," Tamli says.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

As I walk along the dark forest that surrounds the castle where we sleep, I'm reminded of my Guardian Dragon. Memories of our time together flash into my head and soon I have to create a mental block to limit the number of images that flash through at a time.

**_Uria I failed you so terribly please forgive me for what I've done_**, I whispered into the wind as tears began to form in the corners of my eyes once again.

_You didn't fail him Tronay_, a voice chanted in my head. _You merely released the bonds that you once held with him._

"What do you mean!" I shouted. "I would never betray my Guardian like that!"

_Perhaps but the damage has already been done_, the voice said again.

"I would never!" I scream.

_True but your rage shall bring Uria to me in due time_, the voice hummed.

"Speak your true actions!" I yell.

_I shall in due time but for now you shall make a very good bait for the dragon and human that I seek._

The world around me fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>{Leviathan-narrator}<strong>

I hiss slightly as I watch Tamli speak with the others.

**_That human shall one day pay for all he has done to me_**, I snarl in rage.

_Master we have brought the girl that you requested_, a voice rings out.

_Good bring her to me at once_, I hiss.

_Yes Master_, the serpent-like voice replies.

Tronay is dragged in front of me, the all-powerful serpent. At that time she's beginning to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" She asks.

_Why my dear friend you are home_, I hiss.

"Home?"

_Yes dear Tronay_, I chuckle softly.

Tronay jerks her head up, bashing my servant in the jaw causing him to drop Tronay to the floor. He snarls sharply and quickly grabs Tronay again with his long serpent-like tail.

_Thank you Ziggurat_, I hiss.

"Ziggurat? I've heard that name before . . ." Tronay begins.

_You have dear child because Ziggurat is the son of Finca_, I snarl.

"The son of Finca? So that means that . . ."

_That my sister is Ruby who is the mother of Uria_, Ziggurat growls.

Tronay begins to reach for her sword but then . . .


	22. Flaming Truths

**Chapter 22-Flaming Truths **

Uria plods along sadly, his see-through tail dragging the ground. Ever since Tronay vanished during the burial, no one has been able to find her. Uria sighs. The past few days have been hard on the ghostly dragon. Sure the other Guardians welcomed him back to the land of the living but without Tronay it just didn't feel the same.

**_Tronay if only you were here with me_**, Uria sighs as he continues to walk.

_Uria! _A telepathic voice cries out. _Help me!_

Uria snarls and jerks his head upright.

_Who are you? _Uria bellows.

_I have little time left so please listen closely, _the voice wavers.

_Very well_, Uria hums.

_I was with the other dragon keepers and they believe that Tronay is in danger_, the voice stutters.

_What? Tronay is in danger? _Uria roars.

_Yes. They think that the Leviathan took her to his home and now she is at his mercy. I think that he might be forcing her into telling him everything_ _that she knows_, the voice explains.

_Why would the Leviathan want her? _Uria asks.

_I believe that he wishes to use her as bait for another human and their dragon_.

_A typical Leviathan tactic_, Uria snorts.

_Uria you must save her before its too . . . _the voice trails off.

_No wait don't go! _Uria screams.

Uria snarls sharply and paws the ground with one of his front clawed feet.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

Ziggurat holds me tightly with his scaly tail. The Leviathan chuckles slightly as I attempt to get away for the hundredth time.

_Such a pathetic human_, Ziggurat snarls as he nearly squeezes the life out of me.

_Quiet Ziggurat our guests have come_, the Leviathan barks at Ziggurat.

Ziggurat throws me to the floor then slithers away after the Leviathan. By this point I sure that I just about dead from the constant crushing of my ribs by Ziggurat's scaly tail. With all the energy I can muster, I call out to Uria through telepathy.

* * *

><p>A voice again splits the air around the mighty red dragon.<p>

_Uria come as quick as you can!_

The ruby dragon snarls and begins to back up.

_Uria if you can hear me then know that the Leviathan and Ziggurat are keeping me held in a chamber in paradise until the dragon that the Leviathan had truly wanted gets here. Once it comes I'm not sure about what will happen to me but I want you to know that you will always be my Guardian Dragon . . . _the voice trails off.

**_Tronay! She's alive and in Atlantis. I must go to her rescue at once! _**Uria snorts.

At that moment, Silver shows up.

_Silver I know where Tronay_ _is now! _Uria cries.

_Where? _Silver asks.

_In paradise_, Uria answers.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

From behind me comes a snarl.

"Leave the girl alone."

_I shall if you submit to me Amia_, the Leviathan hisses.

_I would think twice about your choices first Leviathan_, a deep growl echoes.

"Uria why are you here?" Amia asks.

_I came because of a debt with the Leviathan. In order to set Tronay free I pledge that my soul be taken in place of her's. From this point on I shall be your servant_, Uria snarls.

_I shall accept the offer Uria and I shall enjoy working with you_, the Leviathan snickers.

_Uria . . . ? _I ask.

_Tronay flee and don't worry about me okay. You have a new Guardian now young one_, Uria hums softly.

_All right_, I whisper as I rise off the floor and onto my feet.

Later that day I meet up with Dartz.

"What happened Tronay?" Dartz asks.

"Uria took my place and made a vow with the Leviathan," I mutter.

"What kind of vow?" Dartz asks, beginning to get worried.

"Uria told the Leviathan that he would serve him in return for me to be set free," I whisper.

"I see. Come with me Tronay I have something to show you."

So we walk into the Guardian chamber to see Silver and Sarina standing next to each other. Dartz nods and Sarina passes something to me.

"Look at it," Sarina says.

I peel the layers of cloth off the top to reveal a light blue dragon egg.

"Is this the egg that was . . .?" I begin.

_It was young Tronay. Tamli snatched the egg and gave it to Isis to give to Sarina to give to you_, Silver explains.

"Okay," I say as I stare at the egg.

Suddenly the egg begins to rock. As with Narssia' egg earlier, the one that I hold in my hands quickly spilt to reveal a beautiful baby blue dragon! The young dragon looks up at me in wonder. I cuddle the newborn under my chin, it's sharp teeth pulling at my red cloak.

"Tronay this dragon was meant to be your's," Sarina says.

"It was?" I ask.

_Yes young one_, Silver says.

The new dragon looks up at me, its yellow eyes staring at me in wonder.

_You are? _The dragon asks.

_My name is Tronay, Tronay Nekita_, I reply.


	23. Uria's Inner Darkness

**Chapter 23-Uria's Inner Darkness**

**{Uria-narrator}**

I'm thrown to the floor by the Leviathan.

_Pitiful Uria! You can't expect to be able to defend yourself against dark magic like that. Do it again! _The Leviathan hisses.

I struggle to my feet and charge toward the Leviathan. His tail tears across my face as I pass him. I roar in pain and catch my breathe.

_I'm doing the best that I can! _I scream.

_You aren't Uria_, the Leviathan snarls.

I snort and glare at him.

_I know your best Uria and you aren't doing it_, the Leviathan growls.

I bellow at the Leviathan and fly out of the room.

_Our training shall continue tomorrow Uria! _The Leviathan shouts as I leave the arena.

I snarl slightly as I lay down. My whole body hurts from the training that the Leviathan made me do. Images of Tronay flash through my head.

**_Young one . . . _**I whisper to the still air in my sleeping corders.

The Leviathan happens to be passing by and he stops to check up on me. The Leviathan snarls softly as he hears Tronay' name being spoken.

**_Uria will regret saying that weaklings name soon enough but right now I wouldn't interfere, for now at least_**, the Leviathan snarls.

The next morning I walk to the training arena. To be honest, it doesn't look like any sort of training arena to me. As I enter the training arena a thought flashes before my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"You forgot about me just to fuel your own lust for power. I don't want to ever hear your name spoken again!" Tronay cries as she runs of out of the Guardian chamber.<em>

_**Tronay wait!** I scream but it is too late, she's gone and I stand alone._

* * *

><p>Tronay has probably forgotten about me anyway. To her, I'm just a shell of who I used to be. The once mighty Guardian of Fire is now only a memory to his owner.<p>

**_Tronay cares nothing for me now_**, I shutter as my body tenses up.

_Do you wish to continue our training Uria? _The Leviathan asks as he comes up behind me.

_Yes my Great Beast_, I reply, my voice mellow and soft.

_Good then_, the Leviathan chuckles as he slithers around me.

**_Uria's trust in Tronay is gone now. He is mine for the taking. With him under my control, the first part of my plan has come into place without much difficultly_**, the Leviathan snickers.

_I give you this my servant! _The Leviathan snarls as the Seal of Orichalcos begins to burn into my forehead.

My scales begin to turn darker until they are a glorious rich black. The Seal moves from my forehead onto my chest. My pure white claws turn black and begin to point downward slightly, turning under, so that if I were to catch something with my claws it would be stuck. My wings split into another two wings, giving me a total of four shimmering, black wings. My eyes, although normally black, turn a beautiful, menacing shade of red.

I snarl and turn to face the serpent.

_Your give will be well used my all-mighty serpent_, I say bowing before the Great Leviathan.

I rise onto two feet and unleash a enormous blast of fire. Now everyone knows what fire looks like, right? Well my fire was different. You see the Seal had strengthened my fire, causing it to change from the normal red to a gleaming shade of green. The green fire splashes against the Guardian chamber walls.

I roar in pleasure and land back on all fours.

* * *

><p>The air is still and calm. Within the castle of the Dominion of the Beasts, Finca, Guardian of Tamli Nekita and Dragon of the Shadows, sleeps. Her ghost-like white scales shimmer in the pale moonlight of a half-full moon. Beside Finca lays her human partner, Tamli, asleep underneath her right wing; the white wing draped across his body like a sheet of pure moonlight. Finca' eyes flutter slightly as she begins to dream.<p>

* * *

><p>The underwater remains of paradise. Finca enters the Guardian chamber to find herself looking at what Uria is now, the darken version of the once mighty Guardian of Fire.<p>

_Uria? _Finca asks.

_Finca do not fear me now. I am now far stronger than ever before_, Uria snarls.

_Perhaps, but you should still remember Tronay and what she is going through without you_, Finca says.

_She abandoned me Finca! I can't forgive her for that! _Uria roars.

_Uria listen to what you're saying!_ Finca snarls.

Uria roars and throws a fireball at Finca. The white dragon easily dodges and return the attack with a blast of Shadow. The attack hits Uria and the black dragon snarls in anger.

_Uria please just listen to me_, Finca pleads.

_Very well Finca._

_Your mind has been taken over by the power of the Seal. You must fight the darkness or worse shall occur._

_Pitiful Dragon of Shadows you know not of what you speak of_, Uria growls.

_I do know of what I speak of Uria! I had to endure following the Light of Destruction for over ten thousand years! _Finca snarls.

Uria growls and throws another fireball at Finca. This time Finca doesn't dodge it . . .

* * *

><p>Finca is thrown wide awake from the dream.<p>

**_Was that real? _**Finca wonders.

Finca gets to her feet and folds her wings in, allowing the newly risen sunlight to wash over Tamli. Tamli moves slightly and opens his eyes.

_Finca you're awake? _Tamli asks.

Finca stares off into the sky, her eyes distant.

_What's wrong Finca?_

_Nothing master_, Finca answers after a long pause.

_Finca I known you for over ten thousand years, now tell me what is bothering you! _Tamli growls as he gets to his feet and walks over to place his hand on Finca' shoulder.

Finca sighs and pulls away from Tamli' grasp.

_I had a dream._

_What kind of dream?_ Tamli asks as he crosses his arms.

_I spoke with the Guardian Uria and Tronay was right about him being different. What I saw troubles me, master_, Finca snorts.


	24. Uria's Calling

**Chapter 24-Uria's Calling**

_Uria awaken we do not have much time! _The Leviathan snarls as he slithers into Uria's sleeping quarters.

Uria shakes his black head and opens his gleaming red eyes.

_Yes Leviathan I heard you_, Uria snorts as he gets out of his thrown-together bed of sheets.

Uria walks after the Leviathan who leads him to what remains of the throne room.

_Uria I awoke you because the time hasss come for you to reenter the Dominion of the Beassstsss to capture a friend of oursss and bring him to me_, the Leviathan explains.

_Yes my all-powerful serpent I shall do as you ask_, Uria replies.

_Good. I ssshall give you the information that you will need after we rise to the sssurface of the water, underssstood? _The Leviathan asks.

_Yes my lord_, Uria answers.

A few hours later Uria soars over the tree tops of the Dominion of the Beasts. Uria snarls as a flock of ducks fly by. The black dragon shoots a fireball into the flock removing them from the food chain and out of his way.

**_With those unpleasant birds out of my way now I can concentrate on the task that I was sent here to do_**, Uria snorts as he speeds up.

Night soon falls on the realm and the mighty Guardian lands, folding his wings in.

**_This darkness is similar to the nights with no moon to shine on us in paradise_**, Uria comments as he lights the grass in front of him with his green fire.

Uria curls up next to the fire and begins to stare at it.

**_The Leviathan warned me not to do anything risky with my new powers but he didn't say anything about dropping in on Tronay_**, Uria chuckles softly as he watches the flames dance into the night sky.

Uria lashes out his tail onto the fire, extinguishing it.

**_Tomorrow I shall find this human and drag him to my lord_**, Uria hums as he closes his eyes.

The next morning, Uria awakens to the sound of birds chirping. Uria, displeased by their song, blows a small stream of flames onto the bird's tree; therefore, sending the tree, and the birds, up in flames.

**_Annoying pests_**, Uria snorts and he unfolds his shimmering four black wings and takes to the sky.

Within a few hours, Uria can see the outline of the castle that overlooks the Guardian chamber. Uria halts, hearing the snarl of a female dragon behind him.

_What are you doing here Uria? _The female growls.

Uria spins around to see the blue, female dragon Ameria snarling with hated at him.

_I have returned to see Tronay, Ameria. Now out of my way! _Uria barks.

Ameria chuckles for a minute then goes back to snarling at the black dragon.

_Uria you aren't here to see Tronay at all_, Ameria snorts. _You've come to capture someone and drag them back to the Leviathan, correct?_

**_That little blue runt just read my mind! _**Uria snarls.

_Correct Uria_, Ameria growls.

Uria growls and lunges at Ameria tackling her and sending the two spiraling down into the forest below. Both dragon strike the ground hard and struggle to get back on their feet. Uria is quicker though and soon he stand on top of Ameria, his claws poised for her neck.

_Get off me! _Ameria snarls.

Uria ponders the question for a minute then extends his right paw showing Ameria his claws.

_Ever wonder what would happen to a Guardian if they were to get slashed by their own kind? I can tell you should you continue to fight me Ameria_, Uria snarls, his voice holding just a slight bit of a hiss in it from being with the Leviathan for so long.

Ameria looks at Uria in fear.

_You're not the same Uria I remember . . . _Ameria begins.

_I'm not and you want to know why? Just ask Tronay, Ameria, and she'll tell you what she did to make me this way_, Uria suggests, his red eyes flickering with hated at the thought of his former owner.

Uria removes his clawed paw and walks off, leaving Ameria laying in the grass, stunned with all that just occurred.

**_Now to find this little human so that I can return to the underwater darkness that I so enjoy_**, Uria snorts as he continues his advance toward the castle.

Several hours later, Uria pauses at the entrance to the castle. Uria looks around for guards but none are around so he enters. Uria easily finds the room that the Leviathan had told him to go to and before long the black dragon stands at the room's entrance.

* * *

><p>The Leviathan has been informed that Santerous had shattered the Seal's control over him in a battle some months ago and deciding that he didn't need the useless runt to spoil his plans, the Leviathan had erased all memory of him and the remains of paradise from Santerous' mind. After that had been done Santerous returned to the Dominion of the Beasts to stay for good but that time was short lived. A few days after his return, Santerous and Mirage were stuck by a lighting bolt while circling the castle to look for danger. Most Guardians blamed the yellow, male dragon Taurus for the incident but most remained unsure of whether or not Taurus was the one to blame. Mirage had made almost a full recovery except for the fact that he was paralyzed on his left side.<p>

Santerous however was injured far worse than his dragon. The bolt has struck him first and then Mirage. Although the healers had tried to stabilize him, their efforts failed. Santerous soon slipped into a coma and once Mirage had gotten strong enough, the healers allowed him to sleep in the same room as his master in order to possibly remove Santerous from the coma.

* * *

><p>Uria chuckled softly as he entered the room. Only one bed was in the room and inside it was Santerous. A tube connected the male to a computer which displayed his heartbeat for fear that he wouldn't last much longer. Another tube carried a continuous stream of oxygen to the slowly weakening Atlantean. Uria looked around for Mirage.<p>

The Dragon of Light wasn't even in the room.

**_This will be much easier then I excepted_**, Uria thought as he closed in on Santerous.

From behind Uria a deep snarl echoed off the walls on the room.

_Leave my master alone! _The voice echoed.

Uria spins around to find himself staring into the gleaming purple eyes of Mirage, the Dragon of Light and Guardian of Santerous. Uria chuckles slightly as Mirage limps into the room, the white dragon's left wing dragging on the floor.

_You know the deal Mirage. I take Santerous back to the Leviathan and you stay here with your little Guardian friends and don't cause us any trouble_, Uria snickers.

_Forget it Uria! My master is in this shape thanks to you and the Leviathan! He may have changed you to serve his purpose but I can still see your true nature as a Guardian reveal itself_, Mirage bellows.

_Careful now Mirage You wouldn't want my claws to slip and cut off the oxygen that keeps Santerous alive, now would you? _Uria snarls.

_Leave Santerous out of this Uria! _Mirage screams, his purple eyes looking almost red from his hate at the black dragon that stands so close to his master.

_I'm afraid that he's the reason why I stand here arguing with you Mirage_, Uria comments. _But if you wish then I shall leave him alone._

Uria slowly begins to circle Mirage. Once he gets back around to his former position, Uria pauses, then lowers his head and lets a blast of green fire storm out and head straight for the Dragon of Light. Mirage shrieks and tries to lift up his wings to fly above the fire but the left side of his body won't cooperate enough to allow him to fly. The green fire slams in Mirage; the white dragon screams in pain as the flames lick his side. Uria snorts and turns back around the face Santerous.

**_Pitiful human_**, Uria snarls as his claws slash the oxygen tube and the tube that runs to the computer for Santerous' heartbeat.

Uria grabs Santerous with his clawed right forepaw then blasts the window into millions of tiny pieces. Once the window is shattered, Uria spreads his four black wings and soars into the sky, carrying Santerous back to the Leviathan.

* * *

><p><strong>{Mirage-narrator}<strong>

A complete year passed by and over the months the other Guardians begin to think that I'm crazy for seeing Uria. Of course the others think that he's no longer alive but I know he is, after all he took Santerous away from me. Sarina, Tamli, Silver, and Finca all understood what I had seen and they tried to help in any way possible. Now Tronay I hadn't told. If I did she would probably blast me into a million pieces before I could even explain what I saw.

Although a year had passed, I could tell that she still tensed up when anyone spoke the red dragon name, or should I say black dragon now? I limped down the hall leading to the room where Uria had blasted the window into probably the ocean not too far away. I passed Tronay' room on my way down and to my surprise she was in her room. Half the time now she is helping Jamie learn to control her ability of ice. Wait you don't know who Jamie is?

Well remember the light blue dragon that hatched for Tronay? That is Jamie except she's grown a lot since then. Since then Tronay also gained the white, female dragon Arasies from a egg she found on the shore of Full Moon Lake one day. Tronay sees me as I limp past and so she asks that I come inside her room for just a moment.

_What is it Tronay?_ I ask as I slowly hobble inside her room.

_Miss Tronay wishes to speak with you about Uria, Mirage_, Arasies hums as Tronay strokes her small white belly.

Jamie rests on the floor, her light blue scales shimmering in the sunlight from the open balcony. Tronay stands up and lays Arasies on her pink sheet covered bed.

"Mirage I haven't gotten a chance to speak with you since your accident_. _So how are you?" Tronay asks as she lowers her white cloak's hood to reveal her silver hair and beautiful blue eyes.

_The pain is still very severe each day but it can't be helped I suppose. After all I wasn't watching the sky, my attention was on the ground instead_, I mumble as pain streaks throughout my body at the thought of the lighting bolt that impaired me.

Suddenly my limbs begin to shake slightly as I begin to lose my vision. Tronay runs to my side and says something but I can't tell what it is. The world around me goes dark . . .


	25. Nightmarish Dreams

**Chapter 25-Nightmarish Dreams **

**{Mirage -narrator}**

"Will Mirage be alright?"

"I cannot tell. It could be from the paralysis but I'm not sure."

_Tronay, Mirage is a strong dragon. He will make it through. I promise you that_.

"Thank you Aurora," Tronay replies.

"I believe that we should leave Mirage alone now_."_

_Good idea Sundar_, Aurora answers.

The three leave my room and I'm left alone. Pain from the left side of my body blasts me with its full force. After I collapsed in Tronay's bedroom, Tronay brought me to Sundar and Aurora for help. Sundar had been trained by my master when she was young and, pleased by her quick learning, my master gave her Aurora. I lay in the exact room where I fought Uria for my master survival, only I failed to protect him as he so often protected me.

My eyes flutter slightly.

* * *

><p><em>You're awake!<em>

I raise my head, open my eyes, and look for the owner of the voice that split the silence only moments before.

_Who's out there? _I ask, my voice weak and very much unlike my usual voice that I shocked by the change two weeks without speaking can make on me.

From the shadows a tall dark dragon steps out into the light.

_Remember me Mirage? _The black dragon asks, his voice having a slight hiss in it.

My head jolts upright in fear.

_It can't be!_

_It is Mirage_, the dragon hisses. _I'm back._

I struggle to get on my feet but find that I'm chained down. Uria chuckles and walks up to me.

_Your master was a waste of the Great Leviathan's time so he asked me if I would go and get you instead_, Uria growls.

I desperately pull on the chains but to no avail. Uria rears back his head and sends a torrent of his green fire straight for me.

* * *

><p>I awake in a deep sweat, painting heavily.<p>

**_Was that a dream or was it real? _**I wonder as I look around.

Warm sunlight from a new day washes through the window and no chains in sight. I breathe a sigh of relief and lay my head down on my feather filled recovery bed that lays in the room where I fought Uria earlier. A sudden knock on the door startles me.

_Who is it? _I ask.

"It's Sarina and I have found something that I think you need to look at."

_Come in Sarina_, I mutter as I try to calm myself down.

Sarina enters my room wearing a light brown cloak that ends down at her ankles.

_I had a horrible nightmare earlier Sarina_, I shutter as I close my eyes.

"You did?" Sarina asks as she kneels by my side.

_Uria appeared and wanted me to come with him because my master wasn't good enough for the Leviathan_, I explain as my body shudders at the thought of the dream.

"You just were being paranoid by being in this room by yourself. It's nothing to worry about," Sarina calmly says as she lays her hand on my shoulder.

I twist away and open my eyes.

_It seemed real_, I say as I look at Sarina.

"Most dreams do Mirage," Sarina says as she goes from kneeling to siting at my side. "Now, I found out that Santerous is alive and he's in paradise."

_He is? _I ask.

"Yes he's fine. Well for now at least."

_What do you mean?_

"He hasn't awoken from his coma and each day he gets weaker," Sarina answers.

_I see_, I mutter.

"But we can save him. We need to get to paradise and find where he is," Sarina says.

I close my eyes and turn away from Sarina.

_I can't help you_, I whisper.

"Why?"

_Uria . . . _I begin.

"Silver and Finca will make sure he doesn't bother you," Sarina says.

_I still can't go with you. With me being paralyzed on my left side, I'm an easy target for any attack since I can't dodge quickly_, I stammer as I open my eyes again.

"Maybe but you still can help us to find Santerous," Sarina says as she begins to stroke my right side.

_How?_

"You will be able to sense his location, Guardian of Light," Sarina hums.

_Did Tamli tell you that? _I ask.

"No. I envisioned it during a visit to Full Moon Lake," Sarina replies.

The door opens and Sundar steps in.

"Sarina I'm surprised that you're here," Sundar says. "And . . . Oh you're awake!"

I begin to snarl with all the fury I can muster.

_Leave me alone Sundar and leave this room! _I bellow as I get to my feet.

Sundar jumps back in fright.

"Mirage please calm down," Sarina commands as she stands up.

_I said leave! _I snarl.

Suddenly a wave of weakness washes over me. I crumble to the floor, my body screaming in pain.

"Mirage!" Sundar screams as she rushes over to me.

_Leave me alone! _I snarl as I struggle to overcome the pain.

Sarina kneels by my side.

"Please Mirage calm down at once!" She requests.

_No. Darkness falls quickly, soon all shall succumb to its might_, I stammer as my vision starts to fade.


	26. Finca's Sacrifice

**Chapter 26-Finca's Sacrifice**

Uria dodges the Leviathan's tail with such speed that most wouldn't be able to see him.

_Impressive my young dark dragon in training_, the Leviathan hisses.

Uria pauses, panting heavily.

_You have trained me well my lord_, Uria answers.

The Leviathan hisses and suddenly perks up his serpentine head.

_We have quests Uria_, the Leviathan snarls.

Uria opens his wings and flies out of the room.

**_It isn't the Guardian Mirage but he shall come soon_**, the Leviathan thinks.

Uria returns with Amia behind him.

_My lord_, Uria says as he bows before the Great Beast.

"Great Leviathan I'm honored to be in your presence," Amia says as he bows as well.

_We are well met Amia, I glad that you came so quickly_, the Leviathan hisses.

"I came because you asked me if I could help you with something, if I remember correctly?"

_Yes_, the Leviathan replies.

"Good. What is it then?"

_My lord has the useless runt Santerous here and he is in a coma. Could you possibly awaken him? _Uria asks.

"I suppose I could try," Amia says as he walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mirage, the all-mighty white Dragon of Light sleeps as the events of the day take their toll on his already weak body. Mirage had finally allowed Sundar to come close before he succumbed to his body's protests. Tomorrow they would go and try to rescue Santerous from the Leviathan and Uria's hold. Early the next morning Sarina, Silver, Tamli, Finca, and Mirage left to enter the lair of the Leviathan. Soon they arrived and entered the remains of paradise.<p>

As they walked along the empty halls of the palace, Mirage began to sense movement up ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>{Mirage-narrator}<strong>

Something doesn't seem right. Something dark and powerful lies ahead of us, I just know it. I stop and begin to shutter slightly.

_What's wrong? _Finca asks as she walks up behind me.

_Something's ahead_, I reply.

We continue to walk and soon we enter a very large room. It's not as large as the throne room but it's still very big. Uria suddenly shows up, he folds in his four black wings and snarls at me.

_You're still alive? _He snarls. _I'll fix that soon enough._

I step back in fear.

_I'll deal with him_, Finca snorts as she walks up behind me.

Finca flaps her wings and soars into the air.

_Come and catch me Uria! _She shrieks as she zooms around the black dragon.

Uria follows her angrily, his four wings struggling the keep his body in the air.

After Finca and Uria fly off we continue to walk. We enter a much larger rounded area, the remains of the palace's throne room. The Leviathan waits for us with Santerous behind him, chained to a wall.

_Release my master Leviathan! _I cry as Silver stands beside me.

The Leviathan merely hisses at me. He lunges toward me, fangs barred, aiming for my neck. The walls behind us suddenly blasts to shreds from a green fire by Uria. Finca flaps her wings and comes soaring toward the Leviathan. The Great Leviathan, seeing a perfect time to use his poison, strikes Finca on her right foreleg.

Finca crashes to the floor, moaning softly as the poison begins to infect her blood stream.

"What have you done to Finca you monster?" Tamli roars as the light aura begins to emerge from within his body forming a field around the enraged Atlantean.

_Master please_, Finca pleads softly as she continues to fight the poison.

_Silence Tamli! _The Leviathan snarls.

Tamli's aura lessens slightly as he steps forward to get a better view of his Guardian. I roar that the crazed serpent, bellowing a challenge to which I know he cannot resist answering. My predictions turn out to be correct. The Leviathan slithers toward me, his blackened scales gleaming with every slither of his serpent-like body.

"What are you doing?" Sarina whispers as she sees the Leviathan begin to close in on me.

_Trust me_, I reply lowering my head, hoping he'll try to attack.

I'm right again. The Leviathan rears back his head and nearly tries to roast me with a blast of Orichalcos. Silver darts in front of me and attacks the Leviathan with some Moonlight. The Leviathan snarls and throws his head back, freeing him from the Moonlight torrent. I quickly spring to my master's side and blast the chains apart with some Light bursts.

Santerous falls on my back and I leap to Sarina's side.

_Take care of him Sarina_, I mutter as I lay him by her side.

Sarina nods and then Uria ambushes me from behind. The black dragon attempts to nearly claw my back to shreds. I snarl and jump away, landing on my feet. Uria snarls and takes off after me. Meanwhile, Tamli struggles with the Leviathan.

He draws his sword and points it at the serpent.

_Eatos, can you help me out please? _He asks his bird-like partner.

_Yes master Tamli_, Eatos replies as she summons herself to his side.

Eatos' black wings gleam in the paleness of the light that manages to reach the remains of paradise.

_Hello you annoying serpent, long time no see_, Eatos hums as she draws her sword and points it at the Leviathan.

The Leviathan snarls and prepares to fire off a blast of Orichalcos.

_Look out! _Finca snarls she as struggles to her feet.

_Too late Finca! _The Leviathan hisses. _The end hasss come!_

The Leviathan rears his head back and sends a torrent of Orichalcos straight for Eatos and Tamli.

_Look out! _Finca screams as she jumps in front of the two, taking the full might of the attack. _Go while I have his attention!_

Eatos nods and flies over to Sarina and Santerous.

_Go_, Eatos barks and the next moment they're gone.

After Sarina teleports them out of danger. Finca turns her head to face her master.

_I said go! _Finca snarls.

_No! Let me help you Finca! _Tamli shouts.

At once Finca's right eye turns red.

_Leave human and let me deal with my son! _Finca snarls.

Tamli backs up. This isn't the same Finca that he knows so well.

_Leave now or I shall force you to! _Finca bellows as a rich red aura begins to emerge from within her body.

_But Finca_ . . . Tamli pleads.

_The Finca that you know is long gone, I'm in control of her worthless body now human!_ Finca snarls as the aura covers her body.

Tamli turns and runs off. Meanwhile, I send Uria crashing into the Leviathan with a skillful Light Blast. I turn and follow Tamli.

I carefully follow Tamli from the sky. Normally I would have followed the others but I felt as if Tamli needed help from me. Let's just call it a sixth sense, shall we? I soar in front of Tamli and find a place where both of us can stay and so I wait for him to find the place himself. We had traveled for over a week now and to be honest I was exhausted.

Poor Tamli, he too was exhausted. Each night as I fell asleep I could hear him muttering about the best way to save Finca. Tamli finally reached the place that I'd found. He found me at the edge of a nearby stream, lapping up fresh water like any dog would do.

_Welcome Tamli_, I snort as I raise my head out of the water, sending little drops of water everywhere.

Tamli sits down on the grass next to me and closes his eyes.

"Mirage, will Finca be alright?"

Tamli's question shocks the daylights out of me.

_She'll be fine Tamli_, I reply softly. _Why do you question what you already know the answer to?_

Tamli opens his eyes and looks at me.

"When Finca and I were first joined, I felt as if a darker presence lurked within her. At first I believed it to be nothing but as the years passed I realized what it was."

Tamli sighs before continuing.

"Before I ever met Finca, I was told of a red dragon that ruled alongside her mate Eon. The two gave us Nor'ac and the Leviathan before Eon vanished suddenly."

_And the red dragon?_ I ask.

"She was bound to a day-old Guardian in an attempt to save the Guardian chamber from her wrath. That Guardian that she was bound to was Finca."

_How can that be?_

"I never found out who the red dragon was but I did finally get a name from someone who said they saw the red dragon," Tamli says.

_The name is? _I ask.

"Makiar."

_Makiar_, I repeat.

Tamli nods before looking away from me.

_Makiar must have known that the time was right to show herself_, I snort as I lay down on the grass beside Tamli.

"Perhaps," Tamli replies.

I turn my head toward Tamli.

_You still doubt your own powers? _I ask.

"Perhaps," Tamli replies as he plucks a strand of grass and begins to play with it.


	27. Makiar's Choice

**Chapter 27-Makiar's Choice**

The air vibrates as the Leviathan and Finca smash into each other. Finca jumps back and catches her breathe.

_You've done well for today Finca_, the Leviathan comments.

Finca bows and leaves the room.

_**Soon young Finca will have to learn how to channel the power of Makiar is she is to help me during the upcoming battle**_, the Leviathan hisses.

Later that night Finca lays into one of the rooms on the middle floor of the red aura that normally inclosed Finca emerged in front of her taking the form of a large, muscular, red, female dragon. Finca jolts upright, surprised by this appearance of the spirit that was bonded with her when she was only a day old.

_Makiar? _Finca questions.

_Yes young one, it's me_, Makiar replies as she takes on more of a dragon form.

Finca gets to her feet and nuzzles Makiar's cheek.

_I've missed you. _

_And I you_, Makiar hums. _I cannot stay visible much longer young one so listen up._

Finca stops nuzzling and looks at Makiar.

_I'm listening._

_Good. Your human partner is worried about you young one and I was wondering if I could go and tell him you're okay, if you want me to of course_, Makiar says.

_I wouldn't mind Makiar but be careful!_

_Aren't I always?_

_No_, Finca comments.

_I am careful, you just don't know it_, Makiar snorts, sending a small bit of fire out her nostrils which graze Finca' s shoulder.

Finca jerks back.

_I'm sorry young one_, Makiar snorts.

_It's fine Makiar, I've handled worse_, Finca snorts as she shakes a few burnt scales off.

Makiar disappears suddenly.

_Makiar! _Finca cries but then realizes that she's gone off to find Tamli.

The next morning, Finca awakes to find that Makiar has not returned.

**_What's keeping her? _**Finca wonders before she heads off to find the Leviathan.

Finca finds the Leviathan in the throne room, his back turned to her.

_Leviathan . . . _Finca begins.

The Leviathan snarls and twists around to see Finca looking at him.

_What is it?_

_May I speak with you?_

_Of course._

* * *

><p>Over the next four weeks Finca continues to train with the Leviathan along with Uria. However Makiar is still not certain about her son's plans with Finca. One night as Uria heads off to his sleeping chamber, the Leviathan leads Finca into another room. Makiar watches carefully, invisible to the two.<p>

_Finca you shall stay here for the night_, the Leviathan instructs as he leaves the room through the same opening that they entered in the room with.

Makiar looks around, it looks like a jail cell of some kind but why?

_Makiar? _Finca asks.

_Yes Finca_, Makiar replies as she makes herself visible to the Guardian.

_Why are we here?_

_I don't know young one but I suspect that something bad shall take place soon_, Makiar answers, her eyelids drooping slightly.

_You okay Makiar? Do you need to rest? _Finca asks, worried about the red dragon.

_I . . . I'm fine young one. You however need to get to sleep. I shall watch over you of course. So go on and get some sleep_, Makiar answers, her eyelids drooping even more.

_Makiar don't fool me! You're tired from staying in physical form for so long so you need to get some sleep_, Finca snorts.

_Seems like I can't fool you but I'm . . . _

Makiar suddenly collapses onto the floor.

_Makiar! _Finca cries, running over to the red dragon.

Finca halts before her spirit partner, her gaze on Makiar's shoulder. A large gash stretches from Makiar's right shoulder to almost halfway across her side.

**_I never noticed that wound before_**, Finca thinks as she stares at it.

As Finca gazes at Makiar's wound, a large, dark purple amulet shows up around Makiar's neck. The amulet begins to glow softly, pulsing with black light.

* * *

><p>Deep within the quiet of her own mind, Makiar hovers, surrounded by a shield of psychic energy.<p>

**_If Finca knew the truth then I would be in very much trouble but for now I can hide my secret for a bit longer_**, Makiar hums as she hovers in place. **_I suppose I should return to Finca now. She must be very worried about me._**

* * *

><p>The amulet begins to glow brighter, getting Finca's attention.<p>

**_What's that? _**Finca thinks.

Finally the amulet stops. Finca walks closer to it to get a better look. Suddenly the amulet blasts a stream of purple energy into the air, stopping at the ceiling. Finca jumps back, not sure of what is happening. The purple energy slowly fades into the shape of a tall, muscular, black, male dragon.

_Who are you? _Finca asks.

The dragon opens its golden eyes and begins to stare at Finca.

**'That question should be asked to you, not me,' **the dragon replies, his voice mellow and soft.

The dragon flicks his head in Makiar's direction.

**'She will be fine,' **he mutters as Makiar's eyelids flutter slightly.

_You're name is . . . ? _Finca asks.

**'My name is of no importance to you now but I shall tell you that Kesar is planning something that has to do with Makiar and yourself,' **the dragon answers.

_Kesar? Who's that? _Finca asks.

**'You ask but you already know,' **he responses, just as soft and mellow as before as he vanishes back into the amulet.

Finca blinks and turns to see that Makiar is getting to her feet.

_Makiar, you okay? _Finca asks.

_I'm fine young one_, Makiar replies.

Suddenly the Leviathan slithers in, his eyes never leaving Makiar.

_You're alive? _He asks.

_I am. Surprised? _Makiar comments.

The Leviathan snarls at Makiar's comment but refuses to answer it with any kind of remark.

_Makiar perhaps we should talk in private_, the Leviathan motions after a few minutes of quiet, his tail pointed toward the room's only exit.

_Very well Kesar. As you wish_, Makiar nods as she walks out of the room, followed by the Leviathan.

**_Makiar called the Leviathan, Kesar. Could what that black dragon told me be right? _**Finca questions as she watches Makiar and the Leviathan leave the room.

* * *

><p><em>I will ask you again for the thousandth time, <em><strong>'Does Finca know of the amulet?'<strong>_._

_I know not of if she knows of the amulet but the beast sealed within the amulet knows of her_.

_Makiar don't argue with me! Does Finca know that the amulet is with you or not?_

_As I said earlier, I have no idea about if she knows about the amulet_, Makiar replies.

_I suppose that this is what I get for being out of touch with you for a while, huh?_

_Yes Kesar, that is what I've trying to explain to you for over ten minutes now_, Makiar snarls.

_You said that the beast sealed inside the amulet knows of her. Did you tell him? _

_I did but only to help protect him_, Makiar answers.

_Makiar! He doesn't need protection! He's the closest thing to a friend you had before you joined with Finca!_

_I don't need your opinion on his well-being Kesar!_ Makiar snarls.

_If you don't need my help then why are you here? _The Leviathan asks.

_You know why! _Makiar snaps.

_Makiar just promise me that you'll keep the amulet safe until I'm ready to perform the spell on Finca and yourself_, the Leviathan sighs.

_You have my word Kesar_, Makiar replies as she heads back into the room where Finca awaits.

_What kept you for so long? _Finca asks as she gets up off the dirt floor and turns to face Makiar.

_Kesar was very talkative_, Makiar snaps, unwilling to talk about it.

_Okay,_ _you don't want to talk about it, so I won't push you to speak about it if you don't want to_, Finca replies.

_Sorry for snapping at you Finca. I'm just tried from the day's events_, Makiar apologizes as she disappears into thin air.

**_Get a good rest Makiar because I think we might need it_**, Finca thinks before she too goes to sleep.


	28. A Guardian Falls

**Chapter 28-A Guardian Falls**

**{Mirage -narrator}**

The next morning I awaken to find that Tamli is down by the stream. His sword in hand, Tamli slashes and twists as if thousands of enemies surround him. Finally he halts and slides his sword back into its sheath and turns to face me.

"I know where Finca is," Tamli says as I halt before him.

_You do? _I ask.

"Yes. In the remains of paradise."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Finca awakens after a good rest to find Makiar hovering above her.<p>

_You're awake_, Makiar comments as her gaze turns toward the room's exit.

_Yes and I thought that you were supposed to be asleep_.

_Same here Finca_, Makiar snorts. _Besides I don't need as much rest as you do anyway._

Suddenly the door opens and the Leviathan slithers in, carrying a book of somekind in his jaws. He lays the book down and then nod to Makiar, who by this time has landed on the floor, to begin the spell.

**_'Shadows to Fire and back again, this powerful magic that binds us within, let this magic break the bonds . . . '_**

The Leviathan doesn't get to finish the spell because Finca suddenly collapses onto the floor. He snarls and then calls for Ziggurat to take Makiar and Finca to the dungeon and leave them there.

* * *

><p><strong>{Finca-narrator}<strong>

When I awake I find myself in sometype of cage_. _I look around for someone, anyone who could help me. Suddenly I see the faint outline of Makiar's red aura.

_You have no clue as to what will happen to use now, right?_ Makiar asks.

_No_, I reply.

_Well then I suppose I should get you out of here_, Makiar says as she walks toward me.

_What? What about yourself? _I ask.

_I don't care_, Makiar replies as she creates a portal. _Now go before they catch you! _

With that Makiar shoves me into the portal.

I fall to the ground and open my eyes.

**_Where am I? _**I think as I look around.

_Welcome Finca_, a familiar male, black dragon's voice echoes through my head.

_Cryill? _I ask as I get to my feet.

_Correct_, the male replies as his green eyes lock with my yellow ones.

I shutter for a moment as Makiar touches my mind with her aura and shows me what she's seeing. The Leviathan is mad, I guess so, about my escape and as such he's punishing Makiar for it.

_What's wrong? _Cryill asks.

_Nothing_, I reply as I open my white wings slightly, a sign that I might fly off at any moment.

_I suppose that I should go and try to find Tamli and Mirage then, since you're here_, Cryill says before he flies off.

* * *

><p><strong>{Finca -narrator}<strong>

I walk to the Guardian chamber and enter to find myself face-to-face with a new dragon that I've never seen before! The dragon snarls as I gaze at it. The small head and thick hind legs tell me that it's a female. Her blue eyes gleam as we circle each other.

_You are? _I ask.

She ignores my question and snarls at me.

**_Not very talkative it seems_**, I think as we continue to circle each other.

She growls once more at me before launching forward. She slams into me and topples me to the floor. I struggle to get her weight off me but to no use. She snaps at me and racks her claws across my underbelly. I shriek in pain and attempt to get my back legs under her so that I can flip her over my head.

I succeed and she falls to the floor several feet away from me. I stagger to my feet and walk over to her.

_Tell me your name! _I growl as she gets to her feet.

She roars and lunges at me again. We crash to the ground and her claws reach for my neck. She snarls and prepares to deliver the final blow to me. I close my eyes and shudder as I imagine my life drawing to a close before my very own eyes.

**_This is the end_**, I think as I wait for her to finish me off.

She stops and lowers her claws. I open my eyes with curiosity as I wonder why she stopped. A roar cracks the silence around us as Mirage suddenly leaps toward the female that stands on top of me. He slams into her, tearing her away from me as I rise to my feet. I back up to give them some room.

Mirage roars and runs toward the female. She, in turn, snarls and leaps toward him. The two dragons crash into each other. The female growls and slashes Mirage's shoulder with her claws. Mirage roars in pain and rams into her chest with his head.

The two halt for a second.

_Welcome back Mirage_, the female snarls as she stares at the white dragon.

_Good to see you as well Eclase_, Mirage growls as he looks at the icy blue dragon.

**_Eclase? So that's her name! _**I think as I watch the two dragons.

Eclase snarls and drags her claws across Mirage's chest before opening her jaws and scorching Mirage with fire. The white dragon can't dodge quick enough because of his paralysis on his left side. Mirage screams as the fire sears his white scales to ashes. Eclase growls and slams her tail into Mirage's chest, toppling the white dragon onto the floor.

_Your end has come Mirage_, she snarls.

Mirage tries to get back on his feet but he's just too weak. Eclase snarls and blasts Mirage with another stream of fire. The white dragon screams then becomes silent. I stare in shock. Mirage couldn't be . . . Eclase snorts and walks off, going deeper into the Guardian chamber.

_Mirage? _I ask as I approach the motionless dragon.

I get no response from the white dragon. I walk over to Mirage and lay down by his side, tears forming in my eyes.

**_Why did he . . . ? Why did this happen? _**I think as tears run down my face.

I bellow in sadness and curl up beside my father's motionless form. Soon dusk falls upon the chamber and I end up crying myself to sleep as I lay by my father's side, knowing that I killed him.

I'm awakened by the sound of footsteps. I open my eyes and look toward the darkened entrance of the chamber to see a familiar human approach me.

_Finca what happened? _Tamli asks as he reaches my side.

_Mirage is . . . _I stammer as the tears flow more freely down my face.

_Is what? _Tamli asks as he strokes my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

_Mirage is dead and it's my fault_, I say as I turn away from my master's gaze.

Tamli stares at me in shock.

_What do you mean? _He asks.

_I killed my own father! _I scream at Tamli as I rise to my feet.

_Finca, you . . . you couldn't have_, Tamli says as he backs up.

_I did master_, I stutter as my limbs quiver for a second.

My feet give way and I crash to the floor.

_Finca! _Tamli shouts as he runs to my side.

_Stay away from me Tamli! _I snarl as I gaze into my master's calm, purple eyes.

_But Finca . . . _Tamli pleads as he stares into my fear-stricken yellow eyes.

_I don't deserve to live not after what I've done_, I moan as I close my eyes.

_Finca I can help you. We can help each other. Please don't blame this on yourself! _Tamli says as he reaches out to touch my head.

_I can't Tamli, Mirage's death was caused by me and only me_, I stammer as I open my eyes again and draw closer to my father's side.

_I'm going to get Silver so stay here until I return_, Tamli says as he walks out of the chamber.

I stutter and close my eyes once more, hoping to escape this nightmare but I only see the events of the past few hours replaying in my head. I roar as I open my eyes, get to my feet once more, and tear at the floorboards of the Guardian chamber with my claws, ripping them apart like toothpicks. The misty haze of the chamber suddenly darkens. I stop and begin to snarl.

_Hello young Finca_, a voice echoes through my head.

The way it sounds, it sounds like that of an adult male dragon.

_What do you want? _I snarl as I gaze into the dark mist that surrounds me.

_Oh nothing much except maybe you!_

I growl and back up.

_What is it that you want with me? _I ask, my voice shaky from the past events of the night.

_A favor really. You see I'm the son of a dragon you already know very well._

_Who is that dragon? _I ask.

_You know him as a serpent, while I know him as a dragon. His name is the Great Leviathan or Kesar as they used to call him._

_You're telling me this because?_

_I am the son of the Great Leviathan and heir to the power of the Seal_, the mist replies.

_Your name? _I ask.

_I go by many names but you may call me Shadow_, the mist answers as it rises up to form a large, black, male dragon with yellow eyes.

_Your eyes! _I stammer as I gaze into Shadow's yellow eyes.

_Yes my eyes are a gift from my father who left me and my mother shortly after my birth. He deemed me unworthy of following in his footprints and as such I was leave alone with my mother who sent me to the Atlantean Guardian Dragons for protection and training. I was one of the first dragons to get sent to the Dominion of the Beasts before the Battle of Atlantis ever took place. And so I lived my live here in exile until I heard rumors about a powerful dragon that commanded the Shadow element._

_So that's how you found your way to me_, I snort.

_Yes and as I just saw you have an interesting live ahead of you for what you just did in killing your own father_, Shadow says.

_That is none of your business! _I roar as Shadow begins to disappear.

_Perhaps not but one day you will have to come to terms with your past Finca_, Shadow says as he vanishes and the mist fades away.

I lower my head and begin to sob once more, my thoughts on what Shadow said about me having to one day face up to my past and the fact that I killed my own father . . .

I raise my head once more as I hear the approaching sounds of someone coming. I growl and lay down beside my father's body. A large silver, female dragon enters the chamber. The female walks over to me, her blue eyes slightly misty. I soften my growl to a low whimper as the silver dragon licks my forehead with her pink tongue.

_I . . . I . . . _I stammer as Silver comforts me as best she can.

_You have no need to say anything my child. This day has changed your life, and mine, forever_, Silver mummers as she continues to lick my forehead.

I lower my head and sob against my mother's pale white shoulders as she gazes out past the chamber and into her own thoughts. When I awaken the next morning I find that she is already up. I wearily get to my feet and crawl to her side.

_A new day dawns, but for us one day means a lifetime of suffering and pain_, Silver comments as she watches the sunrise from the chamber's entrance.

_We can't tell the others_, I stammer as I lay down my her side, tears flowing down my face once more.

_We must my child. As hard as it is for you to bare, imagine my pain Finca as I hide the fact that my own daughter killed my mate. Besides the others will find out sooner or later even if we don't tell them_, Silver says as she looks down at me.

_But . . . _I stutter.

_But nothing Finca! We must tell the other Guardians before they find out from other sources that twist the tale even further than how it is now_, Silver growls.

_I know but I can't . . . I can't do it!_

_Why not?_ Silver asks.

_The pain of having to almost relive the event makes it impossible for me to tell the story to even you let alone others_, I moan as the events replay in my head.

I bellow in pain and lift my front legs off the ground as I get to my feet.

_I can't do it! The pain is too much to bare_, I sob as I sink to the floor in agony as my mind replays my father's death over and over again.

Silver licks my face gently with her tongue, hoping to ease my pain somehow.

_I can't take away the pain that you feel Finca but I can share it as you explain to me his death_, Silver says as she gazes into my pain-stricken yellow eyes.

I shutter as I tell my mother the story of Mirage's death. As I end with how Eclase walks off, she lays down on the floor next to me.

_From what you said it seems like Eclase killed him_, my mother says.

_She didn't, I did_, I mutter as I press my head against the wooden floor of the Guardian chamber.

My mother gazes at me, her blue eyes moist and tear-filled.

_We must tell the other Guardians! _Silver growls as she gets to her feet.

_You might but I won't! _I snarl as I jump to my feet and walk out of the chamber . . .


	29. Finca's Journey

**Chapter 29- Finca's Journey **

**{Finca -narrator}**

_**I can't tell the other Guardians and so I won't!** _I growl as I fly away from the Guardian chamber. **_I'll find my own place to live and grieve in peace!_**

I roar to the skies above in fury and leave the Dominion of the Beasts. I soon find myself flying across a barren desert. As I stare into the sand dunes below I finally feel as if I've found a place to call my own. I land on the nearest dune I can find and soon I gaze out over my new home. Sure it's lacking water and food but with a few improvements it could really become a new home for me.

Suddenly I'm startled by the sound of wing beasts, I growl and turn around to see a large, red, female dragon staring back at me.

_You are? _I snarl as I try to keep my rage under control at the thought of having to fight another dragon over territory.

_Ruby_, she replies as her amber colored eyes gleam under the swirling sand at circles us.

I blink, it can't be!

_Ruby? _I ask. _Is it really you?_

She looks at me for a second before realizing who I am.

_Mom? Is that you? _Ruby asks in shock.

_Yes, _I reply as I lower my head in shame.

_You look weak. Let me lead you to where there is food, water, and company_, Ruby says as she lifts her red wings into the air.

She flies off and after a moment, I follow my daughter as she leads me over countless sand dunes until we reach a cave that has been carved into a rather large sand dune that over time has become so tightly packed together that now it's not going anywhere. She lands and walks over to allow me room to land beside her.

_What are you doing out here mom? _Ruby asks as she opens a large green backpack and drags out the leftover meat from what looks like the morning meal.

_I lost my way and so now I'm trying to find myself all over again_, I say as I collapse to the ground in a heap, tried from the day's events.

_I see_, Ruby comments as she drags the meat over to me.

After I eat the chunk of meat that was put before me, I curl up and watch the sand swirl around outside the cave.

_You seem saddened. What's wrong? _Ruby asks as she walks over to me and lays down.

_Nothing_, I answer sharply as I try my best to get her off that subject before those memories return.

_Are you sure? _She asks as her amber eyes stare at me.

I close my eyes and cringe, suddenly feeling a sharp headache. At first I think it could be Makiar trying to reach me but as it lingers I begin to think that it's something else. A wave of dizziness passes over me as I open my eyes and sit up to try and clear my headache. I almost send my newly eaten meat back up but the dizziness passes before that happens. The headache soon vanishes but my strange behavior is enough to concern my daughter.

_Are you okay Finca? _Ruby asks in concern.

_Yes_, I stammer as I wearily lay back down on the red dirt floor of the cave.

I find myself shaking slightly as I gaze at my front paws.

**_Why is this happening? What is going on? _**I ponder as I close my eyes and try to get to sleep.

I'm awakened by Ruby's growling. I open my eyes and find myself looking up at a human. The human looks clearly like a male as his upper body looks muscular and strong. His brown eyes look calm and his black hair looks a little, well, choppy. I hate to say it but his hair would never win the heart of a lady, his eyes might but not his hair.

_Master Leo this is Finca_, Ruby says as I stare at the male.

"Pleasure to meet you Finca . . . Wait! Finca! The dragon of Tamli Nekita, my childhood friend!" Leo exclaims as he stares at me.

_Yes Leo Ricata I am the dragon of Tamli_, I reply kindly as I get to my feet, hoping I won't have another dizzy spell like earlier in the day.

My muscles complain as I rise to my feet, begging me to remain on the ground. I cringe and nearly topple back to the floor but luckily Ruby catches me and straightens me up. She growls at me softly as she passes by me, heading to her master's side. I slowly walk over to the entrance of the cave and lay down, just out of the reach of the sand as it swirls over the ground like a small twister. I place my head between my front paws and just wish that I don't pass out in front of Leo and Ruby.

However my wish doesn't come true. Halfway through our very late supper, I get that dizzy feeling once again. I recoil from the two of them as I feel my limbs give way. I crash to the ground and the world around me fades slowly to black . . .

When I awaken I find myself on my side. I slowly gaze around looking for something familiar and then it hits me with where I'm at. I cringe as pain fills my head.

_Uh what happened? My head feels horrible_, I groan as I look down at my front paws and find that they're shaking once again.

"That would probably be because when you fainted you hit your head on the rock we used for our table and as thus you ended up with a mild concussion while you were unconscious which led to your head hurting once you woke up," Leo explains as he stands up.

I moan and roll myself over so that my legs are under me.

_I wouldn't do that Finca_, Ruby warns as she looks at me from their rocky table.

_Why not? _I ask.

_You might . . . _

Ruby doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence because I stagger to my feet only to collapse to the ground in weakness.

_What's wrong with me? It started when I collapsed during my time in paradise and then after I had eaten some fresh meat yesterday afternoon and then when I collapsed during our supper and now the fact that I can't even get to my feet because I'm so weak! _I snap as another headache starts.

_Finca please we're trying to . . . _Ruby tries to explain.

_No I don't want to hear about what you have to . . ._

The world turns different shades of colors before it turns black again.

_We should tell her when she wakes up_, Ruby suggests as she looks at her unconscious mother.

_No Ruby, she'll find out soon enough if this keeps up like it's going, I guarantee that she'll know what it is very soon_, Leo comments as he plays with the sheath that holds his ruby incrusted sword.


	30. Unexpected News

**Chapter 30- **Unexpected News** **

**{Finca -narrator}**

My eyelids flutter and I growl softly as I dream.

* * *

><p><em>Finca look out! <em>Mirage screams as he tears Eclase off me.

Eclase snaps at the white dragon and unleashes a huge blast of fire from her jaws. Mirage screams then falls silent as he collapses to the wooden floor of the Guardian chamber.

_Mirage? _I ask as I approach the still dragon.

Eclase grabs my hind leg and digs her claws into my soft flesh after she roasts my white scales off my leg with her fire. I scream as she reaches my side. Eclase roars and slams me to the floor with her tail. The icy blue female opens her jaws and engulfs me in the inferno of fire that rages from her mouth . . .

* * *

><p>I roar in fright as I awaken, my yellow eyes stricken with fear.<p>

_What's wrong mom? _Ruby asks as she comes to my side.

_I have something I need to tell you and Leo, Ruby_, I stammer as I catch my breathe.

"What is it?" Leo asks as he enters the cave, his soft, brown eyes gazing at me.

_I killed my own father_, I mummer as tears form in the corners of my eyes as I think about it.

"What?"

_How could you? _Ruby asks.

I tell Leo and Ruby the story of how my father died and the fact that I blame myself for his death.

"You gone through a lot since we last met Finca but know this, you cannot change the past but you can change the future with the actions of today," Leo says as I finish my story.

_Perhaps_, I comment as I get to my feet and end up crawling over to the mouth of the cave.

Another wave of dizziness passes over me as I lay down. I cringe and stop moving, expecting the worst to come. Ruby looks at me worriedly as she notices my behavior. She turns to Leo and nods, which then allows her master to walk over to me.

"Finca I have something to tell you and it's very important so you might want to listen up," Leo says as he sits down by my side.

I nod, feeling the dizziness still.

"You are pregnant Finca. That's why you been having this almost everlasting weakness while you've been here with us," Leo says as he strokes my scales.

I collapse to the ground as I stare up at him in shock.

_I'm what?_

_Pregnant, mother_, Ruby says as she gets up and comes over to me.

_But how can that be? _I ask.

"We may never know but you carry the next generation of dragons inside you at this moment. At first when I saw you I didn't suspect that you were pregnant but as you seemed to have these waves of dizziness and unconsciousness I began to realize that you were. You, Finca, now carry a great treasure to all dragons for you hold the life of never before hatched dragons in your abdomen. Dragons that will bring peace to this ever raging war of light against darkness and you now hold their safety in your claws," Leo says as he continues to stroke my scaley shoulder with his hand.

_I . . . I . . . I'm not sure if I like this or not. Anyway how far along am I? _I ask as I try to grasp what I've just been told.

_Ruby? _Leo asks his dragon.

_I would say about maybe four months at the least_, Ruby replies as she looks at my underbelly where my abdomen is beginning to show slightly.

I moan and lower my head to the ground.

_Why me? Why must I have to go through that trouble again? _I groan as I stare at the sand outside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Finca was confronting Leo Ricata and his dragon Ruby, Makiar was pretty much tied up. Honestly she was being tied with ropes to the dungeon wall. After the Leviathan had found out about Finca's escape, he ordered that Makiar be put in chains and tied to the northern wall of the dungeon as punishment for her actions. Of course he had never come to see what they had done to Makiar and as such she ended up being whipped with tails, clawed in the face and sides, and blasted with fire or had rocks thrown on her numerous times during the day. Makiar never complained, after all when Finca gave birth to those new dragons then she would most likely be freed from her prison in paradise.<p>

Of course Makiar knew another reason why Kesar would never visit her cell, he was too scared. That's right, he's too scared! Makiar thought to herself about her son's past and her past during the time she wasn't being harmed which wasn't usually too long until either Ziggurat or Uria would walk in with a determination to get something out of her. Where did she send Finca? Why was that white dragon so important to the Great Leviathan?

Questions like that. But however much they hurt Makiar, she kept those secrets from being told at any cost. After one such whipping during the day Makiar finally broke her promise to keep what she knew secret.

_Finca is in the Northern desert with Leo Ricata and his dragon Ruby. She's pregnant with future dragons that could bring harm to your Great Beast and his rise to power_, Makiar says as she faints from the injuries inflicted upon her.

Ziggurat listens to what she says and then slithers off the find the Leviathan and tell him where Finca is.

_I see Ziggurat. Now that we know where our little treasure ran off to, it will be so much easier to find her now with Makiar by our side_, the Great Leviathan snickers.

_But master she isn't . . ._

_Hush Ziggurat, one drop of poison from my fangs shall turn her heart to the ways of darkness and we shall use our new dragon to capture Finca and the two that are with her_, the Leviathan snarls.

_Yes my lord, as you wish_, Ziggurat says as he slithers off.

Later in the day Makiar is brought in front of her son.

_My lord_, Uria growls.

The Leviathan turns his attention to the unconscious red dragon laying in front of him.

_I've waited ten thousand years to make this happen! Now Makiar, it's time for you to feel the power of darkness! _The Leviathan hisses as he steadies his fangs above her wounded shoulder.

The black poison drips down into the red dragon's wound and Makiar groans softly.

_The plan is in motion. Now go! _The Leviathan snaps as he grabs Makiar and places her on Uria's back.

_Yes my lord_, Uria mutters before flying off.

* * *

><p><strong>{Finca -narrator}<strong>

Two days later I lay by my daughter's side as we talk about all the things we've missed out on together through the years. I sigh and stretch out, yawning as the late afternoon sun settles on our shoulders.

_We should return to the cave_, Ruby comments as she gets to her feet.

I nod in agreement and get to my feet, struggling to collect my bearings as I begin to wobble slightly. I shake in off, however, and soon we return to the cool, dark, sandy cave that represents home for us. Leo rises from his seat at the rock that acts as our table and walks over to us.

_Get enough sun?_ He jokes as Ruby pauses before him to let him scratch her shoulders.

_Of course_, Ruby snorts as she closes her amber colored eyes slightly, pleased by her master's touch.

I stagger over to my favorite spot in the cave. The entrance forms a natural shield from the sand and as thus I like to rest near the entrance of the cave. You can still see the desert but you don't get sand in your scales. I moan as I sink to the floor, my whole body aching all over. Ever since I found out that I was pregnant, three days ago, I been spending most of my time in this spot, hoping it will ease my pains.

Of course my father's death hasn't gone away either, I still picture it in my dreams but less often now. I look down at my front paws and find that they're shaking once again, I snarl and ignore my shaking limbs as I stare out at the sun, relaxing my tense body. Ruby walks over to me, worry clearly showing in her eyes.

_What's wrong? _I ask as I get to my feet.

_Tamli was attacked by two dragons last night. Once was red like the evening sun and the other was as black as a starless night_, Ruby says.

_Is Tamli okay? _I ask.

_The healers don't know. They've tried to reach his mind but he simply pushes them out before they can gain any information_, Ruby answers.

What would any dragon want with my master? I snort and stare into Ruby's amber eyes.

_We will go and find these dragons before they can cause anymore trouble_, I snarl as I open my wings.

"I'm coming as well," Leo says as he walks forward.

_Are you sure? _I ask.

"Of course," Leo answers.

So the three of us, Leo, Ruby, and myself, leave the desert and return to the Dominion of the Beasts.I must admit my daughter is a very good flyer, almost as good as land beside the Guardian chamber as Ameria walks out.

_I'm glad that Ruby informed you about this Finca_, Ameria says as she approaches us.

_Why's that? _I ask.

_Well after what Silver told us, I wasn't sure if you would . . . _Ameria begins but is cut off before she can finish speaking.

_Silver told you about my father's death didn't she! I knew she couldn't be trusted with that,_ I snap.

Ruby looks at me in concern.

_It's fine_, I mutter to my daughter.

Ameria's yellow eyes stare at me with distaste before she continues.

_I will lead you, Finca, to Tamli. The others must wait out here until we return_, Ameria says.

"But he couldn't . . ." Leo begins but is cut off.

_Quiet master_, Ruby snaps as she shifts her stiff forelegs.

Ameria gazes into my eyes, her yellow eyes narrowing with hatred at me.

**_'You are not welcome here Finca!' _**Ameria growls in my mind.

I mentally snap at her and curl up my claws.

_Relax mom_, Ruby whispers.

_It's not that Ruby_, I growl as Ameria walks into the chamber.

Ruby snorts and I follow Ameria.

Later that nightI lay by Tamli's side. I sigh and close my eyes. Before long I fall asleep and begin to dream. I growl as my father's death is replayed through my dreams. Suddenly I'm jolted awake by the stillness of the air and the scent of another dragon.

_Who's there? _I growl as I get to my feet.

Harsh laughter fills the air.

_Show yourself! _I snarl.

_Long time no see Finca_, a voice chuckles as the outlining form of a dragon comes into view.

_Your name? _I ask.

_You know my name young one_, the voice hisses.

I panic. That voice can't be . . . ! A roar splits my thoughts and I turn my attention to the form that comes closer. The form steps out into the feeble moonlight from the balcony to reveal that the shadowy form is truly a red, female dragon with yellow eyes. However, those eyes have a streak of piecing red in the middle of them.

It can't be Makiar! Those eyes don't look like her own. The female growls at me; her growl radiating her emotions of rage and boiling hatred directed straight at me.

_You left me to fend for myself while you killed your own father! _Makiar snarls as she comes closer.

_I didn't mean to, it just . . . _I begin but am cut off by Makiar.

_You abandoned me and just when I needed you the most! _Makiar roars in fury.

_Makiar please! _I plead.

_Silence! _Makiar howls in blind rage, her eyes shining under the feeble light.

Makiar growls and advances toward me. My wings eventually push up against the wooden walls of the room that my master and I are in. I look around in panic, what will I do now?

_Your end has come Finca! _Makiar snaps as she halts just inches in front of me.

The bed beside me creaks slightly and I turn my head toward the sound. Makiar snarls and leaps toward me, her claws outstretched. I rise up on my back legs and narrowly avoid getting my face torn by Makiar's claws. She snaps at me and turns to face me, her left wing almost touching the wooden floor.

_Your wing? _I ask.

Makiar growls in response, unwilling to answer my question.

_Fine_, I mutter.

The red dragon snarls and leaps toward me once more, her teeth gleaming under the faint light from the balcony. Makiar raises her right clawed forepaw as she passes by me, inflicting a wound that runs straight down my eye. I growl and twist away. Makiar halts, her breathing labored. I look at her in wonder, why did she stop?

Makiar snorts and turns to walk off.

_Wait! Are you just going to leave? _I ask.

_Yes_, the red dragon replies as she vanishes before my eyes.


	31. Finca's Exile

**Chapter 31-Finca's Exile**

**{Finca -narrator}**

The next morning I awaken to find that my master, Tamli Nekita, has finally awoken after being attacked by two dragons two nights ago. One of those dragons was a red female known as Makiar, the dragon that was bound to me in order to save our home, the Guardian chamber, from being destroyed by her rage. I gaze over into my master's purple eyes and attempt to somewhat smile by raising my top lip up slightly.

_You're awake_, I coon as I rub against my master's silver hair.

_So are you_, Tamli smiles as he closes his eyes in pleasure.

Tamli reaches out to my shoulder and strokes it.

_I have news_, I say.

_What? _Tamli asks as he stops.

_I'm pregnant_, I reply as I raise my head back to allow the warm sunlight to bathe both of us in it's light.

Tamli stares at me for a moment before closing his eyes. I step backward in fright, afraid that he might yell at me or something. Instead he just laughs.

_I never expected that you would be pregnant again after you laid the batch of eggs that gave us Ziggurat way back in paradise_, Tamli laughs as I sigh in relief at his surprising reaction.

_I never expected it either master_, I sigh as I stretch out on the floor.

Tamli moves over so that he can see me better.

_May I see your eyes my dear Guardian? _He asks.

_Yes master_, I mutter as I look up at him.

Tamli recoils at the sight of my right eye.

_Your eye! It bears the mark of evil! Finca, how did you get this? _Tamli asks.

_Makiar came last night and attacked me_, I mutter.

_I see_, Tamli says.

_I tried to defend myself but she tore her claws across my eye and as thus I ended up with this scar_, I explain.

Tamli thinks for a minute before saying anything else.

_That scar will make you be exiled from the Dominion of the Beasts but we could hide it with some . . . _Tamli begins.

_That won't work master. I've afraid that I will have to leave here without you once again_, I snort.

_Have those nightmares about Mirage's death been bothering you? _Tamli asks.

_Yes master_, I answer as chills run down my spine at the thought of my horrible nightmares.

Tamli stares at me for a minute.

_Go before the other Guardians awaken_, Tamli growls at me.

_But master I can't . . . _I begin_._

_You can and you must my Guardian. Flee this place and return only when I call for you, understand?_ Tamli asks.

_Yes master_, I answer as I walk over to the balcony.

Tamli nods at me before I fly off.

* * *

><p><strong>{Makiar -narrator}<strong>

_Makiar! _A voice rings out.

I raise my head to look at my son's serpent-like form.

_Yes Kesar_, I growl in distaste.

_You failed to bring me the white dragon!_ The Leviathan snaps as he drags his tail across my face.

I growl and back up, my wound stinging with pain.

_My lord I shall ensure Finca's capture for you if you wish_, Uria says as he steps forward.

The Leviathan pauses for a minute before nodding at Uria.

_Go and get her this time! _The Leviathan growls.

_Yes my lord, as you wish_, Uria says as he disappears into thin air.

* * *

><p>Finca soars through a dense gray fog as she makes her way out of the Dominion of the Beasts, her mind on what occurred last night. Why did Makiar just suddenly vanish and what does that mean for the future? Finca sighs as she wishes that Tamli was with her. A sudden roar splits the white dragoness' thoughts. Finca raises her head, looking around for the source of the sound.<p>

A blast of fire rushes past her left shoulder and Finca dives downward in a fanatic attempt to escape whatever is following her. The gray, wispy mist slowly fades around Finca and becomes the outline of a long, narrow, dusty brown canyon. Finca flies into the canyon, still trying to get away from the thing that is chasing her. The female banks sharply to the right as a stream of fire almost scorches the tip of her tail. Finca begins to strain her white wings to the fullest amount of wingspan that she can get; which would lead to more speed in the long run should her opponent continue to chase her.

The female dragon folds her wings in and tilts her body upward. The force of the wind carries her up to the top of the canyon and so Finca turns to the right, opening her wings as she does so, and flies back toward the direction of the Dominion of the Beasts.

Finca flies on for many hours until she can see the outline of the castle that overlooks the Guardian chamber. The white female enters the castle from one of its open windows, not really caring where she lands. Finca drops to the floor and folds up her wings. Looking around she realizes that she's landed in Sarina and Silver's room. The female dragon walks over to the room's only bed and is about to lay down when another dragon drops into the room.

The dragon rises onto its back legs and folds its four black wings in before releasing a pack from its chest and letting the pack fall to the white tiled floor with a thud. The dragon rolls its massive shoulders before lowering its head to grab the pack. Finca stands back up and walks over to the black dragon before halting. As she gazes into its red eyes she remembers who the dragon is.

_Uria_, Finca growls as she steps back.

The black male approaches Finca, the pack secure between the dragon's razor sharp white teeth. Finca steps aside to allow Uria to place the pack on the bed. The male walks back over to where Finca is before he stops.

_Welcome back Finca_, Uria snorts as he gazes into Finca's yellow eyes.

Suddenly the pack that Uria had placed on the bed shifts into not a dirt brown pack but into a serpent-like dragon with brown scales and green eyes. The new dragon hisses as it stretches its stiff body. Finca turns so that she can see both dragons.

_We know that you are pregnant Finca so let us have the new dragons_, Uria growls as he rises onto his back feet, clearly showing the Seal of Orichalcos on his chest.

_No Uria_, Finca snaps as she backs up toward the wall that is beside the bed.

_Should you refuse then we shall let the Leviathan continue to torture Makiar even further_, the brown male dragon snarls as he flicks his powerful tail back and forth.

_No, the dragon embryos have at least eight more months before they are fully developed so you won't be seeing them any time soon_, Finca snarls as she continues to move closer to the pale, whitewashed wall.

_We know that Finca, but once those eggs are hatched then we shall be able to destroy all traces of the pitiful forces of the Light of Destruction forever and thus claim the Dominion of the Beasts as the center of power of the Seal of Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan_, Uria growls with rage as he lowers back to all fours and begins to approach Finca.

_The only way that you and the Leviathan will ever see these dragons is when they fight against your forces on the field of battle_, Finca screams as her wings push up against the white wall of Sarina and Silver's room.

_There is no place for you to run now mom_, the brown dragon growls.

_Ziggurat, what are you doing helping the Leviathan and Uria? _Finca asks.

_I joined the Great Leviathan when he promised me that we would not have to live in fear from the Light of Destruction for much longer. That interested me so I joined him in hopes at what he said was true. It turned out that our forces were much smaller than the armies of the Light of Destruction and as such we needed more dragons to fight along side us in battle_, Ziggurat answers.

Uria growls and unleashes a blast of his green fire at Finca. She screams as the fire slams into her.

_Prepare to die like your father did_, Ziggurat snarls as Uria continues to roast Finca with his flames.

Finca quiets down when she hears Ziggurat's words.

_What? You two caused that to happen? _Finca asks as she slides backwards slightly from the force of Uria's flames.

_We did_, Uria replies as he stops his fire by closing his open jaws.

Finca growls as she looks at the two dragons. They were the ones responsible for Mirage's death and not Eclase or herself.

_You murders! _Finca shrieks as she lunges toward the two.

Both Ziggurat and Uria crash to the ground as Finca stands above them.

_Tell me the truth! _Finca screams as she pins the two dragons down on the floor.

Uria snaps at Finca's clawed forepaw that holds him to the floor.

_We were told to make something happen so that you would leave the Dominion of the Beasts for a while so that the Leviathan could set the next stage of his plan into motion. He had already planned to poison Makiar with his fang and as such she was soon to be a part in his glorious grand idea. But the Leviathan wanted Mirage dead for some reason and thus he told us to find a way to get rid of him for good. Naturally Uria and I wondered who we could get to kill off Mirage and make you believe that you had caused your father's death when it had truly been the Leviathan's doing all along. To be quite honest, you never knew until we just told you a few minutes ago, did you? _Ziggurat asks.

_I didn't_, Finca snarls, her yellow eyes holding a faint streak of red in their center from her rage being so strong.

_Your rage is the same as Makiar's is_, Uria comments as he stares into Finca's eyes.

_So what? _Ziggurat asks as he twists his head to face Uria.

_So I know why Makiar chose Finca to bond herself with_, Uria answers.

_Makiar didn't choose, the Elders at the Guardian chamber in Atlantis chose for her_, Finca snaps.

Uria closes his eyes and sighs.

_Do you know of a certain dragon by the name of Szar, Finca? _Uria asks as he opens his red eyes to gaze into Finca's yellow ones.

_No, should I? _Finca asks.

_Szar is a dragon that is said to dwell within a certain amulet that is said to hang around a special dragon's neck. Legend says that Szar can foretell the outcome of the ultimate battle that darkness shall wage against light. Legend also tells that Szar's power can kill another dragon if they try to take over the dragon's mind through magic or through psychic powers but it also says that if one is pure of mind and heart then they may borrow the dragon's powers for a certain amount of time_, Uria explains.

_Why are you telling me this? _Finca asks.

_Because Ziggurat and I think that Makiar may have the amulet that commands Szar_, Uria answers as Finca steps back to allow the two dragons to get up.

Finca's eyes return to their normal yellow and she stares at Uria in shock.

_It's true_, Ziggurat hisses.

_If you're right then that means that the Leviathan is in trouble if his poison fully took over Makiar_, Finca growls.


	32. Visions of War

**Chapter 32- Visions of War**

**{Makiar -narrator}**

A sharp headache rips my current thoughts from me. I growl in pain and ram my head against one of the pale white walls of my chamber. Ever since Uria and Ziggurat went out to find Finca, the Leviathan has left me alone in my room. I groan and flop down on my thrown together sheet bed, my headache getting worse as I try to get my mind off of think about it. It feels like my head is slowly being torn into two halves.

I snort and close my eyes, feeling a sudden lack of energy. Part of it being that I've been so long without my former host being near and the other part being . . . well I don't know what the other part is to tell the truth. I begin to focus my mind and concentrate. Sometime after Uria and Ziggurat left, the Leviathan taught me how to transform myself into a human form. I honestly like the fact that I can now be human for the first time in my life.

But enough about that! I sigh and open my yellow eyes feeling hair rolling over my shoulders. I turn my head to see a few strands of reddish hair covering my shoulders. I roll onto my back and sit up. Stretching my stiff joints, I get to my feet and walk over to a small night stand on the other side of the room to collect my jewel incrusted sword that lay within its sheath.

When I had mastered the skill of becoming human, the Leviathan presented me with a sword that held a ruby in the base of its handle that lead to the beginning of the gray metal that was the actual sword that you used to fight with. My sheath in hand, I walked out of my room on the second floor of the palace and began to move toward the throne room where the Leviathan would be usually if he wasn't out hunting for food or using the power of the Orichalcos in the Guardian chamber's main chamber's wall where the Guardians used to be chosen for their human partners at before paradise sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"Kesar!" I call out as I enter the throne room.

_Yes Makiar, what is it? _The Leviathan asks as he approaches me from behind.

I turn to face my son, lowering my sheath to the floor as I do so.

"I was wondering if I could go and find Uria and Ziggurat for you since they've been gone for so long," I answer.

_I see . . . No, you cannot go_, the Leviathan growls as he whips his tail through the air.

I jump back, narrowly avoiding getting hit with by my son's powerful tail. I walk past my son and leave the throne room. As I walk along the hallway that leads to my room, a strange purple amulet shows up around my neck.

**'You let Kesar get away!' **A male dragon's voice echoes through my head.

"I know that," I growl.

**'But why? You had him in the perfect position for us to take him out before he put either of us in further danger,' **the male growls.

"Simple Szar, if we leave now then Kesar will follow us and thus probably find why Uria and Ziggurat have not returned yet," I snap.

**'Fine, have it your way then,' **Szar snorts as he retreats back into the amulet and the amulet disappears from my neck.

I enter my room and close my eyes. Concentrating, I focus on my dragon form and the power that I have as a dragon. When I open my eyes I find that I have returned to the form of a red dragon.

_Time to go Szar_, I growl as the amulet shows up.

**'Took you long enough,' **Szar snaps as I open my wings.

_Better late then never_, I comment as I rise into the air and crash through the roof of my room.

* * *

><p>Sarina yawns and stretches out as she lays by her dragon's side. Silver dozes as the two of them rest under one of trees that surrounds the Guardian chamber and castle. Sarina closes her eyes and curls up beside her dragon as Silver's right wing drapes over her body.<p>

A few hours later Sarina wakes up. She gently pushes against her dragon's white underbelly to get Silver to raise her wing. Silver blinks and opens her eyes, feeling Sarina's hand against her side. With a yawn, Silver gets to her feet and unfolds her wings, stretching them as she does so. Sarina stands up and brushes several strands of grass off her brown cloak.

_Feel better Sarina? _Silver asks as she folds in her wings and turns her head slightly so that she can easily see her owner's eyes.

_Yes, and you? _Sarina asks.

_Of course_, Silver hums as she turns her head farther to brush up against Sarina's long purple hair.

Sarina leans against her dragon's outstretched head for a while until she hears the distant sound of voices.

_People? What do they want? _Silver asks as Sarina stands upright.

_I'm not sure but I'll go check,_ Sarina answers.

With that Sarina walks over to check on the noise. A few minutes later she returns to her dragon, fear showing in her eyes.

_What's wrong Sarina? _Silver asks.

_The Great Leviathan is on the move and to make things worse, Uria and Ziggurat are here along with Finca_, Sarina replies.

Silver growls as Sarina jumps onto her back.

_Go and let us find these traitors! _Sarina shouts as she draws her sword.

Silver roars and takes off toward the castle.

* * *

><p>Within a jagged mountain pass, a human crouches to examine a strange groove of marks left in the ground, his black hair being blown by the wind.<p>

_Master is that the pattern that we saw earlier? _A female dragon asks as she perches on the carved out path that runs along the mountain, just above where the human is.

_Yes it is Hertota but I sense that we have company_, the male answers as he turns his green eyes toward his dragon.

The red female dragon known as Hertota looks at her master in curiosity, as if she doubts his words.

_Hertota stop looking at me like that and instead go and find our company! _The male snaps.

_Yes master Neptune_, Hertota growls as she flies off.

A few minutes later Hertota returns with a red dragon. The red dragon lands and folds her wings in. Hertota growls before going back to her perch.

_You are? _Neptune asks.

_My name is Makiar_, the female growls.

_Makiar, as in the legend of the red dragon that ruled beside Eon, that Makiar?_ Neptune asks.

_Yes_, Makiar answers as she feels her body quiver.

**'What's wrong Makiar?' **Szar asks suddenly as he feels her quiver.

_I feel weak_, Makiar replies.

**'Rest Makiar and I shall take over if you wish,'** Szar hums.

_I like your offer Szar but I shall decline_, Makiar snorts.

**'Why?' **The black dragon asks.

_Because I don't need . . ._

Makiar collapses before she can finish her sentence. Szar growls and then, by using the power of the amulet and combining it with his own magic to make himself visible, alerts Hertota of Makiar's collapse. The red female nods and turns to Neptune to explain.

_We should get her back to our camp then_, Neptune says as Hertota grabs Makiar by the base of her neck and throws the red dragoness onto her back before taking to the air.

Makiar groans as she dreams, her nightmares vivid and terrible for the red dragoness to bare. Finally one dream reaches her . . .

**_Two armies stand opposite of each other in a deserted valley. One bares the symbol of the Seal of Orichalcos. The other bares a symbol of a streak of light. The two armies clash and begin to fight. In the midst of the battle is a dragon and its rider. The rider is attacked from behind by a long serpent-like dragon and the serpent leaves a scar across the rider's back with its fang. The dragon screams as it can only share its rider's pain as the human's back is tore open by the serpent. The human pauses for a second before it falls off the dragon's back. The dragon shrieks and dives toward its human partner, speeding up to hopefully catch the human before it falls to its death . . ._**

Makiar is aroused by Szar. The black dragon stopping his growling as soon as he sees that Makiar has awoken.

_What's wrong? _Makiar asks.

_What's wrong? The only thing that's wrong is you! I've been trying to awaken you for the past two hours and yet you refused to move, you were just screaming in pain_, Szar snarls.

_Sorry_, Makiar sighs as she gazes into Szar's golden eyes.

By the time that the dawn had come, Makiar had drifted back to sleep. Szar stood watch over her, his golden eyes never leaving the red dragon. Finally, as the first rays of sunlight break through the brown cloth that covers the window of the small log cabin, the black dragon stretches his stiff body and holds back a yawn as Hertota enters the cabin.

_Sorry for all of this_, Szar snorts as he uses his magic and the strength of the amulet to make himself visible.

_It is no problem Szar,_ Hertota says as she lays a wet rag on Makiar's forehead to combat the fever that the red dragon has developed over the past few weeks.

_Are you sure? _Szar asks.

_Yes_, Hertota replies as she turns to leave the cabin.

_Wait please! _

_What is it? _Hertota asks.

_I'm curious as to why Neptune didn't speak to Makiar through way of mouth but instead he used his mind_, Szar answers.

_That . . . Well you see when Neptune was little he would go play with Santerous Nekita sometimes and one such day he and Santerous were playing together and he ran ahead of his friend and straight into the path of a sleeping Guardian Dragon. The dragon was awakened and was in a bad mood that day so its claws slid past Neptune's throat, thinking it was harmless. My master recoiled as soon as he felt hot, sticky, wet stuff rolling down his neck and onto his black cloak. He fainted as soon as he saw what the wet stuff was; his own blood. When he awoke, he was told that his vocal cords had been torn from the tear in his neck and that if he were to talk very much he would lose his voice forever unless he learned how to speak through his mind. That is when he got me_, Hertota says sadly.

_I'm sorry I didn't know_, Szar says.

_It's fine, besides he can now speak to others even if I'm not right next to him, having to repeat what he tells me_, Hertota sighs as she leaves the cabin.

Szar snorts and looks at Makiar for a moment before leaving the cabin as well.

_Morning Szar_, Neptune says as the black dragon walks past.

Szar growls at the cheerful greeting but then continues into the nearby forest, looking for food to relieve his hunger pains. Szar returns a few hours later, his belly full of meat. Szar is about to lay down and rest when Hertota approaches him, her brown eyes filled with worry.

_What's wrong? _Szar asks.

_It's Makiar,_ Hertota replies.

_Is she okay? Did her fever worsen? _Szar asks as he uses all of his willpower to keep his voice from wavering.

_It's not that Szar, _Hertota answers.

_What is it then? _Szar growls.

_She is pregnant_, Hertota says calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>{Szar -narrator}<strong>

I stare at Hertota in shock.

_What did you just say? _I ask.

_Makiar is pregnant, that is what I said_, Hertota answers.

I stammer in shock at what Hertota just said.

_She is pregnant? But how? _I ask.

_We may never know but I think that her fever will break soon_, Hertota answers.

Hertota leaves and I ponder over how it could have happened. I sigh as I end up getting nowhere with how it could have occurred. I plod back to the cabin that holds Makiar, my mind still wandering. I enter and find myself face-to-face with Neptune.

_Forgive me Szar for being in your way_, Neptune says as he steps aside for me to enter.

The room is pale except for the bed that rests in the middle of the northern wall, that contains Makiar. The walls, floor, and ceiling are brown and I already mentioned the curtain on the window being brown as well. I walks toward the bed that holds Makiar and stop just three inches away. Beads of sweat cover her forehead, a reminder of what happened last night. I pause, hearing a strange sound, but then realize that it's Makiar's whimpering.

I blink as I try to understand why she would be whimpering in her sleep, perhaps another dream?

_Szar . . ._

A single voice enters my mind, its words calm and clear. It takes me a second to realize that it's coming from Neptune. I turn my head as he walks over to my side.

_Makiar will be fine Szar. She is a fighter and she can fight this_, Neptune says as he strokes my right shoulder.

_Perhaps_, I snort.

Neptune pauses for a moment and looks at Makiar before returning his green eyes to me.

_Is she ill? _Neptune asks.

I stop before I speak. Did Hertota not tell Neptune?

_She is pregnant Neptune_, I stammer before I can come up with a good excuse.

Neptune stares at me, his green eyes locking with my own golden ones.

_Are you sure? _He asks.

_Yes_, I answer.

The next morning I awaken to find that Makiar is still unable to regain consciousness for very long before falling unconscious again. I sigh and notice that Makiar's sheath is missing from beneath the bed. I growl and leave the cabin, determined to find who took it from Makiar. As I leave the cabin, Neptune approaches me. He lays Makiar's sheath in front of me before he turns to walk away.

_Wait!_

_What?_ Neptune asks.

_Why did you take it?_

_I wanted to see what power it held_, Neptune growls before he walks off.

I snort and pick up the sheath in my jaws and return to the cabin that holds Makiar. I enter and lay the sheath by her side.

_Szar . . ._

A weak telepathic thought reaches me. I growl and back up.

_Stay Szar . . . _

I blink and cock my head in curiosity at the sound.

_Stay Szar please . . ._

The voice withers away but it leaves me uncertain about who spoke it. I sigh and look down at Makiar. She forehead is creased as if she was trying to somehow contact someone. I pause and remember when a weak telepathic thought reached me.

_Makiar? _I question the red dragon whose eyelids only flicker in response.

**_Unconscious again_**, I sigh as I lay down by her bed.

A few hours later I awaken to the sound of the bed creaking. I sit up and look toward the bed in curiosity. I get to my feet in shock as Makiar crawls out of the bed, her yellow eyes distant and void of emotion.

_Makiar what are you doing up? _I ask.

_The battle shall come. The armies of light and darkness shall clash. Guardians shall fight for both sides. The fate of our two worlds is in the hands of those that choose to accept their destiny . . . _Makiar mutters as she collapses to the floor.

I catch her on my back and call out to Hertota for help.


	33. The Ultimate Battle

**Chapter 33-Light v.s. Darkness: The Ultimate Battle**

The next morning Szar awakens and grabs Makiar's sheath from the floor with his sharp white teeth. After that he summons the amulet to him. It surrounds his neck and glows sharply for a second before it resumes its usual blackness with the purple six sided star in the middle. Szar growls silently as he leaves the cabin that holds Makiar. Once outside he spreads his black wings and takes to the sky, following the images of the battlefield that he got from Makiar.

He lands in a almost deserted valley, wind blowing dirt around like it was merely particles of sand. Suddenly Szar hears the sound of wing beats. His attention turns to the sky to see a huge amount of dragons flying toward him. He snarls and prepares to fight. The dragons land nearby and a white dragon walks over carrying a male human upon its back, the human having a sheath with a diamond stone set in the handle.

Szar growls under his breathe as the dragon approaches. The small head and thick hind legs immediately tell Szar that this dragon is female. The female dragon halts three feet away from Szar and her rider dismounts. Then the female walks toward Szar again with the male at her side. The male halts and allows the female to stop in front of Szar. She lowers her head in respect, a sign that puzzles the black male dragon.

_You are? _Szar asks.

_Finca_, the female says as she raises her head back up to its normal position.

Szar blinks in surprise.

_Finca? As in the Guardian that was bound to Makiar? _Szar asks.

_Yes Szar_, Finca answers, her yellow eyes narrowing.

_Sorry to make you mad but I had to be sure that it was really you_, Szar comments.

The male human laughs. Finca turns her head in his direction and growls sharply.

_Not funny! _Finca snaps.

_Sorry Finca_, the male sighs.

Finca shakes her head in disgust and turns back to Szar.

_Makiar told you? _Szar asks.

_No, I came with the other Guardians_, Finca says as she walks off, her rider by her side once again.

* * *

><p><strong>{Szar -narrator}<strong>

Later that night I slip out of the camp where the other Guardians are. I sigh and stare up at the crescent moon, my thoughts elsewhere. I'm suddenly startled by another Guardian dropping down by my side. I whip my head around and snarl, only to stop in realizing that it's Finca.

_Forgive me Finca_, I mutter as I turn my head back around to face the moon.

_It's fine Szar_, she replies after a moment.

I gaze out at the moon as I remember Makiar's last words to me before I left.

_**The battle shall come. The armies of light and darkness shall clash. Guardians shall fight for both sides. The fate of our two worlds is in the hands of those that choose to accept their destiny . . .**_

I growl and turn away from the moon. Finca looks at me in worry.

_I'm fine_, I grumble as I sense that she is looking at me. _Besides we have a battle to worry about in the morning. So let us get some sleep._

With that I follow Finca back to camp.

* * *

><p>Szar awakens the next morning to find that the Guardians and their riders are getting ready to go into battle. Finca leads Szar around to show him some of her rider's siblings. Szar meets with Sarina, who carries a bow and has arrows in a quiver strung across her back, and her dragon Silver, the Guardian of Moonlight and mother of Finca. Next Szar meets with Tronay, who uses a sword that has a ruby incrusted in its handle, and her riding dragon Jamie, daughter of Ameria. But to Szar's surprise Tronay has another dragon by the name of Arasies, the daughter of the late Mirage, but unfortunately she is too small to be Tronay's riding dragon so Arasies will sit upon Tronay's shoulders during the battle.<p>

Then after introducing Szar to Tronay, Finca introduces her rider Tamli to the black dragon, who uses a sword that has a diamond incrusted handle in battle. After introducing Szar to Tamli, Finca introduces him to Santerous, who uses a sword that has a diamond incrusted in its handle in battle, and his new dragon Meta. Meta shies away from Szar when they first meet as she is only two weeks old. Her rich dark purple scales and her mysterious pitch black eyes captivate the black male dragon with interest as he has never seen that kind of color on a dragon before. Szar reaches out and licks Meta's head with his pink tongue before raising his head to face Santerous.

_You have suffered much tragedy and loss in the past few years Santerous. Being put into a coma and Mirage's death must have been horrific for you to bare_, Szar says.

"It was," Santerous mutters softly.

After meeting with Santerous and Meta, Szar and Finca return to Tamli. Finca leaves the black dragon and goes off to prepare for the battle with Tamli. Szar sighs and lays down on the dirt, his golden eyes filled with worry. What if Makiar is right about the battle and the fact that the Guardians shall choose their own side. Szar growls and turns away from those thoughts.

Suddenly he hears the approaching sound of footsteps. Szar gets to his feet as Sarina stops in front of him.

"Szar I think it would be best if you were to fight on the ground instead of in the air," Sarina says.

_Why? _Szar asks.

"I know that you have the sword that the Leviathan gave to Makiar and I want you to use it. Therefore . . ."

Sarina walks up and places her hand on the amulet around Szar's neck.

"Therefore I believe it to be for the best if you would be made human," Sarina finishes her sentence.

Szar collapses to the dirt. He attempts to stand as if he were a dragon but instead Sarina corrects him.

"You are human now," Sarina says gently.

"Human?" Szar asks.

Szar stares wide-eyed as he realizes that he just spoke by mouth. He gets to his feet and brushes the dirt off of his black shirt and pants. To his surprise Makiar's sheath is already hanging on the left side of his black belt.

"Let's fight!" Szar growls as he draws Makiar's sword with his right hand and lifts in up in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>{Szar -narrator}<strong>

Later in the day I stand at the edge of the left crest of the hill that lowers into the valley and then rises into another hill. Makiar's sword in my right hand, I wait for the first of the Orichalcos Soldiers to come down off the right hill. By sending out Arasies, we were able to figure out that the Orichalcos Soldiers would be the first to arrive, along with Kesar. I stand at the top of the hill along with the white winged Eatos, owned by Santerous, and black winged Eatos, owned by Tamli. Finally I see the ancient beasts as they climb over the top of the hill and begin to make their way toward the middle of the valley.

I turn to Santerous' Eatos and nod, giving it the sign to alert the Guardians and their riders of the first of the two armies. Then I turn toward Tamli's Eatos and nod to it, the sign to attack with the first wave of Guardians. Guardians that are not bound to a rider and live wherever they please in the Dominion of the Beasts.

"Attack!" I yell as the dragons fly overhead and head toward the Orichalcos Soldiers.

Among the first wave of Guardians is Ameria, who destroys her enemies by freezing them with her Guardian Ice Stream. Another dragon is the Guardian Taurus. His yellow scales reveal his element immediately if you didn't know he was an electric dragon. His brown eyes gleam with the thought of destruction. He unleashes a Thunder Blast into the mist of the advancing Orichalcos Soldiers.

After the first wave have done their job it's time for the main Guardians to light up the battlefield.

"Guardians of Atlantis fight to save your home and fight to save your lives!" I scream as they soar past me.

I run out into the valley, both Eatos following me. Up above, Silver sends a Moon Blast into the ranks of the soldiers but it does nothing to slow them down. Finca unleashes her Shadow Blast. Jamie strikes next with her Ice Stream. Cyrill follows with a Dark Crush on the Orichalcos Soldier's minds.

Aurora next with an Aqua Blast. I slash my way through the soldiers, Makiar's sword feeling light in my hands.

"Eatos fly on ahead and strike them with your sword and aura," I say as I get a moment to catch my breathe.

Both fly off and soon they too aid in the battle against the forces of the Orichalcos. But suddenly . . .


	34. Old Friends Return

**Chapter 34-Old Friends Return**

**{Szar -narrator}**

Suddenly the sky turns pitch black. I raise my head and look up to see the outline of a large, black serpent. I panic as I realize that it's lowering itself right on top of me. I jump back as the serpent lands in the dust, its black scales gleaming with the faint hint of green. I raise my sword and point it at the serpent as the Orichalcos Soldiers halt.

"Kesar," I growl as I tighten my grip on Makiar's sword.

_Long time Szar_, the Leviathan hisses as a smaller black dragon lands beside him.

On its back sits a human covered in black armor, a black stone incrusted sword resting in the human's right hand.

_Meet my new weapon_, the Leviathan snarls as I back up.

The smaller black dragon hisses at me, its yellow eyes gleaming with hatred. Silver, Jamie, and Finca drop to the ground by my side.

_Careful_, Finca warns.

The human removes his black helmet and allows his green hair to roll down his shoulders. He opens his eyes and stares as us. I blink in surprise, this human has green eyes. I turn and look at the three dragons beside me. Only one dragon has backed up, Jamie.

Jamie looks scared and so does Tronay and little Arasies, I wonder why?

"It's you . . ." Tronay stammers as she stares at the human with green hair.

_He has returned to fulfill Narssia's promise to the Leviathan_, Finca sighs.

"Welcome back Dartz!" A voice rings through the air.

I look around for the owner of the voice. Suddenly a large white lighting bolt strikes the ground just a few feet from where we stand. The light fades to reveal another human. This human opens his blue eyes and allows his purple hair to be blown by the wind. He tears off his white cloak to reveal that he is wearing a white robe with a diamond incrusted sword hanging from the white belt across his waist.

"Amia," Tamli growls under his breathe as the human approaches us.

"Long time Tamli," Amia chuckles as he halts a few inches away from us.

_You!_ Finca growls softly as she stares at Amia.

_Welcome Amia. Ready to be crushed by the ancient magic of the Orichalcos? _The Leviathan asks.

Amia snarls and pulls his diamond incrusted sword from its sheath and points it at the Leviathan.

"You are sorely mistaken if you think that I will just bow down to you here and now Kesar!" Amia snaps.

The Leviathan chuckles at Amia response.

_I figured as much. You don't like to be bound by any sort of rules, if I remember right_, the Leviathan chuckled._ But if I recall, you were turned into a being of pure light to protect your Guardian from his own destruction._

Amia growls softly at the Leviathan's words.

"That is in the past Kesar!" Amia snaps.

_True but I won't forgive you for what happened to our father! _The Leviathan snarls.

"You caused that!"

_I didn't. Eon and I were attacked by a black dragon with golden eyes. That dragon's lust for revenge on our father because of something was the reason that I had no choice but to seal him inside the Orichalcos crystal. The black dragon nearly killed Eon! I knew that over time our father would heal his many wounds and recover his strength, bit by bit as I grew stronger, _the Leviathan growls.

"Liar! You sealed him inside the crystal before you two where ever attacked by that dragon! Szar wasn't even around when you sealed Eon inside the Orichalcos!" Amia shouts.

I blink and step back. Could I have been the one that attacked Eon and Kesar back in the deserted valley all those years ago? Even if I was the one, I can't remember that it happened. Finca and Silver look over in my direction; they look worried for some reason. Jamie growls and launches herself toward Dartz and his black dragon.

I start to rush toward them and tell them that it's a trap but the black dragon launches a fireball toward the oncoming Guardian and rider. Jamie lurches to the right to avoid the attack and Tronay draws her sword. Dartz raises his left hand and holds the palm outward, toward Tronay and Jamie. A sphere of green light begins to form and once it's large enough, he sends the sphere toward the two.

"Tronay! Jamie!" I scream as I can only watch as the sphere comes closer toward the two.

Suddenly the shriek of a dragon echoes through the battlefield. I look up . . .

* * *

><p>A large red dragon swoops out of the sky and launches a fireball that connects with the green sphere that Dartz had created, destroying it and leaving a ring of flames in the dirt. Szar stares at the dragon as it circles the field, its red scales burning like small embers.<p>

**_Could it be? _**Szar wonders as the dragon screams in fury.

_She is here at last_, the Leviathan hisses.

"What do you mean?" Szar asks.

_This red dragon that circles above us is said to be the portal for the dragon of prophecy who has come to show us the victor of our battle_, the Leviathan answers, his yellow eyes narrowing as he watches the dragon.

"Show us the winner Makiar!" Amia shouts up to the red dragon.

Szar stammers and backs up. It's Makiar but how can it be her? Szar remembers leaving her with Hertota and Neptune Ricata. Makiar shrieks and flaps her red wings before folding them under her and dropping from the sky. Szar panics and shoves his sword back in its sheath as he runs over to the falling red dragon.

Makiar raises her wings and flaps them once and then lands on the ground safely. Szar halts a few feet away as he gazes into her eyes. Makiar's eyes are a crimson reddish color.

**_No_**, Szar thinks as he looks into Makiar's eyes.

Makiar walks forward and halts before the Leviathan and Amia.

_You wish to know the battle's outcome? _Makiar asks.

"Yes," Amia answers.

_The dragon of prophecy is already here_, Makiar says.

_What? How can that be? _The Leviathan growls.

_Szar step forward_, Makiar commands as she turns toward Szar.

Szar tries his best to not move but instead he finds that he has no control over his limbs. He walks forward and stops beside Makiar.

_Sarina tried to fool me by turning you into a human but I could see your darkened aura from miles away Szar. Now tell us the winner of this battle! _Makiar screams.

Szar tries to frantically escape this power that holds him in place but he is unable.

"** 'The darkness inside of a dragon that we thought to be pure shall decide the battle's outcome. Another dragon shall perish like the Guardian Mirage did, except by the hands of one of its partners in the fight. Amia, your destiny shall at last be revealed to all and your Guardian shall rise up to fight by your side. Kesar, the darkness inside of you is strong. It has contaminated your heart and mind for over ten thousand years, but it shall soon vanish with the arrival of the son of the Guardian of Light. The Legendary Dragons shall return to find their rightful owners and the fate of two worlds is in the hands of one.' **"

Szar quiets down and stops speaking. Makiar snarls at the silence and whips her tail through the air with rage. Amia laughs as he stares at Szar.

"Pity that Sarina didn't know the drawback to using magic on you Szar," Amia chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Szar asks, finally able to regain control over his body.

_It is said that when a dragon or human tries to take over your mind through way of magic or through telepathic control, then that creature shall suffer a slow and painful death_, the Leviathan answers.

Silver growls softly and crouches down, her white underbelly touching the feeble reddish dirt.

_That would never happen! _Silver snaps.

"Whether you choose to accept my words or not, I don't care, but know this: Sarina shall perish and soon. That is, unless you can stop it by unleashing your inner darkness in a duel against me," Amia says as he reveals his duel disk.

_And how am I supposed to duel? _Silver asks.

_Ask Sarina_, the Leviathan replies.

Sarina gets off her Guardian and places her hand on Silver's chest.

"My live rests with you now my Guardian," Sarina says as Silver's body begins to glow . . .


	35. Silver's Trial

**Chapter 35-Silver's Trial**

When Silver's body stops glowing, a female with silver hair and a silver robe lays on the dirt. Silver weakly opens her blue eyes and struggles to her feet. Sarina lays a few feet away from her, her body motionless and pale.

"What have you done?" Silver cries as she stares at Sarina's body.

"It is only temporary. Once you beat me then Sarina's life energy will be restored and you will be a dragon again," Amia says.

"And if I lose?" Silver asks.

"Then you embrace the darkness of your heart and fight alongside the Leviathan," Amia answers as he activates his duel disk.

"Fine," Silver growls as she activates her duel disk.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>Silver: <strong>4000<strong>

Amia: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I'll start!" Silver says. "I summon my Crystal Dragon-Ruby to the field in defense <strong>(18001500)**. Then I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My move!" Amia snarls. "I summon my Arcana Force 3-The Empress to the field in attack **(1300/1300)** and end my turn."

**_Strange, why would he summon a monster with lower attack points then my Crystal Dragon? _**Silver wonders.

"My turn!" Silver says. "I switch my Crystal Dragon-Ruby to attack mode **(1500/1800) **and then I summon my Crystal Dragon-Sapphire to the field in attack **(1550/2000) **and . . ."

* * *

><p>Crystal Dragon-Sapphire: <strong>31002000**

* * *

><p>"Sorry to interrupt but you just triggered my Arcana Force 3's special ability so now I can summon my Arcana Force 4-The Emperor to the field in attack <strong>(14001400) **and because of his effect both of my monsters gain **500 **extra attack points," Amia smirks.

* * *

><p>Arcana Force 3: <strong>18001300**

Arcana Force 4: **1900/1400**

* * *

><p>"I reveal my face-down trap card! It's called Power Drain and its effect allows me to chopone of your monster's attack points in half and I choose your Arcana Force 3!" Silver snaps.<p>

* * *

><p>Arcana Force 3: <strong>9001300**

* * *

><p>"Now Crystal Dragon-Ruby! Destroy Amia's Arcana Force 3!" Silver screams.<p>

* * *

><p>Amia: <strong>3400<strong>

Silver:** **4000****

* * *

><p>"Is that all?" Amia asks.<p>

"Nope. Go Crystal Dragon-Sapphire! Destroy Amia's remaining monster!" Silver answers.

* * *

><p>Amia: <strong>1300<strong>

Silver: **4000**

* * *

><p>Amia laughs as he stares into Silver's blue eyes as his life points decease to <strong>1300<strong>.

"I was right about the darkness inside of your heart Silver. Now release its energy from within yourself," Amia says.

Silver raises her head and opens her mouth into a soundless scream as dark energy flows from her and spreads across the field.

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos," Silver snarls as she slides the field spell into her duel disk . . .

The Seal of Orichalcos surrounds Silver and Amia. Silver's eyes redden to reveal a streak of red coursing through the center of her blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Crystal Dragon-Ruby: <strong>20001800**

Crystal Dragon-Sapphire: **3500/2000**

* * *

><p>A field of dark energy circles around Silver and Amia merely chuckles.<p>

"I told you that your heart was dark," he snickers.

Szar and the others watch in horror.

"How could Silver do that?" Tronay asks.

_Her heart is clouded Tronay. She knows neither light from darkness now_, Jamie answers.

"Let's hope that what you say isn't true," Tamli says as he remembers the duel in which Santerous used the Orichalcos' power to try and release his energy from within Santerous' body before Amia's magic killed both of them.

"Since it's still my turn I play the spell card Crystal Impact!" Silver says.

"What does it do?" Amia asks.

"It allows me to summon another Crystal Dragon to my field without triggering your Arcana Force 3's special effect. So now I summon my Crystal Dragon-Diamond to the field in attack **(1000/1500)** and with that I end my turn," Silver answers.

* * *

><p>Crystal Dragon-Diamond: <strong>15001500**

* * *

><p>"My move!" Amia growls. "I play the spell card Ultimate Destiny!"<p>

"What does it do?" Silver asks.

"It allows me to summon my strongest monster to the field my removing two Arcana Force monsters from play that are in my hand," Amia answers as he throws two cards to his cloak. "Meet my Arcana Force Extra-The Light Ruler **(4000/4000)**! Now Arcana Force Extra attack Silver's Crystal Dragon-Diamond!"

* * *

><p>Amia: <strong>1300<strong>

Silver: **500**

* * *

><p>Silver pants as she catches her breathe from the powerful blast that destroyed her Crystal Dragon.<p>

"Is that the best you can do?" She asks.

"Not even close," Amia answers. "I play the spell card Arcana Shield and for this turn only my monster can attack as many times as the monsters that you have on the field. Destroy the rest of Silver's life points my Light Ruler!"

* * *

><p>Amia: <strong>1300<strong>

Silver: **0**

* * *

><p>Silver screams as the Seal slowly shrinks around her.<p>

"I failed. I failed Sarina . . . the Guardians . . . and even Mirage," Silver mutters as the Seal closes in on her.

_Halt! _The Leviathan snarls.

The Seal stops and vanishes into thin air.

"You saved me?" Silver asks.

"Why would he do that?" Tronay asks.

_She has proved that her heart is dark and thus she shall fight by the Leviathan's side in the battle now_, Jamie answers.

_It still makes no sense though_, Arasies says.

"Most things don't," Tamli sighs.

_I saved you Silver because you proved that you were weak to the strong influence of the Orichalcos_, the Leviathan replies.

Silver nods, realizing what she has done.

"I keep my promise to you Leviathan and as such I shall fight by your side," Silver says.


	36. Uria's Vengeance

**Chapter 36-Uria's Vengeance**

While Silver and the Leviathan go off to prepare to fight Amia, Tronay, Arasies and Jamie return to camp to rest a little bit before they head back out to battle.

_Tronay, you should go and lay down for a little bit. Arasies and I can handle things while you get some rest_, Jamie says as Tronay dismounts from her Ice Guardian.

Tronay walks forward a few steps and then suddenly collapses to the dirt below. Jamie panics and Arasies shrieks for Sundar's Tronay awakens, she finds herself in a warm bed. It takes her a minute to remember what happened. Tronay jolts upright to see if either of her Guardians are in her room.

She relaxes when she sees Arasies' warm yellow eyes gazing at her.

_Your awake_, she says.

_Yes_, Tronay replies.

Tronay sighs and falls back onto her bed and nearly falls asleep, but something keeps her awake. She tries to find out from Arasies but the white dragon doesn't know what it is. Tronay yawns and rolls onto her side and closes her eyes, feeling sleepy. She soon falls asleep and Arasies leaves the room, seeing that Tronay is now asleep. She tells Jamie, who is relieved to know that Tronay is resting.

_I was worried about her_, Jamie says.

_Me too. She's pushing herself to give it everything she's got but it's clearly tiring her out_, Arasies says.

Suddenly both Guardians perk up their heads, hearing a strange sound coming from Tronay's room.

_Hurry_, Jamie growls as the two rush toward the room.

The two Guardians enter to find that Tronay is missing and a piece of paper is all that is left of their owner. Jamie walks over and looks at the paper.

_Can you read it? _Arasies asks.

_It's written in some type of text or something. I can't figure it out but Santerous might_, Jamie answers as she picks up the paper in her mouth and carries it a few miles down to where Santerous and Meta stay.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, Tronay is missing and you two found a piece of paper with some strange writing on it that you can't figure out what it says, am I right?" Santerous asks.<p>

_Yes that is right_, Arasies answers.

"Good then. Now let me see the paper," Santerous says as he stretches out his hand to grab the paper held in Jamie's jaws.

Jamie lays the piece of paper in Santerous' outstretched hand.

_The battle still rages on even though night soon approaches_, Meta hums as she lays out on the dirt floor of the room where she and Santerous stay.

Arasies flicks her head in Meta's direction and growl softly.

_Arasies! _Jamie snaps.

_Sorry_, Arasies says as she quiets down.

Santerous chuckles and looks down at the paper in his hand.

"This is written in our ancient language," Santerous says after a moment.

_What ancient language? _Arasies asks.

_The Atlantean language you fool! _Meta snaps.

Arasies growls at Meta's response before focusing on Santerous again.

"I will read what it says to you," Santerous says. " **'I suspect that by this time you have received the note that I left you two. If you did then listen closely. Meet me in the Northern Ridge at nightfall. Of course by the time that you've gotten this and taken it to Santerous it should be just about sunset. I suppose you two should hurry before your owner is . . . well I'll just let you figure it out on your own.' **That's what it says."

_Uria_, Jamie growls as she turns and leaves the cabin.

_Wait up! _Arasies cries as she follows Jamie.

The two Guardians land in the Northern Ridge a few minutes before nightfall. The Northern Ridge is the same place where Neptune Ricata and Hertota met with Makiar and Szar before the battle and is only a few minutes away from the battlefield.

_Why would Uria drag us out here? _Arasies asks.

_He knows this region well and . . . _Jamie begins.

_And what? _Arasies asks.

_This is the same area where Tronay was sealed within the Orichalcos for ten thousand years after Dartz and the Leviathan had finished the Battle of Atlantis_, Jamie answers.

The two halt when they see a large black dragon standing a few feet away from them.

_Uria_, Jamie growls in hatred at the blackened beast as he approaches.

_Long time Jamie_, Uria growls as he drops Tronay in front of them.

Arasies rushes to Tronay's side but Jamie remains focused on Uria's every move.

_What's wrong? Don't you want to see your owner? _Uria asks.

Jamie growls softly at Uria's question.

_You planned for us to fall for your trick didn't you? I suppose that you think we're not that smart_, Jamie snarls.

_You figured it out, good for you. But you're right, I was planning on attacking both of you while you were distracted with Tronay_, Uria sighs.

Jamie screams and lunges toward Uria, her ice blue scales lighting up. Uria growls and dodges her oncoming attack. Jamie stops and turns around to face him. Jamie roars and a beam of light blue light comes storming out of her open jaws. Uria shrieks as the blast hits his chest.

Uria snarls as Jamie lessens her attack until it fades away.

_You've gotten good_, Uria growls. _But you still can't match my power!_

Uria roars and sends his Fire Blast attack straight for Jamie. The light blue female dodges the attack and retaliates with her Ice Stream. The Ice Stream attack freezes Uria's left hind leg to the ground. Uria growls and tries to free his frozen leg but to no avail.

_Looks like I have the advantage now Uria_, Jamie says as she watches Uria struggle to free his leg from its icy seal.

Uria growls in response, clearly not liking the situation in which he is in.

_Pitiful Uria, he can't even get his leg out of a thin covering of ice_, Arasies hums as she strokes Tronay's silver hair with her white claws.

Uria snarls and tries to snap at Arasies' outstretched wing but she folds in her wing before the Guardian of Fire can get his teeth around it.

_Arasies_, Jamie warns.

_Sorry Jamie_, Arasies sighs as she continues to stroke her owner's hair.

Uria roars and his red eyes shine for a minute before the ice covering his leg shatters.

_You thought that ice could hold me captive? _Uria questions.

_We did and it gave us enough time_, Jamie answers.

_For what? _Uria asks.

"For your demise," a familiar female's voice echoes.

Uria's eyes widen in fear as he gazes at the person siting up in front of Arasies.

_How did you survive? _He asks in shock.

"Simple. I let Arasies heal me with her light," Tronay says as she gets to her feet.

Uria growls and steps back slightly as Tronay approaches him.

"You dragged me out here so you could duel me and seal my spirit away within the Orichalcos like Dartz did ten thousand years ago, except you planned to keep me locked within the Seal's grip forever so you wouldn't have to come to terms with your past, am I right?" Tronay asks.

_You are. So what, you can't stop me! No one can stop me except for the Leviathan! _Uria answers rising onto his hind legs.

"Jamie, Arasies, come to me," Tronay says as she reveals her duel disk from inside her blue cloak.

The two Guardians nod and turn into spheres of light and shoot toward Tronay's deck. Uria snarls and a duel disk shows up on his left arm.

_Surprised? _Uria asks as Tronay stares at his duel disk. _I was given this duel disk by the Leviathan, who deemed me worthy of dueling with the powers of the Seal._

"Duel!" Tronay shouts.

_Duel! _Uria growls.

* * *

><p>Tronay: <strong>4000<strong>

Uria: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I'll start!" Tronay says. "I summon my Spirit Dragon to the field in defense <strong>(2500?)** and place one card face-down on the field. Your move!"

_I play a very familiar spell card_, Uria hisses. _Go Seal of Orichalcos! _

The sky darkens and the Seal forms around them.

"Uria do you have any idea what you've just done?" Tronay asks.

_Of course I do_, Uria answers. _This duel was meant to lock you away forever and if it means that I must give up my soul to complete this task then I will gladly do it! Now since it's still my turn I summon my Dragon Trooper to the field in attack **(1200/500)**. Now Dragon Trooper attack Tronay's Spirit Dragon!_

* * *

><p>Dragon Trooper: <strong>1700500**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Why would you do that? My monster has more defense points than your monster's attack points," Tronay says.

_True, but my Dragon Trooper's special effect activates. So for every card in my hand my monster gains **500 **attack points_, Uria snaps.

* * *

><p>Dragon Trooper: <strong>3700500**

* * *

><p>"Go Guardian Shield!" Tronay shouts as she activates her face-down card.<p>

_What does it do? _Uria asks.

"It allows me to summon one of my Guardians to my field and your attack is redirected at my new monster. Go Guardian Dragon Jamie **(3500/3500)**!" Tronay answers. "Jamie's effect allows me to send one card to the Graveyard to increase her attack power by **1000 **points."

* * *

><p>Guardian Dragon Jamie: <strong>45003500**

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>3200<strong>

Tronay: **4000**

* * *

><p>Uria growls as he loses some of his life points.<p>

**_Tronay will not win_**, he mutters.

* * *

><p><strong>Held within an icy green prison, a male human sleeps. His long black hair is tangled up in numerous knots. He stirs and opens his yellow eyes for just a second before closing them again.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tronay blinks and takes a few steps back as Jamie calls out to her.<p>

_You okay? _She asks.

_Not sure_, Tronay replies.

Uria places one card face-down on the field and ends his turn.

_Your move Tronay_, he growls.

Tronay looks down at her deck before drawing one card from the top of it.

"I summon my Giga-Tech Wolf to the field in attack **(1200/1400)**. Now Giga-Tech Wolf attack Uria's life points directly!" Tronay says.

* * *

><p>Uria:<strong> 2000<strong>

Tronay: **4000**

* * *

><p>Uria snarls as his life points decrease even further.<p>

**_She will pay for what she has done to me! _**Uria growls under his breathe.

_I reveal my face-down card. It's called Dragon's Judgement_ _and its effect allows me to summon one Dragon-type monster to my field in return for **1000 **life points_, Uria snarls.

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>1000<strong>

Tronay:** **4000****

* * *

><p>Timeaus-Dragon of Darkness:<strong> <strong>45002500****

* * *

><p>"Wait you have a version of the Legendary Dragon Timeaus?" Tronay asks.<p>

_That's right_, Uria growls. _And it's more powerful than that weakling that fought to save our home from destruction! That Timeaus couldn't even defeat the Leviathan!_

Tronay finds herself getting angered by Uria's words.

"He was not a weakling!" She shouts.

Suddenly Tronay's deck begins to shine . . .

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

**_What the . . . ? _**I wonder as I look down at my deck.

Could I really have the Legendary Dragon Timeaus in my deck? And could it be that when I stood up to Uria about Timeaus that his card activated?

_My move! _Uria says. _Timeaus-Dragon of Darkness attack Tronay's Giga-Tech Wolf!_

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>1000<strong>

Tronay: **700**

* * *

><p>I stagger backwards from the blast. I'll admit that Uria is good but his heart is filled with darkness and hate for me because he thinks that I abandoned him before I got Jamie.<p>

_I end my turn_, Uria says.

"My move!" I cry.

I stare at the card that I just drew, the Eye of Timeaus.

"I play the Eye of Timeaus!" I shout as the powerful dragon rises up behind me.

_What? No, you can't have that dragon! _Uria screams.

"I have him Uria and now I'm going to show you his power! Timeaus fuse with Jamie to form the Ice Chrysalis Dragon **(5500/5000)**!" I shout. "Time to end this! Ice Chrysalis Dragon destroy Uria's Dragon of Darkness!"

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>0<strong>

Tronay: **700**

* * *

><p>Uria screams as the blast from his destroyed monster throws him backwards. He staggers to his feet and rises onto his back legs, showing the Orichalcos symbol clearly. The symbol begins to pulse with green light as a larger version of it shows up behind Uria.<p>

_Your end is here Tronay! _He screams over the roaring wind.

I blink as the world around me fades to black.

* * *

><p>Seize her!<em> A voice shouts.<em>

But master she won't make it if we shove her in the portal now. Can't we wait longer? _Another voice asks._

No! We must do it now! _The first voice answers._

But lord Dartz! _The second voice complains._

Silence Leviathan! _Dartz says as he stares down at the limp form in front of him._

_The Leviathan growls and shoves his head in front of Dartz._

I went along with you on this because you said that it had to be done . . .

It did_, Dartz says._

But you haven't thrown her in the portal yet! _The Leviathan finishes._

_Dartz walks over to the glowing portal that bears the Seal on it, it pulses with green light._

No!_ A voice roars as a red dragon jumps between the limp human and Dartz._

_"_Stay out of this Uria_," Dartz says._

No, you plan to just throw Tronay in there and I won't let that happen! _Uria growls as a ring of fire blazes up around him._

_The Leviathan hisses and whips his tail into Uria, sending the red dragon crashing into a nearby rock. Uria moans and falls unconscious._

Now! _Dartz screams as the Leviathan picks up the limp body._

* * *

><p><em>Tronay wake up please! <em>A voice rips across my thoughts.

I raise my head and open my eyes to find myself staring into Arasies' yellow eyes.

_She's awake! _Arasies says as she turns to face Jamie.

_Good_, Jamie answers as she walks over.

Her right foreleg has numerous slashes across it and her wings have several tears in them.

_Uria? _I ask.

_Yes_, Jamie answers.

_We had to get you out of there after you collapsed. Uria was planning on throwing you into that glowing green portal and so I grabbed you and threw you on my back. Uria saw me however and charged toward me. Jamie rammed into him and gave me enough time to get into the air. Jamie tried to follow but that's when Uria tore at her wings and her right foreleg . . . _Arasies mutters.

_I see_, I sigh as I remember the vision that I had.

Could that be from my past? If it was then why did I just recall it when Uria formed that portal?

_You okay? _Jamie asks.

_No_, I answer as I look into her yellow eyes.

_What is it? _Arasies asks.

_I had a vision_, I answer.


	37. Timeaus' Trust

**Chapter 37-Timeaus' Trust**

**{Jamie-narrator}**

I stare at Tronay in shock.

_A vision? _I ask.

_Yes, about my past_, she answers.

Arasies and I look at each other with worry.

_What's wrong? _Tronay asks.

_Well Santerous told us that if you started to remember your past then the Leviathan would probably go after you in the battle and as such we were told to keep you out of it_, Arasies answers.

_Why? I could help! _Tronay cries.

_We know but we don't want you to be sealed away like you were ten thousand years ago_, I say.

Tronay closes her eyes and falls back onto the dirt below her.

_Jamie, we have a problem_, Arasies says to me.

_Yeah we do_, I answer.

* * *

><p><strong>{Tronay -narrator}<strong>

I look around to find myself in a sphere of somekind.

**_Where am I? _**I wonder.

**You have come at last, **a voice echoes.

"Me?" I ask.

**Yes you. I have waited for many years to meet you face-to -face for the first time Tronay, **the voice answers.

"Show yourself!" I cry.

**Very well, as you wish, **the voice says sadly.

The darkness fades to reveal that I'm in a castle and above me stand four dragons. One is green with a strip of black along its back, another is red, and another is dark blue. The finale one is orange with yellow claws, yellow spines along its back, and yellow eyes.

The green dragon speaks up: **'Tronay, daughter of Tundra Nekita of Atlantis, you have been chosen to be my partner.'**

The blue dragon speaks next: **'This is a great honor among all dragons for their human to be chosen as the partner of one of us.'**

The red dragon chuckles and speaks up next: **'Critias don't try to confuse this simple human girl.' **

The orange dragon growls sharply and interrupts Critias, the blue dragon, before he can speak up in his defense.

**You are related to Dartz, the former, and last, king of Atlantis, yes? **The orange dragon asks.

"I am," I reply.

**Good then, **the green dragon growls.

"Who are you?" I ask.

**I am Diablos, the Legendary Dragon that stands by Dartz, **the orange dragon replies.

**I am Hermos, **the red dragon growls.

**And I am Timeaus, **the green dragon snorts.

"Wait! Timeaus as in the Legendary Dragon Timeaus that I just used in my duel!" I exclaim.

**Yes Tronay, **Timeaus says.

I back up in shock.

"So I was chosen to have you?" I ask.

**That is correct, **Timeaus answers.

"Why?" I ask.

**Because you survived the Orichalcos and the Atlantean tragedy, **Critias answers.

**And because you stood up to Dartz and the Great Leviathan knowing that you would probably be sealed away because of your defiance all those years ago, **Hermos comments.

**And the fact that you can save Dartz and his Guardian from the Orichalcos, **Diablos says.

"But why me?" I ask.

**Because you have returned to save two worlds from their destruction at the hands of the power of the Orichalcos and the power of the Light of Destruction, **Critias answers.

"Why though? I mean can't we just stop the battle?" I ask.

**Sadly your idea will not work. You see we have already tried that and it doesn't do any good. This battle shall change the lives of so many Guardian Dragons and their human partners, **Timeaus replies.

I blink as my vision starts to fade.

"What's going on?" I ask.

**We are showing you your past Tronay, **Timeaus answers as the four dragons fade from my view.

I look around to find that I sit on the back of the green dragon that I just met, Timeaus. He soars over the field showing me two armies. One is clearly the Soldiers of the Orichalcos along with Dartz and the Leviathan. The other one is . . . well I don't really know.

**'_Timeaus, those other creatures are a part of what army?'_**I ask through telepathy.

**They are fighting to save paradise young Tronay, **Timeaus answers.

**'_What?_' **I ask. **'_How is that possible?_'**

**It's true**,Timeaus answers. **Although the battle ended with it being a draw. The Leviathan and Dartz believed that they had won.**

**_Figures_**, I mutter.

Timeaus stops suddenly and the image changes into the same spot where I just dueled Uria.

_Seize her! _Dartz shouts as the same portal that Uria created earlier begins to form.

_But master she won't make it if we shove her in the portal now. Can't we wait longer? _The Leviathan asks.

_No! We must do it now! _Dartz answers.

_But lord Dartz! _The Leviathan complains.

_Silence Leviathan! _Dartz says as he stares down at the limp form in front of him.

As I look down at the limp form in front of Dartz, I realize that it's me. I look back up to see the Leviathan growling at Dartz before shoving his head in front of the once mighty king.

_I went along with you on this because you said that it had to be done . . ._

_It did_, Dartz says.

_But you haven't thrown her in the portal yet! _The Leviathan finishes.

Dartz walks over to the glowing portal that bears the Seal of Orichalcos on it, it pulses with green light.

_No! _A voice roars as a red dragon jumps between the limp human and Dartz.

I blink as I realize that this dragon is Uria.

"Stay out of this Uria," Dartz warns.

_No, you plan to just throw Tronay in there and I won't let that happen! _Uria growls as a ring of fire blazes up around him.

I've never seen Uria this mad as to create a ring of flames around Leviathan hisses and whips his tail into Uria, sending the red dragon crashing into a nearby rock. Uria moans and falls unconscious.

"Uria!" I scream.

**You cannot change the past Tronay, **Timeaus says softly.

"But I have to help him!" I plead.

**You cannot, **Timeaus says.

"Why?" I ask.

**Because this event has already occurred Tronay, **Timeaus answers as we watch what happens next.

_Now! _Dartz screams as the Leviathan picks up my limp body and prepares to throw me into the portal.

The Leviathan twists his head and sends my body flying into the portal. Tears come to my eyes as I watch what they did. The Leviathan truly was the reason for Dartz's descent into darkness.

**You see now what occurred to you because of your defiance to accept the Orichalcos, **Timeaus says as the image fades.

"Yes," I mutter softly.

**All is not lost though. We can still stop the Leviathan from claiming the Dominion of the Beasts as the center of power of the Orichalcos, **Timeaus says.

"How?" I ask.

**You are our hope Tronay, **Timeaus answers as I feel myself falling. **You are our only hope.**

* * *

><p>I awaken to find both Jamie and Arasies crouched over me protectively like a mother bear would do for her young.<p>

_Get off! _I snarl as I push against Jamie's white underbelly.

Jamie growls and both dragons back off. I stagger to my feet and look at both of my Guardians. Jamie draws back, fear clearly showing in her eyes. Arasies follows suit and soon both dragons back away from me when I try to approach them.

_What's wrong? _I ask.

Jamie growls at me as I enter their minds to communicate with my two dragons. I step back in fright. Something is wrong I just know it.

**'_Timeaus what's wrong with them?_' **I ask my Legendary Dragon.

**Their minds are clouded by darkness Tronay, **he replies.

**'_Why?_' **I ask.

**Uria is reasonable for it. That's all I know, **Timeaus answers.

I nod at Timeaus' words.

**'_Your right_,' **I say.

**I am? **He asks.

**'_Yes_,' **I answer.

So I set out to find Uria and stop this madness before it grows to infect Timeaus.

"Uria come out here and face me!" I shout as I reach the spot where the portal was.

_Pity you fell for my trap_, Uria growls as he lands in front of me.

"Trap?" I ask.

_That's right! I knew that you would come and try to save your precious Guardians from my magic and so I waited here for you to come and try to save them_, Uria answers.

"You traitor!" I growl.

_Normally I would say that to you but you're right, I am a traitor, a traitor to the Guardians! _Uria chuckles.

I reach for my sword and grasp it tightly in case I have to use it.

_I will make a deal with you Tronay_, Uria says. _If you win our duel then Jamie and Arasies will be freed from my magic. If not then you enter the portal behind me and stay there forever! Agreed?_

I think for a second. I already beat Uria once so I can do it again, but if I lose . . . No I have to be strong!

"I accept," I say as I pull out my duel disk from within my red cloak.

_Good_, Uria growls as he rises up on his hind legs and a duel disk shows up on his left arm.

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>4000<strong>

Tronay: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I'll start!" I say. "I summon my Luster Dragon to the field in attack mode <strong>(19001600)**and end my turn."

_My move! _Uria growls. _I summon my Dragon Trooper in attack **(1200/500) **and end my turn with a face-down card._

* * *

><p>Dragon Trooper: <strong>3200500**

* * *

><p>"My move!" I say. "I summon my Spirit Dragon to the field in defense <strong>(2500?) **and then switch Luster Dragon to defense **(1600/1900) **and end my turn."

_You call that a move? Pitiful_, Uria mutters. _I play my Dragon's Judgement spell card and summon Timeaus-Dragon of Darkness to the field in attack **(4500/2500) **and end my turn._

* * *

><p>Dragon Trooper: <strong>2700500**

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>3000<strong>

Tronay: **4000**

* * *

><p>"My move!" I say. "I summon my Giga-Tech Wolf in defense <strong>(14001200)** and end my turn."

_My move! _Uria growls. _I reveal my face-down card. Go Dark Seal of the Guardian!_

"What does it do?" I ask.

_It allows me to switch all of your monsters into attack mode as long as Timeaus-Dragon of Darkness stays on my field_, Uria explains.

"My Spirit Dragon's effect activates! So if I send a card to the Graveyard from my hand then I can negate your card's effect on my monsters," I say as I send one card to my Graveyard.

_Pitiful stalling tactic but I will beat you Tronay_, Uria growls as he ends his turn.

* * *

><p>Dragon Trooper: <strong>3200500**

* * *

><p>"My move!" I say. "I summon my Silver Fang to the field in attack <strong>(1200800) **and . . ."

I stop, feeling lightheaded. My vision starts to blur. I can't tell how many monsters are on the field. I reach up and grasp my head.

**_This has to stop! I'm in the middle of a duel for crying out loud! _**I think angrily.

It doesn't help and soon things become more blurrier. I lower my hands off my head and can barely see the outline of my quivering hands.

**_What's going on? _**I wonder.

**Tronay can you hear me? **Timeaus asks.

**'_Yeah I can why do you need to know?_' **I ask.

**Because you're . . . well being taken over, **Timeaus answers.

**'_Taken over? What does that mean?_' **I ask.

_It means that you're being possessed_, a voice growls from within the reaches of my mind.

**'_That voice? Nor'ac!_' **I growl. **'_Stay out of my head!_'**

I hear Nor'ac chuckle.

_No can do Tronay. You see I need a host to return to the living world and you fit my requirements perfectly_, Nor'ac hisses.

**'_I will not be taken over by the likes of you!_' **I snarl.

_You don't have much of a choice_, Nor'ac laughs as pain sears through my head.

**'_Stay out Nor'ac!_' **I scream.

_Never_, the white dragon growls as another wave of pain sears through my mind.

**'_I will never fight by your side you demonic white spirit!_' **I shout at the rippling image of the ghostly white dragon with red eyes.

Nor'ac narrows his eyes and snarls but refuses to answer me. Timeaus roars and find that he cannot reach me.

**_This is Tronay's battle now_**, Timeaus thinks. **_She can and will fight off Nor'ac before it's too late. _**


	38. Nor'ac's Revenge

**Chapter 38-Nor'ac's Revenge**

**{Tronay -narrator}**

I struggle in vain to try and free my mind from Nor'ac's everwiding control before I'm fully taken over by the white dragon.

_Your resistance is useless Tronay_, Nor'ac hisses.

**'_No I can still fight you Nor'ac!_' **I growl.

_True but for how long? _Nor'ac asks, as a tentacle of darkness wraps itself around me.

I try to pull it off but it coils up tighter.

**'_No! I won't be taken over!_' **I scream as the tentacle reaches up for my mouth.

It wraps itself my mouth and soon it, and its little friends, coil around my whole body. Nor'ac walks over and looks at the work of the tentacles.

_Good that should hold for a while. Now to beat Uria and then go after the Leviathan_, Nor'ac mutters as he walks away, leaving me unconscious and wrapped up.

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>3000<strong>

Tronay/Nor'ac: **4000**

* * *

><p>Nor'ac gazes out at Uria.<p>

**_Pity that I didn't try to have him under my control_**, Nor'ac sighs. **_He would have been a powerful ally in the fight against the darkness of the Orichalcos._**

_It's still your move Tronay_, Uria growls, not realizing that Tronay has been possessed by Nor'ac.

**_Annoying dragon_**, Nor'ac growls under his breathe.

Nor'ac looks down to see Tronay's hand. Eye Of Timeaus, Guardian Shield, and Negate Attack. All powerful cards.

**_Impressive for what I thought was a weak human_**, Nor'ac hums.

_I place two cards face-down and end my turn_, Nor'ac growls.

_My move! _Uria growls. _I summon another Dragon Trooper to the field **(1200/500)** and then sacrifice both of them to activate Timeaus' special effect. So for each monster that I sent to the Graveyard, my dragon gains half its attack power._

* * *

><p>Timeaus-Dragon of Darkness:<strong> <strong>57002500****

* * *

><p><strong><em>That was clever<em>**, Nor'ac thinks.

_Now my Dragon of Darkness attack Tronay's Luster Dragon! _Uria growls.

_I reveal my face-down card, Guardian Shield! _Nor'ac growls.

Guardian Shield glows and then is destroyed.

_What's going on Uria? Tell me! _Nor'ac growls angrily.

_Tronay's Guardians have lost their faith in her, Nor'ac_, Uria replies.

_What? How do you know it's me? _Nor'ac asks.

_Simple. Your eyes have turned Tronay's calm, blue eyes into red, menacing ones_, Uria answers.

_I see. Well then I reveal my other face-down, Negate Attack to stop your attack_, Nor'ac growls.

_Fine I end my turn_, Uria growls.

_My move! _Nor'ac snorts. _I play the spell card Divine Light and use it to summon my Divine Light Ruler to the field in attack **(6000/5000)**. Now Divine Light Ruler end this!_

* * *

><p>Uria: <strong>2700<strong>

Tronay/Nor'ac:** 4000**

* * *

><p>Uria chuckles as he loses only <strong>300 <strong>life points.

_I wouldn't be laughing Uria if I were you! _Nor'ac warns.

_Why not? _Uria asks.

_Because of my monster's effect that deals you damage equal to your monster's original attack points which, if I remember right, is **4500**_, Nor'ac answers as Uria's life points drop to **0**.

Uria growls and falls to the ground unconscious. Nor'ac smirks and walks off, determined to find the Leviathan and destroy him forever. Nor'ac stops once he reaches the valley where the battle is taking place.

**_Now to find the Leviathan_**, Nor'ac growls as he walks into the valley and throws a light ball into an oncoming Orichalcos Soldier, sending it falling to the ground motionless.

_Nor'ac continues to get rid of anything that stands in his way until he reaches the Leviathan._

_Leviathan! _Nor'ac roars as he stops in front of his brother.

The Leviathan chuckles as twists his head to look at Nor'ac, the neck of a limp white dragon gasped in-between his jaws.

_Fitting that you would possess Tronay brother_, the Leviathan says as he releases Finca's neck from between his jaws.

Finca crashes to the ground unconscious and Nor'ac growls at the Leviathan's remark.

_I would like to see you try to possess someone little brother_, Nor'ac growls.

_No, not me. I could never do that but you can Nor'ac_, the Leviathan hisses.

Amia looks in their direction at hearing the word '**Nor'ac**'.

**_Could it be? Is my dragon alive? _**Amia wonders.

Nor'ac growls at his brother's reply.

_If you tried to do it, you might be lucky_, Nor'ac hisses.

_Perhaps, but that's your job, remember? _The Leviathan growls.

_Not true Kesar! I tried to take over Szar but that failed rather nicely didn't it! So instead I settled for Makiar! _Nor'ac roars.

Szar looks over at Nor'ac when he hears this.

**_So he caused her to come here_**, Szar mutters under his breathe as he shoves his sword back into it's sheath.

With that he runs toward the two . . .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Look Nor'ac, look at the destruction you've caused<em>**, the raspy voice of Eon chants in Nor'ac's head.

Nor'ac sinks to the dirt as he grasps his head in his hands.

**_I thought this would stop once I was destroyed by Silver and Finca's attack that countered my own_**, Nor'ac thinks.

The Great Leviathan merely looks down at his brother.

_Our father's in your head again, huh? Serves you right_, the Leviathan growls before he walks off.

Nor'ac growls and tries to fight back against the voice that torments him night and day, but to no use.

**_This has to go father! That is in the past! _**Nor'ac growls to himself as pain rips though his mind.

* * *

><p>Held within her own mind, Tronay awakens slightly to find that the evil coils have loosened their grip on her.<p>

**_What's going on? _**She wonders as an image of Nor'ac shows her what is happening right now.

* * *

><p>Nor'ac roars out in pain and falls to the ground, squirming in agony. He cries as another throb of pain sears through his mind. Makiar, who has been watching Nor'ac for the last few minutes, decides to go get help before it's too late for both Nor'ac and Tronay.<p>

When Nor'ac awakens, he finds himself in a warm, comfy bed. He looks around for a few minutes before turning his attention to Makiar, who stands at the edge of the bed.

_You brought me here? _Nor'ac asks.

_Yes my son_, Makiar answers.

_You know it's me? _Nor'ac asks.

_Of course! _Makiar replies.

_What's going on? _Nor'ac asks, although he knows the answer.

_You passed out and so I brought you here_, Makiar answers.

Nor'ac turns his gaze away from the red dragoness and looks up at the ceiling.

_I'm sorry for dragging you here mother_, Nor'ac says.

Makiar looks at her son like his lost his mind.

_I forgive you for that but we have a problem_, Makiar answers.

_What type? _Nor'ac asks.

_I know that Eon has been tormenting you in your mind ever since he was sealed in the Orichalcos crystal by the Leviathan. But Eon is close to coming back_, Makiar replies.

_What? He's got the strength to, after all these years? _Nor'ac questions.

_Not yet but I believe that only a small amount of energy is all that he needs to absorb in order to return_, Makiar growls.

Nor'ac attempts to sit up but his strength fades and he collapses back into the bed.

**_Note to self, _**Nor'ac growls. **_Study about humans before you try to possess one_**.

Nor'ac growls under his breathe as Aurora enters the room.

_Makiar . . . _Aurora begins.

_Right_, Makiar nods as she walks out of the room.

Nor'ac sinks back onto the pillow behind his head and closes his eyes.

**_This isn't too bad_**, he thinks to himself.

A suddenly poke in his right arm, causes the relaxed white dragon to turn his head and see a needle sticking out of his arm. Nor'ac roars and throws the covers off himself as he gets to his feet, ignoring the pain that flows through his head.

_Stay away from me! _He roars, as a light ball forms in his left hand.

Nor'ac shrieks and sends the light ball toward Aurora. She dodges the ball and backs up.

_Nor'ac, you've possessed Tronay, haven't you?_ She mutters as she looks at the enraged white dragon that's possessed a human girl and has taken over her body.

_That is correct Aurora, daughter of the dragon Aurelia, the Water Guardian_, Nor'ac snarls as he rips the needle from Tronay's skin.

Aurora looks at Nor'ac in shock.

_You knew my mother? _She asks.

_That's right_, Nor'ac growls as he walks toward Aurora.

He grabs her neck and tightens his grip.

_Because I killed her_, Nor'ac finishes as thousands of streaks of light pour from Tronay's body and crash into Aurora.

Aurora shrieks and slumps into Nor'ac's hands. Nor'ac releases the Guardian and walks out of the room.

A few hours later, Nor'ac walks back onto the battlefield.

**_Kesar will pay_**, he growls as he avoids a wounded Orichalcos Soldier.

Nor'ac easily finds the Leviathan. As he nears he sees that his brother is fighting Amia. The Leviathan easily knocks Amia's sword out of his hands and sends it spinning along the ground. Then, the Leviathan prepares to inject his poison into Amia.

_No! _Nor'ac screams as he begins to run toward the two.

An impact from his left side knocks Nor'ac down to the ground. He growls and pushes himself back upright. He glares when he sees who the impact was from. Szar stands nearby, Makiar's ruby sword held between his jaws. Nor'ac narrows his eyes in rage as he stares at the black dragon that forced Kesar to seal their father away in the Orichalcos crystal.

_You_, Nor'ac growls.

Szar says nothing as he watches Nor'ac.

_Tell me the truth Szar! Did you really almost kill my father? _Nor'ac roars.

_I . . . _Szar begins but is stopped by Makiar.

_I found you_, she growls at Nor'ac.

Nor'ac looks away and grabs Tronay's sword from its sheath. Szar growls deeply and curls up his talons as he stares at Nor'ac.

_Come with me Nor'ac_, Makiar growls.

Nor'ac turns back to Makiar and sends the sword flying toward her chest.

_That's for Szar! _Nor'ac growls.

Makiar shrieks as the sword's metal pierces her chest. She roars in pain and spreads her wings out to their full length.

_You, what was that for? _Makiar asks.

Nor'ac glares at her before turning his back on her and walking off.

**_I'll handle Kesar later_**, he growls.


	39. Felicia's Entrance: Rise of Twin Sisters

**Chapter 39-****Felicia's Entrance: Rise of Twin Sisters **

**{Nor'ac -narrator}**

I walk toward the Northern Ridge, my mind on the events of the past few days. First I possess young Tronay Nekita and then I defeat her former Guardian Uria in a duel that she started. Then I go to crush my brother Kesar (or the Leviathan) and instead find that our, mine and Kesar's, younger brother Szar is in the battle and so is my mother Makiar, who I possessed to get myself, and her, here.

* * *

><p>Tronay struggles to free her hands from the coils that have wrapped themselves around her body. She pulls at the coils but stops once they don't move.<p>

**_If I ever get out of here then Nor'ac is going to pay for what he's done_**, she mutters to herself.

* * *

><p>I stop and grasp my head. Eon, my father and the first dragon to use the power of the Orichalcos, has been troubling me ever since he was sealed away inside the Orichalcos crystal that only Kesar knows the location of.<p>

_Stay out! _I growl as I loose a mental burst of light toward the ripping form of my father.

The pain eases and I pick back up the brisk pace that I was walking in. Soon I reach the Ridge and stop at the highest peak.

**'_Darkness to darkness, light to light, reveal thy self in this glorious night . . _.' **I chant.

A few seconds later a green dragon shows up.

_What do you want Nor'ac? _The dragon growls.

_Where is Setara, Thorn? _I ask.

Thorn gazes off for a few minutes then returns his attention to me.

_She is in the forest nearby, awaiting your presence_, Thorn answers.

I turn and walk off to find Setara. I find the green dragon at the edge of a running stream. When I first approach, she doesn't even look up at me. However after a few minutes she looks up.

_You've come_, she hums, her purple eyes locking with my reddened ones.

_As you asked_, I reply, lowering my head in respect.

_What is that you wish to know? _Setara asks.

_Where is Felicia? _I ask, raising my head back up.

_Ah the long lost sister to the Guardian of Shadows! She is not too far off from here but know this, she is related to the son of Mirage_, Setara growls.

_What! The legendary son of the Guardian of Light and Felicia and Finca are related to him! _I cry.

_That is correct Nor'ac, you learn quickly_, Setara chuckles.

I growl at the remark and turn to walk off.

_That reminds me, Szar doesn't know, does he? _Setara asks.

_Of course not. His memory is still kept from him about that. The only thing he knows is that he ended up in Makiar's care_, I answer as I leave Setara and head onward to find Felicia, Finca's lost sister.

* * *

><p>Szar stands in the mist of the still raging battle between the Light of Destruction and the ancient magic of the Orichalcos. After dodging an oncoming blast of misguided light by Amia, Szar backs off the field and goes to find Santerous. Silver's loss to Amia and the fact that Sarina couldn't be freed from Silver's actions had proved too much for the Atlantean to bear and as such he mostly stayed in his grayish tent that, along with the others from the Dominion of the Beasts, dominated the dirt-barren hill. Szar halted once he past Tronay Nekita's blue tent. She hadn't been seen for five days now and her two Guardians, Jamie and Arasies, were strangely unconscious.<p>

Szar shook his black head in disgust and continued to advance toward Santerous' tent. When he arrived, Szar halted at the entrance to listen in on what seemed like a argument between Santerous and Meta, his new Guardian.

_Meta, the battle is too dangerous for you to get involved in, stay here! _Santerous growls.

_No Santerous! I can help the battle's outcome! Let me go! _Meta snaps.

_I said no and that's final! _Santerous snarls.

A moment or two of silence.

_If you won't let me then I have no choice_, Meta growls.

_What do you mean **no choice**? _Santerous asks.

Meta roars and Santerous screams and then all becomes silent. Szar rips open the tent's entrance to find Santerous is unconscious and Meta is no where to be found. The black dragon growls and tears the greyish fabric around him with his fangs and claws. Szar halts when he sees Makiar approach.

_What is it? _Szar growls.

_Nor'ac is missing and he's possessed Tronay Nekita! _Makiar hisses.

_What? _Szar snarls.

_It's true Szar_, Makiar answers.

Szar growls in displeasure and leaps into the air, using his powerful black wings to keep balanced although he isn't flying yet.

Szar growls. _Now where is Nor'ac?_

_Past the Northern Ridge_, Makiar growls. _Hurry!_

Szar nods at Makiar's remark and flies off to find Nor'ac.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nor'ac tears through the dense forest as he searches for the dragon known as Felicia, the long lost sister to the well known Guardian of Shadows.<p>

**_She's around here somewhere_**, Nor'ac thinks.

_That I am_, a voice echoes from the nearby lake that Nor'ac has made his way to.

_Felicia, correct? I wish to ask you . . . _Nor'ac begins but stops once a blast of wind rips across the top of the lake.

_That's right Guardian of Dark Light, I'm Felicia! _The voice chuckles playfully as a small white dragon rises out of the water.

Nor'ac steps back once he sees her eyes, her reddish eyes that reflect his own.

**_She can't be related to Finca, her eyes are red but yet Finca's are yellow_**, Nor'ac thinks.

_Surprised by my eye color? You shouldn't be! After all my eye color comes from you! _Felicia chuckles.

Nor'ac merely growls at her playful attitude.

**_If I was like this when I was younger, I would already be dead_**, he thinks. **_But then again I am and it's all because of the Guardian of Shadows and the Guardian of Moonlight!_**

Nor'ac continues to growl under his breathe. Felicia flies over to him and hovers a few feet away, in case he tries to attack. Nor'ac sighs and lowers his head.

**_I shouldn't have possessed Tronay but without a host I cannot exist here_**, he mutters.

_Perhaps I can help? _Felicia suggests.

_With what? _Nor'ac asks.

_I can restore you to our world_, Felicia chuckles.

Nor'ac thinks for a second then agrees on it.

_Alright but first you must release Tronay from your control_, Felicia hums.

Nor'ac does as asked and can soon feel his strength fading away.

_Hurry up! _He growls.

Felicia closes her eyes and flies back over to the lake and lowers one claw to the top of the water. A strange white light flows through the water and into Nor'ac. The white dragon raises his head , feeling the familiar white scales on his neck and back. He stretches out his wings and roars happily, something he never does.

_See I told you I could do it_, Felicia hums as she flies over to the white dragon.

Nor'ac gazes at Tronay, who lays face-down on the grassy floor, before turning his attention to Felicia.

_I'm impressed_, he growls before closing his eyes. _Two dragons are coming! _

Nor'ac roars as his eyes snap open. He grabs Felicia and dives into a nearby pile of bushes.


	40. Leviathan's Curse

**Chapter 40-Leviathan's Curse**

Szar and Makiar continued to soar over the landscape, looking for Nor'ac and they believed that if they found him then they would find Tronay. Turns out they were right, well about finding Tronay at least.

Nor'ac kept his mind focused on the two dragons and soon discovered that it was Szar and Makiar. Of course he wasn't happy about either one looking for him but Felicia usually kept him entertained. Whenever Szar and Makiar would be near where the two were, Nor'ac would simply move to a new location. He hoped to be headed toward Setara but just in case he wasn't Felicia could, he thought, get him out of trouble. Later in the day the two stopped for a drink of water. Felicia dove through the water for a bit, and it was then that Nor'ac realized that this was the legendary dragon that guarded Full Moon Lake's lake.

_You protect Full Moon Lake don't you? _Nor'ac asks Felicia once they leave for another hiding spot.

_Yes I do Nor'ac_, she answers, her voice much like Finca's now that the white dragon has heard it for almost over a day now.

Nor'ac halts when he feels Eon's presence entering his mind.

_Go on ahead. Fly to the dragon Setara and don't wait for me! _He growls as Eon begins to torture the white dragon's mind.

Felicia nods after a moment then flies off.

**_I must fight this! Just like Tronay fought against me when I took over her body, I must fight my father's presence and soon . . . _**Nor'ac thinks as the pain grows. **_If I don't then I'll . . ._**

The white dragon collapses to the forest floor, his right wing painfully crumpled under him.

* * *

><p>Meta hides in the shadows of the forest, heading toward the lake that stands in the center.<p>

**_With Santerous' energy, Eon will have the strength to be released back into the world and then I will rule over all its creatures like I did back when the Protectors lived in the Dominion of the Beasts_**, Meta growls as she jumps to another tree.

She halts, seeing a white dragon crumpled on the forest floor.

**_Is that Nor'ac? _**She thinks to herself.

After looking at the dragon for a few more minutes, she jumps down from the tree and lands by his side. She gazes at the dragon before noticing that his right wing is painfully tucked under his body.

**_Eon_**, she mutters as she realizes that what she was told from Makiar about Nor'ac's contact with his father is true.

Meta closes her eyes and her purple scales light up. Her scales release a stream of purple light that blasts toward the sky.

**_Mhetra, your time is now! Come and witness your son's separation from that weakling Kesar! _**Meta growls.

A wispy stream of black energy comes in front of Meta, rising quickly into the form of a black dragon.

_Time to end this_, the dragon growls, his yellow eyes shining in the coming darkness of night.

* * *

><p>With the battle drawing to a close, both the Leviathan and Amia were the two most injured. Both had attacked each other day after day, showing no backing down. Now both had decided it was enough. Tamli had been injured in the battle as a result of the Leviathan's fangs and Finca had nearly been killed by the Leviathan after saving Tamli from falling to his death after fainting from his back being tore open by the and Arasies had awoken, much to the relief of Sundar and Aurora.<p>

Uria had regained consciousness and had vanished without anyone knowing where he had gone off to. Tronay had been brought back to her Guardians but she didn't remember anything about being possessed by Nor'ac. Silver had almost been killed by Amia but the Leviathan stepped in to take the attack. Dartz and Narssia had been knocked unconscious in the fight and their bond to the Leviathan had been broken. The Leviathan was about to slip away when he was confronted by Makiar and Szar.

_Where are you going? _Szar growls.

_De Serpentine Isle,_ the Leviathan replies as a portal appears behind him and he is absorbed into it.

_We must follow! _Szar growls.

_Not without Tronay Nekita and Finca_, Makiar snaps, pinning Szar's left wing to the ground.

He growls in pain and shock and shows his teeth to Makiar.

_Let go! _He snarls.

Makiar removes her clawed paw and walks off.

**_She been rather tense these last few days_**, Szar thinks as he watches her walk away. **_But she is pregnant so I guess I can give her a break._**

Meanwhile, Finca has just woken up to find herself in unbearable pain. She closes her eyes and hopes its just the pain of still remembering her father's death, although now she knows she wasn't responsible for it. When the pain doesn't reside, Finca opens her eyes and blinks. An exact copy of herself stands nearby, only difference is that this dragon has red eyes.

**'_I need your help Finca_,'** the dragon growls.

_You know my name? _Finca asks.

**'_Of course sister_,' **the dragon replies.

_Sister? Wait are you Felicia? _Finca asks.

**'_Correct Guardian_,' **Felicia answers.

Finca begins to say something but Felicia vanishes.

_Wait don't go! _Finca screams but the dragon is already gone.

Finca sighs and is about to close her eyes when the faint voice of her master, Tamli Nekita, rings through her head.

_You awake? _He asks.

_Yes and you are too it seems_, Finca answers.

_The pain is unbearable_, Tamli growls as a ripple of pain sears through Finca's back and she remembers that was what woke her up.

The two end their talk and Finca slowly rises to her feet. She walks outside and is met by Tronay.

"I'm surprised to see you awake Finca," Tronay says, a bandage covering her right arm from Szar dropping her on the way back by mistake.

_You okay Tronay? _Finca asks.

"Fine. My arm's sore but other than that I'm fine," she replies.

**'_I hate to interrupt but Makiar and I need you two_,'** Szar's voice echoes through the two's heads.

Tronay and Finca head toward where Makiar is. When they arrive, they find that she is waiting for both of them to come.

_You have come, good_, the red dragoness growls.

Tronay nods at the red female dragon and draws her sword.

"Time to end this!" She says as the four enter the portal.

The four at last enter a small rounded chamber. At its center rests a large green crystal.

"The original Orichalcos crystal," Tronay growls.

A sudden drop in temperature causes the three dragons to growl softly.

**_It is time to end this Kesar! _**Makiar mutters under her breathe as the large serpent-like form of the Leviathan lands in front of them.

_Welcome_, the Leviathan hisses, his eyes unusually green unlike their normal yellow.

**_Can it be? Is he alive? _**Makiar wonders.

The Leviathan snarls and flings his tail out at Tronay.

_No! _

A sudden roar splits the serpent's attack. Uria leaps over Tronay and lands in front of her, his black scales duller then their last meeting with him.

_I have been trying to fight off the effects of the Orichalcos magic on me and as a result I look like I do standing before you_, he quickly explains as the Leviathan sends his tail straight for the dragon.

Uria jumps and dodges the oncoming attack and flaps his wings once then lands back on the ground.

_'De Serpentine Isle' or The Serpent's Island. Did you think we didn't know where you were hiding at? _Uria shrieks.

Tronay watches as her former Guardian defends her against the Leviathan.

_I told you back when Atlantis was above the water that Tronay would never falls prey to the magic of the Orichalcos and I intend to continue to uphold that promise, even if I die! _The enraged black dragon roars, firing off a fireball toward the Leviathan.

He merely vaporizes it and a roll of black smoke floats past him.

_Is that the best you can do? _He questions.

Uria screams and throws another fireball at the Leviathan. The Leviathan, however, counters it with a blast of Orichalcos energy. The blast pushes the fireball back and straight toward Uria.

"Uria!" Tronay screams as the attacks comes closer.

The speed at which the attack comes toward Uria at begins to slow down until it stops.

**_Can I control time? _**Tronay thinks as she looks around.

Uria slowly begins to move, bit by bit. He stops once he sees Tronay.

_Did you do this? _He asks.

"I think so," she answers, gazing down at her quivering hands.

Uria looks around and then realizes that they have a straight shot for the crystal.

_Go and destroy it! _Uria growls, pointing his head toward the crystal.

Tronay nods and begins to run toward the crystal. The Leviathan begins to slowly move and soon he and the other two dragons free themselves from Tronay's stopping of time. The Leviathan grabs Tronay with his tail and holds her before him.

_Time to watch your first Guardian perish before your eyes_, the Leviathan chuckles as the pendent that Narssia got from Dartz shows up around his neck.

The Seal slowly begins to form under the black dragon and pain ripples through Tronay's body.

"Uria fight it!" She screams as the pain increases.

Uria does as asked and soon the Leviathan has to increase its energy. The struggle for power goes on for thirty minutes before Uria finally collapses to the floor. The Leviathan breaks free of the strain on his power from trying to keep the Seal activate for that long and throws Tronay to the floor. She screams as she strikes her right arm. Uria growls and forces himself back up.

_Leave Tronay out of this! _He roars, launching himself toward the Leviathan.

The Leviathan snarls and the exact same portal that Uria tried to use earlier to capture Tronay's soul appears behind him. After doing that, the Leviathan dodges Uria's frontal attack. Uria lands on the ground but soon the flow of power begins to force him into the portal. He roars and raises his head, locking eyes with Tronay.

**'_We are together always_,' **Uria says before the Seal engulfs him.

Tronay can feel her anger rising as Uria vanishes. He gave everything to save her, just like she did trying to save Uria back in paradise.

**_I will never forget Uria. Our promise, our pact, is forever and that shall never be taken away from us! _**

She screams and sends her sword flying toward the Leviathan's chest. Her sword smashes into the amulet. The Leviathan looks down at it and a scream begins to rise from his jaws. Light begins to glow from within his body and soon it blows into millions of tiny pieces. Tronay, Makiar, and Finca shield their eyes from the sight.

Makiar finally looks and once the light has vanished, she walks over to the limp form left behind . . .


	41. New Dragons

**Chapter 41-New Dragons**

**{Makiar -narrator}**

I gaze down at the limp black dragon below me. His eyes are closed and he begins to stir slightly. Tronay and Finca walk over to see what has me so curious. They step back once they see the dragon. I close my eyes and concentrate, allow my magic to flow into the dragon and transform him into a human.

I grab him and throw him onto my back.

_Let us go_, I growl.

I growl and make a portal to take us to the Dominion of the Beasts. Once it's done, the three of us enter. We leave the portal and Finca and myself stretch out our wings and take to the sky. A few hours later as we soar over Twilight Forest, I see that Finca is lowering to the trees under her, I wonder why?

* * *

><p><strong>{Finca-narrator}<strong>

I land on the forest floor and stretch out.

_Sorry for this Tronay but it won't take long_, I growl as I begin to lay my eggs.

Tronay watches with curiosity that matched my daughter, Ruby's, own as she saw me lay the clutch of eggs that gave us Ziggurat. One of the eggs is light blue and the other is pink. Pink eggs are rare, I"m not sure why though. Tronay picks up the eggs and draws out a green backpack from within her cloak, that cloak is rather useful its it? Once she does that, Tronay places my two eggs inside the pack.

I stretch my wings out and she jumps on. We decide to go and catch up with Makiar and once we reach where she was before we lowered down, we look around for her.

"She isn't here!" Tronay yells to me over the wind.

_She isn't_, I comment and suddenly sense something.

Near Twilight Forest a large beast is destroying the forest bit by bit. Trees are being tore from the ground and grass and animals are dying.

_Come! _I scream and dive down to where it is . . .

* * *

><p>Makiar screams as pain racks her body.<p>

**_I thought that I could control my empathic powers by now but I was wrong! _**

She screams again and more of Twilight Forest is reduced to wood chips and mulch. Makiar looks up to see the faint outline of Finca and Tronay coming toward her.

**_No they can't come!_**

With that she throws a fireball toward the two. Finca swiftly dodges it and continues to come closer. Makiar cries as another ripple of pain lashes through her and sends a blast of physic energy toward the two.

**_No! Finca! Tronay! _**

Makiar screams and rises onto her back legs, roaring as she does do.

_Finca and Tronay stay away from here! Leave me and return to the Guardian chamber!_

Finca halts for a second, probably talking it over with Tronay.

_Very well Makiar_, Finca growls as she flies off.

Later that night Makiar is still within Twilight Forest, or what's left of it. Her empathic powers have gotten so out of control that the whole forest had almost been destroyed. She sits in a ring of destruction, her red scales duller and her yellow eyes almost pale yellow.

**_I knew it was time. My empathic strength goes out of control every thousand years_**, she mutters as more pain lashes through her already battered and bruised body.

She lifts her head, sensing an approaching dragon. She blinks when she realizes that it's Szar. Once he lands beside her, she sobs against his black shoulders.

_What have I done_, she moans. _I put Finca, Tronay, and even Kesar in danger._

Szar lowers his head and rests it on top of hers.

_You didn't know_, he mutters. _It wasn't your fault._

Although Szar tries to comfort Makiar, his words only make things worse for the red dragoness.

_I failed my son. I've failed Nor'ac's wish for Eon to be gone! Now I've failed Kesar and left him out here to suffer my rage. It's just like what happened back in paradise_, Makiar shrieks as tears stream down her face.

Szar draws back at hearing the two dragon's names.

_Was Kesar the Great Leviathan, Makiar?_

_Yes, he used to be called Kesar but after his mind and body where twisted into the form of a serpent, he changed his name to the Great Leviathan_, Makiar answers.

_Eon's crystal was shattered when Tronay destroyed the Orichalcos_, Szar hums as he nuzzles the red dragoness.

_It was?_

_Yes_, Szar growls softly.

For the remainder of the night, the two dragons stay in the remains of Twilight Forest.

* * *

><p>The next morning Makiar awakens to find that Szar hasn't left her side. Her empathic powers have calmed down and she collapses to the ground, weakened by yesterday's events. Szar awakens and looks over at Makiar.<p>

**_I've missed her_**, he growls to himself.

Makiar groans and her claws scrape the ground below her. She finally stops struggling and quiets down. Szar becomes worried but after a moment Makiar moves her head.

_The egg has been laid_, she growls.

Szar gets to his feet and walks over to see a red egg laying beside Makiar.

_Will it be bound to a human? _Szar asks.

_No_, Makiar answers. _This one will be free to do what it wants._

With that Makiar lays her head on the grass and closes her eyes.

**_The egg could have been destroyed if she laid it during the destruction of Twilight Forest_**, Szar growls as he looks at the egg.

Szar hisses and a stream of dark energy flies out of his mouth and surrounds the egg.

**_This should do nicely_**, he growls, his eyes turning red.

* * *

><p>When Makiar awakens, she finds that Szar is gone but the egg is still beside her.<p>

**_Where did Szar go? _**She wonders for a second before turning her attention to the egg.

A scream of a Guardian suddenly reaches her, but it sounds different from normal; it sounds blood churning and streaked with evil.

**_No! It can't be him! _**Makiar screams as she stands up.

Szar appears over the top of several trees nearby, his eyes red. He screams and lunges toward Makiar. She forces herself into the air and avoids his fatal swoop.

_Szar listen to me. Snap out of it! _Makiar shrieks.

Her words do nothing to the black dragon and Szar merely growls.

_You betrayed me_, he growls.

_Betrayed you? How?_

It's then that Makiar notices the amulet around Szar's neck has turned from purple to green, the same shade of green as the Orichalcos was.

**_No_**, she thinks. **_It can't be back!_**

Szar growls softly as Makiar stares with horror at the amulet.

_Surprised? _He asks.

Makiar growls at his question and refuses to answer.

_The powers of darkness can never vanish_, Szar growls. _The Orichalcos has a new host. One that's far stronger than the Leviathan! That host is me!_

He roars and Makiar is almost thrown backwards by its force but she stops herself.

_Szar listen to me! Fight it! _Makiar screams.

_The dragon you knew as Szar is no longer, Protector!_

Makiar growls softly at this, know did they find out about her being a Protector? Szar merely growls and attempts to run into her. Makiar dodges the attack and halts, her breathing labored and coming with short gasps.

**_I never knew it took this much strength to fight another dragon_**, she growls.

_That is because you are fighting me . . ._

Makiar screams as the black dragon gets his right clawed forepaw around her neck.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Santerous, who had awoken once the power of the Seal was broken, was walking through the forest. His hand cautiously stayed on his sword in case he needed it. Since awakening, he had found that to his dismay that anything white or even anything that dealt with light, he was terrified of. Santerous shook his head sadly and continued to walk in the dim lighting of what remained of Twilight Forest. Word had spread quickly that the Protector Dragon Makiar was to blame but of course that was not possible.<p>

Whatever had caused it had to be something a lot worse then a fire dragon losing their temper.

_Welcome back master._

A sudden voice split the Atlantean's thoughts and Santerous raised his head to look for a source of the sound.

"Who's out there?" He asked.

_Your old friend_, the voice growled.

Santerous instantly pulls his sword from its brown sheath.

"Show yourself!" The enraged Atlantean roared.

_As you wish_, came the reply.

A tall, male dragon stepped out of the shadows. Santerous relaxed until he saw the dragon's color. White, pure white. He panicked and flung his sword at the dragon. The beast, however, stopped the sword before it touched him and it fell to the grassy floor with a thump.

Santerous backed up and tried his best to avoid the dragon's gaze.

_You fear me? _The dragon asked, puzzled.

Santerous seemed surprised by the way the dragon had asked the question and so he looked once more at the dragon. Normally he would have fled at the sight of anything white but it was the dragon's purple eyes that caught his attention.

_Mirage? _He asked, curious.

_Yes master Santerous. It is I_, the white dragon replied.


	42. Mirage's Return

**Chapter 42-Mirage's Return**

Santerous runs over to his beloved Guardian and buries his head in Mirage's neck.

_I've missed you for so long_, he cries.

_As have I master_, Mirage growls in reply.

Santerous finally lifts himself from Mirage's neck.

_You died! _

_True Finca and Eclase saw what they thought to be me dead but the truth is that I escaped moments before Eclase roasted me with her flames. I was miserable for the few weeks following my leave from the Dominion of the Beasts. It was then that I met with Neptune, your old friend, and had him read my fortune. Of course he didn't understand why you couldn't have done it, and it was then that I half thought to turn him into a cow but I restrained myself and didn't harm him. I left the next day and made both Neptune and Hertota promise me that they wouldn't reveal to anyone that I was alive, I see they carried out their promise to me and next time we visit them I'll bless them with some of my magic_, Mirage explains.

Santerous nods at his Guardian's explanation.

_If Finca ever finds out then you'll be in deep trouble_, Santerous says.

_I suppose so_, Mirage chuckles as he stares at his master. _Meta tricked you and in your time of need she trapped your mind within the Astral Plain, correct?_

_Yes_, Santerous replies. _That's right._

_She said something before she trapped you, didn't she?_

_Yes she did but I don't know what is was_, Santerous says.

_I do_, Mirage growls.

_What is it?_

_'Rearca des herva' or Fear the Light_, Mirage explains. _She must have known that I was the Guardian of Light and should I ever return, she wanted you to fear me and attempt to flee from my presence._

_That's right_, Santerous says.

Mirage growls softly as he senses the presence of two more dragons nearby.

_Two dragons are near. One is clouded by darkness, the other is a lost soul_, the white dragon growls.

_It could be dragons we know_, Santerous suggests.

_Then we should go and see_, Mirage growls as Santerous climbs onto his back.

* * *

><p><strong>{Makiar -narrator}<strong>

Szar's right clawed forepaw holds me by my neck.

_Pity that you'll never see your future son grow into a powerful dragon_, Szar growls softly.

That voice, something is familiar about it, but what?

_You will never get away with this! _I roar.

_Oh really? _Szar questions as his grip on my neck increases.

I know that voice! It's the voice of a dragon named Mhetra who was the father of a well-known dragon named Nira who was Eon's friend back in the Dominion of the Beasts.

_So you've figured it out? _Mhetra asks as Szar's eyes return to their golden color. _If so then I have no use for him anymore._

With that Szar's limp body drops to the forest floor below and Mhetra becomes as fully visible and real as I am. Mhetra's eyes reveal themselves to be green and his scales are pitch black, no surprise huh?

__Why are you doing this? _I ask._

_Simple really. You see I have just returned from the astral plain where I was imprisoned by that annoying son of yours before he was possessed by my son Nira and turned into the Great Leviathan_, Mhetra answers.

_What? _I ask in shock.

_That's right! My son believed that his mother, his sister, and I had died in the flood that wiped out all live in the Dominion of the Beasts and as such his rage took control and he possessed your son in an attempt to destroy Eon, who he believed had caused the flood_, Mhetra explains.

_Eon had nothing to do with the flood! _I cry.

_Tell that to Nira! When Tronay destroyed the amulet, she destroyed the bond between my son and yours, therefore setting my son free_, Mhetra growls as his claws dig into the softer flesh on my neck.

I struggle against his grip but he only tightens it.

_It's no use to fight me Makiar! _He growls. _Because I'll always win._

The strain of the past few hours finally take their toll on me and I close my eyes and stop struggling. Mhetra looks down at me.

**_Excellent, with her now at my mercy. I can find my son and allow him to possess her and therefore continue the chain of power for the Orichalcos. It doesn't need to amulet to keep going, it just needs me_**, Mhetra chuckles as he throws me on his back and is about to fly off when . . .


	43. Battle for a Life

**Chapter 43-Battle for a Life**

Mhetra turns his attention to an approaching figure. As it nears, he realizes that it is the Legendary Guardian of Light and his human partner.

_**What are they doing here? **_Mhetra wonders.

The black dragon shakes his head and soars into the forest below, hoping to lose the approaching dragon and human.

* * *

><p>Mirage and Santerous follow the blackened form of Mhetra as he twists and turns through the forest. Mirage is impressed by the dragon's speed.<p>

_Mirage hurry up! _Santerous snaps at his dragon as Mhetra pulls farther away.

_Would you like to crash into a tree? _Mirage growls. _If not then stop telling me to go faster!_

Santerous quiets down and begins to a have a nagging feeling that something bad is going to senses his master's concern and questions the Atlantean. Santerous merely tells his dragon that it's nothing but deep down Mirage doesn't quite believe him.

**_I've known him for over ten thousand years and yet he doesn't trust me. Sure Meta tried to turn him against me for a while but our light binds us together_**, Mirage hums as he continues to fly over Twilight Forest.

Santerous remains quiet as Mirage begins to slowly circle to the ground, seeing the black dragon that they've been chasing for the past two hours.

* * *

><p>Mhetra turns to view the approaching dragon and human. It is the Legendary Guardian of Light and his human partner. Mhetra sighs at the fact that it might come down to a battle between the two dragons.<p>

**_I would truly hate to harm the Guardian of Light, but it must be done_**, Mhetra growls as he walks toward Mirage and Santerous.

_Welcome_, Mhetra growls as he stops before the two.

Mirage dips his head in response and Santerous does nothing, well except for placing his hand around his sword should he need it. Mhetra senses the hostility toward him coming from the human and quickly decides to do something about it, but what?

* * *

><p>Mirage growls softly at Mhetra and Santerous looks at his dragon with worry.<p>

_I'm fine_, Mirage growls. _But that dragon isn't going to be so lucky._

* * *

><p>Tamli halts at the entrance to the Guardian chamber, his hands sweaty and his body rather tense. Finca has nearly died because of the Great Leviathan's attack on her neck and the best the healers could hope for was maybe a partical recovery but she would still be severely at a disadvantage when it came to strength and reflexes later on.<p>

_**At least Finca wasn't in this condition before she laid the**_** eggs**, Tamli think as he walks down the central hall that leads to the chamber's interior, where Finca is.

As he enters the chamber's interior, Tamli finds several of the healers grouped together. As he nears, they turn and look at him, their faces saddened.

_Master Tamli, we are trying our best to give your Guardian a full recovery but it seems impossible for someone as injured as her to make a complete recovery_, a purple dragoness by the name of Vera says.

"You think that's good enough?" Tamli asks.

Vera shrinks back at his outburst.

_We are trying everything we know but it's just not working_, Vera tries to explain.

"Not working?" Tamli roars as his light aura rises up around him like a shield. "Something must be working if she's still alive!"

Vera jums back at Tamli's rage as she senses his fear at the thought of losing his dragon.

_We will try one last time Tamli and if it doesn't work then I shall alert you about it by telepathy_, Vera says as Tamli's aura lessens at her words.

"Very well Vera but don't fail me," Tamli says as he walks off.

_**I won't or I'll be paying the price: my**_** life**, Vera thinks as she watches Tamli leave.

Vera then leads her team back to where Finca is, determined to save her or else they might be dead before sunrise, knowing Tamli and his powers.

Several hours later Tamli is told to go and meet with Vera and her team. He arrives and expects to find that they failed. When he sees them, however, he is stunned to find that his Guardian is alive and she wishes to speak with him.

"Show me the way," Tamli says softly as Vera turns and leads him down a narrow chamber into one room at the end.

The room is a pale yellow and rather small compared to what the Guardian chamber in Atlantis had been like for injured dragons. Finca lays in a white bed, her eyes closes and her breathing shallow. Tamli is almost reduced to tears as he sees his dragon like this.

_Finca? _He asks.

Finca doesn't reply but a blue egg comes tumbling out of the bed that she lays in.

_Of course_, Tamli says as he walks over and picks up the egg.

Tamli gazes down at the egg that he holds on to.

_**Finca gave me this as her last**_** wish**, he mutters to himself as the egg begins to quiver.

It finally starts to rock back and forth and soon it splits open to reveal a small, blue dragon. This dragon is different though, it's eyes aren't open. Tamli attempts to stroke the dragon's head and it merely growls at him. The dragon seems to sense that its parent is nearby and so it shrieks in an attempt to receive food. Tamli's purple eyes blaze with disgust at the newborn dragon, it growled at him and now it's trying to awaken Finca, who needs her rest.

_Silence! _He roars as he feels the hatred that had come upon him from back in Atlantis when his father abandoned him to spend time with Santerous, who he thought was more important than Tamli was.

Tamli closes his eyes and tries to fight his desire to slam the newborn dragon into a wall.

_**No, Finca gave me this little one to teach me to be calm and respective of others. While I have been spending my time with only Finca, she thinks of others above me. Why would she? After all, haven't we been together since we were bonded those thousands of years ago? She even followed me when Santerous and I shared one**_** body**, Tamli thinks to himself as he allows peaceful thoughts of Finca to invade his mind.

He suddenly realizes that he isn't the one who is thinking of so many of the images, Finca is. Tamli opens his eyes to find that the newborn dragonet has crawled over to Finca's side. Finca has opened her eyes and is slowly tending to the needs of her child.

_You finally understand_, she says, _that the wounds of the past mean nothing to us, but yet our minds draw them back to us constantly. We must, then, forgive ourselves for what we have done in the past. Only then will we truly be at peace with our emotions and our anger._

Tamli stares at Finca as her words soak into him like water.

_Yes, yes, you're right_, Tamli says, _you are right, you are truly correct._

_Trust in your heart and mind to guide you master_, Finca says as her voice begins to fade away.

_Finca! Don't leave please! Don't . . . don't die! _Tamli cries out as Finca fades further away from him.

_Never forget . . . the promises of your past_, Finca says before she closes her eyes and sighs, giving up her life.

_FINCA! _Tamli screams as he collapses to the floor, tears streaming down his face. _Finca NO! Don't leave . . . don't leave me!_


	44. Tamli's Wrath: Birth of Darkness

**Chapter 44-Tamli's Wrath: Birth of Darkness**

Tamli sits on his knees as his Guardian's life withers away. His pain now radiates throughout his whole body, not just his heart. The newborn dragon crawls over to him and places a scaled paw on his leg. Guilt rushes over him like a river as Tamli remembers just what Finca went through on her journey through life. Her pain, her sorrow, and even her despair.

All of these emotions rush through Tamli now as he kneels in the room where Finca, his Guardian Dragon and Guardian of Shadows, drew her final breath.

_Finca . . . Finca . . . you left me_, Tamli mutters as another wave of pain and guilt ram into him like a train. _You left me . . . left me before I could truly make it up to you for all the times you've saved me. Why? Why did you have to die? WHY?_

Tamli sinks back down into another wave of emotions that seem to come from his broken heart. His dragon, his Guardian dragon, is now dead. The newborn dragon tilts his head toward Tamli, as it it can sense the pain that is flowing through him.

A sudden footstep makes Tamli bring himself out of his pain for a moment, looking around for the source of the noise. He finds it to be Vera, who stand at the entrance of the room.

_I'm sorry, I didn't know . . . _She begins.

Tamli's eyes blaze as a streak of his light aura runs toward Vera. The purple dragoness screams as the light smashes into her chest.

_Leave me alone_, Tamli growls as his purple eyes gleam with a much darkner undertone.

Vera pauses at the room's entrance for a moment just to make sure.

_I said LEAVE! _Tamli roars as light pours from him and covers the whole room in a violent display of his power.

Vera flees, scared to death at Tamli's actions. As she leaves, Tamli crumbles once more to the pain of losing his dragon. The newborn tries to get Tamli to do someting other than just sit there. It pulls at his white cloak with its small, white teeth. Tamli merely pushes it away.

The dragonet tries again.

_Stop it Geer_, Tamli says as he pushes the dragon away again.

Without knowing it, Tamli had come up with a name for the hatchling. Geer hums at the sound of his name, as if forging it in his memory forever. Tamli struggles against the tears that begin to form in his eyes, but is unable to control the actions of his body anymore. His grief now has taken hold of him. Tamli cries out for his Guardian to come back.

_Finca, please, hear me. I don't want to be alone. I want you to come back! Finca, please, come back to me_, Tamli cries out as he collapses to the floor.

* * *

><p>While Tamli was engulfed in his grief over losing Finca, Mirage and Santerous were unconscious. Mhetra had struck them faster than almost light itself. It was as if he wasn't even truly a dragon. In his haste to flee after both dragon and human were unconscious, Mhetra had teleported Makiar to another place.<p>

* * *

><p>Makiar awakens to find herself in a desert.<p>

_**Where am I? **_She wonders as she looks around.

In the distance, Makiar spots a cave that is embedded with a covering of sandstone that shields the interior from view.

_**Maybe I'll find shelter**_** there**, Makiar thinks as she crawls to it.

When she enters, Makiar finds that it is empty but there are signs that someone has lived or is living there.

_**I'll take a quick rest and then be on my**_** way**, Makiar thinks as she lays down in the shadowy part of the cave and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Makiar-narration<strong>}

My sleep is broken by the growling of another dragon. I wearily open my eyes and raise my head and look up at the dragon. It's red like I am, I'm guessing it's female, and its eyes are yellow like mine, in short it looks almost the same as I do, only smaller.

_Who are you? _The red dragoness asks.

_My name is . . ._

It takes me a moment to remember.

_Makiar_, I finish as the red dragoness watches me.

_Makiar huh, my name's Ruby. Pleasure to meet you_, the now identified she-dragon growls.

I nod and struggle to remain conscious long enough to speak some more with Ruby, but my tired body won't allow it. I soon fall back asleep and begin to dream.

_. . . A long, spiral tower, located in a dense ocean. Nearby, underwater, are the remains of a sunken city. The tower begins to glow with an eerily green light. The top of the tower begins to crack and finally it falls off as a large, black beast soars out of the now open top. The beast breaks through the ocean and vanishes into the clouds that rest over the water's surface as the tower continues to glow. What does it mean? What shall happen to life as creatures of the Dominion of the Beast and earth know it? Why does that green light look familiar? . . ._


	45. Tronay's Truth

**Chapter 45-Tronay's Truth**

Tamli finally drags himself off the floor and walks outside, Geer rests on his shoulder and motivates the human to move and not stop, for if he stops then he might be overwhelmed by Finca's death again. Geer squeaks as Tamli stops.

_I know_, Tamli says as he tried to reassure the blue dragon that clings to his right shoulder.

Geer isn't satisifed with his master's response and so he nips at Tamli.

_Alright, alright_, Tamli growls as they continue to walk toward where Tronay is.

Once Tronay and Finca had made it back to the castle, Finca had collapsed and that's when her health began to fail. Tronay, on the other hand, began to become friends with Neptune and Hertota, who had chosen to come to the Dominion of the Beasts after the ultimate battle was over. Tronay and Neptune had become fast friends, and soon they begun to spend more and more time together. Rumors soon started that Tronay had become pregnant but it was still just a rumor. Tamli was pulled out of his thoughts by Geer's squeak.

_What is it? _Tamli asks.

Geer squeaks again and pulls Tamli's cloak to the right.

_We aren't going that way_, Tamli says as he tries to continue to walk toward where Tronay is staying now.

Geer growls and leaps down from Tamli's shouler. Once on the ground, the little blue dragon runs toward the forest that he has been trying to get Tamli to go to. Tamli decides to follow his dragon, maybe it's picked up on some trail of an injured animal?

When he arrives, Tamli finds that it isn't an injured animal, it's his brother and the Guardian of Light.

_**Since when was Mirage alive? **_Tamli wonders as he wakes up the two.

Santerous awakens first and informs his brother of what happened and how Mirage was alive for all those months and yet no one knew, except for Neptune and Hertota. Tamli slowly understands what happened and soon, once Mirage is awake, sends both his brother and his brother's Guardian to the castle for Sarina to see them. Tamli doesn't mention Finca, which surprises the two but they don't say anything.

After that, Tamli continues on his way to see his youngest sister and find out if the rumors are true or not.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Geer-narrator<strong>}

Master sure has been emotionally challenged these past few days. His original Guardian's death would have killed him if I didn't get him up and doing something. Santerous and Mirage were curious as to why Finca wasn't with Tamli and yet I was, but I'm glad that they didn't say anything. I will admit, I'm blind. That's right you heard me correctly, blind.

No dragon that I've heard of has been blind and yet here I am. Although I cannot speak telepathically to Tamli yet, our bond is strong. He counts on me to provide him with a reason to keep going. Without me he would still by in Finca's chamber mourning her death.

Tamli suddenly halts and I am about thrown off his shoulder. He is in front of a woman with silver hair much like my master's. Her eyes are that of an icy blue, refreshing but yet freezing cold in the same manner.

"Welcome Tamli," she says as she lays one hand on her enlarged abdomen.

It seems my master was right about thinking that she was pregnant.

"Pleasure to meet with you again my dear sister," my master says as he twists his hand strangely in a downward curve as he bows to the girl.

Hold up, master and her are related! Since when did that happen? The girl chuckles at her brother's behavior and then turns and looks at me. I get a strange feeling, as if she can tell my true nature and the fact that I am blind. How can she?

I mean she could be advanced in psychic ablities but still it's strange.

_Your name? _She asks.

I growl softly at her question. I'm only a day old! How am I supposed to communicate with others? I can't use telepathy until I'm at least a month old!

"Relax Geer," my master says as he rubs my back with his left hand after he had stood back up. "It's only my sister."

That may be true but I am beginning to sense a darker presence near us and I think that it is focused on my master. I squeak and jump off his white cloak.

"What is it Geer?" My master asks.

He doesn't understand, get on the ground! That darkness is coming closer. I have to get my master to understand! I squeak again and lower my head toward the ground.

_**Get down, get down now! **_I think as my master remains standing.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Tamli-narrator<strong>}

Geer's attitude finally has me bend down to see what is wrong. A few seconds later a blast of fire whips past my head. Geer must have sensed it before the attack came was trying to warn me and tell me to get down. I look at my new dragon with a great respect. He just saved my life, and yet I had once thought to slam him into a wall.

But that was when Finca was still alive. A tear comes to my eye and I brush it away. I will be strong and I will fight the darkness, just as my former Guardian had done.

Tronay notices my tear and questions me about it. I struggle against my emotions as I tell my sister about Finca's death. She is saddened by what I tell her but she reveals to me that that rumors are true about her being pregnant. It turns out that she is about five months along. That much time has passed since the Orichalcos was destroyed and yet there is still conflict in our world.

Geer rubs up against my body and I stroke his small head.

"He is blind Tamli," my sister informs me.

"I found that out once I got him," I reply.

"When did you get him?" My sister asks.

I don't give a response.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Tronay says.

I thank her for not making me drag up memories of the past, memories of Finca.

"So how is Neptune?" I ask as she leads me inside her new home.

Since it stands on the edge of Full Moon Lake's forest, it is shielded from heavy sunlight. We enter and Tronay and I sit down on two green cushions. The walls are a plain brown with the earthy smell of wood chips floating around. A single lamp lights our room.

"Neptune is fine," my sister says as she shifts position, clearly in discomfort.

"You okay?" I ask as Geer growls in sympathy.

"I'm not sure," she replies as I clearly see the pain on her face.

I feel sorry for my sister, after all she is the only one out of Sarina and herself to get pregnant. She shifts again and Geer's growl turns more to a whine as he senses her apparent pain and discomfort. Her face becomes shadowed as she suddenly falls backward. I catch her and begin to panic. What do I do?

I finally ask Geer to go and get help.


	46. Jamie's Anger

**Chapter 46-Jamie's Anger**

**{Tamli-narrator}**

Tronay's sudden unconsciousness scares me. I had sent Geer out to find help but he hadn't returned.

_**What do I do? **_I think as I hold my unconscious sister in my lap. _**Tronay is five months pregnant, it's not like I can carry her to the castle or even to the Guardian chamber!**_

My panic lessens as Geer returns with Jamie, who is cautious around me and my new dragon. I don't know why she would be nervous around us though. She reaches her owner's side and focuses her cold, icy glare at me.

_What happened? _She asks with a bitter tone as if she blames Geer and I for this.

"We . . . I . . . I don't know, she just collapsed into my arms," I explain.

Jamie snorts at my words and turns her attention to Tronay.

_Rest, young one. You must save your strength for later_, she hums to her owner before focusing her rage back on Geer and myself.

_You left her in one of the worst possible spots for a human this far along in pregnancy to be! She is on the verge of a coma thanks to you two! _Jamie screams at us.

Geer jumps back at her fierce tone and I reach for my sword.

_You fools could have killed her and her unborn child! _Jamie continues to rant.

I finally just tune her out and begin to try and speak with Geer telepathically.

_Geer? _I ask.

_Yes_, comes my dragon's reply.

I'm stunned at this. Geer can now speak with me telepathically.

_Master, will Jamie ever be quiet?_

_I'm afraid not, Geer_, I reply.

_Okay_, my dragon replies sadly.

This new mournful side of Geer shocks me. Since when was he a mournful dragon? Jamie finally stops her rant and glares at me before leaving. As she walks through the open door, I see what I think might be that her abdomen is slightly larger then the last time I saw it. Geer is confused by my sudden quietness and questions me aboout it.

_I'm fine_, I mutter as I turn my attention back to my sister.

* * *

><p>For weeks following her vision, Makiar is concerned over what it might mean for the future. Ruby offers her support but a feeling of dread hangs over the red dragoness as she thinks about all that might occur in the future.<p>

_**That vision may be an event that has happened or will happen. I don't know wich one**_** though**, Makiar growls in frustration.

_Relax, Makiar_, Ruby hums at the annoyed dragoness. _Everyone gets frustrated sometimes._

Makiar hadn't told Ruby of her vision yet but the energy that radiated from the red she-dragon calmed her nerves on more than one occasion. Makiar had begun to spend more time isolated from Ruby and her master, Leo Ricata, which worried the two. They had heard tales about this powerful dragoness and now she was living among them.

_Makiar? _Ruby asks one night after she and Leo finish an evening meal of desert rabbit.

_What? _The slowly weakening red dragoness asks.

_Would you like some . . . ?_

_No, I don't_, Makiar growls before Ruby can finish.

With that Ruby turns to Leo, clearly worried about Makiar.

_If she doesn't eat something soon, she might die_, Ruby comments as Leo runs a hand along her red spines that run down her back.

_She will eat when she feels like it_, Leo replies.

_You've been saying that for the past month now and she still hasn't eaten anything! _Ruby snaps as a growl escapes her throat.

Makiar flicks her head in the direction of Ruby and growls softly.

_Silence, daughter of Finca! I need time to recover from the horrific events that fate has laid before me_, Makiar hisses sharply.

Leo laughs at Makiar's intervention of their argument.

_Seems like Makiar has decided that it's enough_, Leo chuckles.

Ruby snarls but says nothing.

As the days pass, Makiar begins to have trouble sleeping. This vision has truly unnevered her. This dread of the future that is now present to her only. Leo tries his best to speak with her about the vision but Makiar retaliates with either a sharp growl or a swipe with her tail. Her redden scales have dulled to a darker red, due to her lack of food to nourish the beauty of her scales. Leo and Ruby finally decide that she might be losing all hope for another outcome to what she has seen in her vision.


	47. Changing of Decks

**Chapter 47-Changing of Decks**

Narssia lays in a coma, the nightmares about the ultimate battle finally too hard for her to bare. Although Dartz tries his best to speak with her about it, she refuses to listen. To her, the pain of all that died echo out to her. As weeks become months, Dartz begins to think she might be an empath, or someone that can sense other's emotions.

_**It would make**_** sense**, he thinks as he watches her still figure laying on the floor of his chamber. _**That she is an empath.**_

Dartz draws his sword and lays it beside his comatose dragon.

_**Our bond is stronger than this, you will not wither away under my**_** watch**, Dartz growled under his breathe, but he knows that she might.

Narssia's life has been one bad event after another. Sure she had saved him hundreds of times, but she had still had one of the hardest lives of any Guardian. Being paired with 'the destroyer of Atlantis', what a great tale to spread to future offspring!

Although the two had been tricked into serving alongside the Leviathan in the ultimate battle, Makiar and her son Nor'ac had released them from the serpent's hold.

_Dartz? _A questioning flicker of thought calls out.

_Narssia? _Dartz asks.

_The pain is slowly fading. I am regaining my will to live_, Narssia answers.

_Are you perhaps strong enough to open your eyes?_

_Perhaps, but I'm not sure_, Narssia comments as her eyelids flutter slightly before beginning to open and reveal her beautiful yellow eyes.

Dartz is overjoyed with her recovery and tries his hardest to help when he can. Her prolonged coma has weakened her body and let her unable to walk and fly, due to the muscles needed for that type of movement having wasted away during her coma.

_Narssia? _Dartz asks one day as he strokes her pitch-black scales.

_Yes? _Narssia questions as her eyes lock with his.

_I have decided to change my deck_, Dartz says.

Narssia is stunned. Sure she's heard of the fact that the Orichalcos has been destroyed but still, Dartz is changing his deck.

_Remember the deck I used when you dueled me? _Dartz asks.

_I do_, Narssia replies.

_Good because that is the deck that I'm changing to_, Dartz says.

* * *

><p>Makiar finally decides to go and search for a dragon that 'supposedly' died before the Orichalcos was destroyed. This dragon betrayed Tronay Nekita and the Guardian kind as he was turned evil by the Orichalcos's dark magic. Although he hasn't been seen since the Orichalcos was destroyed, Makiar believes that he is alive; she just doesn't know where he is. Her dreams one night tell her that he is at the Northern Ridge, where Szar and her first met Neptune Ricata and his dragon Hertota.<p>

The next morning she leaves for the Northern Ridge, determined to find this dragon and try to get him to come back to the Dominion of the Beasts. She lands in the swirling sands of the almost desert-like Northern Ridge, her eyes gazing around for the male.

_Come out here Uria! _Makiar growls.

_Stay away from this place! _A sharp growl comes from up ahead a few moments later.

Makiar finds the redden male resting on a rock. Her approach startles him and so he jumps up, growling as he does so.

_Never speak that name! _He roars.

_Why not? _Makiar asks.

_That name was once mine but it foretold that I would turn evil and I forbid that you speak it! _The red male roars.

_Oh really, well then what do I call you? _Makiar asks.

The male thinks for a moment.

_That's what I thought, your name is still of some value to you, **firebreather**, am I right? _Makiar asks.

_You know of what my name means in our native tongue? _The male asks.

_I do Uria_, Makiar answers.

Uria pauses as Makiar speaks his name.

_I shall follow you **firetail **simply because we are related_, Uria growls.

_Very well, oh_ **firebreather**, Makiar hums, sinking into her native tongue, the same that Uria holds as well.

Uria growls with excitement and flies into the sky as the darkness of ight descends on the two. Makiar follows, led by the pleasant aura that comes from the Guardian of Fire.

_**For the first time, I shall mate with a dragon of my**_** element**, she thinks as the two fly off to find a cave.


	48. Nightmares from the Past

**Chapter 48-Nightmares from the Past**

_**Where am I?**_

A sudden breeze makes Tronay Nekita open her eyes. She lays in a bed in the castle. She remembers fainting while riding with her brother, Tamli Nekita, and then she waking up here.

_You are awake!_

A sudden telepathic thought causes her to raise her head. It feels heavy, as if she was weighted down by drugs to suppress her powers.

"Who are you?" Tronay questions.

A subtitle laugh bounds from all around Tronay, in the pitch-blackness of the area.

"Show yourself!" Tronay screams.

Another round of laughing answers her question. The laughing quiets down after a few minutes.

_Welcome, young Tronay_, a voice hisses.

Tronay jolts upright, recognizing the voice of that of the Great Leviathan. He was destroyed when the Orichalcos was destroyed, wasn't he?

_To anssswer your quessstion, yesss that weakling wasss dessstroyed but in the processssss I wasss ssset free from my hossst. Kesssar. Thusss dessstroying the Great Leviathan for I had been him through Kesssar_, the voice explains.

"You knew what I was about to say . . ."

_I did_, the voice mutters.

The voice seems to carry a richness that Tronay almost can't pick up on. It's as if this voice is from that of when the Protectors lived in the Dominion of the Beasts.

_I have lived in the Dominion of the Beassstsss_, the voice snarls. _But that changed when I essscaped the Great Flood that threatened to kill my people. My mother, my father, and my sssissster died from the flood and for what? The humor of the Guardiansss to think of now!_

Tronay almost feels sorry for this dragon that has yet to show itself to her.

_You quessstion who I am, correct? My name is Nira and I am the ssson of the Great Protector Mhetra_, the voice snaps.

_**I have heard of a dragon by the name of Nira**_** before**, Tronay thinks. _**But I never thought that I would be talking to him.**_

A low and mournful growl echoes from Nira's throat as he circles Tronay.

_You humansss never learn from the past_, he growls.

* * *

><p>Uria and Makiar curl up beside each other, their body heat keeping the two warm. The two huddle closer together as a bitter wind from the Northern Ridge's winter season enter their cave. A small fire lays before them almost about to go out. Uria lifts his head and blows a small stream of flames onto the smothering fire, hoping to warm up the cave. After seeing that the fire is now sufficient, Uria closes his jaws and lowers his head back down to rest on Makiar's neck.<p>

Three months pass and soon the two feel that the time is sufficient for them to finally begin to move around once more. Uria slowly stands and heads toward the opening of the cave. He halts at the cave's entrance and turns to look at Makiar.

_Want something? _He questions.

_A deer would be nice_, Makiar answers softly as she wraps her tail around her exposed, tender underbelly.

Uria nods at her request and flies out to look for food. Makiar, meanwhile, curls her tail tighter around herself and lays her head on the end of it. A small trickle of smoke floats out her nostrils as she sighs. Uria has been a rather good mate, much like Eon once was, but he has been bound to a human and yet she never has.

**_I believe that it would be best if I could somehow separate him from his human and allow him to choose whether or not he wanted to temporarily forget his time with his human partner_**, Makiar growls.**_Of course Uria has the final say so I'm not sure what he might think about this idea . . ._**

Her thoughts are interrupted by Uria's return. He comes bearing two deer. One clasped between his front paws and the other between his jaws. He lays the one that was in his jaws by Makiar's side and moves away so that they can eat in peace. After the meal has been completed, Uria walks over to Makiar and lays down by her side.

_Uria? _Makiar questions.

_Yes? _Uria asks.

_Would you like it if I found a way to separate you from your human partner and temporarily remove your memories of them, until you need those memories, would that work? _Makiar suggests.

Uria remains silent for a few minutes, thinking about the outcome of what might happen.

_I accept your offer, my mate_, he growls as his eyes light up at the suggested plan. _I will do this to be with you._

With Uria's permission, Makiar begins work on a spell that could allow her to be with Uria fully, not just as a female wanting a mate. The process goes slowly since Makiar must word the spell correctly. One wrong move and Uria's memory could be gone forever. Finally the spell is complete and Makiar casts it. Most dragons can use magic, however, some choose not to.

_Something wrong Makiar? _Uria questions as he sees her lack of concentration.

_Nothing is wrong_, Makiar quickly mutters as she is drawn from her thoughts on why some dragons don't use magic.

Uria doesn't quite believe her but he goes along with what she said.

_Very well_, he mutters.

Makiar sighs and lays down beside the entrance to their cave. Uria follows his mate and does the same thing. The two lay together for quite some time, remembering their different pasts and what brought them together. Makiar finally ends up drifting off the sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>{Makiar -narrator}<strong>

A long spiraling tower stands before me. As I gaze at it a long serpent-like shadow rises from it and comes toward me. I growl and stand my ground. The shadow rushes through me and I wince in pain. Normal shadows don't do that so what's going on?

**_Come to me . . . _**A distant voice mutters.

This voice . . . it sounds like Uria, but how?

_Who is out there? _I ask, using my telepathic powers to make my question echo.

The tower suddenly glows white and I am pulled toward it. I shriek and strain against the force that is trying to pull me in. My strength soon fades and I am pulled into the tower. I gaze down at the image before me. Two dragons . . . one black and one red. The black dragon's left eye looks like it was injured at one point. The red dragon growls in anger and I strain myself to hear their thoughts.

_Did you ever wonder why you felt so good when you used the Orichalcos? _The black dragon asks.

The red dragon doesn't reply.

_It's because of the fact that you are its heir! _The black dragon comments.

The red dragon stares back in horror as it realizes who the black dragon is.

_Nira? _The red dragon questions.

_Correct, my son_, Nira hums as he gazes at the red dragon.

That red dragon with black eyes . . . It can't be! Uria can't be the son of Nira and the heir to the power of the Orichalcos!

I am pulled from my dream by Uria.

_What's wrong? _He asks. _You won't move and your body was tensed up. What's going on?_

If I told him of what I saw he would never believe me.

_I had a bad nightmare_, I answer, which is partially true.

Uria nods at my words and curls his tail around me, easing me back into sleep.

_You need to rest Makiar_, he hums as I find it difficult to keep my eyes open.

I soon find myself drifting off to sleep . . .

* * *

><p><strong>{Uria-narrator}<strong>

As soon as Makiar is asleep I leave the cave. I need a chance to clear my mind. I fly up to a higher mountain peak and perch on top. The cool night air swirls around me as I recall a fond moment from my past with Tronay.

* * *

><p><em>She and I are watching the sunset. Her hand rests on my scaley shoulder.<em>

Will our life always be like this? _She asks me as I sigh._

I suppose it will change over time_, I reply._

_Tronay slides her ruby-incrusted sword out of its sheath and lays it on her lap._

**This sword means everything to me. It bares Uria's crest and through it, I can use Uria's magic**_, she mutters as I hear her thoughts through our mental bond._

This sword binds us together as much as our mind link does_, I growl as Tronay sighs._

* * *

><p>The memory fades away suddenly and I blink. It faded away so suddenly, so quickly. Most don't do that. I suddenly tense up and bare my gleaming white teeth. A familiar darkness is near, a darkness that I thought Tronay had destroyed. The magic of the Orichalcos.<p>

**_This is unreal_**, I mutter to myself. **_The darkness should have vanished once Tronay destroyed the amulet, unless . . ._**

It couldn't be! That pendent couldn't have been just a fragment of the ancient dark magic's power, could it?

A sudden flash of light nearly blinds me. When the light recedes, I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by endless areas of white. A growl from the east sends me turning my head to see who it is. I step back in shock when I discover that it is Makiar.

_What are you doing here? _I question my mate who answers with a sharp growl, her way of saying that she doesn't know.

A sudden flash of greenish light fades into an image. At first I don't remember it but then it hits me, this is from my past!

* * *

><p><em>A tall reddened dragon stands its ground against a slightly taller black serpent.<em>

Destroy him! _A human says from behind the serpent's body._

_The red dragon growls as it moves over to shield a tall woman that is her twenties at least._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tronay<em>**, I mutter as I continue to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

><p><em>The serpent hisses with anger and rage as it nears the reddened dragon. The dragon stands its ground, growling softly as the serpent approaches. Behind the serpent a tall man stands. His unnatural green hair and mismatched eyes, one green and one yellow, glare at the female that is protected by the reddened dragon. The woman's silver hair and icy blue eyes hold back her fear as the giant snake nears ever closer.<em>

Destroy them both! _The green-haired male growls as the serpent halts._

_The serpent opens its mouth to reveal two gleaming white fangs dripping with black poison._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can't watch this<em>**, I mutter to myself as my mind recalls what happened next.

* * *

><p><em>The reddened dragon roars and slams into the serpent. The serpent realizes the chance and so it stabs the dragon with its fangs. The dragon screams in pain as the serpent pulls its fangs out and two marks are left.<em>

Uria! _The woman screams._

_The younger Uria eyes glaze over a gleaming black and it turns around to face the woman._

It must be done! _He roars before opening his jaws and letting loose a torrent of flames at the woman._

_The woman holds out a single hand and the fire vanishes before it can touch her. The reddened dragon growls and the woman narrows her eyes._

Forgive me_, she mutters before she sends the younger Uria flying into a nearby pile of rocks._

* * *

><p>I shake in fear as the image fades.<p>

**_How could I? I nearly killed Tronay when I was younger_**, I moan as I begin to collapse to the floor when I am caught by something.

I turn my head to see what it is and am stunned when I discover that it is Makiar, my mate.

_Sorry_, I mutter as I get to my feet and quickly control my quivering limbs.

_You may have done horrible things in the past but that is now behind you_, Makiar hums as she rubs against my cheek.

_That may be true . . ._

I am stopped by another vision.

* * *

><p><em>A tall, red female dragon stands over a smaller black male.<em>

Get up Szar! Th_e female snaps._

Why should I? Th_e younger Szar questions._

Because I said so! _The female roars as she flips the younger Szar over onto his back._

Fine_, the younger Szar mutters as he gets to his feet._

Good then, let us duel_, the redden female growls._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Duel? <em>**I wonder. **_Who is that female dragon? She seems familiar._**

__This isn't real__, I hear my mate mutter under her breathe.

Could that red female be Makiar?

* * *

><p><em>After a long duel the younger Szar has only <strong>500 <strong>life points left while the younger Makiar has **2400 **left._

* * *

><p><strong><em>She is going to win<em>**, I think in horror.

* * *

><p><em>The younger Makiar hisses as she plays a face-down card.<em>

Go my mate's power! I use the magic of the Orichalcos to trap us until one loses the duel_, the younger Makiar hisses evilly as that familiar ring of green light surrounds them._

* * *

><p>I stare in horror, Makiar never told me about this! I glance over at her and find that tears are streaming down her face.<p>

_Make it go away_, she cries. _Just make it go away!_

I honestly want it to go away as well but it isn't. I turn my attention back to the scene.

* * *

><p><em>Younger Makiar hovers over her now beaten son.<em>

You failed and lost this duel and thus your memory shall be erased_, she hisses._

* * *

><p><em>Stop this<em>, Makiar roars. _Please just stop this!_

* * *

><p><em>Young Makiar chuckles as the younger Szar falls to the ground.<em>

**Now to seal him inside the Twilight Pendent**_, she mutters as she grabs him and throws him on her back._

* * *

><p>The image fades and I turn to look at Makiar. To my surprise, she is laying down on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.<p>

_I . . . I . . . I_ . . . She stammers.

I can only feel compassion for her as I witness her in this moment of uncertainty for her.

_Are you okay . . ._

_Don't speak to me! _Makiar roars before I can finish. _You wouldn't want to talk with a dragon that uses that . . . that evil magic._

I jump back at her bitter tone, she really is upset over that memory isn't she? I would be as well, knowing that you erased your offspring's memory with an ancient dark power such as the Orichalcos.


	49. Duels and Destinies

**Chapter 49-Duels and Destinies**

Geer and Tamli decide to stop by Full Moon Lake, hoping to meet with the sister of Finca, a silver dragon known as Felicia. Geer hangs on his master's shoulder as they walk through the recovering Twilight Forest.

_Master, how was Twilight Forest injured? _Geer asks.

_Well Geer we had an empathic dragon become consumed by her emotions and thus the forest was nearly destroyed_, Tamli answers.

_Which dragon was it? _Geer questions.

Tamli begins to explain but stops when they reach the lake.

"Felicia!" Tamli cries out.

No answer, unless you count the wind blowing across the water.

_Maybe she isn't here? _Geer suggests.

_She is here, Geer_, Tamli answers sharply.

Geer quiets, sensing his master's bitter tone that implies for him to get quiet. Ever since Finca's death, Tamli has been rather tense and unwilling to talk about it. Geer is beginning to think that he's going too far but whenever he brings Finca's death up, Tamli gets quiet.

**_I understand that it must be painful for him to think that his dragon is dead and for him to think that he caused her death_**, Geer thinks.

Tamli knees down and Geer jumps off his shoulder.

_Go and find you some food_, Tamli mutters, stroking Geer's back gently.

Geer nods and flies off to find food.

**_Finca_**, Tamli thinks as he closes his eyes. **_You meant everything to me and yet you abandoned me when I need you the most. If only you hadn't saved me from falling to my death after getting my back tore open by the Great Leviathan. If you hadn't then you wouldn't have gotten injured by the serpent and you wouldn't have died._**

Tears come to Tamli's eyes as a memory comes to him.

* * *

><p><em>In the midst of the ultimate battle, Finca and Tamli face down the Great Leviathan. The serpent twists around Finca and rips his right fang across Tamli's back. Finca screams in pain as Tamli's pain is sent to her through their mental link. Tamli becomes rigid and falls off Finca's back.<em>

I'm coming! _Finca screams as she dives to catch Tamli before he falls to his death. _

_She pulls up and grabs him in her mouth. After that, Finca lands and lays Tamli in the care of Sundar and Aurora. She avoids Amia's sword as it whips past her. The Leviathan slams his tail into the left side of her body and sends her crashing to the ground._

Prepare to die! _The serpent roars as his fangs clamp around her neck._

* * *

><p><strong><em>She gave everything to save me and how do I repay her? By receiving her blind son! <em>**Tamli growls as his white aura blazes up around him. **_Her death was not meant to be!_**

* * *

><p><strong>{Felicia-narrator}<strong>

A sudden surge of light catches my eye. What could be causing this display of light? My sister is dead! I don't care what any other humans says to me, I heard it from the Guardian of New Moon Lake: Shadow. But yet, this light display worries me.

Could it be my sister's former owner, Tamli Nekita?

I raise my head and focus my eyes on the ground before my lake. That human? Can it be? Is it Tamli?

* * *

><p><strong>{Tamli -narrator}<strong>

The pain of my Guardian's death is still too much for me to bare. She was a part of me and I was a part of her. I sink to my knees and lower my head, tears pouring from my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Yo<em>u finally understand_, she says. _That the wounds of the past mean nothing to us, but yet our minds draw them back to us constantly. We must, then, forgive ourselves for what we have done in the past. Only then will we truly be at peace with our emotions and our anger.

I stare at Finca as her words soak into me like water.

Yes, yes, you're right_, I say._ You are right, you are truly correct.

Trust in your heart and mind to guide you master_, Finca says as her voice begins to fade away._

Finca! Don't leave please! Don't . . . don't die! _I cry out as Finca's voice fades farther away._

Never forget . . . the promises of your past_, Finca says before her voice fully fades away._

FINCA!_ I scream as I collapse to the floor, tears streaming down my face._ Finca NO! Don't leave . . . don't leave me!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finca<em>**, I whisper to the still wind around Full Moon Lake's lake. **_Please, please hear me!_**

The wind suddenly comes, blowing my white cloak further around me.

**_Finca? _**I wonder as I raise my head.

_You finally understand . . . _The wind whispers.

_Is that you Finca? _I ask.

The wind fades as quickly as it began.

_Don't leave! _I shout. _Don't leave me!_

The wind begins to blow again, more gentle this time.

_You finally get it . . . _The wind hums.

I blink as the wind swirls around me. Could what I see before me be real? Could Finca be alive?

The pale form of my former Guardian stares back at me.

_Your rage and anger at my death has consumed you, master_, Finca says.

I stare back at Finca in horror.

_I didn't . . . I wasn't . . ._

_Your actions have caused me much sorrow_, she mutters. _For that, you must forgive yourself._

**_How do I do that? _**I wonder.

_You must duel me and win_, Finca growls, sensing my thoughts.

_What? _I ask in shock.

_If you can beat me, then our ancestors have allowed me to return to our world_, Finca says. _However, if you cannot, then I shall remain dead._

I stare at my former dragon with shock and surprise. How can I beat her in a duel? I don't even know what cards she could use!

_Ready? _She questions.

_I suppose_, I mutter as I strap my duel disk on my left arm.

_Duel! _We both shout as Finca reveals to have a duel disk extend from her arm as she rises onto her hind legs.

* * *

><p>Finca: <strong>4000<strong>

Tamli: **4000**

* * *

><p><em>I'll start! <em>She growls as she draws a card from her deck. _I summon my Shadow Wolf to the field in attack mode **(500/0) **and end my turn._

_**Strange**_, I think. **_She just summoned a monster that can barely stand a chance against my deck._**

_Are you going to duel me or not?_ Finca questions.

I growl and draw a card from the top of my deck.

"I summon my Arcana Force 3-The Empress to the field in attack mode **(1300/1300) **and then attack your Shadow Wolf," I say.

* * *

><p>Finca: <strong>3200<strong>

Tamli: **4000**

* * *

><p>"I end my turn," I say after Finca's life points have decreased to <strong>3200<strong>.

_You will pay for that! _She growls, her eyes flashing red for a second.

**_What was that? _**I wonder to myself.

_I'll go_, Finca growls. _Whenever my Shadow Wolf is destroyed in battle, I can summon another one to my field._

* * *

><p>Shadow Wolf: <strong>5000**

* * *

><p><em>Now I'll sacrifice my new beast to summon . . .<em>

"Sorry to interrupt but I can now summon my Arcana Force 7-The Chariot to the field **(1700/1700)**," I say.

_Fine, I sacrifice my Shadow Wolf to summon my Shadow Phoenix **(1500/0) **to the field_, Finca growls. _Now Shadow Phoenix destroy Tamli's Arcana Force 3!_

Finca growls with pleasure as Tamli recoils from the blast.

"You are good," Tamli says.

_As are you but only one of us will win_, Finca snarls as her eyes shine red again for a bit longer.

**_Something is wrong with Finca, I can just sense it_**, Tamli thinks as he stands back up.

_Something wrong? _Finca questions.

"I'm fine," Tamli mutters.

With that Finca end her turn.

"My move," Tamli growls. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

_Pitiful_, Finca hisses. _You call that a move! I've seen better dueling from Uria!_

Tamli narrows his eyes at Finca's remark.

_My move! _Finca growls. _I summon another Shadow Wolf to my field **(500/0) **and then play the spell card Shadow Call!_

"What does it do?" I ask.

_Funny you should ask. This card allows me to pick a monster card from your deck and summon it to my side of the field_, Finca answers.

Tamli growls as he realizes what card Finca is going after.

_I pick your Arcana Force Extra-The Light Ruler! _Finca roars as Tamli's most prized card is summoned to Finca's side of the field. _Your end is here!_

* * *

><p>Arcana Force Extra: <strong>40004000**

* * *

><p>Tamli cringes as he sees his most powerful monster is now in his former Guardian's control.<p>

_Arcana Force Extra attack Tamli's last monster and end this duel! _Finca screams.

Tamli prepares for the blast but it never comes. A surge of white light enfolds him and once it goes away, he looks up. Four dragons stand before him. One red, one blue, one green, and the last orange.

**_Why am I here?_** Tamli wonders.

_Welcome Tamli Nekita_, the red dragon growls.

Tamli looks around at the four dragons. What would they want with him?

_You wonder why you are here? _The green dragon asks.

_Wonder no longer. I am Critias and you have been chosen to bear me_, the blue dragon hums.

Tamli steps back, stunned.

"I am what?" He asks.

_I am one of the Legendary Dragons that protected Atlantis before it sank to the bottom of the ocean and you have been chosen to be paired with me_, Critias explains as a card appears in Tamli's hands.

"** 'The Fang of Critias'** What it this for?" Tamli asks.

_To summon me_, Critias explains. _Your sister Tronay has **'The Eye of Timeaus' **and your cousin Dartz has **'The Scale of Diablos**_'_._

"I see," Tamli says as Critias returns him to his duel against Finca.

Finca growls sharply as Tamli activates his face-down card.

"Go Legendary Judgement!" He shouts.

_What does it do? _Finca asks.

"Due to my trap card, I can summon my Legendary Dragon Critias to the field if I give up my Arcana Force 7 and I plan to do just that," Tamli smirks as his monster is replaced by the blue dragon that was now paired with him.

Finca growls as her attack is stopped.

_You will pay for that! _She snaps as she ends her turn.

"My move," Tamli says as he draws one card from the top of his deck. "I'm fusing Critias with a trap card from my hand."

_Which trap card? _Finca asks.

"A card known as Guardian Destruction," Tamli replies as Critias begins to glow with a bright reddish light.

* * *

><p><strong>{Finca -narrator}<strong>

That card? Why is it so familiar to me?It's as if that card is from a distant past that I can't figure out.

"Meet my new monster! Go Destroyer Dragon **(6400/3200)**! Attack Finca's Shadow Phoenix and end this duel!"

A faint stream of dark energy surrounds Tamli and then I realize why the card is so familiar. That card . . . that monster nearly destroyed me. While I was tracking Tamli I was attacked by a reddish black dragon by the name of Destroyer Dragon. That's the same monster only now it's a card!

* * *

><p>Finca: <strong>0<strong>

Tamli: **3800**

* * *

><p>I scream as my life points fall to <strong>0. <strong>This duel has shown me what I needed to know. Tamli can now be truly separated from me. I can only watch as he nears, smoke from the blast rising off my shoulders.

"You tried as hard as you could," he mutters.

That fool! He doesn't deserve to be joined with any Guardian because of that card! That card is pure evil, much like the Orichalcos once was. I growl at him and force him to the ground. I stand on top of him and pierce the top of his deck with a single claw.

If that card is on the top on his deck, then I will find it! I give up hope after a few cards, realizing that it is a fusion monster.

"What wrong Finca?" Tamli asks as he struggles to get my weight off him.

_Nothing_, I lie.

"Are you sure?" He questions.

Great, he's just as worse as Uria was about asking questions. I growl and lock eyes with him. A sudden mist of black energy surrounds him and shrugs me off of him like I'm a feather.

**_That card shall destroy us all_**, I mutter to myself as I struggle back to my feet. **_I will not have that happen!_**


	50. A Dragon's Final Fight

**Chapter 50-A Dragon's Final Fight**

Nira watches with great enjoyment as the two red dragons are returned to the natural world.

**_Ssso my plan worked_**, he growls in happiness. **_Excellent!_**

Nira watches as Uria tries to comfort Makiar.

**_Pity he hasss never done that to anyone before_**, Nira mutters to himself as he continues to watch.

* * *

><p><em>Makiar just listen to me! <em>Uria roars in anger.

_No! Just make it go away! _Makiar sobs, tears rolling down her red scaled cheeks.

**_That memory must have been hard for her to watch_**, Uria thinks to himself as he tries once more to comfort Makiar.

_Leave me ALONE! _Makiar roars, her telepathic thoughts bitter and harsh to the red male dragon.

Uria steps back at her bitter tone.

_I caused it . . . I caused my son's memory loss_, Makiar mutters.

Uria's gaze suddenly turns to where Nira stands watching.

**_Someone is here_**, he thinks. _Show yourself!_

* * *

><p>Nira chuckles as he approaches the two red dragons. Uria growls and moves to shield Makiar from the blackened dragon's view.<p>

_Hiding her won't work_, Nira hisses.

_Oh really? _Uria questions as Makiar whimpers in the background.

_Really_, Nira growls as he lowers himself to the ground.

**_He is going to try something_**, Uria thinks. **_I'd better be careful._**

Nira chuckles at Uria's sudden quietness.

**_He must have realized that I'm going to do something_**, he thinks.

Nira's eyes gleam in the pale light that slowly begins the sun's rise into the sky.

**_Now is my chance to make things right_**, he mutters to himself.

Uria growls as unfolds his wings, fanning them out in front of him.

**_If he tries something then I'll block it_**, the red male thinks.

Nira growls sharply and jerks his head toward when Makiar is.

_Sssee her? _He questions.

_Yes. So what? _Uria asks.

_Ssshe is the one responsssible for bringing you here at my mercy_, Nira hums.

Uria growls and prepares his body for the upcoming fight.

**_I shall win for Makiar_**, he thinks.

**_That fool ssshall lose_**, Nira chuckles to himself. **_For dessstiny hasss already chosen it to occur._**


	51. A Dragon's Mourning

**Chapter 51-A Dragon's Mourning**

Tamli staggers along Twilight Forest, his thoughts going back to the aftermath of his duel with Finca.

* * *

><p>Now I take my prize!<em> Finca growls as she drags her left fang across his back in the same spot where the Leviathan had once scared him.<em>

_Tamli screams as he fully feels the pain and the warm, sticky liquid that pours down his back._

Finca stop this please! _He shouts before he loses consciousness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finca's mind is being controlled, I just know it! <em>**Tamli thinks to himself as he stops and closes his eyes, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Finca had taken Geer and fled after he had fallen unconscious.

**_I will find my former Guardian and save her and Geer_**, Tamli whispers to the rustling wind around him.

A sudden gust of wind startles him and Tamli open his eyes and draws his sword, Nigar, from its sheath at his waist. A white dragon lands and turns its yellow eyes to Tamli.

_Have you seen Tronay, Tamli? _She questions.

"I haven't and who are you?" Tamli asks.

_Arasies and the reason that I asked is because she was been missing for quite sometime now_, the white female answers.

**Arasies? **Tamli thinks. **_Haven't I heard that name before?_**

__You don't remember me, do you? _Arasies asks._

Tamli shakes his head 'no' and Arasies sighs.

_I shall show you then, maybe that will bring back your memory of me_, Arasies growls as her white scales light up like thousands of diamonds.

With a roar that seems to echo to the heavens above, Arasies bellows and her scales shoot out a massive torrent of closes his eyes, this reminds him too much of Finca. Arasies stops when she sees that Tamli has closed his eyes and sunken to the ground.

_What's wrong? _She questions Tamli.

A single tear spills out of his eye and rolls down his cheek. Arasies recoils as she realizes what might be going on.

_She couldn't have! Finca, my older sister and twin to Felicia, couldn't have died! _Arasies cries in alarm.

"It's true," Tamli mutters, his voice barely a whisper. "She is dead."

Arasies stares at Tamli in horror.

_How did this happen? _She asks.

"The wound she had . . . the strength she gave to Geer . . . her final promise to me," Tamli stammers as more tears flow down his face.

Arasies lifts her head and mourns her sister's death with a long and yet low melody. Tamli opens his eyes at her tune.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

_Mother, Silver I mean, she taught it to us for in case one of us died. Felicia and Finca learned it back in Atlantis and now Silver has taught me_, Arasies says quickly and then resumes her mournful tune.

Tamli stares at the white female.

**_Tronay has had three dragons: Uria, Jamie, and now Arasies. When will she stop and when will I regain mine? _**He thinks as he listens to Arasies' melody.


	52. Geer's Survival

**Chapter 52-Geer's Survival**

Geer awakens to find that a muzzle has been fitted over his jaws.

**_Clever_**, he thinks as he waits for his kidnapper to return.

The roar of a female dragon echoes a few moments later.

**_That's her_**, he mutters to himself as Finca enters.

Her usual white scales have turned black but her eyes have remained their natural yellow.

_Wake up youngling_, she growls sharply, smacking her tail against the side of Geer's head while she speaks to him.

Geer whimpers softly.

_Answer me! _Finca growls, her tail hitting him again.

_I . . . I hear you_, Geer whimpers, wishing that Tamli was with him.

Finca growls in pleasure and gazes down at the chained little blue dragon.

_Pity Tamli isn't here to save you_, she hisses.

Geer whimpers more and Finca roar at him.

_If you hadn't been born then I wouldn't have died! It's your fault that I'm like this! _She bellows.

Geer quiets and Finca glares at him once more before she leaves the room.

**_Tamli . . . master . . . please come before it is too late_**, Geer thinks before he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tamli and Arasies sleep softly. Tamli suddenly awakens, hearing what he thinks might be Geer calling out to him. He awakens Arasies who first growls at him for waking her up then roars as he tells her of Geer's frantic plead to come before it's too late.<p>

_We must save him_, she growls.

"How?" Tamli asks.

_Simple, I fly there and we save him_, Arasies answers.

"Good plan but I don't know where he is, other then in a dark underground chamber," Tamli explains.

_I will find it_, Arasies says as she lowers herself to allow Tamli to get on her back.

"You sure?" Tamli asks.

_Trust me_, Arasies mutters as she unfolds her wings and rises into the air.

**_I am coming Geer! _**Tamli thinks as he holds onto Arasies.

Arasies growls sharply and quickly spins around to the left, almost throwing Tamli off.

"What has that for?" Tamli shouts over the wind.

_I have caught Geer's scent and found where he is_, Arasies answers as she flies off to save Tamli's Guardian.

* * *

><p>Geer whimpers as Finca whips him again in the head.<p>

**_She doesn't care if I die_**, Geer thinks.

Finca suddenly stops and Geer can feel her warm breathe on his scales.

_I ought to go ahead and get rid of you but yet I won't. You mean too much to Nira for that_, Finca growls.

**_Nira? Who is that? _**Geer thinks as he listens to Finca.

Finca snaps at Geer's outstretched wings.

_While it would be so easy for me to finish you off right now, Master Nira has told me not to and I will obey his command_, Finca snarls before storming out of the room, leaving Geer alone once more.

* * *

><p><strong>{Geer -narrator}<strong>

Finca doesn't care about the fact that I am her son. She blames me for her death and I rightfully understand that. But grabbing me after she knocked out Tamli was wrong. Why didn't she take him too?

A sudden sound catches my ear, the sound of footsteps. Could that be Tamli? Could he be coming to rescue me? The footsteps advance into a run and then I feel the chains holding me breaking off.

_Geer? _A voice asks.

_Master? _I question.

_It's me_, Tamli replies as he gently picks me up and holds me close to his chest.

The warm white fabric of his white tunic presses against my wounded body.

_Did you find him? _A sudden voice calls out.

I tense up and growl softly. Tamli reassures me by way of his aura that this new voice is that of the female dragon Arasies, the daughter of the Legendary Guardian Mirage.

"I did Arasies," Tamli answers.

A roar is suddenly heard in the background. Finca, I bet it's her! Tamli pulls me closer to him, close enough for me to hear his heartbeat.

"Finca," he growls sharply.

His tone surprises me, has he gotten over her death?

_I'm surprised that you are . . . well here_, Finca snarls as her footsteps recede, I'm guessing she stopped moving.

_I believe you to be dead! _The dragoness Arasies roars.

Finca chuckles at the white dragoness' remark.

_True, I was, but now that has changed. Nira has given me a better life. Better then my life ever was with Tamli! _

Those last words '_Better then my life ever was with Tamli_' stun me. Finca couldn't have meant those words, she cares about Tamli!

_Tamli go! _Arasies growls.

"Not without Geer," my master mutters softly to the white female.

I press myself closer to Tamli's warm cloak.

_I will stop Finca, now go! _Arasies growls, getting annoyed.

"No," Tamli says.

A fierce roar suddenly rips through the air. I catch the scent of a new dragon, a male.

_I sssee he isss here. Good job Finca_, the male growls in satisfaction.

_Thank you Nira_, Finca answers.

That male? Is that Nira? I hear Nira's growl as he approaches Tamli and I.

_Fresssh meat_, he growls.

Could he mean Tamli? Could he . . . ? No, we dragons would never . . .

_Husssh young blue runt_, Nira snaps, seeming to hear my thoughts.

Tamli growls and I can feel the warmth of his aura.

"Never call Geer a runt," he growls.

Nira chuckles at my master's fierceness.

_May I sssuggest that you don't talk back to me_, Nira comments. _That isss, if you want to live longer._

**_Live longer? _**I think. **_Nira . . . he wouldn't . . . he can't harm Tamli!_**

I growl and fling myself from Tamli's chest.

_Nira, you shall not harm my master! _I roar, feeling a blaze of sudden energy rise up around me.

Without taking much thought into the matter, I open my mouth. A rippling stream of cracking electricity burst forth from my jaws and slams into Nira's unguarded chest. He roars in pain and I crumble to the dirt floor, feeling exhausted from my sudden attack. Nira retreats, growling fiercely at me.

_I have warned Tamli to not ssspeak back to me and now you attack me_, Nira growls. _That will not go unpunished!_

With a single leap, he bounds toward Tamli and I. His eyes blazing with rage . . .


	53. Nira's Wrath: A Guardian's Escape

**Chapter 53-Nira's Wrath: A Guardian's Escape**

**{Tamli -narrator}**

I panic as Nira draws closer to us. His piercing yellow eyes gazing me over. I can't believe that he thinks that I am food! Finca had told me that some dragons were not as civilized as others are but still I can't believe that he would think of me as a meal.

_Time to die human! _Nira roars as he flings himself on me.

We crash to the ground and I am trapped by his massive black claws.

_Master! _Geer cries as he tries to get to his feet.

_Stay back_, I command as I stare into Nira's crazed eyes. **'Show me your pain, Nira.'**

The black dragon stops his growling and focuses his eyes on me.

_You want to help? _He asks.

_Yes_, I answer.

He blinks, pondering his opinions.

_I ssshall accept your offer Tamli but I warn you beforehand, these memoriesss aren't pretty_, Nira snorts, his eyes calmed slightly.

_I figured that_, I chuckle as his eyes seem to widen and I am drawn inside . . .

* * *

><p>I land on the grassy mound with a thud.<p>

**_What happened? _**I think as I look around. **_Oh that's right, I accepted to go into Nira's memories to find out why he hates humans._**

I heave myself off the ground and readjust my black cloak.

**Witnessssss my passst human**, Nira's telepathic voice rings through my mind as I see two young black dragons playing together.

_Look out Nira! _The younger of the two dragons cries as it pounces on younger Nira's head.

_Why you little . . . _Younger Nira growls as he attempts to shake his younger sibling off.

Behind them a small dark purple female dragon lays.

_Careful you two. Mom told us not to get hurt_, the dark purple female growls.

_We know_, Younger Nira answers as he flips his younger sibling off his head.

_Always have to go by mom's rules huh Nira_, the younger black dragon chuckles.

_Stop it Eon_, the dark purple dragon growls.

That black dragon? It can't be Eon! Eon and Nira can't be brothers!

_Be quiet Szara this doesn't concern you_, Younger Eon growls as he leaps toward the dark purple female.

**My life was much like that of other young dragonsss**, Nira growls as I watch the scene from his eyes.

**'_If that is the case then why do you hate humans so much?_' **I ask.

**Humansss are the onesss resssponsssible for the aftermath of the Great Flood**, Nira snaps as I am shown another memory from his past.

Both Szara, Younger Eon, and Younger Nira have grown since the first memory. Szara's eyes are liquid gold. Eon and Nira's are yellow. All three dragon's wings are larger. Szara's being dark purple on the outside with a light purple inside.

Eon's being black outside with a reddish tone inside. Nira's are all black.

**My life was never the bessst**, Nira moans. **But I did what I had to in order to sssurvive.**

Szara and Nira had grown closer, the two almost never leaving each other's side. Mhetra and Meta have spent much of their time as parents of these three, taking care of Szara's health.

**Her heart was weak**, Nira snarls. **I wasss told that ssshe wouldn't live much longer. Her time was drawing to a clossse. Of course that is when the Great Flood came.**

Another scene comes. Mhetra and Meta wake the three and rush them out of their cave.

_Where are we going? _Younger Nira asks as he stays close to Szara.

_Our home is in danger_, Mhetra answers, his black scales dulled by the cloudy day.

A sudden roar of water slams into the group. Younger Nira struggles to keep a hold on Szara.

**I lost her to the Flood and sssoon my brother and I were the only two to sssurvive out of our family**, Nira mutters. **We fled to Atlantisss and began our livesss there. I blamed my brother for the Flood at first but once I sssaw the humansss that made Atlantisss their home, I blamed them. They were ssso different from usss, sssurely they were aliensss from other planet. At least that'sss what I thought . . .**

* * *

><p>I am pulled from Nira's memories by Finca. Her sharp growl echoes through the quiet underground room.<p>

_Leave Tamli alone Nira_, she snarls.

_Hisss family is tied to the rulersss of Atlantisss! _Nira snaps back.

_I know_, Finca growls. _But he is not to blame for what happened in the past!_

_Sssilence Finca! _Nira roars, bringing a few loose boulders down from the force of his roar.

_Get out of here Tamli_, Finca growls at me. _I will get his attention while you and Geer escape._

_Not without you_, I answer.

Finca blinks in surprise.

_Why bring me? I tried to kill you_, she says.

_I know but yet you are my first Guardian and I won't leave without you! I_ snap.

Finca glaces around for a moment before agreeing to my idea of our escape.

_We shall flee as one_, she growls as she leaps toward Nira. _Now Tamli!_

I draw Nigar and it shoots a beam of light at the black dragon, blinding him and giving us the chance to escape. I grab Geer and fling myself onto Finca's back.

_Fly now! _I shout as I realize that Nira's blindness is receding.

With a nod, Finca takes to the air and Arasies follows closely behind.


	54. The Coming & The Sign

**Chapter 54-The Coming & The Sign**

Finca and Arasies fly together in harmony for several hours before Finca decides to stop and rest. She lands harshly and Tamli nearly slips from her back.

"Be more careful next time okay," he instructs as he slides off her back.

_Sorry Tamli_, Finca says. _I am tired and have not eaten in several weeks._

_Several weeks? _Arasies growls questioningly.

_Yes that's right_, Finca replies, tensing up.

_What's wrong? _Tamli asks.

_Nothing_, Finca says as she sighs and closes her eyes. **_When will this pain cease? _**She wonders as the pain that had built up in her chest dies down.

Geer crawls over and turns his head toward her chest.

_Pain? _He questions.

Finca growls at her son.

_None of your business! _She snarls before feeling the return of the pain in her chest.

Her sharp growl is cut off suddenly. Arasies growls and tells Tamli to look.

_Finca! _Tamli screams as he sees that his former Guardian has slipped to the ground and is unconscious. _Quick Arasies, fly us to the Dominion of the Beasts!_

_Very well Tamli_, Arasies answers as she spreads out her leathery white wings.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tronay awakens to find herself clutched in Aurora's front clawed paws.<p>

**_What happened? _**She wonders as the mighty blue dragoness soars over Twilight Forest.

_Sundar and I found you in the castle. You were held down by chains. Why? _Aurora asks.

_I . . . _Tronay stammers._ **What do I tell her? I can't tell her about Nira! **_She thinks. _I got lost_, she answers.

_The chains? _Aurora questions.

_Chains? What chains? I don't remember any chains being in there with me_, Tronay says.

_Fine. I believe you_, Aurora growls. _We will land shortly_.

Tronay sighs and then clutches her chest.

**_The baby can't be coming this soon_**, she thinks as she cringes in pain.

_Tronay? _Aurora asks.

_Aurora land. My water just broke! _Tronay growls.

Aurora is stunned for a moment but then spins to face the ground and folds in her wings.

_Hold on then! _She growls as the wind rushes past her blue wings as she strains herself to get down to the ground in time.

"Breath Tronay," Sundar snaps as she helps Tronay down to the ground.

Tronay screams in pain and Aurora backs up.

_Shall I go and find Sarina? _She asks Sundar.

_Yes, go_, Sundar answers, her gaze on Tronay.

* * *

><p>Several painful hours later, Tronay rests while holding her new daughter.<p>

**_My wish has finally come true, I hold a child of my own_**, she thinks as she cradles her daughter.

_Feeling better? _Aurora questions.

"Yes I am. Thank you so much Aurora," Tronay replies.

"She had little to do with it," Sundar mutters as she lays down in the grass, her white fur blending in with the grassy stalks.

Aurora snorts in protest.

_I did help out_, she snaps.

_Really? Did you do anything of value? _Sundar questions her Guardian.

"She brought Silver and myself here," Sarina says as Silver lands on the grass. "Forgive me for my late appearance, Silver was involved in something."

"It's fine Sarina," Tronay says as she lays several feet away, leaning against the trunk of a oak tree.

_A new offspring brings with it an age of darkness_, Silver mutters, her eyes closed.

"Silver!" Tronay growls.

_Don't do that! _Sarina snaps.

_This is true. Last time I foretold of an offspring bringing an age of darkness was when Dartz was born and look what happened! _Silver snarls, opening her eyes and narrowing them to mere yellow slits.

Tronay is about to say something when she is stopped by Aurora's harsh growl.

_Dartz was an exception, this child is blessed under the sign of the dragon_, Aurora snarls.

Tronay gazes down at her daughter and then looks at Aurora.

"Is that true? My daughter was born under the sign of the dragon?" She questions.

"It's true," Both Sarina and Sundar say.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arasies soars over a peaceful running stream.<p>

"How much longer?" Tamli shouts over the wind.

_Not much but she might not make it . . ._

"I don't care! Finca shall live!" Tamli screams. **_And I shall ensure it._**

With that, he closes his eyes and focuses all of his strength into Finca.

**_You shall survive and so will I_**, Tamli thinks as his transfers his strength to his former Guardian.


	55. Nights of the Moon

**Chapter 55-Nights of the Moon**

When Finca opens her eyes the moon has risen. She can barely move but she is alive.

**_Tamli sensed it! He sensed my pain through Geer and he saved me_**, Finca thinks as she gazes out at the full moon.

_You're awake!_

A distant growl sends shivers down Finca's spine.

_Who is out there? _Finca growls questioningly.

_A friend_, the voice answers, its growl softening to a hushed snarl.

_Your name? _Finca asks.

_Isss of no importance, young dragon_, the voice answers sharply.

Finca can hear a faint hiss, like that of Nira's.

**_It can't be Nira! _**She thinks.

_You thought that you could run . . . You thought that you would be sssafe with your human rider . . . You believed that once you left me that the magic that I had placed on you would sssimply disssappear . . . But it hasssn't . . . My magic is far more powerful due to your help . . ._

_My help? _Finca asks.

_Yesss, you sssee I couldn't have placed ssseveral of those ssspellsss on you if it wasssn't for you letting your mind'sss bordersss down_, Nira growls, his telepathic voice echoing through the whole room.

Finca snarls softly, feeling the throbbing pain in her chest once again.

_What do you want with me? _She growls.

_I need you to dessstroy the dragon of flame, the sssissster of Cyrill and the daughter of Ssshadow_, Nira snarls.

_Narssia? _Finca asks.

_Her_, Nira snarls.

_Why? She is pure, right? _Finca questions.

_Ssshe once turned to the darknessssss and we can't have that again. Find her and dessstroy her_, Nira growls.

The next moment a raging bolt of electricity storms through Finca. She roars in pain. She forces her yellow eyes open to find that Geer sits on her right shoulder.

_Better? _He asks.

_Leave me alone_, Finca growls sharply.

Geer hops off her shoulder and walks over to Tamli.

_She is fine_, he snorts.

_Good_, Tamli says.

Finca shutters, recalling her dream involving Nira.

**_He wouldn't make me kill another dragon, would he? _**She thinks in fear, her body quivering.

A sudden sense of calmness surrounds her and Finca closes her eyes and drifts off into a peaceful sleep unaware of the dangers that lurk nearby, both outside and in her own mind.


	56. Blessings and a Curse

**Chapter 56-Blessings and a Curse**

Makiar opens her eyes to find that Uria has wrapped himself around her.

**_How did this happen? _**She thinks before remembering what has happened for the past year. **_That's why I'm with this dark dragon. He is the son of Nira, the dragon that wished his brother, Eon, dead. It makes sense that I would be with his offspring. I guess that this is what I deserve for my years of being overcome with grief over what I thought was the fact that my mate had died due to my own son Szar but it was Nira who had done it._**

Makiar pushes Uria gently to get him to move. He awakens slowly, his eyes opening first, and yawns after a good rest.

_Makiar? _Uria questions.

_Yes? _Makiar asks.

_I have been wanting to go and search for that dragon that escaped us earlier_, Uria growls.

_Nira? _

_Yes him_, Uria snarls, his tail twitching in anger.

_You may go but first I was wondering if we may go and see your owner . . ._

_Why her?_ Uria asks.

_She has given birth to a daughter and I believe that it is our right to go and bless the child_, Makiar snorts.

_Very well if we must go_, Uria growls as he stands up and begins to move to the entrance to their cave. _Coming?_

Makiar stands up and follows Uria as the two red dragons take flight . . .

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tamli is allowed to finally see his dragon. He is overjoyed at this and goes to see her as soon as he can.<p>

_I missed you_, Tamli says as he sits down by Finca's side.

_And I you but I am not well._

_What?_ Tamli asks, confused at her tone of voice.

_I will die soon and the only way to stop it involves . . . well involves turning you into a dragon_, Finca says sadly.

_How?_

_I must bite you, similar to what vampires do but with us dragons it is more easy. We don't thirst for human blood and yet we can, if we must, turn our human partners into a dragon, much like I will do to you_, Finca explains.

_Do it then_, Tamli says.

_And risk dying right now? No, I was planning on getting Tronay to come and speed up time three days so that I won't die_, Finca says.

_Alright, I'll go get her_, Tamli says as he leaves.

**_I've doomed him_**, Finca thinks as he leaves. **_He doesn't know my pain I feel because of this._**

Tamli returns with Tronay and Finca explains her plan to the female.

"Sounds good but what about . . ."

_Tamli will be fine. The transformation will only take three days which is why I asked you to come here_, Finca says.

"Fine," Tronay mutters as she closes her eyes.

_Now_, Finca says after a few moments.

The speed of objects begins to increase for about three minutes until Tronay releases her grip on the magic that allows her to control time. Finca lays close by and she opens her eyes to find herself looking at a white dragon that is laying a little farther away.

"Tamli?" Tronay questions.

_I believe so_, Finca says as she watches with interest as the dragon begins to stir.

The white dragon opens its purple eyes and looks around. Its gaze finally stops on Finca.

_It worked_, the dragon's rich telepathic voice echoes through the room. _It worked!_

_I told you it would_, Finca growls.

"Now what?" Tronay asks.

_Meet your now dragon-brother_, Finca snorts as she gets to her feet and Tamli does the same, or tries to.

He manages to get his hind legs under him before he crashes to the floor with a thud. Finca chuckles at this and Tamli growls.

_Nice try hatchling_, she snorts in laughter.

_Not funny Finca! _Tamli snarls as he tries once again to get on his feet but fails again and falls back on the wooden floor.

He growls in anger and whips his tail across the wooden floor of the room. Finca corrects herself and locks eyes with Tamli.

_Focus Tamli_, she mutters before looking away.

He sighs and tries once more to get to his feet. This time he succeeds and gets to his feet.

"Tamli . . . " Tronay says as she steps forward and bows before her brother.

_No need to be formal with me Tronay, I may look like a dragon but I am still a human on the inside_, Tamli growls, his telepathic thoughts filling the room.

"Of course Tamli, my mistake," Tronay says as she stands up and retreats.

Finca's eyes lock with Tamli once more.

_Careful_, she warns. _The traitor approaches and with him comes the pull of darkness._

Tamli blinks, unsure of Finca's words.

_Nira is coming_, the white dragoness repeats more sharply.

"I hate to interrupt you two but I must get to my daughter," Tronay says before she leaves the room.

_Of course Tronay, we thank you for what you have done_, Finca growls as Tronay steps out of the room.

Tamli steps over to Finca and growls at her.

_What? _Finca asks.

_You used her to advance time so that you won't die, right? Well that was not a good idea_, Tamli snarls.

_And why is that? _Finca questions.

_You have led Nira straight to us_, Tamli growls angrily.

Finca blinks before understanding the male's words.

_I have, forgive me Tamli for putting you in danger_, she says as she bows her head.

_Forget it, let's go_.

_Go where? _Finca asks.

_Go where we can be free from Nira and his dark powers_, Tamli growls as his eyes seem to blaze with a newfound light.

Finca growls at this.

_You have no idea of how to fly! _She screams at the white male. _And besides, we couldn't get very far ahead of Nira if we tried tonight._

_And why not? _Tamli asks, his voice quivering next to a full out roar.

_I . . . We need time to recover from the time travel that we did_, Finca says.

Tamli looks at her for moment, his purple eyes locking with her yellow ones.

_That's not true_, he says after a moment.

Finca steps back, realizing that he has caught on to her lie.

_We need no time to recover, you made that up. You want Nira to find us so he can steal my powers and then get rid of me._

Finca stammers, her mind racing.

_That is what you planned to do right?_

Finca says nothing.

_That is what you planned to do! You only needed my support and you could turn me into a dragon so that it would be easier for Nira to get rid of me. You planned this all along! _

Finca lowers her head, tears coming to her eyes. Tamli remains focused on Finca's eyes, hatred raging up inside of him.

_Admit it, you never did like me as your human partner and as soon as the chance came you figured out how to get rid of me painlessly_, Tamli snarls in hatred.

Finca finally raises her head. Her eyes lock with Tamli's and he steps back in shock, feeling an overwhelming surge of power flowing from her.

_If you believe that, then we shall leave tonight_, she growls fiercely.

Tamli growls in concern.

_You said that I can't even fly yet and still you want us to leave tonight? _He asks.

_That is correct besides flying is easy_, Finca growls.

_Says you_, Tamli grumbles.

_You don't believe me? _Finca asks.

Tamli merely growls in annoyance. Finca narrows her eyes to little yellow slits before pouncing on Tamli, knocking him to the ground and onto his back.

_What was that for? _Tamli asks.

Finca growls softly and licks his cheek. Tamli stares at Finca in shock, she can't be thinking what he thinks she is thinking, can she?

_Come closer_, Finca purrs, her yellow eyes widening and inviting Tamli to close the gap between the two.

Tamli blinks at first in shock but slowly lowers his head closer to Finca's unguarded chest. Finca licks her jaws and slowly wraps her tail around Tamli's, although his is slightly larger then hers. Tamli growls in concern.

_This won't hurt_, Finca purrs as she stares at Tamli with affection and longing.

Tamli reacts, pulling his head away but he is too slow. Finca's jaws have already made their way around his neck, lining up with the puncture wounds that are still visible on Tamli's neck. Finca lifts her jaws from his neck and eyes Tamli with caution.

_What's wrong with you Finca? _Tamli asks.

_Nothing, I'm just being playful_, she growls, rubbing her neck against his.

Tamli says nothing as Finca licks his cheek once more. She tail slowly wraps tighter around his tail.

**_I never meant for this to happen to you._**

Tamli growls, feeling Finca's innermost thoughts. Finca realizes what is going on and quickly puts up a shield around her mind to guard her thoughts.

_You weren't supposed to hear that_, she growls as her eyes lock with Tamli's. _Now then, let us continue with our fun._

_Fun? You call this fun? _Tamli asks.

_That is right_, Finca answers. _Never before have I turned a human into a dragon and thus I . . . well I . . ._

_You wanted to mate with me_, Tamli finishes.

_Yes_, Finca growls. _I did, but only because of the fact that your scales are white and mine are as well._

_That makes no difference_, Tamli growls.

_Does it? _Finca questions.


	57. Dragon's Blood

**Chapter 57-Dragon's Blood**

Meanwhile, Dartz and Narssia lay side by side as Dartz changes his deck. Narssia watches with interest as she sees countless cards leave and enter the forty-card deck. Dartz sees this and is surprised that his Guardian finds interest in this.

_Interested? _Dartz asks as he puts down the card that he is holding.

_Yes, very_, Narssia answers as her eyes meet with her master's.

_You know that I have planned to meet with Kesar later_, Dartz says as he picks up the card that he had laid down and put it into his deck.

_I know_, Narssia growls. _Because I intend to come along._

Dartz thinks about this for a moment and then decides that it will work.

_You can come_, he mutters as he finishes his deck.

* * *

><p>The night has come by the time that Dartz and Narssia leave to go and meet with Kesar. Narssia soars easily through the dense clouds that blanket the region, Dartz holding on but still enjoying this flight.<p>

_We have not flown like this for some time_, Narssia comments as she passes through a cloud.

_That is true_, Dartz answers as Narssia begins to lower.

The black dragoness lands and folds in her wings before entering the small burrow that is home to Kesar. The human sits curled up against the right corner of his room, quivering either in fear or because of the cold.

_Kesar? _Narssia asks as she halts before the human, Dartz by her side.

The male's rough black hair looks like it has been thrown on the top of his head instead of grown there. His yellow eyes hold back panic as he sees the black dragoness. To him, she reminds him of it. It, the demonic presence that over took him and possessed him to kill so many innocent lives. Narssia lowers her head to the point that her eyes stare straight into his.

_You have much pain in your heart youngling_, she growl as Dartz watches with caution.

Kesar shutters at her statement and tries his best not to make it seem like he is scared of her. Narssia finally pulls her head away and turns to look at Dartz.

_I cannot get through to him_, the black dragoness snorts as a small stream of smoke drifts from her nostrils.

Kesar panics and attempts to edge closer to the wall that he is already pushed up against as far as he can go. Narssia releases his terror and steps away from him. Dartz advances and places a hand on her shoulder. Kesar struggles to reach the small sword that hangs at his waist. If only he can get to it!

If only he can draw it! Finally his hand wraps around the sword's handle and so he draws it and sends it flying toward Narssia.

**_Let this work_**, he thinks as the sword flies closer to its target, Narssia.

The sword's steel metal collides with Narssia and she roars in pain. Dartz can only watch in horror as the sword slowly sinks into Narssia's chest.

_Narssia! _Dartz cries in terror as she begins to fall.

He moves toward her but he is too late. She crashes to the ground, the sword gleaming in her chest. Dartz narrows his mismatched eyes: one green and one yellow and turns to face Kesar. Kesar stares up in horror as the King of Atlantis reaches down and grabs him by his gray cloak and lifts him off the ground.

Kesar tries to be brave as he looks into Dartz's eyes.

"I am sorry," he mouths but the king doesn't hear.

Dartz shoves him against the wall of his chamber, fully showing the power of a king.

"You dare to hurt my dragon!" Dartz roars in anger. "You dare to harm her!"

"It was an accident," Kesar stammers as Dartz squeezes the front end of the cloak that keeps Kesar above the ground, nearly cutting off the blood flow to the male's head.

"It was no accident!" Dartz yells as his eyes seem to glisten in his anger.

_Put him down Dartz!_

A telepathic voice echoes through the small chamber and Dartz turns partway to see two white dragons, one of which he knows. Finca, Guardian of Tamli Nekita, is the dragon with the yellow eyes but who is the dragon with the purple eyes?

_Release him_, the purple eyed dragon growls, his voice sounding like a male.

"Make me," Dartz snarls as he tightens his grip on Kesar, threatening to strangle him.

The purpled eyed dragon advances, a fierce growl rising in his throat. Dartz hastily throws Kesar to the ground and walks out into the freezing cold night, leaving Narssia behind. The black dragoness struggles to remain conscious as her vision starts to become cloudy.

_Pull the sword out quickly, we are losing her!_

_I know!_

_Careful Tamli! Do not harm her!_

_I won't_, Tamli snaps back as his teeth grip the sword handle._ _This will not hurt Narssia.__

It doesn't. Although a steady throbbing pain is all she feels, the black dragoness is unharmed by Tamli removing the sword from her chest. Her vision begins to slowly come back into focus and Narssia blinks.

_Feeling better?_

This voice sounds familiar. Where has she heard it from?

_Don't make this worse then it is!_

This voice seems male. Narssia blinks and tries to focus her shifting eyes on the dragon that stands before her. A distant shape startles her as is draws closer.

_Stay back! _Narssia growls.

The shape descends on her. Narssia panics and realizes that this shape may be Kesar and he might want to finish her off.

* * *

><p>Kesar, however, remains huddled in the corner where Dartz had dropped him. Tamli growls and locks eyes with the young male.<p>

_Get Narssia and yourself away from here Finca, I will deal with him_, Tamli growls.

_Fine_, Finca mutters as she picks up Narssia and leave the cave.

Tamli walks over and growls at the human that sits against the wall, scared beyond any shadow of a doubt.

_You harmed Narssia_, he growls, his claws gleaming like silver.

"I know," Kesar says softly.

_You know and yet you feel nothing! _Tamli growls harshly.

"I feel for her. Having to put up with Dartz as her master," Kesar says as his yellow eyes seem to light up with a spark.

Tamli growls, trying his best not to injure the male. He was the one to attack Narssia. He brought Dartz's anger on himself.

_You feel nothing for Narssia_, Tamli growls, hatred for the male human clearly showing in his voice.

"You think that! You think I care nothing for her!" Kesar growls in anger as he stands up.

_You didn't seem to care when you attacked her with that dagger_, Tamli growls as his white claws edge closer to Kesar.

The male quivers once he sees Tamli's claws edge closer to him but stands his ground.

_Of course I won't_, Tamli growls as he walks forward and picks up Kesar by his cloak, in the same spot where Dartz had grabbed him.

Kesar panics and tries to hit Tamli's shoulders. He dragon simply growls in amusement.

_Nice try human_, Tamli growls as he walks out of the room and takes to the air, remembering what Finca has taught him about flying.

He swerves and twists through the air. Kesar can only hope that Tamli doesn't decide to drop him. Tamli growls and spins so that Kesar is on top of him. The male attempts to grab hold of Tamli's scales and climb onto his back. Tamli suddenly stops, his wings holding him in the air.

**_Finca_**, he thinks in panic as terror grips the dragon.

With that he spins around and lands just briefly to allow for Kesar to get off his back and then he resumes his flight.

**_She is in danger_**, Tamli thinks as he speeds up, hoping to catch up with her although her presence is fading quickly.

Tamli reaches Finca as she is being carried away by a black dragon.

_Finca! _Tamli roars as she vanishes from sight.

He sits and looks into the sky, wondering why anyone would want Finca and why she was taken. By the next morning, Tamli is still siting on the ground staring into the sky. Tronay and Arasies come by and they stop to speak with Tamli.

"Brother," Tronay says, bowing before Tamli.

Tamli growls and shakes his head in annoyance.

_I told you to not bow before me Tronay_, Tamli says as he turns to face the two.

Arasies, Tronay's light dragon, watches with admiration as Tamli approaches.

_Arasies_, Tamli begins.

_We are family now Tamli. Our kind is connected to each other through telepathic communication_, Arasies growls as she lowers her head before the white male dragon's frame.

_I understand_, Tamli says as his attention turns to Tronay.

"I wish to know what you were doing siting out here all night," his human sister asks.

_I . . . I lost Finca_, Tamli explains. _She was taken from me._

Arasies growls, her way of saying she doesn't understand why Tamli didn't give chase.

_There was no time,_ _I had to protect Narssia from Kesar should he show up_, Tamli says as he looks at Arasies with his wise purple eyes.

Arasies growls at this.

_You are not telling the truth_, she growls.

Tamli blinks and then sighs.

_Yes am I not but I have a good reason_, Tamli snarls.

"Tell us then," Tronay says as she grips her ruby incrusted sword.

_Very well_, Tamli says. _Finca was taken and she had been with Narssia so I know not what happened to the black dragoness._

_I understand_, Arasies growls as she rubs her head against Tronay's soft white cloak.

_Since when do you wear white? _Tamli asks Tronay.

"In honor of you," Tronay answers.

_Me? _Tamli asks as a faint warm breeze starts.

"Yes," Tronay replies as she sighs.

Tamli looks away. Because of him, Finca is missing. If only he had reached her in time! If only he hadn't been so involved with Kesar! The breeze floats past him and Tamli raises his head.

He sighs and closes his eyes, this breeze feels pretty good.

Four weeks pass and Tamli begins to feel guilty. He is positive that he caused Finca's disappearance. Although Tronay, Neptune, and Arasies try to convince him that he was not responsible for it, Tamli will not choose to believe them. To him, Finca was taken because of him. Because of the fact that he stayed behind to watch Kesar.

**_This isn't fair! _**Tamli thinks to himself as he lays near Tronay's home on the outskirts of Twilight forest.

He sighs as he watches Tronay's daughter, Roylezn being held by Neptune. The male looks so happy, so carefree. Tamli snarls in disgust, this is too much. This reminds him too much of Finca. Too much of her warm, gentle growl.

Her calm, unblinking eyes as she listens to his problems.

With a hasty growl, Tamli gets up and walks over to a nearby stream. He stares into its glistening surface and closes his eyes. He takes a calming breath as he prepares to step into the stream and hope that his call to Ameria and Jamie were a success.

**_Finca_**, Tamli thinks. **_This is for you. I will not die, not yet. Instead I will live to save you at a later time._**

With that, the male enters the water as he sees the approaching forms of the two ice dragonesses.

_You have come_, he growls as the two land.

_We have_, Ameria answers as she halts before Tamli. _Are you sure about this?_

_It must be done_, Tamli growls. _I cannot take any risks._

Jamie looks around nervously, her yellow eyes darting from Tamli to Ameria and back again.

_I fear this will not be successful_, she says.

Ameria chuckles at this.

_You worry too much Jamie_, Ameria growls.

_Maybe I do but it makes no difference_, the light blue dragoness snarls.

Tamli looks at the two warring dragonesses. He sighs and chuckles under his breath. Jamie and Ameria growl at each other before turning back to face Tamli.

_Now that we have settled our differences, let us begin_, Ameria says.

Tamli nods and lowers himself into the stream so that he lays down on the riverbed.

_Comfortable? _Jamie asks.

_Its okay_, Tamli growls. _Now Ameria how long will this hold me for?_

Ameria thinks for a moment before answering.

_It will last three years my king_, she mutters before both dragons begin to freeze the stream with their ice breath.


End file.
